Respire !
by tiedcullen
Summary: Bella Swan est une journaliste consciencieuse.. Si on lui demande de superviser au pied levé, la conférence de presse du musicien et chanteur Edward Masen, elle le fait, malgré son mépris pour ce milieu superficiel, malgré ses blessures encore fraîches... Rien ne se passe comme prévu... Un bref instant change parfois deux vies...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur : **Respire !**_

_Après un profil qui résume bien notre... imagination débordante... voici le prologue de notre premier bébé... Il vient de naître, parlez pas trop fort..._

_Un mot pour notre Beta, Mlca 66 : Merci, pour tout !_

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy !_

Disclaimer :

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite... **_

* * *

**Prologue.**

**Playlist : **_The Crow **- **Color Me Once - Violent Femmes_

**New York - 15 décembre 2012.**

Il faisait nuit. Ses pas résonnaient à peine sur le trottoir. D'une démarche lente, mais assurée, il avançait, seul , dans le noir.

Les mains dans les poches de son Jean's, sans regarder personne, comme perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait isolé et soulagé de l'être. Les passants, rares vu l'heure tardive, se détournaient et s'écartaient de sa route lorsqu'ils devaient le croiser, comme s'il n'était pas possible de l'aborder, comme si une distance devait exister pour le protéger d'un explosion de rage. Sa silhouette se voûta comme sous l'effet d'une douleur brusque.

**Color me once color me twice**

_(Colorie-moi une fois, colorie-moi deux fois)_

**Everything gonna turn out nice**

_(Tout ira bien au final)_

**Alarm, alarm I see you so sad**

_(Alerte, alerte je te vois si triste)_

Il continua ainsi, seul. Pendant une demi-heure, il s'éloigna peu à peu du club où ses proches l'avaient attiré pour passer la soirée, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. De l'allure calme et désinvolte qui était la sienne depuis plusieurs années, depuis qu'il était sous les feux de la rampe, il déambulait dans la nuit froide de décembre. Les rues proches de Central Park étaient quasiment désertes à cette heure et rien, ni personne, ne paraissait pouvoir retenir son attention.

**Maybe I see you I'm glad**

_(Peut-être que quand je te vois je suis heureux__)_

**Maybe maybe the fire of her desire**

_(Peut-être peut-être le feu de son désir)_

Soudain, il s'arrêta, releva brièvement la tête, comme attentif à un souvenir fugitif... Il semblait à l'écoute, en attente, de quelqu'un ou quelque chose.. Son attitude devint plus détendue, son corps se redressa.

**Patience patience said the man**

_(Patience patience m'a dit l'homme)_

**Patience patience I can't understand**

_(Patience patience je ne peux pas comprendre)_

Il laissa échapper une toux brêve qui brisa le silence. Il resserra alors vivement ses bras autour de son torse. Le froid de cette soirée de décembre paraissait enfin l'atteindre à travers la fine chemise de coton bleu nuit qui recouvrait sa musculature puissante et svelte. Aucun bruit ne troublait les environs. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa sa main nerveusement dans sa chevelure indomptée, paraissant écarter ainsi des pensées irritantes.

**Oh you gotta help my body heal my soul**

_(Oh tu dois aider mon corps à guérir mon âme)_

**We gotta go on you gotta go on**

_(On doit continuer on doit continuer)_

Après quelques secondes de silence, il enfonça à nouveau rageusement ses poings dans ses poches et repartit cette fois d'un pas décidé, jetant à peine un œil à la silhouette massive de la Faculté de Médecine du Mont Sinaï et de l'hôpital du même nom. Après avoir marché à une allure rapide et décidée pendant quelques minutes, il stoppa à nouveau, à l'angle de la 101ème et de la 5ème avenue et balaya de son regard émeraude les rues avoisinantes. Alors, d'un geste de la main, il héla un des rares taxis qui roulaient encore à cette heure dans les rues de New York à la recherche du client noctambule perdu.

**You gotta go on**

_(On doit continuer)_

D'un geste élégant et félin, il plia sa longue silhouette dans le taxi et indiqua de sa voix étrangement rauque sa destination en quelques mots brefs, avare de gestes ou de paroles inutiles.

**Go on**

_(continuer)_

**Go on...**

_(continuer...)_

Le taxi s'éloigna dans l'obscurité, emportant avec lui le souvenir d'une petite silhouette dans l'ombre, à l'odeur entêtante et fleurie.

**Try and live life like I couldn't...**

_(Essaie de vivre ta vie comme je n'ai pas pu...)_

* * *

_Ne pas parler fort est recommandé mais laisser une review sera récompensé d'une suite... bientôt. _

_On attends avec impatience et (un peu beaucoup d') angoisse vos impressions... _

_Bises, Tied & Cullen._


	2. Reste calme !

_Hello ! !_

_Le duo infernal est de retour_

_Bébé grandit doucement. _

_Nous espérons que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre que nous en avons eu à l'imaginer, l'écrire, le ré-écrire et le corriger._

_Nous remercions toutes les lectrices (nous avons cherché .. et pas vu de lecteurs Snif) qui nous ont laissés une review.. Ça donne des ailes._

_Merci à notre indispensable beta mlca66.. pour ces judicieux conseils (entre autres ! )_

_Un remerciement spécial pour J.T. et sa voix de velours (et ses mouvements si HOT) Sans lui c'est sur ce chapitre ne serait ce qu'il est.. _

_On se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy !_

Disclaimer :

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Reste calme... **

**Playlist : **Possibility - Lykke Li.

**NY - 15 décembre 2012.**

**Quelques heures plus tôt POV Bella.**

- Tu crois que c'est en restant planquée dans ton appartement miteux que tu vas refaire ta vie ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la matinée. Jacob et sa délicatesse valaient le détour.

- Je ne suis pas dans mon appartement Jake… Je suis à New-York, tu te rappelles ? soupirai-je en serrant mon téléphone portable dans ma main.

- Ta fameuse conférence de presse ? rigola-t-il sadiquement.

_Note à moi-même : Tuer Jacob Black, précédemment mon meilleur ami._

- Je te déteste, affirmai-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit de ma suite.

Son rire sonore résonna dans mon téléphone.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu _le_ détestes autant Bella… c'est qu'un mec qui a réussi…

- Je le déteste pas... non... c'est juste que... cette célébrité, ce succès... ça ne lui donne pas le droit d'être le pire des enfoirés

_Ni d'être aussi... sexe. Il est aussi craquant qu'il y a huit ans, même plus... t'as vu les photos..._

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux pour me calmer. Mes pensées personnelles prenaient une mauvaise voie.

- On a eu cette conversation mille fois déjà, t'as jamais pensé que Jessica avait pu raconter des conneries, comme elle le fait souvent ?

- Pour un truc aussi… grave ? Jacob, elle est naïve, pas... idiote… enfin pas trop. Elle n'oserait pas me mentir sur un truc aussi .. important. La conduite de Masen a été ... méprisable.

_Jalouse... l'idée qu'elle et lui ... _

STOP.

- Ok, je laisse tomber... A quelle heure tu dois y être ?

- Quinze heures, répondis-je mollement, en jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre.

Je réalisai qu'il était tard et qu'il allait falloir que je me prépare pour cette conférence tant attendue par tout le monde... sauf par moi. Jacob raccrocha après s'être foutu de moi une dernière fois.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que je détestais mon boulot.

Être journaliste, c'était génial.

Être journaliste au L.A Times, c'était parfait.

Mais devoir aller à une conférence de presse, parce que le journaliste qui était censé y aller n'était finalement pas assez compétent et que mon cher patron ne lui faisait assez confiance pour lui laisser ce boulot, m'énervait prodigieusement. Surtout qu'il m'avait ensuite confié cette mission, m'imposant le fait de devoir réserver l'avion pour NY et l'hôtel en l'espace de quelques heures.

Je détestais les imprévus.

Je détestais devoir accompagner et "manager" un collègue au pied levé.

Je détestais devoir aller à cette foutue conférence de presse pour écouter une foutue star raconter ses foutus caprices de gosse.

D'autant plus quand la célébrité en question était Edward Masen ...

_Dont tu étais folle à 17 ans..._

Sans commentaire.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et, à 25 ans, je n'étais plus la petite adolescente timide et réservée qui écoutait en boucle dans sa chambre la voix rauque et sensuelle de son chanteur préféré.

Je savais maintenant ce qui se cachait derrière ces visages de stars adulées et égoïstes.

Je pris une douche rapide, enfilai un pantalon de toile bleu nuit et une chemise blanche dont j'ouvris quelques boutons. Pas trop non plus, mais juste assez pour rester féminine, tout en étant professionnelle, sans être vulgaire.

Je devais rejoindre Mike Newton dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je me pressai, ne souhaitant pas qu'il frappe à ma porte. Sa tendance à vouloir me draguer, malgré le fait qu'on bossait ensemble et que je lui avais déjà précisé que je ne mélangeais jamais le boulot et la vie privée, m'énervait prodigieusement. J'étais déjà assez nerveuse à l'idée de cette conférence sans ajouter ses pénibles et récurrentes tentatives de drague.

Nous nous retrouvâmes comme prévu et le taxi que j'avais commandé nous attendait devant l'hôtel.

Je profitais de ce moment pour le briefer rapidement sur le personnage et sur l'approche à avoir. Je m'étais documentée sur le sujet Masen ce matin dans l'avion et avais consulté sa biographie récente. Plusieurs choses m'étonnaient, des détails ne coïncidaient pas vraiment avec le personnage.

J'attendais de cette conférence, quel que soit le thème qu'il voudrait nous imposer, des réponses précises et je les aurai, foi de Swan. Jacob ne me surnommait pas le "chiot hargneux" pour rien, après tout.

- "Mike, Masen va tenter de nous diriger dans la direction qu'il souhaite ; j'ai visionné quelques interviews de l'an dernier : il est autoritaire et manipulateur. Il joue de son charme pour nous faire avaler ce qu'il souhaite et que nous lui posions les questions auxquelles il veut répondre. C'est une star depuis longtemps, et il sait jouer avec nous. Je ne veux pas revenir les mains vides... Donc je mène l'interview, et tu m'appuies si nécessaire. Nous serons nombreux et il est important de prendre la parole rapidement. As-tu de ton côté regardé comment il fonctionne ? Comment l'interroger ?"

Je voulais jauger son aptitude à me compléter ou me remplacer.

- "Bien sur. C'est pas parce que je viens du journalisme sportif que je ne connais rien à ces putains de stars. Sois cool, je serai là."

Je retins de peu une moue dubitative. Je savais par expérience que chacune de ces "stars" avait des lubies et qu'il fallait savoir comment les prendre.

On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre.

_Attraper Masen .. idée bizarre mais intéressante... à développer._

Je secouai la tête.

D'après mes recherches matinales, son truc c'était de garder une distance, une réserve et une politesse surannées surprenantes dans ce milieu. En même temps il réussissais à garder un air décontracté, souriant. Cela faisait partie du jeu de charme qu'il voulait et arrivait à entretenir avec la presse et le public depuis plusieurs années.

L'attaque de front serait avec lui un échec.

Le taxi nous déposa devant le bâtiment presque 30 minutes avant quinze heure. Nous montrâmes tous deux notre accréditation magique aux agents de sécurité présents et les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour nous.

Le service de sécurité était impressionnant, quelle que soit la cause de notre "invitation", Mr MASEN devait avoir un foutu ego pour faire déployer autant de monde autour de sa petite personne.

**There's a Possibility,**

_(Il y a une possibilité,)_

**All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then**

_(Tout ce que j'aurai sera à toi ensuite)_

Je sentais la pression monter anormalement. Le trac habituel avant une interview n'avait rien à voir. Je ne saisissais pas exactement ce que je ressentais, mais je préférai m'isoler un moment pour y voir plus clair et contrôler ma colère montante. Le passé semblait agir sur moi et pas dans le bon sens.

- Va t'installer dans la salle, Mike, de préférence au premier rang... on est en avance. Je te rejoins.

Il acquiesça sans mot dire. Pour une fois.

**There's a Possibility,**

_(Il y a une possibilité,)_

**All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then**

_(Tout ce que j'aurai sera à toi ensuite)_

Je m'éloignai, recherchant le calme, me concentrant sur Edward Masen et ce que je savais de lui pour peaufiner mes questions. Il ne fallait pas que je m'égare, que son attitude me perturbe. Les bons journalistes devaient savoir mener une interview et non se laisser mener par l'interviewé. Je savais faire ça avec tout le monde. Je pouvais y arriver avec lui aussi.

**So tell me when you hear my heart stop**

_(Alors préviens moi quand tu entendras mon coeur s'arrêter)_

**You're the only one that knows**

_(Tu es le seul qui sait)_

Une porte au fond du long couloir sombre était entrouverte. Aucune surveillance en vue. De toute façon, je ne commettais rien de répréhensible. J'entrai dans une petite salle aveugle, une sorte de sas menant à une autre pièce, séparée d'elle par un grand rideau. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais la tranquillité recherchée était là. Il n'y avait personne.

**There's a Possibility,**

_(Il y a une possibilité,)_

Je m'appuyai contre le mur pour faire le point, dans la pénombre.

MASEN Edward - 28 ans.

8 ans de carrière internationale sans problèmes.

5 albums tous aussi bien reçus par le public que par la critique.

Chanteur sexy et talentueux (on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça), adulé par ses fans dans le monde entier.

_Sexy oh oui ... Sa démarche quand il va entrer dans la salle ... et ses chev .._

_Bon sang ! Je travaille là !_

Dernière tournée : "MASEN Tour for you", en Europe, achevée à peine 2 mois.

Famille : aucune donnée. Curieux ça aussi. Cette discrétion ne collait pas avec le personnage extraverti et ouvert qu'il voulait montrer.

Vie personnelle : aucune donnée récente. Très agitée précédemment. J'avais pu recenser une dizaine de "fiancées" officieuses, sans beaucoup d'effort, sur le net. Sans compter celles que les paparazzis n'avaient pas traquées... Comme Jessica.

**There's a Possibility,**

_(Il y a une possibilité,)_

Mon sang se gela dans mes veines au souvenir de son récit.

Masen je te ferai payer ce que tu lui as fait !

Ce monstre d'arrogance écrasait les autres sur son passage sans s'en soucier. Il utilisait les filles pour mieux les rejeter ensuite, dès qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Il cachait sous des abords charmeurs son véritable visage.

_Ouep, mais quel visage aussi ! Yeux vert émeraude au regard profond, chevelure cuivrée indomptable pour attirer mes mains dessus, mâchoire carrée sensuelle éternellement mal rasée et des lèvres faites pour... _

**There's a Possibility,**

_(Il y a une possibilité,)_

Je fis un effort sérieux pour maîtriser mes pensées et en particulier cette petite voix perfide.

Même Alec n'avait pas été aussi salaud avec moi. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait : penser à Alec m'aidait à reprendre le contrôle de moi même.

- Merci à toi, où que tu sois, Alec, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de fantasmer sur Masen en ce moment ! " me murmurai-je.

Le son de ma voix me permit de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

**Tell me when you hear my silence**

_(Dis moi quand tu entendras mon silence)_

**There's a possibility I wouldn't know.**

_(Il y a une possibilité que je ne voudrais pas connaître)_

Un léger bruit dans la sombre pièce voisine me fit rougir de peur que l'on m'ait entendue. Je me raidis, attendant la venue de celui ou de celle qui ne manquerait pas de se moquer de moi et de me faire sortir manu militari. Je me voyais déjà expulsée honteusement de la salle devant le parterre de journalistes sans avoir même pu faire mon travail.

Le bruit de pas continuait, m'indiquant qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un caché dans le noir. Quelles pouvaient être les intentions de la personne qui avait échappé, comme moi, au service de sécurité ? Bravant le danger, ma curiosité de journaliste prenant le dessus, je m'approchai du rideau pour observer discrètement la petite pièce sombre.

Très petite, elle n'était meublée que d'un canapé de couleur claire. Une lampe au dessus d'un grand miroir était la seule source de lumière. On aurait dit une petite loge désaffectée.

**Know that when you leave,**

_(Je le sais quand tu pars)_

**By blood and by me****, and I fall when you leave.**

_(Par le sang et par mon corps, et je tombe quand tu pars)_

Je distinguai une silhouette longiligne qui marchait nerveusement dans la pièce. Tournant en rond, un homme se tenait de dos. Il baissait la tête, comme anxieux et vaincu, et une curieuse envie, irrépressible, de le soulager, de le réconforter m'envahit. Je serrai mes mains en poing pour contenir ce sentiment, bien trop prenant, qui courrait dans mes veines.

**Know that when you leave,**

_(Je le sais quand tu pars,)_

**By blood and by me****, you walk like a thief,**

_(Par le sang et par mon corps, tu marches comme un voleur)_

Il était habillé de façon décontractée et portait à merveille un Jean's taille basse sur ses hanches étroites. Lorsqu'il se déplaça de façon habile, presque féline, je remarquai que le col de sa chemise grise était ouvert négligemment et laissait apercevoir la musculature de son cou.

**So tell me when you hear my heart stop,**

_(Alors préviens moi quand tu entends mon coeur s'arrêter)_

**You're the only one that knows.**

_(Tu es le seul qui sait)_

Je maudis l'obscurité qui m'empêchait d'apprécier son visage. Je me mordis la lèvre en voyant la direction que prenaient mes pensées.

Ses déplacements souples et silencieux dans la salle continuaient. Il semblait plongé dans des pensées sombres. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux que je ne pouvais que deviner. Fascinée, comme hypnotisée, incapable de bouger, de fixer autre chose que cet être gracieux mais brisé devant moi, je le regardais.

**Tell me when you hear my silence,**

_(Dis moi quand tu entends mon silence)_

**There's a possibility I wouldn't know.**

_(Il y a une possibilité que je ne voudrais pas connaître)_

Il se dirigea alors vers le rideau derrière lequel j'étais cachée. Je me figeai à son approche, paralysée par la crainte d'être découverte. Il écarta alors discrètement l'autre pan du rideau qui, je le compris à l'instant, donnait sur la salle de conférence. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la foule que je percevais de façon lointaine. J'étais incapable de comprendre le sens de ce que je voyais et ressentais.

Mon corps respirait au rythme de ses mouvements.

Il bougea imperceptiblement vers moi et le parfum de son corps me parvint alors dans l'obscurité.

**So tell me when my silence's over,**

_(Alors préviens moi quand mon silence est terminé,)_

**You're the reason why I'm closed.**

_(Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis bloquée)_

J'étais définitivement et irrémédiablement envoûtée. Épicée et musquée à la fois, elle m'évoqua en un éclair la chaleur du sable d'une plage déserte, gorgé de soleil, associée à l'air iodé de la mer. Des images sensuelles m'envahirent et je haletai dans l'espoir de retenir à jamais ce parfum.

J'aurais souhaité tendre le bras vers lui pour vérifier son existence.

Bien que je sois presque sûre de n'avoir effectué aucun mouvement, il tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, ayant perçu ma présence.

**Tell me when you hear me falling,**

_(Dis moi quand tu m'entends sombrer)_

**There's a possibility it wouldn't show.**

_(Il y a une possibilité que je ne voudrais pas montrer)_

Il fit, hésitant, les derniers pas nous séparant.

Affolée, je me retournai et partis aussi vite que possible vers la sortie.

Après avoir couru au hasard, là où mes pieds me portaient -sans trébucher- pendant quelques minutes, je m'aperçus que je m'étais perdue et que la conférence de presse allait commencer sans moi. Je forçai mon cœur et ma respiration à reprendre un rythme normal et analysai la situation. Il m'était impossible de rentrer dans la salle. Il était trop tard et je ne me sentais pas en état de faire mon travail : affronter Edward Masen maintenant alors que je n'étais plus en pleine possession de mes moyens n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

**By blood and by mean, and I'll fall when you leave.**

_(Par le sang et par moi, et je tomberai quand tu partiras)_

Je trouvai refuge dans l'annexe de l'auditorium, où les invités, qui n'avaient pas pris place dans la salle principale, s'étaient installés pour regarder la retransmission de l'interview sur grand écran et même, comme je le compris, sur le net et sur les réseaux privés des grands groupes de presse.

_Bien joué Masen. Ton ego sur-dimensionné allait m'aider à m'en sortir. _

A condition que Mike tienne correctement son rôle et prenne la place que je lui offrais involontairement. Je me sentis rassurée, la journaliste de métier reprenait le dessus. Tout n'était pas perdu dans cette journée de fous.

**By blood and by mean, I follow your lead.**

_(Par le sang et par moi, je suis ton exemple)_

Je m'assis et vit que Masen était déjà prêt, face aux journalistes, et avait commencé son discours.

- "...premiers à twitter la nouvelle à vos responsables préférés... Je tiens à vous redire que la raison de cet arrêt restera PERSONNELLE et que vos interrogations à ce sujet resteront vaines."

**By blood and by mean, and I'll fall when you leave.**

_(Par le sang et par moi, et je tomberai quand tu partiras)_

Il parlait sèchement, sa voix de ténor assenant les mots comme autant de petits coups de baguette sur les doigts des journalistes imprudents.

Son regard vert émeraude en gros plan sur l'écran parcourait la foule, appuyant ses propos . Un sourire froid et vide ourlait ses lèvres fines et sensuelles.

La salle bruissait et j'entendis des journalistes partir.

Putain mais de quoi parlait-il ? Je ne comprenais rien. Qu'est ce que j'avais manqué ?

Je me serais giflée. Quoique le chef s'en chargerait sûrement, par téléphone, tout à l'heure.

**By blood and by mean, I follow your lead...**

_(Par le sang et par moyen, je suis ton exemple...)_

Je fixai à nouveau mon attention sur le chanteur. Je remarquai alors qu'il soupirait discrètement, et mon coeur affaibli manqua un battement.

C'est alors que je vis Mike se lever. J'implorai silencieusement tous les Dieux qui m'étaient alors connus pour qu'il ne fasse pas de boulette. Il amena le micro à sa bouche et je retins mon souffle.

- _"Edward, tu abandonnes alors ton public ? Pourquoi ?"_

Nom de Dieu ! Quel con... Un journaliste ne s'adressait JAMAIS ainsi à Masen. Jamais..

_Je veux disparaitre... _

Non, j'allais le lyncher. J'avais maintenant un punching ball sur mon lieu de travail. Edward allait le massacrer.

Comme au ralenti, je vis Masen, se préparer, esquisser son fameux sourire en coin et se pencher, lentement, hypnotique, charmeur et dangereux, vers le pauvre Mike.

Mon coeur dans ma poitrine accéléra nerveusement.

_**- **__"Mike tu permets que je t'appelle Mike?" _demanda Masen avec un sourire froid, insistant sur le tutoiement.

Je ne vis pas la réaction de Newton, trop figé dans la contemplation du sourire, moqueur, qui étira les lèvres d'Edward.

- _"Je pense que le bruit de la salle ne t'as pas permis d'entendre ma déclaration. Malheureusement le temps m'étant compté, ainsi qu'à tous tes collègues ici présents, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir répéter ce que je viens de dire."_

En deux petites phrases il l'humilia publiquement ainsi que mon journal. Les auditeurs de la pièce s'esclaffèrent. Je me sentis rougir. Je me sentais mal. Très mal. Mike me paierait ceci. Au centuple. Pour les deux ou trois siècles à venir.

Je n'entendais même plus les questions des autres journalistes, me contentant d'observer curieusement Masen qui leur répondait brièvement et calmement. Son jeu était parfait. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, de ses paroles. Confiant...

En apparence.

Je lisais sur son visage une grande tension. Pour moi, ses sentiments étaient clairs comme un livre ouvert. Une fatigue intense, qu'il cherchait à cacher, semblait l'écraser.

Il fixait régulièrement un point neutre au fond de la salle, comme pour se souvenir de son texte.

**There's a Possibility,**

_(Il y a une possibilité,)_

Il avait peur. J'en étais certaine. Ses yeux reflétaient une peur profonde. Tout son être tremblait... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'effrayer à ce point ? Malgré cette apparence qu'il voulait désinvolte et naturelle, je sentais son angoisse et sa crainte de quelque chose que je ne pouvais comprendre.

Il s'agitait sur son siège, mal à l'aise, triturant ses longs doigts fins, buvant régulièrement, jouant avec sa bouteille d'eau nerveusement.

Il s'éclaircissait régulièrement la voix comme si sa gorge était douloureuse.

Rien ne collait avec son image décontractée habituelle.

Les autres ne voyaient qu'une façade mais pas moi, je souffrais pour cet homme dont je ressentais l'angoisse. En quoi cela pouvait-il m'atteindre putain ?! Ça n'était que... lui, Masen, un chanteur arrogant et fier !

**There's a Possibility,**

_(Il y a une possibilité,)_

Soudain, il se leva et sembla dire quelques paroles pour prendre congé, signifiant ainsi la fin de la réunion. Ma poitrine s'était resserrée si fortement qu'elle me faisait mal.

Des rires retentirent dans la salle, pour une raison que je ne compris pas. Il ne sourit pas. Il semblait si mal... Je savais qu'à ce moment précis, le masque tombait. J'avais raison... pour tout. Mes yeux me brûlèrent pendant que les siens trahissaient une véritable souffrance. Sans comprendre pourquoi, comment cet homme pouvait me toucher à ce point alors que j'étais censée le mépriser, pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il représentait, une larme m'échappa. Suivie rapidement d'une deuxième.

**All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then**

_(Tout ce que j'aurai sera à toi ensuite)_

Il se retourna brutalement et sortit de la salle me laissant totalement seule et désemparée devant l'écran qui s'éteignit. Ma main tremblante se posa sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot quand je fis demi-tour pour sortir dehors. Seule.

Le froid de décembre brûla mon visage mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Appuyée contre le mur, au croisement de la 96ème rue et de la 3ème avenue, je repris lentement conscience de ce qui m'arrivait : je pleurais pour Edward. Edward Masen, cet homme que je ne n'estimais pas.

**All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then.**

_(Tout ce que j'aurai sera à toi ensuite.)_

Lentement, je me laissai glisser contre le mur, jusqu'à toucher le sol, et alors que les bourrasques de vent glacé me fouettaient le visage, le parfum de l'inconnu de la loge me revint en mémoire. Cela suffit à faire taire mes larmes et mon cœur reprit doucement un rythme presque normal.

**So tell me when you hear my heart stop,**

_(Alors préviens moi quand tu entends mon coeur s'arrêter)_

**You're the only one that knows...**

_(Tu es le seul qui sait...)_

* * *

_Et voila ... Fin de ce premier chapitre.. _

_On attends toujours avec autant d' impatience et (un peu beaucoup d') angoisse vos impressions..._

_La suite sera pour samedi ou dimanche prochain_

_Bises, Tied & Cullen._


	3. Dis leur

_Hello ! _

_Une publication entre Cannes et la Maroc... Ouais, c'est la classe. _

_Un nouveau chapitre... bébé pousse... doucement et tranquillement... il a prit quelques centimètres !_

_Un merci à notre beta, Mlca66, la meilleure des meilleures... _

_On espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant qu'il a été agréable à écrire, ré-écrire, lire, relire... _

_Nous remercions aussi les lectrices de prendre le temps de laisser une review... c'est tellement important pour des auteurs de savoir ce que les lectrices pensent ! _

_Trêve de blabla, on vous laisse lire ! _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer :_

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dis leur...**

**Playlist :** Queen - Show must go on

**NYC - 15 décembre 2012. Dans l'après midi.**

**POV Edward.**

J'étais seul dans les coulisses, dans la petite loge la plus proche de la sortie que j'avais expressément demandée pour sa localisation. Un sas et un couloir me sépareraient de la rue au moment du départ et je sèmerais ainsi aisément les journalistes trop curieux.

Je marchais de long en large depuis de longues minutes dans la pénombre, tête baissée, cherchant encore désespérément les mots adéquats, planifiant mon discours et mon attitude.

Pour tenter d'éliminer le mal de tête qui s'était déclaré, j'avais éteint la lumière. Je regardai le cadran lumineux de ma montre : bientôt quinze heure. Un des shows les plus stressants de ma vie allait commencer. Le trac qui habituellement participait au plaisir de mes spectacles était aujourd'hui totalement paralysant. Mais je me serais fait tuer plutôt que de le montrer...

Mes mains se crispèrent dans ma chevelure cuivrée, détruisant en un instant le travail de la coiffeuse. J'avais la gorge en feu : l'envie d'une cigarette me détruisait.

Ma sœur Alice m'avait accompagné jusqu'à la salle de conférence de presse mais dans la bousculade, à l'arrivée de notre voiture, je l'avais perdue de vue malgré mon envie de la protéger de la foule.

J'écartai un peu le rideau qui séparait la loge de la salle pour observer l'auditorium et cherchai l'endroit où Alice pouvait bien se trouver. J'avais besoin d'elle, maintenant. Immédiatement.

**Another hero, another mindless crime**

_(Un autre héros, un autre crime stupide)_

**Behind the curtain, in the pantomime**

_(Derrière le rideau, dans la pantomime)_

La foule des journalistes et paparazzi en tous genres était en train de s'installer dans la grande pièce dans l'attente d'un scoop. Je survolai cette masse bruyante espérant trouver les cheveux bruns et courts de mon lutin de sœur...

**Hold the line**

_(Tiens le coup)_

**Does anybody want to take it anymore ?**

_(Est-ce que quelqu'un peut encore y arriver ?)_

Un mouvement du rideau à ma gauche retint alors mon attention. Je ne vis rien. Seule une légère ondulation de la toile m'indiquait que je ne m'étais pas trompé : quelqu'un s'était caché ici au delà des limites imposées par le service de sécurité. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un photographe à l'affût d'une photo volée. Cet après-midi, c'était le moindre de mes soucis. Je m'approchai néanmoins, curieux de la distraction qui s'offrait à moi. Chaque prétexte qui me permettait d'oublier l'épreuve à venir était le bienvenu.

**Does anybody know what we are living for ?**

_(Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pour quoi nous vivons ?)_

Le parfum léger de l'espion m'atteignit violemment lorsque je touchai à mon tour le tissu noir. Mon corps frissonna sans raison. Je reculai en fronçant les sourcils, troublé par cette odeur entêtante et fleurie. J'entendis alors des pas légers et rapides tout près de moi : une fine silhouette s'éloignait en hâte, loin dans l'obscurité des coulisses...

Je n'aperçus que la courbe de ses reins ceinte dans un pantalon de toile bleue et une chemise blanche sur laquelle de longs cheveux bruns couraient.

**I guess I'm learning**

_(Je devine que j'apprends)_

**I must be warmer now**

_(Je dois être plus aguerri désormais)_

Je restai planté là, à contempler l'espace vide qu'avait laissé l'intruse, entouré de ce parfum de freesia, appuyé contre le mur le plus proche. Légèrement déconnecté.

Soudain je sentis un baiser sur ma joue... Alice...

Elle m'avait retrouvé et m'offrait, sans parole pour une fois, le réconfort dont j'avais besoin.

- "C'est à toi... ils t'attendent. Il faut leur dire... " Chuchota-t-elle près de ma joue.

Je repris mon souffle, bloqué depuis quelques minutes, et respirai profondément. L'angoisse me tordait l'estomac. J'étais rongé par la peur, la crainte d'une chose que je ne pouvais contrôler. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais là aujourd'hui.

Je plaquai alors un sourire léger sur mes lèvres autant pour la rassurer que pour tromper mon public, me redressai et jetai un dernier regard dans le miroir de ma loge.

Je savais pourtant qu'Alice m'aurait signalé la moindre faute de goût : elle avait choisi elle-même le jean noir et la chemise grise... dont elle avait voulu que j'ouvre les boutons du col. On se demandait ce qu'elle recherchait véritablement. Mon look habituel, décontracté et classe à la fois...Ce look, estampillé "Masen" selon Alice, me convenait mais faisait malheureusement hurler la foule. Il était encore une fois présent et me servait de couverture.

**Inside my heart is breaking**

_(A l'intérieur mon cœur est en train de se briser)_

Fouillant nerveusement dans mes cheveux et passant rapidement ma main sur la joue, je réalisai trop tard que j'aurais dû me raser ce matin. Je croisai mon regard vert nerveux puis celui d'Alice dans le miroir. De nouveau je lui souris.

Je me retournai vers le rideau en entendant l'animateur annoncer mon nom au micro.

-"Mesdames , Messieurs, nous vous prions de faire silence. Monsieur Edward Masen est ici afin de vous communiquer une information particulière. Il sera ensuite à votre disposition pendant 30 minutes pour répondre à vos questions"

-"The show must go on" dis je à Alice en clignant de l'œil... et malgré ma peur, je me jetai dans la fosse aux lions.

**My make-up may be flaking**

_(Mon maquillage est peut-être en train de s'écailler)_

**But my smile still stays on**

_(Mais mon sourire reste encore)_

Passé le rideau, je fis face à la salle et, après avoir salué , à mon habitude - ne rien changer surtout- l'assistance d'un petit geste des doigts et d'un sourire en coin, je me dirigeai de ma démarche assurée - de "prédateur nonchalant" se moquaient Alice et Rosalie - vers le siège qui m'était réservé, face aux professionnels qui auraient pour rôle de transmettre à mon public ma volonté... Comme si je décidais vraiment de quelque chose dans ma putain de vie depuis un mois... Je retins de justesse une moue désabusée que les journalistes n'auraient pas compris.

**The show must go on**

_(Le spectacle doit continuer)_

**The show must go on...**

_(Le spectacle doit continuer...)_

-"Bonjour à tous."

Je baissai la tête vers le micro et en profitai pour m'éclaircir la voix. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

-"Je suis ravi que vous ayez tous répondu présent à l'invitation de ma maison de disques pour cet après midi."

Le discours préparé, bien huilé, me revenait aisément en mémoire. Des petits rires et quelques raclements de gorge m'indiquèrent que, invitation ou pas, ils seraient venus cependant...

**Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance**

_(Quoiqu'il arrive je laisse tout ça à la chance)_

**Another heartache, another failed romance**

_(Un autre chagrin d'amour, une autre romance ratée)_

Mes apparitions en public, en dehors des concerts, se faisaient rares depuis un an, j'avais souhaité depuis cette période ralentir le rythme de folie qui avait mené ma vie pendant 7 ans. Depuis la naissance de Matthew, en particulier, je préférais rester à Los Angeles dans le cocon familial pour profiter de ce dont la célébrité m'avait brutalement privé à l'âge de vingt ans, lorsque mon premier album était resté premier dans les hits pendant plusieurs semaines.

Contrairement à ce que mon manager, Aro Volturi, avait craint l'an dernier, le public avait bien accepté cette demande d'intimité. En contrepartie j'avais dû partir en tournée en Europe pendant 3 mois.

Stades après salles.

Concerts acoustiques après concerts "grand spectacle".

J'étais tous les jours en déplacement avec l'équipe et le matériel, sur les routes européennes, ne revoyant les miens que 2 jours en 3 mois.

**On and on**

_(Sans cesse)_

**Does anybody know what we are living for ?**

_(Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pour quoi nous vivons ?)_

Puis j'étais rentré au bercail, à L.A, en octobre, de moins en moins satisfait de mes prestations et épuisé...

Ceci était d'ailleurs le nœud du problème.

Mon monologue intérieur n'avait fait qu'intensifier l'attente de la salle.

**I guess I'm learning**

_(Je devine que j'apprends)_

**I must be warmer now**

_(Je dois être plus aguerri désormais)_

Je me raclai à nouveau la gorge, cachant mon émotion et pris à nouveau la parole.

- "Je souhaite aujourd'hui vous informer que, pour des raisons personnelles sur lesquelles je ne m'étendrai pas, je suis contraint de renoncer à la tournée prévue à travers les Etats Unis l'année prochaine. Tous les concerts prévus en 2013 sont annulés et les places déjà réservées seront bien entendues remboursées. D'ici quelques mois, mon équipe et moi-même vous aviserons de la reprise de mes activités."

La surprise se lisait dans les yeux des journalistes et les murmures s'amplifièrent rapidement . Aucune rumeur n'avait filtré au préalable et l'étonnement était total. Quelques chaises raclèrent le sol, m'indiquant que certains partaient en toute hâte répandre la bonne parole.

**I'll soon be turning round the corner now**

_(C'est bientôt la fin pour moi)_

**Outside the dawn is breaking**

_(Dehors l'aube commence à poindre)_

Je me pinçai alors l'arête du nez en baissant la tête, courbant le dos, mal à l'aise. Je cherchai à m'installer le plus confortablement possible sur mon siège. Sans me laisser déconcentrer et fixant un point au fond de la salle, je continuai :

- " Avant que vous ne posiez vos questions, afin de vous faire gagner du temps, pour que vous soyez les premiers à twitter la nouvelle à vos responsables préférés... Je tiens à vous redire que la raison de cet arrêt restera _personnelle_ (mon ton devint sec et coupant) et que vos interrogations à ce sujet resteront sans réponse."

**But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free**

_(Mais à l'intérieur dans le noir je me languis d'être libre)_

Je terminai ma courte déclaration par un sourire qui, je l'espérais, adoucirai la fermeté de mes propos. Mes mains se dirigèrent vers la bouteille d'eau présente devant moi et je bus avec avidité de longues gorgées pour atténuer la sécheresse de ma gorge en feu.

_Un empire pour une cigarette ! _

Les fauves allaient monter en scène et il me fallait les affronter : ce n'était pas la première fois, mais peut être la dernière. J'eus à nouveau un frisson à cette pensée. C'était loin d'être mes adversaires les plus féroces, les plus dévorants...

Je soupirai et la comédie reprit. Je méritais un putain d'Oscar pour ma prestation.

"-Edward, tu abandonnes alors ton public ? Pourquoi ?" fut la première question que je perçus.

Elle provenait d'un jeune homme blond au visage poupin debout au premier rang, chemise et pantalon jean... _Mike Newton, journaliste au Los Angeles Times_, pouvais-je lire sur son accréditation en me penchant un peu. Bien... au moins cela n'aura pas duré longtemps !

Je repris mon souffle et me forçai à respirer posément pour rattraper mon calme qui menaçait de partir très loin. Je posai lentement mon verre sur la table devant moi.

Plissant les yeux, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté, je le regardai bien en face.

_**- **_"Mike , tu permets que je t'appelle Mike?"commençai-je d'une voix posée et charmeuse, levant un sourcil, insistant sur le prénom et le tutoiement.

Il acquiesça, déconcerté. Un fin sourire en coin, moqueur, releva mes lèvres, dévoilant mes dents.

- "Je pense que le bruit de la salle ne t'a pas permis d'entendre ma déclaration. Malheureusement, le temps m'étant compté ainsi qu'à tous tes collègues ici présents, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir répéter ce que je viens de dire."

Il rougit violemment, posa son micro devant lui pour que celui-ci voyage dans la salle et s'assit sans mot dire. Quelques rires discrets éclatèrent çà et là dans l'assistance. Je ne me permis aucun autre sourire.

**My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies**

_(Mon âme est peinte comme les ailes des papillons)_

**Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die**

_(Les contes d'hier grandiront mais ne mourront jamais)_

Un jeune débutant. Je n'étais même pas désolé pour lui, d'habitude ce journal employait des journalistes plus compétent et moins... familiers. Je ne voulais pas entendre cette question et encore moins y répondre. Si le jeune journaliste malotru en avait fait les frais, tant pis pour lui. Il apprendrait la politesse. Ma mère adoptive, Esmée m'avait élevé dans le respect des autres et de leur intimité. J'avais toujours gardé avec les journalistes une certaine distance évitant toute familiarité déplacée. Ils le savaient et acceptaient généralement, sans aucun problème, de suivre mes règles.

**I can fly... my friends**

_(Je peux voler... mes amis)_

Un journaliste, d'une quarantaine d'année, brun, à l'air sympathique, prit alors rapidement le micro et d'une voix agréable et professionnelle prit la parole.

- "Gary Hobson pour le Chicago Sun Times. M. Masen, nous avons tous entendu la rumeur qu'un prochain album serait déjà en cours d'enregistrement. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus à ce sujet ?"

Retrouvant alors le terrain plus sûr et prévisible des questions constructives, je lui répondis en suivant le schéma prévu d'avance :

- "J'ai décidé de cesser toute activité professionnelle durant une durée indéterminée et donc je mets en suspens aussi l'enregistrement de ce prochain album."

Les questions se succédèrent alors rapidement pendant près de 45 minutes . Je tachais de répondre de mon mieux mais la fatigue, la tension et une douleur lancinante dans ma gorge m'obligèrent à mettre fin au feu roulant des questions. L'angoisse me submergeait.

**I'll face it with a grin**

_(J'y ferai face avec une grimace)_

Je me levai, prenant mon micro avec moi, et m'adressai à l'ensemble des journalistes :

"- Mesdames, messieurs, je vous remercie de votre attention. J'espère avoir comblé votre curiosité de mon mieux. Je ne peux m'attarder plus car ma petite sœur m'attend et je ne veux pas la mettre en colère. Vous ne la connaissez pas... (Rires complices dans la salle). Donc, merci encore de respecter ma décision et à bientôt... je l'espère."

Ma voix me trahit sur ces derniers mots et je tournai rapidement les talons sans offrir le dernier sourire habituel.

_Et merde… Craquer au dernier moment ! _

**The show must go on**

_(Le spectacle doit continuer)_

**The show must go on...**

_(Le spectacle doit continuer...)_

Je regagnai ma loge où Alice, en larmes, me frappa le bras pour se venger de ma dernière phrase.. avant de se blottir dans mes bras.

Vu sa petite taille je pouvais poser mon menton sur sa tête sans problème et tout en la serrant contre moi, nous nous prodiguions silencieusement un peu de réconfort.

**I'm never giving in**

_(Je n'abandonne jamais)_

**On with the show**

_(Le spectacle)_

Après une minute de câlins très reposante et inhabituelle, la petite pile s'écarta et me regarda, le visage penché sur le côté... Ses yeux noirs pétillaient, à nouveau joyeux... elle avait dû s'essuyer discrètement sur ma chemise...

- "Tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'as promis une sortie dans New York by Night avec Jasper ? Et cette soirée c'est ce soir, puisque tu repars demain !" me lança-t-elle en sortant de la pièce pour aller je ne sais où...

Si, j'avais oublié...

Je soupirai.

J'étais claqué, je m'assis souplement sur le canapé et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Il était inutile d'argumenter avec elle, je ne ferais que perdre du temps et de l'énergie : elle avait décidé que je devais sortir pour mon propre bien...

Donc j'allais sortir.

**I'll top the bill**

_(Je tiendrai l'affiche)_

**I'll overkill**

_(Même si ça doit me tuer)_

Alice était le bébé de la famille : elle avait 7 ans quand ses parents, Esmée et Carlisle Cullen m'avaient adopté. Du haut de mes 10 ans, épaulé par son frère Emmett, 10 ans lui aussi, nous avions cru pourvoir nous faire obéir de ce petit lutin brun à la peau pâle... Désillusions !

A 28 ans, il y avait belle lurette qu'Emmett et moi avions renoncé à l'affronter, et à gagner contre notre jeune sœur

Je me contentais de l'écouter et de lui faire penser que j'étais d'accord avec elle... J'étais lâche, mais je savais ma méthode efficace.

Depuis quelques jours cependant, le monde d' Alice changeait : elle semblait parfois plus calme, plus sereine et je cherchais encore la cause de cette modification (bénéfique, certes). Étaient-ce mes soucis qui l'angoissaient ? Où était-ce Jasper que je ne connaissais pas encore mais dont le nom la faisait furieusement rougir ? Une nouveauté, là encore. A moins qu'elle n'ait eu des problèmes sur son nouveau lieu de stage ? Cette soirée m'apporterait peut être les réponses à ces questions.

Le plus important restait à mes yeux que je pourrais estimer le sérieux de celui qui émouvait ma sœur, au point qu'elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à New-York cette semaine sous le fallacieux prétexte de m'accompagner !

Comme si elle m'accompagnait en temps ordinaire...

De toute façon il fallait faire connaissance avec ce Jasper Hale pour lui montrer, s'il y en avait besoin, que la petite Alice ne serait pas seule, au cas où il envisagerait de lui faire du mal à court ou long terme... J'étais sûr qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi plutôt qu'Emmett qui joue le rôle de grand frère protecteur.

Souriant à l'idée d'Emmett plaçant la tête d'un Jasper inconnu sous son bras comme si elle était un ballon de football américain afin de venger l'honneur bafoué de sa sœur, je basculai mon corps et ma tête en arrière sur le canapé et me mis à tousser.

**I have to find the will to carry on**

_(Je dois trouver la volonté de continuer)_

Bon la soirée au club allait être très longue. Sûrement très désagréable aussi vu les fréquentations féminines audacieuses et vulgaires de ce genre d'endroit.

**On with the**

_(Le)_

**On with the show**

_(Le spectacle)_

Loin de la pensée de ces jeunes inconnues, mon esprit dériva curieusement vers la silhouette furtive aperçue fuyant dernière le rideau, à peine une heure auparavant. Mon corps réagit alors de façon inattendue, incontrôlable et totalement... absurde. Je ressentis une forte tension dans mon jean en repensant à la courbe des reins s'éloignant vivement de moi, laissant dans son sillage ce parfum fleuri de freesia...

**The show must go on...**

_(Le spectacle doit continuer...)_

* * *

_Oh Edward... __Hum. Pardon... nous divaguons. _

_Alors... qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?! On a hâte d'entendre (ou de lire, plutôt) vos réactions. _

_Patience... les choses vont se décanter toutes seules... restez calme ! _

_On se retrouve ici, ou ailleurs... _

_Et on vous embrasse,_

_Tied & Cullen._


	4. Sortir ?

_Hello ! _

_Après une succession de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui, voici la suite ! _

_Vous avez beaucoup de questions, on le sait. _

_Vous avez envie que ça aille plus vite, on le sait._

_Toutes vos questions vont avoir des réponses à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire... Relax. _

_Merci à Mlca66 de nous supporter (nous et notre folie), de nous soutenir et de nous corriger comme elle le fait. Merci pour ces mails toujours plus délirants les uns que les autres... T'es la meilleure des meilleures, si si ! _

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas en espérant que ça va vous plaire... _

_Enjoy ! _

_Disclaimer :_

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Sortir ? ...**

**Song :** Hysteria - Muse.

**15/12 New York - le soir **

**POV Edward**

- Non, Tanya ! T'énerve pas... _Je_ décide, OK ? _Je_ suis sorti seul de l'hôtel, j'ai pris un taxi, et _je_ passe une bonne soirée avec qui je veux ... et je n'ai pas besoin de mes baby-sitters "Men in Black"... Putain !

Je l'entendis soupirer distinctement. Ma main serra mon téléphone.

- C'est pas sérieux Edward ! Tu sais ce que tu risques... Ils sont tous à tes trousses, après la bombe que t'as lancée cette après-midi ... Il faut que je sois au courant de tout ce que tu fais à l'avance, encore plus que d'habitude ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Son ton autoritaire me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- OK, je te promets de t'appeler si j'ai un problème, soupirai-je en lui coupant la parole, agacé par la tendance de mon attachée de presse à me protéger et à m'empêcher de vivre une vie... normale.

- Et je veux un compte-rendu de la soirée dès ton retour. Je me renseigne sur ce club et sa réputation. Je te rappelle au passage que tu ne dois pas rentrer trop tard... Tu as besoin de te reposer et on repart tôt pour L.A. demain...

Elle voulait vraiment avoir le dernier mot. C'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux... Comme si j'étais un gamin, comme si j'avais besoin d'être couvé. C'était une bonne professionnelle, elle faisait bien son boulot, mais j'avais besoin d'un peu d'espace... elle allait devoir le comprendre rapidement.

- Promis. Et je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis bien rentré, Maman ! Content d'avoir la permission de minuit, ironisai-je avant de raccrocher vivement.

Glissant mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon Jean's, je me tournai vers Alice et son grand blond aux yeux bleus, Jasper Withlock, qui se regardaient amoureusement dans le blanc des yeux depuis 10 minutes. Ils attendaient patiemment la fin de mon appel téléphonique, absorbés l'un par l'autre.

_Beurk... l'amour rend idiot ! A noter son avantage : au moins là elle est calme ... _

- Désolé. Tu connais Tanya, elle se prend pour ma mère... Même Esmée n'est pas aussi protectrice qu'elle, soupirai-je, faussement agacé en espérant les faire se décoller.

- Si tu es sûr que c'est une place de Maman qu'elle veut, libre à toi... de le penser, me répondit Alice en souriant, moqueuse, rompant (enfin) le lien avec Jasper.

Je préférai ne pas relever, Tanya et moi c'était de l'histoire ancienne (_très_ brève histoire et _très_ ancienne) et elle avait évidemment accepté sans problème notre nouvelle relation professionnelle... et purement amicale.

_Enfin je crois... non ? _

Je regardai autour de moi. Nous nous étions installés dans un box discret, au fond du bar et je faisais face à la piste de danse, mon visage restant dans l'ombre discrète d'un éclairage tamisé. Il était tôt et le club était encore calme, ce qui me convenait tout à fait... La foule, je préférais éviter.

Du bar nous parvenait en fond musical la voix somptueuse de _**Ray Charles**_ avec "_**Song for You**_". La mélodie taquinait mes doigts, qui pianotèrent, alors, en réponse, le rythme nostalgique sur la table en verre devant moi.

J'appréciais la tranquillité de ce moment. Jasper et moi avions rapidement et aisément fait connaissance il y a quelques semaines. Il avait une facilité incroyable à se lier aux autres, je le notais encore une fois ce soir : tout au long de la soirée, par son interaction continue avec Alice, mais aussi avec le barman qui lui avait raconté, juste au bout de deux minutes, ses problèmes. Moi-même, je devais me retenir de lui confier ma vie pour me soulager...

Quel aimant à confidences ce mec !

_Écoute-toi parler, on dirait une fillette... _

Lui par contre était discret. Il était tellement en symbiose avec Alice que j'en oubliais de lui poser des questions. Pourtant mon intention était bien de lui tirer les vers du nez, afin de connaître _ses_ intentions envers ma petite sœur

Je savais qu'il s'entendait bien avec ma famille.

Carlisle, mon père adoptif, était heureux de discuter boulot avec lui. Esmée ... Pour Esmée,, c'était simple : si Alice était heureuse, elle était sur son petit nuage.

Quand à Emmett, il avait quelqu'un de plus à chambrer avec ses allusions douteuses !

Je souris en me rappelant du jour où, il y avait de cela quelques années, mon frère avait fait rougir la peau pâle de Tanya, en lui lançant à brûle- pourpoint une remarque totalement déplacée, lors d'une visite de toute la famille dans nos studios d'enregistrement.

- Dis-moi Tanya... t'as jamais été tentée de vérifier l'isolation acoustique de cette salle avec Aro ?

Pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour savoir qu'à cet instant-là Tanya avait eu une furieuse envie d'arracher la tête de mon géant et idiot de frère. Elle n'avait même pas daigné répondre et s'était détournée, nous laissant assez mal à l'aise. La réaction de Aro, mon producteur, à cette remarque idiote, m'avait surpris, il s'était contenté de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Emmett, et après l'avoir fixé un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, il avait répondu :

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu rêves de le faire avec un certain top-model... que c'est le souhait de tout le monde...

Mon frère avait violemment rougi, ce qui était une première, puis s'était dégagé de l'étreinte d'Aro sans rien dire.

Deux semaines plus tard, il nous présentait Rosalie, une somptueuse beauté blonde, mannequin de métier, sa femme aujourd'hui.

En secouant la tête, je revins à la réalité. Alice et Jasper s'étaient levés et dansaient maintenant sur le rythme et la voix de **Joe Cocker**, "**A woman loves a man.**"

Je portai distraitement mon verre de bière (j'aime pas ça ! Jamais d'alcool) à mes lèvres et les observai en attendant qu'ils reviennent. Ils avaient l'air... heureux... amoureux. Mes doigts firent tourner mon verre sur la table, mon regard perdu dans le mouvement souple du liquide dans celui-ci

Jasper était, ce soir, légèrement anxieux. Il attendait sa sœur Il souhaitait qu'elle rencontre enfin Alice.

Elle avait apparemment un calendrier chargé, étant accro au travail (dixit Alice) et, par une curieuse coïncidence, bien qu'elle habitât elle aussi L.A., elle se trouvait ce soir à New-York, à cause de son travail. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, m'avait expliqué Alice, ayant été élevés par leur père, un homme un peu taciturne et solitaire, que sa responsabilité de Shérif occupait énormément.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette anxiété de Jasper... Je me passai pensivement la main dans les cheveux.

_Bien sur... N'importe quelle fille serait heureuse d'être amie avec Alice... à condition qu'elle adore la mode, le shopping et... le shopping, et qu'elle sache courir avec des talons dans les galeries marchandes pendant des heures._

Donc, ce soir, je devais faire, moi aussi, connaissance avec le dragon surveillant la vertu du sieur Jasper. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs ce dernier d'avoir souhaité ma présence pour distraire l'attention de ladite sœur et pour ne pas la laisser seule entre les griffes d'Alice. Ladite petite sœur devait être assez impressionnable...

Il était un champion des relations humaines, ce Jasper. Je le regardais, une moue amusée sur mes lèvres, revenir vers notre table avec Alice, bras dessus, bras dessous. Si les personnes présentent dans ce club avaient des doutes, elles étaient maintenant fixées.

_Les joies de l'amour..._

- Alors, de retour parmi nous ? lança Alice en croisant mon regard et en s'asseyant gracieusement sur les genoux de _son_ homme...

- Fallait bien... pour vous surveiller sur la piste, pour que vous ne dépassiez pas les limites de la décence... rigolai-je.

- Te prend pas pour Emmett, toi !

Elle esquissa à son tour une moue de dédain devant ma moquerie. Elle piqua le front de Jasper d'un baiser, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et se leva à nouveau nous disant :

- Je file me rafraîchir... Ne faites pas de bêtise, mes hommes !

Elle pirouetta et fila en dansant, légère et gracieuse, vers les toilettes. Jasper la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et je vis alors nettement qu'il reprenait sa respiration à cet instant. J'avais ma réponse : il était gravement atteint... et totalement obsédé... (tiens, ça me rappelle un truc ça...) par mon lutin de sœur

- T'es là Jazz ? l'appelai je en passant une main devant son visage.

Il ne refaisait toujours pas surface alors qu'Alice avait disparu de notre vue depuis plusieurs secondes.

- Euh... oui... je... pensais à ma sœur ...

_Prends moi pour un débutant, Withlock !_

- Et ?

Une toux sèche m'échappa. Jasper me regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la piste de danse où les corps se déhanchaient devant nous.

- Je suis étonné... Elle devrait déjà être là... Elle a tendance à s'attirer facilement des ennuis, elle est... maladroite et impulsive. Son retard est inquiétant. Je sais que la journée a été, disons... compliquée pour elle. Ce soir risque de l'être encore plus alors...

_Une sœur malade de son boulot, maladroite et bizarre. Bravo, le top pour moi... comme si j'avais besoin de ça moi aussi ce soir... _

L'envie de cigarette revint. Je portai machinalement la main à la poche de ma chemise avant de me souvenir que je n'en avais plus.

_Putain._

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes... Alice est... gentille. Elle ne va pas la mordre ! Appelle ta sœur, si ça peut te rassurer...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment Alice le problème mais... je... OK, t'as raison, je l'appelle.

J'avais l'impression idiote et pourtant bien présente qu'il me cachait un truc.

- T'es où ? souffla-t-il dans son téléphone. On t'attends depuis un moment... Tu t'es perdue ou quoi ?

- ...

- OK ! On t'attend pour trinquer... Ouais, dépêche-toi !

La conversation avait été brève. Apparemment, elle était en route...

Soudain je perçus un flash et me reculai vivement en arrière. Merde. Pourvu que ...

Trois jeunes femmes s'approchaient de moi, me tendant un papier et un stylo. Leur attitude était calme et posée, mais je craignais les débordements si d'autres personnes surprenaient notre échange. J'accédai à leur demande d'autographe et signai rapidement leur papier. Mais je refusai gentiment mais fermement de prendre une autre photo. Elles s'éloignèrent vers le bar, visiblement excitées et presque... hystériques. Je soupirai.

_Tant pis pour l'anonymat Masen..._

Depuis mon retour d'Europe, encore plus qu'avant, je ne connaissais pas une soirée sans ce genre de rencontres. Si l'ambiance restait ainsi, je tiendrais le coup...

Jasper m'observait. Il n'avait rien dit lors de l'intervention des jeunes filles mais je l'avais senti à mes côtés, prêt à intervenir au moindre geste suspect. J'avais ressenti une sorte de sécurité à l'avoir près de moi, comme si un ami de longue date était là, comme si Emmett et sa montagne de muscles était présent. Cette sensation était curieuse... mais rassurante.

- Alice m'a parlé de ta décision concernant ta carrière... sans m'en dire plus. Si tu as besoin d'aide, sache que je suis là, mec.

_Avait-il un décrypteur d'émotions ?_

_- _Merci Jazz... T'es un type... curieux. Quand j'en aurai besoin, j'hésiterai pas... Alice a de la chance de t'avoir trouvé.

C'était un compliment. Mon approbation en quelque sorte. En tout cas, il comprit et fit un léger signe de tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Concernant Alice, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé mais je... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un brouhaha provenant de l'entrée.

_**MUSE - Hysteria.**_

Une trentaine de personnes pénétrèrent dans le bar en même temps, se piétinant et se bousculant, hystériques. Les vigiles à l'entrée furent débordés. Des jeunes femmes, essentiellement, arrivaient. Mais aussi des hommes dont le métier ne faisait aucun doute, d'après les appareils photos qu'ils arboraient sur leurs poitrines et dans leurs mains, prêts à dégainer au moindre signe de ma part. Je ne leur donnerais pas ce plaisir.

**It's bugging me, grating me And twisting me around**

_(Ça me tape sur les nerfs, ça m'irrite Et ça me rend fou)_

**Yeah I'm endlessly caving in And turning inside out**

_(Ouais je me soumets sans cesse Et ça me met sens dessus dessous)_

Instinctivement, je me rejetai, encore une fois, en arrière, cherchant l'anonymat de l'ombre pendant que mon regard recherchait l'issue de secours déjà repérée en rentrant.

Je ne voulais pas, aujourd'hui, rencontrer des fans ou, pire, de journalistes...

Comment tout cela s'était déclenché ? Je passais un moment tranquille et voilà que tout encore une fois s'emballait. Les trois filles de tout à l'heure... sûrement, et quelques twitts, étaient à l'origine de ce désastre. Je détestai ma foutue vie.

J'étais incapable d'affronter, encore une fois, aujourd'hui, les questions. Je sentais l'angoisse revenir. Ainsi que la colère. La colère contre cette folie et mon impuissance à décider de ma vie. La fièvre envahit mon corps et je serrai les poings.

**And I'm breaking out I'm breaking out**

_(Et je m'évade, Je m'évade)_

**Last chance to lose control**

_(Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle)_

Je décidai de fuir.

Fuir pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de moi même. Pour ne pas devenir fou devant cette foule.

- Jazz, attends Alice ici. Je... je rentre à l'hôtel. Désolé mec...

Je n'avais pas le temps de développer, mais il avait compris. Une panique irraisonnée m'envahissait. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant... Jasper me fit un sourire compatissant.

**It's holding me, morphing me**

_(Ça me retient, ça me transforme)_

**And forcing me to strive**

_(Et ça me force à lutter)_

- Je comprends Ed... je tente de les retarder un peu, file, me rassura-t-il en se levant.

Je pris la direction de l'issue de service que j'avais remarquée en rentrant, et courus dans l'obscurité du couloir, en direction de ce que j'espérais être une porte vers la sortie. Je descendis quelques marches rapidement.

**To be endlessly cold within**

_(Pour être sans cesse froid à l'intérieur)_

**And dreaming I'm alive**

_(Et rêver que je suis vivant)_

**Cause I want it now I want it now**

_(Parce que je le veux maintenant Je le veux maintenant)_

Un corps me tomba dessus, je le retins par la taille, pour ne pas tomber à la renverse moi aussi. Mon cerveau compris, à l'épaisseur du corps contre moi, qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

**Give me your heart and your soul**

_(Donne moi ton cœur et ton âme)_

_**And I'm not breaking down I'm breaking out**_

_(Et je ne m'effondre pas, Je ne m'effondre pas)_

Le temps parut s'arrêter.

**Last chance to lose control**

_(Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle)_

La fraîcheur de son corps contre le mien, bouillant, m'apaisait. Je sentis la courbe d'une poitrine s'appuyer contre moi et un souffle brûlant, rapide, percutant mon torse à travers le tissu de ma chemise. Je m'arrachai brutalement à cette étreinte tombée du ciel, comme électrisé par ce contact, haletant à mon tour, effrayé par sa puissance et la réaction de mon corps à présent totalement en éveil.

**And I want you now I want you now**

_(Et je te veux maintenant Je te veux maintenant)_

**I'll feel my heart implode**

_(Je vais sentir mon cœur imploser)_

Un bruit derrière moi me fit reprendre pied vers la réalité et je poursuivis ma fuite, vers la sortie, entouré par un parfum féminin dont le souvenir ne s'estompait pas dans ma mémoire. Je savais que ce parfum m'avait déjà effleuré plus tôt ce jour-là. Je le savais. Alors, j'emportai cette odeur fleurie et rassurante avec moi dans la nuit froide de New-York.

**And I'm breaking out Escaping now**

_(Et je m'évade Je m'échappe maintenant)_

**Feeling my faith erode...**

_(Je sens ma foi s'éroder...)_

**POV Bella, quelques minutes plus tôt.**

- T'es où ? On t'attend depuis un moment... Tu t'es perdue ou quoi ?

La voix de Jasper au téléphone me sortit de mes pensées._ Putain_... j'étais encore partie. J'aurai bientôt besoin d'une séance (ou deux) sur son canapé si je continuais ainsi. Plutôt mourir.

Le fond sonore, où **Sexy Back **de **Justin Timberlake** faisait vibrer les enceintes, ne me laissait aucun doute : il était déjà au Club et je lui avais fait faux bond. Je regardai l'heure et sursautai.

_Ouais ma vieille, rêveries interdites sur ton plus bel ennemi pendant deux heures... Si, si... Deux longues heures._

En retard. J'étais encore en retard. Et Jasper m'attendait. Il ne se mettrait pas en colère, ça, je le savais. Quoi que... cette soirée était importante pour lui et il comptait vraiment sur ma présence.

- Je viens de... terminer l'article et de l'envoyer. Je suis encore à l'hôtel. Désolée. Je... J'arrive tout de suite, lui répondis-je, honteuse et je raccrochai vivement.

_Passer ton temps à baver sur les mains du Sieur Masen et sur ses jambes et sur son... corps divin est-ce ce qui s'appelle terminer un article ? _

J'expulsai lapetite voix narquoise de ma tête. Elle commençait à m'agacer sérieusement.

L'article était en réalité sur le serveur du journal depuis... un certain temps mais je n'allais certainement pas avouer à mon psy de frère que je rêvais d'Edward, comme une fan-addict, depuis ce moment. Jacob s'était suffisamment moqué de moi pour aujourd'hui. Une humiliation par jour ça me suffisait.

Cet article avait été très difficile à écrire et j'espérais m'en être bien sortie. Dire ou ne pas dire ce que j'avais perçu ou cru percevoir... Tout en sachant que je n'étais pas dans la salle et que, pour ne pas m'aider du tout, j'étais dans un état... second.

A ma décharge, les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une telle allure depuis ce matin, que je n'avais eu aucune prise sur eux, et mon émotivité absurde, lors de cet instant étonnant dans la pénombre des coulisses, avait dû influencer mes sentiments lors de la conférence. J'avais été bouleversée... Ceci était l'explication de cela... C'était tout.

C'était la seule raison réaliste au raz de marée de sensations de l'après-midi !

_Tu es sûre, ma belle, la seule ? Entre le bel inconnu torride à l'odeur enivrante et ton coup de cœur pour un Edward Masen souffrant, ton après midi a été bien remplie... et Jake qui croit ta vie amoureuse désertique ! _

Assise sur le lit de la suite, tout en mettant mes Converss d'une main, je rectifiai rapidement de l'autre ma chevelure, passant mes doigts au travers.

Check up :

Tenue. Je vérifiai dans le miroir mon chemisier noir et mon jean de la même couleur. Ma tenue me semblait adéquate pour une sortie dans un club new-yorkais.

_Note pour moi-même: Ne pas trop ouvrir le col... les new-yorkais sont vraiment trop lourds._

Maquillage. Mon teint pâle et mes yeux marron ne me demandaient jamais beaucoup de temps pour le maquillage. Et heureusement, mon retard sur ce coup-là m'aurait sans doute coûté la vie.

Cheveux. J'aurais préféré les attacher afin qu'ils ne me gênent pas mais cette après midi j'avais perdu mon élastique juste avant de... avant la conférence.

_Bon sang tu vas pas encore cogiter sur cette conférence, Swan ! _

Chaussures. Mes Converse en tissu, souples et plates... étaient les seules chaussures avec lesquelles je pouvais marcher sans problème.

Check up fait. Rapide, mais efficace et suffisant.

Je ne sortais pas ce soir pour rencontrer l'homme de ma vie dont me parlait Jacob ce matin. Est ce qu'il existait d'ailleurs, celui-ci ? Je commençais à en douter.

_Menteuse ,et ce type dans les coulisses c'était quoi ? Un mirage ? _

Je fis taire la petite voix dans ma tête en me levant. J'allais juste retrouver Jasper et sa petite amie...

C'est ainsi qu'il me l'avait présentée lors de notre dernière discussion. Je souris, il ne m'en avait pas présenté beaucoup, des petites amies. Une seule en 25 ans d'existence, pour ma part. Maria il y a... 2 ans déjà. Après leur séparation, la vie privé de Jasper était restée _privée_... Bien que nous soyons très proches et vivions dans le même immeuble, mon psychologue de frère souhaitait rester au calme, ce que je respectais et ce qui m'arrangeait : je lui laissais sa vie privée... et il me laissait la mienne. Même si, depuis 3 mois... elle ressemblait au désert australien. Sans les kangourous.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte en enfilant mon manteau. Le froid de N.Y. me surprenait encore. Je soupirai lourdement en fermant la porte de ma suite derrière moi. Retour sous le soleil de L.A., H-15.

Je détestais ce voyage .

Je détestais être contrainte de faire certaines choses.

Je détestais faire le travail à la place des autres.

Je détestais Mike Newton.

Je détestais Edward Masen.

_Hum... vraiment ?_

Voilà.

Ça faisait du bien de s'avouer des vérités même si ma petite voix intérieure continuait ses délires.

J'avançai d'un pas rapide dans le couloir en sortant mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Jasper. Faire plusieurs choses en même temps était préjudiciable à mon équilibre donc j'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur avant de taper mon texto : j'avais besoin qu'il me confirme l'adresse du club, j'avais été trop distraite pour la noter précédemment.

_On se demande pourquoi ! _

La petite sonnerie d'ouverture des portes retentit et je rentrai sans méfiance dans la petite cabine, qui entama sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Ayant reçu la réponse de Jasper, je relevai la tête et l'aperçus à quelques centimètres de moi. Il me regardait, affichant sur son visage un sourire fier.

Fier de quoi ?

Fier d'avoir bousillé ma journée et ma réputation ?

Fier de m'avoir causé une demi-journée de travail supplémentaire ?

Fier d'être responsable du savon que le chef m'avait passé, dès la fin de la conférence, pour n'avoir pas su reprendre la situation en main après la bourde de Mike ?

_S'il avait su que tu n'étais même pas présente DANS la salle, Bella..._

Je relevai le menton, ce que mes proches reconnaissaient comme un signe d'orage... Jacob me l'avait avoué un soir au jeu de la vérité...

- Tu veux quoi, là ? lui demandais je.

- Bonsoir Bella, sourit-il, il était plus hésitant tout à coup.

Peut être que la sécheresse de mon ton lui avait remis les idées en place. L'ascenseur stoppa au rez de chaussée. Il ne bougeait pas, restant silencieux.

- Mike, je voudrais sortir de l'ascenseur. On m'attend et j'ai pas envie de reparler de tout ça...

- Je... je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir. Je ne connais personne. Peut être que je pourrais... t'accompagner quelque part... histoire de lier plus connaissance et de faire partir notre relation du bon pied ?

_Notre relation ? Mike et moi ? Attends voir mon petit..._

Mes poings se serrèrent et je retins un petit rire.

- Tu ne connais personne à New-York ? Un petit conseil… Si tu vas au bar... et que tu es très... poli... tu pourras lier des... relations avec les personnes présentes ! Nous sommes _collègues_, Mike. Point. Et on m'attend, je suis pressée : j'ai eu beaucoup de travail... inattendu cet après midi... On se revoit dans quelques jours à L.A! lançai-je en le contournant et m'éloignant rapidement vers la sortie.

_Bravo, bien joué ma grande... je pense qu'il a compris le message... Je suis fière de toi ! _

Je le savais... j'avais été impolie avec lui, et je détestais ça, mais ce Mike était... tellement exécrable ! Il n'était pas dans ma nature d'être ainsi avec mes collègues. Mais pour le coup, j'avais des circonstances atténuantes : sa médiocrité, ma fatigue et... mes hormones en délire.

Devant l'hôtel, je pris le premier taxi et lui donnai l'adresse du NYP3, que Jasper venait de m'envoyer.

Assise au calme dans la voiture, n'ayant rien à faire pour la première fois depuis ce matin, je me détendis et fermai les yeux... _Sa_ silhouette nerveuse et athlétique, _ses_ mouvements félins et habiles apparurent immédiatement sous mes paupières.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, je n'avais pu distinguer ses traits... La tension extrême, mélange de rage et de peur mêlées, qui émanait de mon inconnu me faisait encore frissonner. Troublée à nouveau, haletante et rougissante de mes émotions, je revins au présent, ouvrant les yeux en battant des paupières rapidement, voulant chasser de ma mémoire cet instant.

Lorsque le taxi arriva devant le club, je vis la foule agglutinée devant la porte, étonnée. Jasper m'avait parlé d'un petit club récemment ouvert, donc à priori peu fréquenté.

Là, on se serait cru à L.A. devant les boîtes dans lesquelles les stars venaient se divertir, poursuivies par une masse de fans en délire.

Mon habitude de journaliste me dit qu'il serait très compliqué et très long de rentrer par l'entrée principale. Je recherchai dans la rue adjacente la porte de service. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la repérer. Il me fut facile d'attendre la pause cigarette d'un employé pour me faufiler discrètement derrière lui.

Entrée dans la place... comme un vulgaire paparazzo... La honte. Ou comme un proche en compagnie de quelqu'un de connu...

_Plutôt excitant non ? Avoue... ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait ça... depuis Alec non ? _

Stop.

Je butai dans le noir contre une marche d'escalier. Et heurtai brutalement un torse solide et musclé. Des mains chaudes me saisirent à la taille pour me rattraper. Les miennes se placèrent involontairement sur des hanches étroites.

Décharge électrique.

Ma respiration s'arrêta et je dus prendre une grande inspiration pour réussir à respirer à nouveau.

Mon visage, contre sa poitrine, séparé par le fin tissu d'une chemise, saisit en un instant son parfum intense, mélange d'après rasage musqué et d'une odeur épicée indescriptible qui lui était propre. Mon cœur s'emballa brutalement. Je reconnus cette odeur immédiatement. Incroyable. C'était _lui_, l'inconnu tourmenté de la loge. Je devais saisir mon courage pour le regarder, lui parler...

L'homme me relâcha brusquement, comme foudroyé lui aussi. Le plus troublant était à nouveau les réactions de mon corps à proximité du sien. Mon cœur qui s'emballait, mes mains devenues brutalement moites, ma respiration haletante qui soulevait ma poitrine comme si j'avais couru un marathon... et le tremblement de mes doigts.

Le contact se rompit aussi vite qu'il s'était fait.

Je relevai la tête pour distinguer son visage dans la pénombre, reprenant difficilement appui sur mes jambes en coton, me forçant à poser une main sur le mur à côté de moi pour me maintenir debout.

Mais il n'était déjà plus là...

J'entendis ses pas rapides derrière moi, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un... Il emprunta lui aussi la porte de service et je ne distinguai que son dos, la largeur de ses épaules et sa silhouette svelte s'éloignant en hâte, loin de moi dans la semi-obscurité du couloir...

J'aurais voulu parler. J'aurais voulu bouger, faire... quelque chose... Mais j'en étais incapable.

Je restais plantée là, dans ce couloir où il me semblait encore entendre sa respiration rapide, hébétée, ressentant toujours sur ma peau la chaleur de son toucher, entourée de son odeur enivrante et captivante.

_Putain. C'était __quoi__, ça ? _

D'accord avec ma voix intérieure pour une fois ! Mais deux chocs dans la journée... mon cœur allait me lâcher.

_Tu as vu ses …. _

STOP !

Je secouai la tête et essuyai sur mon Jean's mes mains tremblantes et en sueur. Je cherchai les toilettes, avant de retrouver Jasper, pour me rafraîchir. Il fallait que je me remette les idées en place.

Dans le miroir des toilettes je regardai l'inconnue qui me faisait face : un visage banal, et pâle, de longs cheveux marron, dont les boucles me tapaient sur les nerfs, de la même couleur que mes yeux. Rien de spécial, j'étais normale, comme d'habitude... Si on faisait fi de la rougeur de mes joues, de mes pupilles dilatées et de ma respiration peu laborieuse.

_Consommation d'héroïne peut être ? Quelle marque ?... Je veux la même..._

Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage, pour me ressaisir et calmer mon corps, afin d'être décente, pour pouvoir rencontrer enfin la petite amie de Jasper.

* * *

_On écoute un concert des Kings of Leon à Coachella... et je peux vous dire que ça envoi du pâté... _

_Vous savez que ce qui vous reste à faire... non ? Vous êtes sûre ? Juste là, à droite... c'est pas bien compliqué... laissez vous guider._

_Allez, à la semaine prochaine, ici ou ailleurs. _

_On vous embrasse._

_Tied & Cullen._


	5. Savoir

_Hello ! _

_Je viens de répondre aux reviews .. mais pas aux questions ..Pour cela il faut lire la suite_

_Pour les non inscrites..merci de vos petits commentaires.. ca fait toujours du bien_

_Après une longue semaine.. riche en événements (pour tes deux excitées qui vous servent d'auteurs) .. revoici notre star Edward ! _

_Merci à Mlca66 de nous supporter (encore !), de nous soutenir et de nous corriger comme elle le fait malgré tout ce qu'on lui envoies et lui fait subir !  
_

_Je le répète à mon tour : t'es la meilleure des meilleures... _

_Chapitre toujours en musique .. normal vu la quantité de musique que l'on use ... en particulier toujours et encore LE même.. (petite pensée ! CHUT ! ) _

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas en espérant que ça va vous plaire... _

_Enjoy ! _

_**Disclaimer** :_

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4...Savoir**

**16/12 Aéroport JFK - New-York**

Musique : Le lien, Grégory Lemarchal.

**Los Angeles TIMES : **

**MASEN appuie sur PAUSE (ou STOP ?)**

**Les fans se lamentent et pleurent. **

**Cet après- midi, le rêve de milliers de jeunes filles vient de s'effondrer. Edward Masen, le chanteur à la voix rauque et sensuelle, connu aussi sous le nom de Sex'Ward, vient de nous informer, devant un parterre de journalistes, et froidement, de sa décision de mettre sa carrière en mode PAUSE jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

**Cette annonce inattendue arrive après une tournée en Europe, passionnée et passionnante, qui semble avoir été éreintante pour le jeune chanteur.**

**Celui ci enchaîne depuis huit ans succès sur succès. Les Européens (ils en ont de la chance, eux !) ont su apprécier notre star au charme torride et envoûtant. Notre correspondant outre-Atlantique nous a confirmé que, sur toutes les dates, toutes les places avaient été réservées d'avance (comme ici d'ailleurs). Les critiques locales ont été dithyrambiques... Hum, notre Sex'Ward aurait-il charmé toutes les journalistes du vieux continent ?**

**Les pauvres américains (et américaines !) que nous sommes devront se contenter pour l'année à venir - au moins - de se repasser en boucle les cinq très beaux albums déjà existants. En souhaitant qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls de cette brillante carrière...**

** En direct de New-York - **

**POV Bella**

Putain j'étais encore en retard ! Je sortis en trombe de l'hôtel, portant mes deux sacs de voyage et jonglant pour attraper mon téléphone qui sonnait. Encore. Je hélai le premier taxi qui passait et lui indiquai ma destination : l'aéroport.

Hors de question de louper ce vol ! Bientôt de retour à la maison ! Vive L.A. ! Adieu New-York et les réactions absurdes.

Je m'assis lourdement dans la voiture qui démarra. Un instant pour souffler.

Rencontrer la nouvelle petite amie de Jasper avait été... surprenant et agréable. Surprenant, parce cette... Alice Cullen débordait d'une énergie extraordinaire.

Agréable, parce qu'elle était vraiment sympa et semblait amoureuse de Jazz. J'étais heureuse pour lui. Il méritait d'être heureux, plus que n'importe qui. Sa rupture avec Maria avait été difficile, même s'il avait pris la bonne décision en la quittant. Elle n'était pas pour lui, pas assez bien, ni assez aimante. Alice avait l'air d'être celle qu'il lui fallait.

Je n'avais pas pu rencontrer son frère qui avait du partir en urgence. Ni Alice ni Jasper ne m'avaient expliqué pourquoi. Je ne posai pas la question non plus. Alice s'était fermée comme une huître, quand j'avais demandé où il était, je n'avais pas voulu en rajouter. Jasper m'avait dit que je le rencontrerais une autre fois, dans un endroit plus calme. C'est vrai que le pub était plein. Les gens se bousculaient et le brouhaha était presque désagréable.

La soirée avait été agréable, bien que j'aie senti Alice un peu tendue. Elle s'était déridée après avoir reçu un message de son frère, apparemment. Tout était donc lié à lui. Quelle était donc cette urgence qui l'avait poussé à partir ? J'espérais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de grave, Alice avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Elle me plaisait.

Quand je rentrai à l'hôtel ce soir-là, je forçai mon cerveau à ne pas penser à ce qui c'était passé _avant_ de rencontrer Alice. Je ne devais pas penser à cet homme, ce presque fantôme qui perturbait mon corps de manière anormale. Je m'endormis pourtant, avec la sensation de la chaleur de son corps contre mes doigts, de son odeur près de moi.

Un coup de klaxon me sortit de mes pensées. Je consultai mon portable. Trois appels en absence. Jessica Stanley.

_Merde ! _

Elle ne me lâcherait pas... Je n'avais pas le choix.

_Affronter l'ennemi avant qu'il n'attaque était une bonne tactique ! Non ? _

J'appuyai sur la touche « rappel ». Elle répondit immédiatement. Assez survoltée.

_Jess, quoi..._

- Bella, je t'ai appelée dix fois... Jacob m'a dit que tu étais à New-York. Comme LUI. S'il te plaît, tu ne pourrais pas le contacter, lui...

Je la coupai dans sa demande. Je savais de qui elle parlait... et ne voulais rien entendre.

- Jess, bonjour. Tu as appelé trois fois. Et je ne peux pas non ! Quoi que tu veuilles par rapport à LUI comme tu dis. Je ne peux pas. Je suis en chemin pour l'aéroport pour rentrer, et j'étais ici pour mon boulot. C'est tout.

-Bella, tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait...

Sa voix plaintive me perçait les oreilles, je n'étais pas en état, là, de réentendre ses griefs sur Edward Masen.

Très impoliment je lui coupai encore la parole.

- Ouep... en résumé, il t'a séduite,

_On se demande pourquoi? _

-... tu lui as cédé

_Bizarre ! _

-... et il t'a plaquée quand tu lui as dit être enceinte de lui...

Le dégoût monta en moi au souvenir de Jessica en larmes, lorsque je l'avais récupérée, il y a un mois, devant la clinique dans laquelle elle avait mis fin à un début de grossesse rejetée par le futur père. C'est là qu'elle m'avait raconté toute l'histoire et que mes dernières illusions sur Masen et les stars en général étaient tombées. J'étais pourtant bien placée pour savoir de quoi il retournait ! Nous étions toutes des pions... utilisables et jetables. Je calmai rapidement Jess au détriment de ma propre tranquillité d'esprit. Je terminai rapidement la conversation sous le prétexte de mon embarquement.

Je courus et arrivai juste à temps pour enregistrer mes bagages. Je montai la dernière dans l'avion qui me ramenait chez moi. Nous n'allions pas tarder à décoller, et je m'installai à ma place, encore énervée. Je détestais prendre l'avion. Le décollage ne m'angoissait pas, mais l'atterrissage, si. J'avais toujours une peur bleue que le pilote ne le réussisse pas. C'était idiot, sûrement, mais je n'arrivais jamais à me sortir ça de la tête au moment de l'atterrissage.

Mon regard se posa sur une silhouette dans l'allée de l'appareil, l'homme parlait avec une hôtesse.

Il me tournait le dos, une casquette enfoncée sur la tête. Il était habillé entièrement en noir et semblait nerveux. Ses doigts, le long de ses cuisses, tressautaient légèrement, comme sur un rythme musical. Mes yeux remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et mon cœur sursauta imperceptiblement.

_Elle regarde ma main_

_Elle s'accorde une pause_

_Oh mon Dieu... _

Cette silhouette ! C'était... l'homme des coulisses... celui que j'avais croisé deux fois la veille. Celui qui avait mis mes sens en feu et dont j'avais rêvé la nuit dernière. Le destin le remettait-il une troisième fois sur ma route ?

_Bella ma fille...Tu fonces. Tu n'auras pas une autre chance..._

_J'appelle à mon destin_

_Mon coeur lourd se repose_

Ma petite voix intérieure était de bon conseil mais comment faire pour l'aborder ?

_Bonjour bel inconnu. On s'est croisé hier, je vous ai bousculé et j'ai respiré votre odeur. J'ai rêvé de vous...Voulez-vous m'épouser ?_

D'accord, je devenais folle.

_Je ne sens que le bien_

_Et le mal se suppose_

_Le lien_

Je me cachai derrière le rideau de mes cheveux bruns pour ne pas montrer mes joues rougies. Je sentis l'homme, et son parfum reconnaissable, passer près de moi. J'en avais maintenant la certitude : c'était bien le même. Il s'assit de l'autre côté de l'allée, à moins de deux mètres de mois. Je voyais du coin de l'œil ses longs doigts nerveux tapoter sur ses genoux avec la casquette qu'il avait enlevée. Mon corps s'échauffa en me souvenant que ces mains avaient tenu ma taille hier encore.

J'osai lever la tête pour le regarder discrètement.

_Elle remonte trop loin_

_Les souvenirs s'essoufflent_

Je me sentis pâlir.

_Non, non, non... _

Ces cheveux ébouriffés, cette mâchoire décidée, ces lèvres si bien dessinées qui ne souriaient pas aujourd'hui. Ce visage caché derrière des lunettes de soleil... Non.

_Je trouve un peu de moi_

_Dans cette vie sur ces routes_

J'étais paralysée, mon corps figé dans cette contemplation presque irréelle.

_C'est comme aux bords d'un rien_

_Que le lien me revient _

Edward Masen.

_Enfin_

Le lien se fit très vite en moi : la salle de conférence et les coulisses... Edward Masen parlant et mon émotion... Et, par hasard, quelques heures plus tard, nous nous étions recroisés dans ce club... alors qu'il fuyait... des fans ? Des journalistes ?

_A ceux qui rêvent sans fin_

_Qui s'accordent un repos_

Edward Masen était responsable de mes rêves de la nuit précédente. Je ne valais pas mieux que... Jess...

Non. Je savais qui il était. Ce qu'il avait fait !

Je le regardai discrètement. Il parlait encore à l'hôtesse, celle-ci se penchait vers lui, très proche. Il lui souriait. Elle lui dit quelque chose et partit, en se trémoussant sur ses talons hauts.

_Si elle pouvait juste... trébucher... et s'étaler sur le sol avec son 1m 90 et son tailleur moulant !_

Je soupirai. Le trajet allait être long.

L'avion n'avait pas encore décollé qu'elle revenait déjà le voir, lui apportant une sélection de journaux accompagnée d'un grand sourire gourmand plaqué sur ses lèvres refaites ! Je repérai le L.A. Times parmi eux.

_Oh ! Mon article..._

Il boucla sa ceinture et, indiffèrent au décollage, habitué, presque blasé, se plongea dans la lecture des quotidiens nationaux.

Je regardai mes propres exemplaires de journaux, que j'avais achetés rapidement, moi-même, au kiosque de l'aéroport...Elle ne me les aurait jamais donnés, à moi !

Ça faisait partie de mon boulot de lire les autres articles. Au travail, ma fille !

_Ouep... mais là, une interview exclusive serait possible... si... tu t'approches... il y a une place libre... juste là... à côté de lui..._

Partagée entre la prudence et la curiosité professionnelle, je me contentai de le regarder prudemment et discrètement. Il était plutôt beau... vraiment beau...

Son téléphone sonna. Il répondit immédiatement, en voyant l'identité de l'appelant. Je pouvais l'entendre en tendant l'oreille.

-...

- Ça va.

-...

- Non, pas de problème. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu.

-...

- Je l'ai vue hier. Elle va bien. Elle rentre dans une semaine, je crois. Et toi de ton côté, tu as des nouvelles ?

Le ton de sa voix et les rides se creusant entre ses sourcils traduisait son inquiétude.

-...

- D'accord, je note. J'y serai. Non, inutile te déplacer... Je préfère y aller seul. Je te remercie.

-...

- Bien sûr... Je serai à la maison dans 5 heures et passerai dès demain vous voir. Embrasse maman pour moi.

En raccrochant, il soupira, bascula la tête en arrière en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Comme la veille, dans les coulisses de la salle de conférence. Mon cœur fit un bond.

Je me levai rapidement et partis vers les toilettes. Pour la deuxième fois en 2 jours je me réfugiais dans des toilettes pour dominer mes émotions !

_Pas bien ma fille ! Reprends-toi ! _

Bon. Soyons logique. Je pouvais avoir une interview en travaillant subtilement, pour rattraper mon... erreur de la veille. Avoir l'occasion de comprendre ce qu'il nous avait caché. Pour le reste...je savais qui il était. Je savais comment ces "stars" fonctionnaient. J'avais vécu avec l'une d'entre elles pendant deux ans. J'étais immunisée.

_Pas si sûr... Immunisée contre Masen... Rêve ! _

Je me dirigeai vers ma place et choisis délibérément de m'asseoir à côté de lui, à la place libre. Je passai devant lui pour rejoindre ce siège en m'excusant :

- Pardon, cette place près du hublot est libre ? Je peux ?

- Oui je crois. Allez-y...

Il ne leva pas la tête mais replia ses longues jambes pour me laisser passer. Bien entendu, je fis tomber plusieurs de ses journaux... ma maladresse habituelle... ou alors ma tactique pour attirer son attention...

_Brillant, Swan._

- Pardon, soufflai-je en me penchant en même temps que lui pour les ramasser.

- Laissez c'est bon.

Son geste fut plus rapide que moi et il se redressa en posant les journaux sur ses genoux.

- Pardon, répétai-je encore, son odeur brouillant mes pensées, m'installant au fond de mon siège.

_Idiote. _

Je sentis son regard brûler ma joue et dirigeai mon attention sur les journaux posés sur ses cuisses.

Savait-il qui j'étais ? Non, pourquoi me connaîtrait-il ?

Savait-il qu'on s'était... croisé, déjà ? J'en doutais. J'en doutais sérieusement.

Je rencontrai son regard d'un vert éclatant en relevant les yeux vers lui. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand un petit sourire, discret mais présent, étira brièvement ses lèvres. Je me détournai rapidement, pestant contre moi-même, avant d'ouvrir mon journal pour reprendre contenance, et il fit de même. Il survolait les journaux, à la recherche d'articles précis. Sur lui... je supposai.

Je passai plusieurs minutes à relire la même phrase sans jamais la comprendre, je l'entendis alors soupirer, agacé.

- Une nouvelle contrariante ? M'enquis-je sans relever les yeux de mon journal.

Il fallait que je garde les idées claires. Et le regarder n'allait pas m'aider.

- Ces journalistes sont prêts à dire n'importe quoi pour faire un papier, grogna-t-il.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Certains font correctement leur travail, soufflai-je doucement, essayant de défendre ma profession.

Un petit rire moqueur l'anima et je le regardai soupirer à nouveau. Il m'agaçait.

- Personne n'a jamais écrit d'article sur vous alors.

Je haussai un sourcil et vis son doigt pointé un article.

Mon article. Je déglutis et pâlis.

-Non, en effet, je n'ai jamais eu...cet honneur. Pourquoi celui-ci vous agace-t-il ? Il vous dénigre? Il donne des...informations fausses ? Lui demandai-je, retenant de peu une remarque piquante.

- Et bien, ce..."torchon" utilise l'expression "Sex'Ward". Pas vraiment... à mon avantage, répondit-il en me regardant à son tour, ses yeux clairs me dévisageant. Il esquissa une grimace de dégoût en montrant mon article.

Je me sentis rougir.

- Je..., commençai-je avant de me racler la gorge. Je trouve que ça n'est pas... à votre désavantage non plus. Cet article ne vous dénigre pas le moins du monde. Il explique juste... ce que vous avez annoncé hier et la réaction de vos fans face à votre déclaration. Vous êtes un sex-symbol, ne faites pas comme si vous l'ignoriez...

Ma réplique avait été plus sèche et plus agressive que je ne le voulais. Je n'aimais pas son mépris pour mon travail. Je savais avoir fait un article aussi objectif que possible. Il pinça ses lèvres, visiblement agacé ou gêné. Je ne saurais dire quelle émotion le traversa alors. En attaquant mon article il m'avait directement attaquée, moi.

Il baissa les yeux sur le journal que je tenais, le L.A. Times, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Vous êtes... journaliste ? S'enquit-il dans un éclair de lucidité.

- Oui. Isabella Swan. Celle qui a écrit ce... "torchon", répliquai-je avec acidité, lui tendant la main pour officialiser les présentations.

Bêtement et automatiquement.

Il regarda ma main plusieurs secondes avant de se décider.

Dès qu'il la saisit, un courant électrique me parcourut, ravivant les sensations de nos récentes rencontres dans la pénombre. Il retira sa main vivement.

Il haussa un sourcil, esquissa une moue d'agacement, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se trouve... gêné et qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien. Pas un mot. Il reporta son attention sur mon article, le parcourant à nouveau rapidement. Son front se plissa, il semblait irrité. Il m'ignora.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, je me levai rapidement et passai nerveusement mes mains sur mes cuisses. Son regard suivit mon geste et à nouveau, je me sentis rougir. De gène. De colère.

_Swan, t'as vraiment un problème, ma fille. _

- Votre popularité et...votre sensibilité aux articles dont vous êtes le sujet ne vous donne pas le droit d'être aussi...

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens et je retins mon souffle, perdant le fil de ma phrase. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça. Personne. Il pourrait me faire virer en un coup de fil. J'étais la pire des idiotes.

- Aussi ?

- Rien ! Laissez tomber... Adieu M Masen.

Je préférais abandonner le terrain. Comme la veille, mon self-control en sa présence était inexistant et son regard vert, interrogateur, voguant de mes mains, crispées sur mes cuisses, à ma bouche, n'arrangeait rien.

J'étais debout devant lui, dans l'espace exigu de ce couloir d'avion, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre mes genoux, l'odeur de sa peau.

Pourquoi chercher à lui expliquer... mes raisons d'écrire cet article ? Je n'avais pas à me justifier. Furieuse, troublée, et infantile...

Je passai devant lui…sans un mot de plus, et retournai m'installer à mon ancienne place quelques mètres plus loin. Je sentis son regard pénétrant dans mon dos.

_Réaction très mature ! Digne d'une cour de récréation. _

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant à mon tour. Décidée à l'ignorer, je pris les écouteurs fournis par la compagnie aérienne pour écouter leur sélection musicale.

**POV Edward**

Plus qu'une heure de vol et je serai enfin de retour chez moi. Dans ma famille. Retrouver mes proches, mes parents, ma sœur et mon frère, et Matthew, mon rayon de soleil, ma plus belle raison de me battre, de rester fort. Dans une heure, je serai loin de l'effervescence de New-York... loin de ces journalistes bien trop curieux, bien trop provocateurs et indiscrets.

Il fallait que je me repose et garde mon calme pour pouvoir affronter ce qui m'attendait à L.A... Je voulais être prêt pour affronter le nouveau défi qui m'attendait.

_Comme ceux qui meurent pour rien_

_Si loin sans une rose_

Carlisle, mon père adoptif, m'avait confirmé par téléphone mon rendez-vous pour l'après-midi même. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à la sortie de l'aéroport. Hors de question d'affronter la foule et les journalistes.

_Je me dis que soudain_

_Mes peurs ce n'est pas grand-chose_

_Pas grand-chose_

Je glissai un regard, encore un, vers cette journaliste, Isabella Swan qui était assise non loin de moi. Son attitude crispée, sur son siège, m'indiquait clairement qu'elle était encore en colère contre moi. Tant mieux. Elle n'avait écrit que des... inepties... un peu trop proches de la réalité pour mon bien...

Comment savait-elle que la tournée avait été éreintante ? Comment se permettait-elle de prophétiser qu'il n'y aurait plus d'album ?

_Je serre encore les poings et je crie pour demain, _

_et je crie pour demain..._

Je frissonnai. Elle avait mis le doigt... là où ça faisait mal ! Là encore...

Je regardai discrètement son profil, sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux, retenus derrière ses oreilles. Elle avait fermé les yeux, écoutant la musique de la Play List automatique de l'avion. Je mis les écouteurs à mon tour, et je pus m'empêcher d'avoir une moue moqueuse : mon dernier succès...

_Le lien, le lien_

Elle devait être... contente ! Elle semblait facilement irritable.

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me détendre, et, derrière mes paupières closes, je revis ses mains nerveuses, frottant ses cuisses à quelques centimètres de moi lorsqu'elle s'était levée, furieuse.

Si elle avait su que je me concentrais pour éloigner mon envie de la toucher encore, d'effleurer sa peau, mon envie de ressentir encore une fois cette électricité curieuse qui m'avait parcouru lorsque je lui avais serré la main... la même sensation que la veille dans le couloir du pub, quand cette inconnue s'était pratiquement jetée dans mes bras... Son parfum me rappelait...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursautai en sentant une présence à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. Je n'avais pas vu l'hôtesse, qui s'était penchée au-dessus de moi pour me chuchoter dans l'oreille que les services de sécurité m'attendraient dès l'atterrissage. Le pilote me priait de le rejoindre dès maintenant dans la cabine, afin que je puisse m'éclipser avant le débarquement des autres passagers. Je secouai légèrement la tête en tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Avais-je fermé les yeux si longtemps que ça ? Je me levai donc et suivis la démarche chaloupée de l'hôtesse, non sans échanger un dernier regard avec Isabella Swan, que je saluai d'un geste poli et distant, pour effectuer la routine habituelle : sortie par l'avant de l'avion exclusivement réservée pour ma personne, puis couloirs réservés aux VIP. Afin de fuir ses collègues... et les fans hystériques qui m'attendaient déjà de pied ferme dans le hall de l'aéroport, j'en étais certain. C'était chaque fois la même chose, chaque fois le même cirque, les mêmes cris, les mêmes flashs. Mon prénom hurlé par des filles en larmes, à qui je ne demandais rien, la même sensation d'étouffement qui me prenait à la gorge, l'impression douloureuse de ne plus contrôler ma vie.

_Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui me tient vivant dans ce monde_

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs_

Deux heures plus tard, je me trouvais dans une salle d'attente bondée. Je gardais ma casquette vissée sur mes cheveux cuivrés et mes lunettes noires. Je serrais nerveusement dans ma poche le paquet de cigarettes que je trimbalais toujours avec moi... Histoire de tester ma résistance. Je n'avais plus touché à une cigarette depuis des semaines et l'envie était actuellement plus forte que jamais.

Le docteur Claire Giulani devait me recevoir rapidement, avant de programmer des examens. Je voulais avoir des réponses, savoir le plus tôt possible, savoir contre quoi me battre.

_Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui nous tient vivant dans ce monde_

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs_

Depuis un mois, mon père et moi avions fait le tour de la question de ma santé. J'avais consulté un généraliste de nos amis. Carlisle, médecin lui-même, aurait pu prendre mon cas en charge, comme d'habitude, mais j'avais souhaité prendre un peu de recul.

La perte d'appétit et la fatigue, je les avais d'abord attribuées à la tournée, au surmenage, en gros. J'avais fini le tour d'Europe sur les genoux. Épuisé par la tension nerveuse et les nuits de route sans sommeil.

_Le pendu me foudroie_

_Mais la lune s'interpose_

Nous étions inquiets à propos de mes maux de gorge et de cette toux sèche de plus en plus fréquente et douloureuse. Quelque chose ne collait pas avec la simple fatigue habituelle que je ressentais à la fin de mes tournées.

J'avais fini par constater et admettre qu'à chaque fin de concert mes performances vocales n'étaient plus fiables, ma voix déraillait, se brisait, elle était beaucoup plus rauque que lors de mes précédentes tournées. J'avais mal. De plus en plus. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer que mon corps me trahissait.

_La lutte se fait sans foi_

_Le jugement explose_

Ça ne servait à rien de le cacher à mes proches. J'avais donc pris le taureau par les cornes et j'avais annoncé à Aro et Tanya que je voulais faire un break. Un long break. Sans négociation possible.

Donc j'étais là. A attendre mon tour avec des inconnus. Inquiet à l'idée d'être reconnu.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme en blouse blanche, l'air affable et fatiguée,parcourut du regard la salle d'attente et me fit signe de rentrer dans son bureau. Sans prononcer mon nom. Je soufflai de soulagement avant de me lever pour la suivre.

C'était une connaissance de Carlisle. Elle avait reçu mon dossier médical et était, parait-il, la meilleure dans sa spécialité sur L.A., ancienne interne de l'Hôpital St Jude de NY.

J'espérais ne pas avoir à répéter l'ensemble des symptômes... Ça devenait lassant...

- Bonjour, Monsieur Masen. Asseyez-vous, dit-elle en me montrant de la main un siège.

Nous nous assîmes de part et d'autre du bureau. Elle me regarda et me sourit gentiment. Puis, sans dire un mot, elle se plongea dans la lecture de ce que je pensais être mon dossier. Une simple pochette bleu pâle. Pas très épaisse. Pas encore.

Je regardai autour de moi. Le cabinet était clair et lumineux. Simple et sobre. Dans cette pièce, mon avenir allait se décider.

Je me raclai la gorge, elle releva la tète en entendant ce bruit.

- Monsieur Masen, le Dr Cullen et son collègue Dr Gerandy m'ont adressé votre dossier. Il est évident que nous devons faire des examens complémentaires avant de risquer un diagnostic. Certains sont plus ou moins longs à mettre en place. Mais j'ai prévu de commencer dès aujourd'hui. Vous allez faire une radio qui confirmera ou non nos doutes. En fonction des résultats, nous programmerons dans la semaine les examens appropriés. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Je veux savoir. Le plus tôt possible. Et avoir des explications... concrètes.

- Bien, elles viendront après. Le service de radiologie vous attend. Mon assistante va vous y conduire. Vous reviendrez en consultation ici dans une heure à peu près, et je répondrai à vos questions à ce moment-là.

_Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui me tient vivant dans ce monde_

Je lui serrai la main en sortant. Elle mit dans ce geste le soutien et la fermeté dont j'avais besoin. Je suivis alors une jeune femme jusqu'au sous-sol de la clinique. Le service de radiologie était constitué d'un long couloir, éclairé par une lumière artificielle criarde et d'une petite salle d'attente, dans laquelle je ne rentrai même pas.

Elle me conduisit directement dans une salle sombre. Je distinguai un lit d'examen, recouvert d'un drap en tissu bleu à usage unique, et un appareil impressionnant, ronronnant dans l'obscurité, juste à côté.

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs_

Je vis une petite cabine vitrée dans laquelle un opérateur en blouse bleue pianotait sur un clavier.

Il en sortit et vint me rejoindre, faisant prendre congé à l'assistante du Dr Giulani qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant tout le trajet. Ce silence était angoissant.

_Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui nous tient vivant dans ce monde_

- Monsieur Masen? Me demanda-t-il, d'un ton très impersonnel.

Je me sentais anonyme. Un patient parmi d'autres. Pour une fois... et ça faisait un bien fou.

- Oui.

- Veuillez me confirmer votre date de naissance.

- 20 juin 1985.

- Bien. Vous devez enlever votre tee-shirt, et les éventuels colliers ou bijoux, si vous en avez. Ensuite vous vous allongerez sur le dos. Vous devez rester immobile et bloquer votre respiration quand je vous le demanderai.

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs__._

Je m'exécutai sans rien dire. Il regagna sa cabine pour se protéger des rayonnements et ferma la porte.

J'étais seul dans le noir.

_Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui me tient vivant dans ce monde_

La colonne froide de l'appareil s'approcha de moi et l'œil indiscret de la plaque radiographique se colla contre mon torse nu, sa fraîcheur faisant frissonner ma peau.

Un bruit sec, un cliché.

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs_

A travers un haut-parleur, j'entendis la voix monocorde de l'opérateur dire :

- Inspirez puis bloquez votre respiration.

Le bruit sec, encore.

Et encore.

_Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui nous tient vivant dans ce monde_

- Bien. Veuillez patienter un instant, je vérifie les images.

Silence. Je me forçai à ne pas bouger. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas voir. Ne pas ressentir.

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs..._

- Nous avons terminé. Les clichés sont bons. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller et remonter au deuxième étage, le Dr Giulani vous attend.

_Les clichés sont bons ?! _

Je me rhabillai rapidement et quittai sans regret l'antre de la radiographie.

Le docteur Giulani et ses explications m'attendaient.

_Je serre encore les poings et je crie pour demain, _

_et je crie pour demain_

_Le lien, le lien..._

* * *

_Fin pour aujourd'hui._

_Comme d' habitude, les auteurs sont injoignables pendant au moins 48h, cachées chez un ami proche del'autre coté de la planete Terre ! _

_Le temps que vous acceptiez cette fin de chapitre._

_Pour vous rassurez quand même : Tied et moi nous ADORONS Edward ..donc ZEN ! _

_Reviews si vous le voulez bien ..._

_Bon à la semaine prochaine _

_Bizz _

_* Cullen* _

_(Tied n'est pas très loin, elle m'attends pour prendre l'avion et partir loin de vous et de vos menaces ...)_


	6. Sombrer

_Hello ! _

_Parce qu'on écoute en ce moment Justi(iiiiiiii)n T. et qu'on à pas vraiment les neurones en bon état après cette journée... quelque peut perturbante, on va juste remercier Mlca66, notre beta... la meilleure des meilleures (encore une fois). _

_Merci à vous toutes aussi, pour l'importance que vous accordez à notre bébé._

_En publiant cette histoire qui n'est pas une comédie, on tient à le rappeler, on prends beaucoup de risques... on en à conscience. Ce chapitre est sombre, comme son nom l'indique... Positivez, on aime Edward. (oh oui, oui, oui...)_

_Trêve de blabla, on vous laisse lire !_

_On se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer :_

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sombrer...**

**Playlist :** Under - Alex Hepburn. c'es

******Los Angeles, **16 Décembre.  


******POV Edward.**

Don't bury me  
**(Ne m'enterre pas)**

Je marchai sans savoir vraiment où j'allais. Mes pieds avançaient, presque indépendamment du reste de mon corps et je les laissais faire. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ça. Mon corps semblait ne plus m'appartenir. Mes doigts étaient gelés et douloureux. Mes articulations me faisaient mal à cause du froid, mais je serrais les dents, passant au-dessus de ça. La sensation d'être en dehors de mon corps était saisissante.

_Vos radiographies thoraciques ne sont pas bonnes... l'image montre clairement une tache sombre très visible et très localisée sur le poumon gauche..._

Est-ce que le monde avait une logique précise ? Est-ce qu'il nous arrivait des choses parce qu'on les avait méritées ? Ne récolte-t-on que ce que l'on sème ?

_C'est probablement dû à votre exposition chronique à la f__umée de tabac..._

Je secouai la tête, tentai de sortir de mes pensées, de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

_Nous allons vous faire une sorte de scanner, une IRM en fait... afin de confirmer ce premier diagnostic..._

**Don't lay me down  
**_(Ne m'allonge pas)_

Quelqu'un me bouscula, ou était-ce moi qui le bousculais ?

- Hé ! Tu pourrais faire attention mec ! S'écria-t-il, mécontent.

- Désolé, marmonnai-je, en accélérant légèrement le pas.

Je tirai un peu plus ma capuche sur ma tête, plusieurs personnes me scrutaient. J'avais la sensation d'être épié de tous les côtés. Le cœur battant douloureusement, je me faufilais entre les silhouettes floues des gens autour de moi, marchant toujours plus rapidement. Ma respiration rapide brûlait mes poumons, mes putains de poumons.

_Ensuite la biopsie nous permettra de déterminer quel type de traitement mettre en place..._

Je traversai la rue sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, sans vraiment regarder si quelqu'un arrivait. Putain, j'avais presque envie qu'une voiture me fauche. Comment j'allais pouvoir dire ça à ma mère ? A ma sœur ? Je me détestais, et je détestais encore plus de n'être pas plus fort face à ça. Ce que je craignais le plus était arrivé. Le médecin en était presque sûr. D'autres examens ne feront que confirmer son diagnostic.

**Don't say it's over**  
_(Ne dis pas que c'est fini)_

_Vous avez __une croissance cellulaire chaotique dans les tissus du poumon.._.

C'était du charabia. Mais j'avais compris, même si mon cerveau avait du mal à vraiment assimiler ces mots. Je bousculai encore une personne, ne m'excusai même pas. Je n'en avais plus l'envie, plus la force. Mes poings se serrèrent dans mes poches, mes doigts aux ongles courts et rongés s'enfonçant dans ma peau.

**'Cause that would send me under**  
_(Parce-que cela me ferait tomber bas)_

_Je crains que ça ne soit la vérité pourtant, Monsieur Masen... vous allez devoir vous battre..._

Me battre. Contre quoi ? Contre qui ? Je ne voulais pas me battre... pourquoi le ferais-je ? Avais-je, ne serait-ce qu'une bonne raison de le faire ? J'entendais Alice, Rosalie et Esmée d'ici... _Tu n'es pas seul... Nous sommes la raison de te battre... ta famille a besoin de toi... Tes fans ont besoin de toi... _Mes fans. Putain. Je m'attendais presque à ce que chacun d'entre eux me voit déjà mort et enterré. Mes concurrents étaient dès maintenant en train d'ouvrir une bouteille de Krug Champagne Vintage de 1928. Putain de salauds. J'allais crever seul pendant qu'eux videraient la bouteille de champagne la plus chère du monde. Mon manager était sûrement déjà en train de prévoir un album posthume.

**Don't say those words**  
_(Ne prononce pas ces mots)_

_Concrètement, vous avez certainement un cancer des poumons... _

Je n'étais qu'un chanteur à la con, chantant des chansons à la con, à qui on venait d'apprendre qu'il avait un cancer des poumons à la con... Putain de vie.

**I wanna live but your words can murder**  
_(Je veux vivre mais tes mots peuvent me tuer)_

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ça fait trois plombes que je t'attends ! S'exclama la voix puissante d'un homme.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. Relevai les yeux. Je savais que je le connaissais. Cette voix m'était familière, ce visage et cette silhouette musclée aussi.

- T'as l'air bizarre, ça va ? Insista-t-il, en avançant vers moi.

Mon frère.

- Ouais je...

Je me raclai la gorge, pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, pour reprendre contenance et tenter d'avaler cette angoisse qui m'étouffait.

- Qu'est ce tu fais là ? Demandai-je quand je réalisai que nous étions à quelques mètres de chez moi.

- J't'attendais, je voulais te voir.

J'voulais être seul. Rester seul et mon frère débarquait. Je jurai entre mes dents.

- On t'a jamais appris à prévenir avant de débarquer chez les gens comme ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils en croisant les mains sur son torse. Mes mains serrèrent mon trousseau de clés dans ma poche.

- On t'a jamais appris à être plus cool ?

- J'ai pas envie d'être plus cool Em ! M'agaçai-je, avant d'avancer jusqu'à chez moi.

Il m'y suivit et je grinçai des dents en entrant. Je jetai ma veste dans le salon avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Emmett claqua la porte puis alla s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Son regard semblait surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements.

- Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il y a ? T'as été à ton rendez-vous de ce soir au moins ?

Je mis mes deux mains à plat sur le bord de l'évier. Je regardai, par la fenêtre, la nuit qui était tombée depuis un moment. Combien de temps avais-je marché seul dehors ? Je soufflai un grand coup pour surmonter la colère qui grondait en moi.

Oui, j'y avais été... Putain oui. Et je savais... je savais. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui dire que j'étais malade. Qu'il allait falloir qu'il soit fort, pour moi, pour lui. J'aurais voulu lui dire que Matthew allait souffrir à cause de moi et que je ne pouvais pas supporter une telle chose. J'aurais voulu lui faire face et pouvoir affronter son regard en lui disant que j'avais un cancer. Mais je n'étais pas capable de faire sortir ces mots de ma bouche. Ils trottaient dans ma tête, inlassablement depuis que je le savais... mais mes lèvres ne pouvaient pas les prononcer. C'était trop... brutal, trop douloureux. Impossible à dire, encore plus à accepter. Je n'accepterai pas. Jamais. Je n'avais même pas trente ans et déjà un putain de cancer ! Pourquoi ? Qui pouvait accepter ça ? C'était de ma faute. Uniquement de ma faute. J'allais payer le prix fort. Mais ma famille aussi et ça, ça n'était pas tolérable.

- Ed ? Parle-moi... lâche cet évier. On dirait que tu veux le démolir !

- Fiche moi la paix ! J'ai pas envie de te voir maintenant ! Pas envie de te parler et si je veux démolir mon putain d'évier ou ma cuisine, c'est _mon_ problème ! Fichez-moi tous la paix ! M'écriai-je après mettre tourné vivement vers lui.

**Don't leave me alone with me**  
_(Ne me laisse pas seul avec moi-même)_  
**See, I'm afraid**  
_(Tu vois, j'ai peur)_  
**Of the darkness and my demons**  
_(De l'obscurité, et de mes démons)_

Je donnai un coup de poing sur la table pour tenter d'évacuer un peu de cette fureur qui continuait d'enfler en moi. Cette fureur contre moi. Contre lui, Contre eux tous. Je croisai le regard, blessé et inquiet de mon frère. Il voulut s'approcher de moi. Je levai la main pour l'arrêter.

- Non, s'il te plaît non… Arrête ! Laisse-moi. Laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai besoin de temps... Je veux, je veux être seul...

Je terminai ma phrase doucement en le suppliant presque. Je sentais mon corps me lâcher, mes mains trembler. Je savais que je n'allais pas être fort encore longtemps. J'allais craquer et je ne voulais pas que mon frère assiste à ça. Le protéger était tout ce qui, désormais, m'importait.

Il hésita. Passant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire.

**And the voices, say nothing's gonna be okay**  
_(Et des voix, qui me disent que rien ne se passera bien)_

Je secouai la tête légèrement de gauche à droite. Comme un signe. Il me regarda alors encore une fois puis recula. Enfin. Je pris appui sur le plan de travail derrière moi. Mes jambes tremblaient, Elles ne me soutenaient plus.

- S'il te plaît… Répétai-je doucement.

- D'accord. Tu bouges pas de là ? Demain Carlisle passera. On compte sur toi.

Je fermai les yeux, épuisé. Il fallait pourtant le rassurer.

- Oui. Vas y, soufflai-je en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

**I feel it in my heart, soul, mind that I'm losing**  
_(Je le sens dans mon coeur, dans mon âme, dans mon esprit que je perds)_

A son regard, je sus alors qu'il savait. Il avait deviné. Je fermai les yeux à nouveau, tentant de combattre la douleur qui m'assaillait violemment. J'entendis la porte se refermer doucement derrière mon frère. Puis le silence. Je me laissai glisser le long du meuble derrière moi, jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touchent le sol. Et enfin, je permis à mon corps de craquer.

**Every reason I have left to live.**  
_(Toutes les raisons de vivre qu'il me reste)_

Je restai là, assis sur le carrelage froid, les jambes étendues devant moi, collé contre le placard. Les derniers mois, les derniers jours, les dernières heures repassèrent devant mes yeux, je repliai mes jambes et posai ma tête lourde sur mes genoux. Une fatigue extrême s'abattit sur moi et je sentis quelque chose se rompre en moi. L'espoir ? Mes joues se mouillèrent et pendant un moment je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de me laisser envahir par des larmes incontrôlées et incontrôlables.

**Don't bury me**  
_(Ne m'enterre pas)_

Lorsque mon portable sonna dans ma veste, je sortis de cet état de transe et me levai difficilement. Comme anesthésié, je rejetai l'appel avant d'éteindre mon téléphone sans même prêter attention à qui voulait me contacter. Impossible de parler. Je m'allongeai, exténué, sur le canapé, et allumai la chaîne Hi-Fi, me laissant engourdir par le rock crasseux des _Kings of Leon. Four Kicks_ résonna dans la maison et je montai le volume le plus fort possible, jusqu'à faire trembler le sol, grincer les enceintes. Je voulais oublier et la musique allait m'aider. Je voulais anesthésier cette douleur plantée dans ma poitrine. J'aurais voulu hurler à m'en arracher la gorge.

J'étais trop las. Trop désespéré.

**Don't lay me down**  
_(Ne m'allonge pas)_  
**Don't say it's over**  
_(Ne dis pas que c'est fini)_

* * *

**21 Décembre **

**POV Edward **

J'attendais encore dans le bureau du Dr Giulani. En une semaine, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris un abonnement chez elle. Une sorte de rituel s'était instauré. Dès mon arrivée à l'accueil, l'assistante me faisait entrer dans une petite salle réservée au personnel, une sorte de pièce de repos chichement meublée : un canapé, une table, deux ou trois chaises avec un petit frigo et un micro-ondes. Rien de spécial. Mais, là, j'étais à l'aise. Je n'avais plus cette peur d'être reconnu... c'était devenu une obsession, une terreur. Je n'aurais pu accepter d'être vu dans cet état.

**Lost trust, 21 grams of soul**  
_(J'ai perdu confiance, 21 grammes d'âme)_

Passé le seuil de cet endroit protégé, je n'attendais généralement pas longtemps que le Dr Giulani puisse me recevoir; Elle était chaleureuse et attentive. Elle avait pris le temps de me recevoir longuement avant et après chaque examen, pris le temps de m'expliquer; de tenter de me rassurer.

**All the sanity I've ever owned… gone**  
_(Toute la santé mentale que j'ai jamais eu... volatilisée)_

En particulier avant le passage dans le tunnel du tomographe : heureusement qu'elle m'avait prévenu. Si j'avais déjà été refroidi par une simple radiographie, cet appareil, ce tunnel ronflant et bruyant avait été une horreur. Je n'avais pas souhaité que Carlisle m'accompagne. Ni là, ni ailleurs. Je voulais être seul.

J'avais juste demandé au Docteur Guilani de lui faire suivre mes résultats. Afin qu'il sache. Je le contacterai... Plus tard.

- Bonjour monsieur Masen.

La porte s'était ouverte et, avec son éternelle blouse blanche et son sourire léger, le Docteur Guilani était entrée, me tendant la main. Sa main était chaude et ferme. Une petite chose douce et pourtant forte dans la mienne.

**But I'm still breathing**  
_(Mais je respire toujours)_  
**Through the thunder, and the fire, and the madness**  
_(Malgré le tonnerre, le feu et la folie)_

Ce contact physique était le seul contact humain que j'avais eu depuis une semaine, cela faisait du bien. Je lui adressai un petit sourire fragile. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir faire ça.

- Bonjour, Docteur.

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau.

- Je vous offre un café ? J'ai besoin de faire une pause...

Un café ? Mon Dieu non... déjà que je dormais peu.

- Non merci... mais allez-y, je comprends que votre travail ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

- Hum... on peut dire ça.

Elle hésitait à développer. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Je me contentai de m'asseoir un peu plus confortablement dans mon siège. Elle prit un stylo sur son bureau. Le contempla, avant de relever la tête vers moi.

- Oui... mon métier n'est pas facile. Le cancer est une maladie qui fait peur... parce que c'est une maladie qui tue. Adultes et enfants. Personne n'est coupable, ou responsable. Apprendre à une personne comme vous, en pleine jeunesse, qu'elle en est atteinte, ou à une mère que son enfant est souffre de cette maladie, c'est difficile. Oui, c'est sûr. Le plus dur pour moi... c'est de leur faire comprendre... de vous faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une fin. Mais le début d'un combat. Que la victoire est possible. Qu'il faut se battre. Et que moi, seule avec mes simples médicaments ou même avec un bistouri... je suis impuissante, si le patient ne comprend pas ça...

Elle me regardait, n'attendait pas de réponse. Je ne lui en donnerais pas. Je n'étais pas prêt. Mais l'image d'un enfant malade, un enfant comme Matthew... me déchira. Je ne pouvais envisager pire chose pour une famille.

- Bon, reprit-elle, l'équipe médicale a fait le tour de votre dossier. Vous devez maintenant savoir où nous en sommes exactement. Notre premier diagnostic est bien entendu confirmé par l'IRM. Une tumeur localisée de petite taille dans les bronches du poumon gauche. Nous attendons le résultat de la biopsie pour déterminer quel est le meilleur traitement à prescrire. Suivant le type de tumeur une chirurgie peut suffire... Il faudra dans ce cas prévoir une hospitalisation rapidement. Dans d'autres cas, il faudra obligatoirement accompagner l'opération d'un traitement chimique.

Je suivais son discours comme si elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, comme si je n'étais pas celui qui, d'ici peu de temps, passerait en salle d'opération. Sa voix me paraissait de plus en plus lointaine. Je serrai le rebord de la chaise pour revenir à la réalité.

**I feel it in my veins, skin, bones that I'm losing**  
_(Je le sens dans mes veines, dans ma peau, dans mes os que je perds)_

Elle me regarda attentivement, comme si elle avait détecté mon passage à vide.

- Vous avez des questions ?

J'en avais plein, des milliers. Mais je lui fis signe que non de la tête.

- Monsieur Masen, votre tumeur a été détectée à un stade très précoce. Il est rare de traiter une tumeur aussi localisée et de cette petite taille. Votre père et votre métier sont une chance pour vous. Les premiers symptômes, qui passent généralement inaperçus, vous ont alerté... Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que, plus le traitement est appliqué tôt, meilleures sont les chances de rémission.

Rémission… Pas guérison. Avoir un père médecin m'avais appris à faire la différence. Quel que soit le traitement, quelle que soit sa "réussite"... il y aurait toujours cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Toujours.

- Docteur, nous devons nous revoir quand ?

Je lui avais presque coupé la parole. J'avais envie de sortir de là. Envie de partir. De courir loin d'ici. Elle était très gentille, attentive et compétente. Mais je voulais partir.

- Je vous propose de vous appeler dès que j'ai le résultat de la biopsie, et nous fixerons un rendez-vous. Il va falloir attendre un peu; Après les fêtes, je suppose. Nous pourrons programmer cela début janvier, si cela vous convient.

- Bien docteur, j'attendrai votre appel, répondis-je en me levant.

On se souhaita de passer de bonnes fêtes... malgré tout. Je quittai son bureau avec rapidité. C'était ici même que l'enfer s'était ouvert sous mes pieds.

**Don't bury me**  
_(Ne m'enterre pas)_  
**Don't let me down**  
_(Ne me laisse pas tomber)_

Je rejoignis le parking souterrain, dans lequel je retrouvai ma Volvo. Je restai un long moment assis, les mains et la tête sur le volant. J'allais faire quoi ? Faire quoi du temps qui me restait ? Dans quelques jours ce serait Noël. Je voyais les rues décorées, et ça ne me parlait pas du tout... pourtant il y avait Matthew.

Je rentrai chez moi sans me presser. Carlisle devait m'y rejoindre. Il m'avait fixé rendez-vous par sms. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter plus longtemps... Je n'avais même pas vu Alice ou Esmée depuis mon retour.

**Don't say it's over**  
_(Ne dis pas que c'est fini)_

Je me garai devant chez moi et vit que la Mercedes de mon père était déjà là... Il devait m'attendre dans la maison, il avait les clés de toute façon.

**Cause that would send me under**  
_(Parce-que cela me ferait tomber bas)_  
**Underneath the ground...**  
_(Tomber plus bas que terre...)_

Je claquai la porte de la voiture, fatigué d'avance de cette rencontre. Je ne me sentais pas plus en état de lui parler que durant les cinq jours précédents.

Je n'étais pas encore entré qu'un petit bonhomme de trois ans me fonça dans les jambes, en hurlant de joie.

**But I'm still breathing**  
_(Mais je respire toujours)_  
**Through the thunder, and the fire, and the madness**  
_(Malgré le tonnerre, le feu et la folie)_

- Papy avait dit que tu viendrais ! Il l'avait dit !

Je saisis la boule d'énergie dans mes bras et le soulevai très haut dans mes bras, le faisant rire aux éclats.

- Eh bonhomme, t'as failli me faire tomber ! Fais gaffe, t'es drôlement costaud !

Je repris le petit corps de Matthew plus correctement contre moi et mon regard vert croisa le sien. Il me serra le cou avec ses petits bras.

- Tu m'as manqué. Maman a dit que tu avais besoin d'un câlin.

Une bouffée d'amour m'envahit. Je posai ma tête sur ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, et sentis son odeur de petit garçon vif et heureux. Je fermai les yeux un instant. Ils me piquaient et je ne voulais pas, ne devais pas pleurer devant lui. Matthew... Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une semaine mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées.

- Mais tu sais, même si elle avait pas dit ça... je t'en ferais un gros de câlin... Je t'aime ! Tu sais ?

Sentir le corps plein de vie de Matthew contre moi me dévastait. J'étais partagé entre le désespoir et l'espoir. Matthew... était celui pour lequel je pouvais me battre. Je rendis au petit garçon son câlin... le serrant très fort contre moi. Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire, en le sentant gigoter dans mes bras. Il était comme son père. Il ne tenait pas en place. Trente secondes dans mes bras, c'était trop long... Je le déposai sur le sol.

Je vis Carlisle devant la porte de chez moi, debout, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces. Il nous regardait en souriant. Son fils adoptif et son petit-fils. La complicité entre Matthew et moi était encore là et j'étais sûr que Carlisle l'avait fait exprès. Rose, la mère de Matthew, disait que si nous étions si proches tous les deux, c'était parce que j'avais oublié de grandir.

Si seulement ça avait pu être vrai.

Matthew m'attrapa la main et me tira vers la porte, là où son grand-père nous attendait.

- Allez tonton Ed, viens, Papy a mis dans la cuisine une tarte de Mamie pour toi. Je voudrais manger, j'ai faim...

J'éclatai de rire, pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours. Il était décidément bien le fils de son père !

**But I'm still breathing**  
_(Mais je respire toujours)_  
**Through the thunder, and the fire, and the madness**  
_(Malgré le tonnerre, le feu et la folie)_

* * *

_On à perdu personne ? _

_... ne nous tuez pas. PLEASE. _

_Bon... en attendant la semaine prochaine, on part de suite sur l'autre continent. Notre pote nous attends. _

_Vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire ? _

_On se retrouve ici... ou ailleurs._

_Bisous, bisous..._

_Tied&Cullen._


	7. Parler

_Hello ! _

_On est samedi matin non ? __(depuis 1h, je sais ..nous ne voulons pas être accusées de retard !)_

_ Tied travaille pour une copine (par "travaille" j'entends "elle écrit" en écoutant Mylène) et donc j'ai le plaisir de poster ce nouveau chapitre (en écoutant Bank Robber..J.T.) . Pour toutes celles qui lisaient ..ayez une petite (non une grande ! ) pensée pour mlca66 ..notre beta bien-aimée, la meilleure de toutes qui vient de corriger in extremis nos horribles fautes (si il en reste c'est de MA faute !) _

_Apres un chapitre sombre vous étiez nombreuses (merci !) à vous demander comment Bella allait réintégrer la vie du pôvre Edward... _

_LA réponse ci dessous._

_La playlist est dispo.. dans notre profil..._

_On se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer :_

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Parler **

**23 Décembre.**

**Los Angeles.**

**Playlist : **Muse - Time is running out / Lenny Kravitz - Believe in me.

**POV Bella **

Je passais une bonne soirée. Si si, c'était vrai. Le club était sympa. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, les musiques étaient entraînantes, les boissons vraiment bonnes. Le seul bémol était les deux... personnes avec qui j'étais venue. Après un énième appel de Mike, dans l'après-midi, qui désespérait totalement de sortir pour se faire de nouveaux amis... ou pour approfondir son plan « drague » me concernant, j'avais eu le malheur de lui dire de me rejoindre au Redwood Bar, à Downtown. J'aimais ce club. L'ambiance y était plus chaleureuse que dans beaucoup d'autres clubs. J'avais pour habitude d'y aller avec Jessica depuis plusieurs années.

Là était le cœur du problème. Jessica.

Elle et Mike n'en avaient absolument rien à faire que je m'ennuie mortellement pendant qu'ils se draguaient mutuellement. A plusieurs reprises, je me demandai s'ils n'allaient pas "le" faire ici, sur les canapés rouge-sang sur lesquels nous étions assis. C'était... dégoûtant. Mike faisait des blagues de plus en plus nulles au fur et à mesure que son sang se diluait d'alcool.

Blagues salaces pour la plupart. Ce qui ne semblait pas choquer Jessica du tout. Elle rejetait la tête en arrière et riait un peu plus à chaque phrase de Mike. C'était répugnant et totalement ridicule. Question drague, tout y était : les effleurements, les doigts dans les cheveux, dans la nuque, les coups d'œil dans le décolleté de la demoiselle, celle-là même qui se penchait exagérément pour attraper son verre sur la table basse, laissant les yeux affamés de Mike profiter d'une vue très plongeante...

Ils m'avaient totalement oubliée. Si bien que ça faisait presque une heure que je regardais la piste de danse et remuais la tête au rythme de la musique, sans jamais leur parler. Je finis mon verre, fis un tour de la salle des yeux avant de soupirer. J'avais envie d'appeler Jazz, pour qu'il vienne me sauver.

Sauf que je savais, que, si je le faisais, il allait me tuer. Ce soir était leur soirée... "Jalice". Ce truc entre eux était insupportable. Ils se réservaient une soirée et une nuit par semaine pour se retrouver. Alors qu'ils passaient déjà tout leur temps ensemble le reste de la semaine. Si jamais j'appelais Jasper pour lui demander de venir me distraire, il me tuerait, c'était certain.

- Je vais me chercher un verre ! Prévins-je Mike et Miss "je me penche", avant de voir qu'il lui tenait la main et lui faisait le coup des lignes de vie.

J'étouffai un rire en secouant la tête. Désespérée, je passai entre les corps dansant dans la salle surchauffée.

- James ! Une double Tequila, s'il te plaît, lançai-je au serveur en m'appuyant contre le bar.

- Fais gaffe à pas abuser cette fois Bella ! S'amusa-t-il, en me servant.

- C'est arrivé qu'une fois, marmonnai-je entre mes dents, m'empourprant plus que de raison.

- T'as quand même vomi sur mes chaussures, rigola-t-il, ses grands yeux bleus me scrutant.

- A côté... à côté, James, me défendis-je en essayant de pas penser à cette stupide soirée d'anniversaire pour mes 25 ans, quelques mois plus tôt.

Si je n'avais pas su que James était totalement et complètement homosexuel, j'aurais pu jurer que le regard qu'il m'envoya avait pour but de me faire fondre. Il était beau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient mi- longs et ses yeux clairs d'une couleur vraiment belle. Un nez fin, une bouche bien dessinée, des traits délicats, un visage d'ange en somme. Mais un ange avec un côté "bad boy" très séduisant. Il était gay... ce qui nous permettait de rester amis. Jamais rien de plus. Bien qu'il m'avait souvent dit que, s'il n'avait pas aimé les hommes, il m'aurait passé la bague au doigt... Sacré James !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Mike et Jessica, dans le fond de la salle, qui riaient encore. Au moins, eux, ils s'amusaient ! Je bus une gorgée, avant de m'appuyer dos au bar pour scruter la foule, à la recherche d'une distraction... un truc qui pourrait... je sais pas, moi, m'occuper cinq minutes... une bagarre, un gars qui aurait un peu trop abusé de la boisson et qui serait mis dehors par les videurs, une fille un peu trop déshabillée qui pourrait se faire mettre à la porte pour tenue indécente... ça, c'était déjà arrivé et j'avais bien ri.

La musique envoûtante de _**Muse - Time is running out **_résonna dans le Pub, et quelques personnes crièrent de joie en entendant les premiers accords.

Je regardai à ma droite, et je vis James en pleine discussion avec un grand brun, du style mexicain. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, se sourirent. Étais-je la seule à m'ennuyer ferme ce soir ? Je soupirai lourdement, reprenant une gorgée de mon verre. Mes yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de se poser sur l'homme à ma gauche.

**I think I'm drowning**

_(Je pense que je me noie)_

**Asphyxiated**

_(Asphyxié)_

Mon cœur s'emballa avant même que je ne le reconnaisse. C'était difficile avec son sweat noir et sa capuche qui le cachait... pourtant, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Edward Masen était bien là, assis à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Ses longs doigtstenaient un verre de Whisky. Une bouteille était posée sur le bar devant lui, et je n'eus pas de mal à distinguer que le niveau en était dangereusement bas. Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était pour... ça, qu'il avait mis fin à sa carrière ? Pour boire dans un bar ?

Je me retournai pour m'appuyer à nouveau contre le bar, jouant avec mon verre du bout des doigts. Une partie de moi me disait de retourner près de Jessica et de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était là, ou elle allait se mettre à vouloir le tuer... vu tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité ce soir, ses réactions me faisaient peur.

Masen se resservit un nouveau verre. Je fronçai les sourcils à nouveau en observant ses longs doigtsrevisser le bouchon de la bouteille avec difficulté. Je reportai mon attention sur mon verre en pinçant les lèvres pour ne rien dire d'absurde. Peut-être... avait-il besoin d'aide ?

Bien que notre première rencontre eut été assez... turbulente et perturbante, révélant mon manque de sang froid en sa présence, cet homme me faisait mal. Quelque chose en lui me donnait irrévocablement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Je ressentais ce besoin absurde et pourtant viscéral de le protéger. C'était idiot... on ne s'était parlé qu'une fois et ça avait plutôt mal fini.

**I wanna break this spell**

_(Je veux briser ce sort)_

**That you've created**

_(Que tu as créé)_

Pourtant, durant toute la semaine passée, je n'avais eu de cesse de penser à lui, à son discours... aux mots qu'il avait employés, au ton qu'il avait utilisé. Et à la conférence de presse, et à notre rencontre dans l'avion.

Je me détestais encore pour les larmes que j'avais versées à la sortie de la conférence de presse. Je n'avais rien compris à cette détresse qui m'avait foudroyée, en le voyant si fragile, à travers cet écran. Aujourd'hui, j'étais presque heureuse de ne pas avoir été dans la même pièce que... _lui_. Et ce, même si j'avais dû travailler deux fois plus pendant plusieurs jours pour rattraper ma faute. Déjà que, par écran interposé, j'avais été totalement dépassée par mes hormones, je n'osais imaginer ce que j'aurais fait si je m'étais retrouvée dans le même endroit confiné de la salle de conférence que lui.

Ce que je ressentais, ce que mon corps éprouvait en sa présence était totalement absurde et pourtant, mon cœur battait plus fort à l'idée qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, mon ventre semblait noué et mon être entier encore plus vivant qu'avant.

**You're something beautiful**

_(Tu es quelque chose de magnifique)_

**A contradiction**

_(Une contradiction)_

Je serrai les dents quand, du coin de l'œil, je le vis vider son verre et le reposer d'un coup sec sur le bar.

Presque indépendante du reste de mon corps, ma main atteignit sa bouteille en même temps que la sienne. Nos doigts se frôlèrent et, comme quand ma main avait serré la sienne dans l'avion, l'électricité sembla me traverser et ma respiration se coupa. On releva les yeux l'un vers l'autre en même temps. J'étais certaine qu'il avait senti ça aussi. Je retirai ma main rapidement, la ramenant autour mon verre que je serrai de toutes mes forces, pour ne pas le toucher à nouveau.

**I wanna play the game**

_(Je veux jouer le jeu)_

**I want the friction**

_(Je veux l'affrontement)_

- Vous devriez arrêter, murmurai-je après de longues secondes durant lesquelles il me dévisagea impoliment.

Il eut un rire désabusé, avant de détourner les yeux en se servant un nouveau verre. Il aurait fallu... j'aurais du le quitter des yeux, mais j'en étais incapable.

- Vous devriez ne pas avoir un verre dans les mains pour pouvoir me dire ça, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plate, ses yeux revenant sur mon visage.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Je me mordis la lèvre et son regard glissa sur celle-ci. Une seconde, à peine, mais je le vis faire.

- Quel que soit votre... problème, boire ne va pas le résoudre, repris-je, après un court silence entre nous, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Quel que soit mon... problème, il ne vous regarde en rien, claqua-t-il à nouveau froidement.

Sa voix rauque me fit frémir et je détournai les yeux, en rougissant plus que de raison. A nouveau, je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas prononcer des paroles que je ne pensais pas. Je bus une gorgée de mon verre pour reprendre contenance, quand il reprit la parole.

- J'ai pas lu d'autre article de vous sur moi depuis la semaine dernière... vous avez là, ce soir, de quoi écrire.

Mes doigts se crispèrent autour de mon verre, que je reposai sur le bar, et j'inspirai lentement pour tenter de calmer la colère qui montait en moi.

- Je peux peut-être même vous donner deux ou trois scoops, poursuivit-il avant de rire.

Son rire me glaça le sang. Il était... presque terrifiant, et tellement, tellement dénué de vie qu'il me noua l'estomac. Je risquai un regard vers lui pour voir que son attention était perdue dans son verre devant lui. Il le remua légèrement, faisant danser les glaçons qui tapèrent sur le bord du verre.

- Vous allez pouvoir faire un magnifique article sur mon cancer, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix monocorde qu'il voulait dépourvue d'émotion.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas. Son dernier mot fit dérailler sa voix. Je le regardai serrer les mâchoires violemment, avant que ses mots n'arrivent à mon cerveau. Cancer. Avait-il dit cancer ?

- Vous...

- J'ai un putain de cancer, me coupa-t-il brusquement, me faisant presque sursauter. J'ai pas trente ans et un cancer qui va me faire crever. C'est con, l'ironie de la vie hein ? Un chanteur avec un cancer des poumons, qui va l'envoyer dans la tombe, avant même qu'il...

**You will be**

_(Tu seras)_

**The death of me**

_(Ma mort)_

Je blindai immédiatement mes propres émotions. Je ne pouvais pas gérer ça maintenant. Ce n'était pas la priorité.

- Edward... le coupai-je doucement, incapable de faire plus que chuchoter.

Malgré la musique qui faisait vibrer le sol sous nos pieds, il m'entendit. Son prénom dans ma bouche nous figea tous les deux. Je me mordis la langue, en retrouvant son regard, tellement plus sombre que dans mes souvenirs. Il avait l'air dépassé, dévasté. Rapidement, il se recomposa un masque impassible et je ne pus plus déchiffrer son expression. Il semblait... vide. J'eus l'impression qu'il ne ressentait... plus rien. Seul son regard semblait le trahir.

- Vous devriez partir, finit-il par dire, la voix à nouveau aussi froide que ses premiers mots.

Sa phrase avait été un ordre plus qu'un conseil. Pourtant, mes pieds étaient incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Ma carapace fondait à son tour. J'étais comme collée au sol. Mon corps ne voulait plus me répondre, mon cerveau ne commandait plus rien. Ma gorge se serrait, mon cœur battait douloureusement. Mes poumons étaient oppressés, mes yeux me piquaient parce que je n'avais pas cligné des paupières depuis de longues secondes. Quand je le fis, ils me brûlèrent encore plus et je reportai mon attention sur ma boisson.

**I wanted freedom**

_(Je voulais la liberté)_

**But I'm restricted**

_(Mais je suis limité)_

J'étais incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. Mon cerveau me répétait inlassablement ce qu'il venait de dire, son visage, la façon dont la douleur se reflétait dans ses yeux, la façon dont il avait serré les dents pour contenir son désarroi. Cancer... il avait un cancer.

- Je... je suis désolée, réussis-je à souffler au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Je n'osais pas le regarder. J'avais le sentiment absurde, et pourtant dévastateur, que si je posais les yeux sur son visage défait, j'allais me mettre, à nouveau, à pleurer pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne devais pas faire ça. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il était là, en face de moi, pour le voir. Je lui ferais mal. Je ne le voulais pas.

- Ça ne changera rien que vous soyez désolée ou pas, finit-il par dire, au bout d'une minute pendant laquelle son regard brûla tantôt ma joue, tantôt mon cou.

Son ton me déplaisait. Totalement. Il me parlait comme si je n'étais... qu'une moins que rien. Je gardai les yeux fixés sur mon verre en serrant les dents, en me disant que, à côté d'un... être comme lui, toute personne semblait n'être pas grand-chose. Invisible. Il était beau, mais ça n'était pas que ça... quelque chose l'entourait... une aura qui le rendait au delà de beau.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, souvent, je me disais qu'il n'était... pas humain. C'était étrange cette impression d'être moins... bien que lui, que ça... Il semblait hors d'atteinte, intouchable. Pourtant, ce soir, dans ce bar, l'être humain que je voyais était blessé, atteint. Il était à ma hauteur, ni plus bas, ni plus haut. Il n'était qu'un homme et sa douleur me faisait mal, sans que je ne m'explique pourquoi. C'était là, au fond de mon ventre et je ne pouvais ignorer qu'il me touchait. Plus que n'importe qui.

**I tried to give you up**

_(J'ai essayé de renoncer à toi)_

**But I'm addicted**

_(Mais je suis dépendant)_

Je m'approchai un peu, pas assez pour le toucher, juste assez pour entrer dans son intimité, sa bulle personnelle. Mon coude, replié sur le bar, frôla le sien, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer de me regarder, sans gêne. A nouveau, son parfum arriva jusqu'à moi et je fermai les yeux une fraction de seconde, en inspirant doucement. Mon cœur parut sursauter dans ma poitrine avant de battre encore plus rapidement que précédemment. Son regard ne me quittait pas, créant un lien entre nous.

- Vous le savez depuis longtemps ? Demandai-je doucement, de peur d'interrompre cette chose entre nous.

Cette chose si étrange et pourtant bien présente. Le bout de mes doigts me picotait de l'envie de le toucher à nouveau. L'électricité. Elle semblait courir dans mes veines à vive allure.

- Quoi, vous voulez une date pour votre torchon ? J'pourrais peut être vous faire transmettre les radiographies de mes poumons pendant qu'on y est... vous pourrez alors faire le meilleur article de votre putain de vie !

Je restai à le regarder quelques secondes, tentant de contrôler ma colère, pour ne pas le gifler, là, en publique.

- Je... j'ai pas l'intention de faire d'article sur vous. Vous avez... le droit d'avoir une vie privée.

- C'est nouveau ça ! S'exclama-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel avant de finir à nouveau son verre. J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

Je réprimai un frisson devant la colère de ses prunelles mais n'en démordis pas. Il devait réagir. Il devait reprendre le dessus. Je savais par la force des choses que, souvent, un électrochoc était nécessaire. Je ne devais pas l'épargner.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de vous parce que vous êtes malade. Vous n'êtes pas le seul homme sur Terre à avoir un cancer... Je n'ai pas pitié de vous. Vous semblez juste... trop borné et trop fier pour accepter l'aide de quelqu'un. Ouvrez les yeux, Edward, le monde ne va pas être toujours à vos pieds. Le fait que vous ayez un cancer va faire parler de vous quelques semaines, et les gens oublieront, parce que votre vie n'est pas leur priorité.

Il fronça les sourcils et je repris mon souffle en me sentant rougir. De colère, de honte, de peine. J'étais totalement incohérente. Je le détestais. Mais je me détestais encore plus de ressentir tant d'émotions et de sentiments à son égard. Rien n'avait de sens.

- Sur ce, finissez donc cette bouteille et abîmez-vous un peu plus... C'est pas comme si des gens comptaient sur vous ! M'exclamai-je, en me levant sous son regard qui avait changé.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le masque d'impassibilité se fissura. Je finis mon verre en un éclair et le claquai sèchement sur le bar. En colère. Comme jamais. Il avait l'air d'avoir baissé les bras avant même d'avoir commencé à se battre. C'était... inhumain d'être aussi... égoïste.

**Now that you know I'm trapped**

_(Maintenant que tu sais que je suis emprisonné)_

**Sense of elation**

_(Sentiment d'exultation)_

Je fis demi-tour rapidement. La tête me tournait légèrement et je me sentais épuisée. Physiquement, moralement. Edward Masen ne m'apportait rien de bon. Chaque fois que je passais plus de cinq minutes avec lui, ça finissait mal. Je pouvais comprendre sa colère, sa détresse, mais pas son agressivité envers moi.

**You'll never dream of breaking this fixation**

_(Tu ne rêveras jamais de briser cette fixation)_

**You will squeeze the life out of me**

_(Tu presseras la vie hors de moi)_

Avant que j'ai pu faire deux pas, une main s'enroula autour de mon coude, me faisant sursauter en me retournant vivement. Edward Masen me touchait. Il me touchait, serrant doucement mon coude, puis ses doigts glissèrent sur mon poignet avant de retomber le long de son corps. Son contact me fit violemment frissonner, et je me sentis rougir malgré le combat que je voulais mener contre ça. Je remarquai alors qu'il s'était levé pour me rattraper. Ses yeux me scrutèrent, plus profonds que jamais. Il était grand, me dépassant de presque deux têtes. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais rien n'en sortit.

- Je... Pardonnez-moi, souffla-t-il avec une douceur qui me surprit. Je ne voulais pas être... je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il avant de reculer un peu.

Je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment près et que j'avais cessé de respirer. J'inspirai profondément, regonflant mes poumons, les remplissant de son odeur et mon cœur, à nouveau, reprit sa course effrénée.

- J'aimerais... je peux vous... offrir quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il.

**How did it come to this ?**

_(Comment en est-ce arrivé là ?)_

Je me demandai durant quelques secondes si je ne rêvais pas et il fronça les sourcils, apparemment inquiet à propos de mon état mental. J'en étais inquiète moi aussi. Mon temps de réaction laissait à désirer.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée, dis-je sincèrement alors qu'il appuyait son dos contre le bar, son regard profond et ô combien triste dans le mien.

- Je comprends, répondit-il juste avant de baisser les yeux sur le sol.

Je me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de revenir près de lui.

- Ça sera un Gin Tonic. Avec beaucoup de glaçons et un citron, l'informai-je en tentant d'ignorer son regard sur moi.

Il soupira longuement, et se tourna à nouveau en prenant appui sur ses coudes contre le bar. Son bras touchait le mien mais c'était... agréable. Il commanda ma boisson et prit un grand verre de coca.

- Plus de whisky ? Lui demandai-je sans le regarder quand il en but une gorgée.

- Je crois que pour ce soir, j'ai assez abusé...

- Je pense aussi. L'alcool ne vous aidera pas... au contraire, lui dis-je en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

Le masque était toujours là, mais moins solide, moins impassible. J'avais envie, besoin de l'aider... le protéger. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais pris dans mes bras, là, tout de suite. Rien que pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur humaine. Du réconfort, de la confiance. Lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait se battre et ne pas abandonner dès la première épreuve.

- J'ai... j'ai besoin d'oublier, pour quelques heures, soupira-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque, sous la capuche sombre qui le cachait.

Je serrai mon verre entre mes mains pour maintenir l'envie de toucher sa peau qui, à nouveau, m'assaillit brutalement.

**I won't let you bury it**

_(Je ne te laisserai pas l'enterrer)_

**I won't let you smother it**

_(Je ne te laisserai pas l'étouffer)_

**I won't let you murder it**

_(Je ne te laisserai pas l'assassiner)_

- L'alcool vous fera tout oublier pour quelques heures, mais, à votre réveil, votre maladie sera toujours là, et, en plus de ça, vous aurez une monstrueuse gueule de bois. On ne gagne rien à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

- Vous avez l'air... très mature pour une fille de votre âge...

- Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, rétorquai-je en me sentant à nouveau rougir.

Un petit sourire illumina son visage. Discret et furtif, mais il avait été là.

- Vous avez quoi... 24, 25 ans ?

- 25, marmonnai-je avant de boire une gorgée de ma boisson.

- Vous êtes jeune.

- Vous dites ça comme si vous aviez déjà vécu soixante ans, lançai-je en espérant le faire sourire à nouveau.

Ce qui marcha. Ce sourire-là resta quelque secondes. Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau.

- Mais vous n'avez que 28 ans, continuai-je en risquant un petit sourire à mon tour.

La conversation était légère et pas vraiment poussée mais ça faisait du bien. Vraiment du bien. Surtout après l'échange que nous avions eu plus tôt.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Il me regarda dans la pénombre de la voiture. Encore un de ses regards énigmatiques que je ne comprenais pas le moins du monde, il mordit légèrement sa lèvre avant de sortir, un peu maladroitement, de ma voiture. Sa portière claqua, faisant vibrer la voiture toute entière. Je le regardai faire quelques pas hésitants en direction de chez lui, taper un code pour tenter d'ouvrir le portail, avant de jurer et de recommencer. Quand le portail automatique s'ouvrit enfin, il se tourna vers moi, me fit un petit signe avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

**I wanted freedom**

_(Je voulais la liberté)_

**But I'm restricted**

_(Mais je suis limité)_

Quand je fus sûre de ne plus être dans son champ de vision, je laissai ma tête tomber contre mon volant, en m'insultant à voix haute.

**I tried to give you up**

_(J'ai essayé de renoncer à toi)_

**But I'm addicted**

_(Mais je suis dépendant)_

**Flash-back, quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le pub. **

La soirée avait été agréable. Bien plus agréable que lorsqu'elle avait commencé. Edward et moi étions restés plusieurs heures à discuter de musique, de livres et de cinéma. Nous n'avions pas parlé vraiment de nos vies, ou par allusions. J'avais alors appris des choses sur sa famille sans qu'il n'entre vraiment dans les détails. Il semblait... moins sombre, moins détruit que lorsque je l'avais trouvé à ce bar. Pourtant, son mal-être était là, je le ressentais tellement... violemment.

J'avais remarqué, pendant ces quelques heures, qu'il évitait toute sorte de contact physique. Mes doigts avaient effleuré les siens plusieurs fois sans que ça ne soit calculé par aucun de nous. Et à chaque fois, il avait ramené sa main contre lui et serré les poings. A chaque fois, de mon côté, mon cœur avait sursauté, une décharge électrique m'avait traversée. C'était terriblement... perturbant de le ressentir ainsi. A chaque mouvement de son corps, le mien le sentait. Je ressentais chaque geste, chaque souffle, chaque battement de cil.

- T'es sûre que ça te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes.

- C'est moi qui te l'ai proposé Edward, donc, non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Le tutoiement était une chose qui était venue naturellement. Ni lui ni moi n'y avions vraiment prêté attention. C'était venu automatiquement et ça n'était pas plus mal.

Je me levai du canapé où nous nous étions installés une heure plus tôt. Il était fatigué et il nous avait fait asseoir dans un coin un peu reculé et plus tranquille du pub. La musique nous arrivait en bruit de fond, atténuée par les grands paravents noirs et rouges qui nous séparaient un peu du reste de la salle et des gens. Il avait pris place sur le canapé en face de moi, en soupirant de contentement. Quand je m'étais assise à mon tour, son genou avait frôlé le mien. Ça avait été bref et furtif, mais pourtant, j'avais tenté de réprimer un long frisson. En vain.

Après une heure à parler de nos passions respectives pour les auteurs britanniques en particulier, il avait toussé, encore une fois. Je ne pouvais compter le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait fait en me parlant. Il avait étouffé un bâillement. Ses traits étaient tirés, et je me retins de lui demander depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi une nuit entière. Je lui avais donc proposé de le déposer chez lui. Il avait refusé au début... mais j'avais su trouver les bons arguments. Il avait bu, il n'était pas en état de conduire, c'était clair. De plus, il était épuisé, et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il s'endorme au volant. Il avait fini par céder devant mon entêtement.

- Je dois juste... prévenir quelqu'un, lui dis-je, en essuyant nerveusement mes mains contre mes cuisses quand il se leva à son tour.

L'alcool dans ses veines fit qu'il mit deux secondes à se stabiliser. Il suivit mon geste des yeux et un sourire, très léger, étira ses lèvres. Puis il retrouva mon regard et fronça un instant les sourcils.

- Tu étais là avec quelqu'un ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudain, quand il se rendit compte que nous avions parlé plusieurs heures sans se demander si l'autre était accompagné avant qu'on ne se trouve.

- Oui mais elle... était bien trop occupée pour savoir si j'étais là ou pas, le rassurai-je, en réprimant une grimace de dégoût.

J'eus envie de lui demander s'il connaissait Jessica, s'il se souvenait d'elle... Après ces trois heures à parler avec lui, je commençais à douter des paroles de Jess. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être... comme ça. Pas du tout. La personne que j'avais découverte ce soir ne collait pas avec celle dont Jessica me parlait depuis quelques mois. M'avait-elle menti, comme me l'avait insinué Jake, quelques jours plus tôt ?

- D'accord... je... je t'attends ici, alors, finit-il par dire au bout de plusieurs secondes à me dévisager.

Je hochai brièvement la tête et m'éclipsai rapidement. Quand il fut hors de ma vue, je me stoppai un instant pour reprendre ma respiration. Son regard sur moi me déstabilisait totalement. Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi d'ailleurs ? Avais-je quelque chose qui clochait ?

Je cherchai Jessica et Mike des yeux pendant plus de cinq minutes... en vain. Puis je regagnai l'alcôve où Edward m'attendait patiemment, à nouveau assis, ou plutôt affalé sur le canapé, il se releva quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur titubant légèrement.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il en enfilant sa veste quelque peu maladroitement.

Il était vraiment dans un sale état. L'alcool n'était pas le seul responsable mais il n'arrangeait rien. Demain sera une dure journée pour lui... C'était pour l'instant un autre problème, il fallait déjà gérer ce soir. Chaque problème en son temps, disait ma grand-mère, non ?

En étirant ses bras pour mettre correctement son col, la chemise bleu nuit sous sa veste noire à capuche se releva légèrement, dévoilant quelques centimètres de sa peau. Je restai une seconde figée devant le spectacle, avant de déglutir difficilement quand mon regard revint sur son visage. Ses yeux, plus clairs quelques minutes plus tôt qu'en début de soirée, parurent s'assombrirent à nouveau. Encore une fois, en sa présence, je me sentis rougir.

- Je... hum... ouais, dis-je en me souvenant de sa question. Enfin, non ! Me repris-je brusquement, le faisant sourire à nouveau. Elle... Ils ne sont plus là, grimaçai-je avant de prendre mon téléphone portable dans mon sac. J'ai un message, marmonnai-je en l'ouvrant.

**On t'a pas trouvée pour te dire au revoir alors on est partis... Rentre bien. Bonne nuit ! J.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de balancer mon téléphone dans mon sac. J'enfilai ma veste rapidement sous l'œil d'Edward, qui scrutait chacun de mes mouvements.

- Comment... enfin, je sais pas si tu peux sortir par devant ou si...

- Il est tard, me coupa-t-il, ça devrait être bon...

- D'accord, dis-je juste sans bouger pour autant. OK, soufflai-je au bout de quelques secondes en me mettant une grande, très grande claque mentale.

On avança jusqu'à la piste de danse et Edward se crispa complètement. Tout mon corps le sentit violemment. Ils étaient encore nombreux à danser et à se bousculer sur la piste au rythme de la musique de _**Lenny Kravitz, Believe in me**_. Il allait pourtant falloir la traverser si nous voulions sortir d'ici.

**I can't go on**

_(Je ne peux continuer)_

**I know not what to do**

_(Je ne sais pas quoi faire)  
_**My heart is worn**

_(Mon cœur est las)_

Je commençais seulement à comprendre et à prendre conscience de l'angoisse qu'il avait d'être reconnu. Sans oser le regarder, ma main prit la sienne, mon contact le faisant sursauter. Je le tirai derrière moi rapidement, sa main dans la mienne. Sa peau contre la mienne.

**I feel as If I'm through**

_(Je me sens comme au bout du rouleau)  
_**Please believe in me**

_(Crois en moi s'il te plaît)_

L'électricité que j'avais crue ressentir toutes les fois où nous nous étions frôlés ressemblait désormais plus à une douce chaleur, partant du contact de sa paume, courant le long de ma peau jusqu'à mon cœur. Celui-ci cogna fortement dans ma poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne les portes doubles de la sortie.

- Bonne fin de soirée, soyez prudents ! lança un videur à notre intention quand on se retrouva dans l'air froid de la nuit.

- Vous aussi, lançai-je un peu maladroitement, perturbée par la sensation de chaleur qui semblait s'amplifier maintenant que nous étions presque seuls.

Il finit par retirer sa main et je ramenai la mienne dans la poche de mon blouson pour maintenir la sensation étrange, nouvelle et électrique de sa peau chaude et douce sous mes doigts.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, alors que nous traversions en silence le parking.

Je bafouillai quelque chose d'incompréhensible, incapable de le regarder. Je devais être cramoisie. J'eus encore plus de mal à penser à quelque chose de sensé quand je réalisai que j'allais être enfermée dans ma voiture avec lui. Lui.

**'Cause what I need is for you**

_(Car tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu)_

**To believe in me**

_(Crois en moi)_

Quand il vit ma voiture, il eut un léger temps d'arrêt.

- Elle fonctionne très bien, défendis-je mon éternel pick-up en ouvrant ma portière.

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres, et à nouveau, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

- Elle est très...

- C'est une vieille dame, le coupai-je, le faisant sourire d'autant plus. Ne critique pas et monte, ordonnai-je presque en montant à bord, mordant ma lèvre pour contenir mon anxiété grandissante.

Pourquoi me rendait-il si nerveuse ? Il monta à son tour et j'évitai de le regarder en mettant le moteur en marche. Ma voiture toussa légèrement puis ronronna. Je manquai de sauter de joie devant le fait qu'elle démarre aussi facilement, avant de me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule.

J'étais au volant de ma voiture. Ma voiture. C'était pourtant très... étrange comme situation.

J'étais au volant de ma voiture mais Edward Masen était là. Il était à côté de moi. A quelques centimètres à peine. En tendant la main, je pouvais le toucher. Ce qui n'était pas très recommandé si je voulais nous conduire en bon état à destination.

- Merci... pour tout, finit par dire Edward au bout d'un temps interminable durant lequel son regard alterna de mes yeux au bas de mon visage.

Je me répétai inlassablement pendant ce temps-là que non, il ne regardait pas ma bouche mais mon menton et que non, mon cœur ne s'emballait pas à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

- Pas de quoi, réussis-je à dire malgré mes tourments intérieurs.

- Tourne à droite, souffla-t-il doucement à mon côté.

Son parfum entêtant emplissait ma voiture et j'avais vraiment du mal à garder les idées claires. L'envie de plonger mon nez dans son cou pour pouvoir m'enivrer de son odeur était dévorante.

Je m'exécutai, avant d'allumer la radio pour combler le silence pesant depuis que nous avions quitté le club. _**Every Breath you take**_de_**The Police**_s'éleva dans la voiture et je me concentrai sur la route.

Depuis que nous avions quitté le parking, le silence était lourd et, à présent, la musique l'apaisait quelque peu . Edward avait ôté sa capuche, sous laquelle il s'était caché depuis le début de la soirée, et je serrai mes mains autour de mon volant, jusqu'à ce que les jointures de mes doigts blanchissent, pour ne pas le regarder, ne pas le toucher.

Il me guida jusqu'à chez lui dans le silence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, l'anxiété semblait faire disparaître tous mes mots. Le comble pour une journaliste.

Je me garai devant chez lui et n'aperçus qu'un grand portail noir, sous une arche en pierre. Ma voiture couina légèrement avant de s'immobiliser. Il se détacha et j'inspirai profondément avant de le regarder.

**Fin flash-back**

Je devais me reprendre. Me traiter d'idiote ne résoudrait rien. Je relevai la tête et regardai vers chez lui. Je suivis son parcours à l'intérieur, mentalement, en regardant les lumières des différentes pièces s'allumer puis s'éteindre. L'une d'elle resta allumée un certain temps. Puis ce fut le noir complet... il devait s'être couché.

**How did it come to this ?**

_(Comment en est-ce arrivé là ?)_

Edward Masen, que j'avais ramené en plus ou moins bon état à son domicile, dormait. Et Bella Swan, journaliste, faisait le pied de grue devant son domicile, comme une vraie groupie. La situation aurait pu être comique, si je ne m'étais pas sentie si mal... si seule. Je ne sais pas comment je réussis à faire les deux ou trois kilomètres qui séparaient nos domiciles. J'étais dans un état second, enveloppée dans un brouillard qui anéantissait mes sensations, les images et les sons.

**How did it come to this ?**

_(Comment en est-ce arrivé là ?)_

En descendant de mon pick-up, je tremblais comme une feuille, mes jambes semblaient ne plus me soutenir. Le contre-coup, sûrement, de mes découvertes de la soirée : Edward avait un cancer et je me sentais si seule sans lui.

* * *

_Question : comment un homme ivre, titubant devant son portail, peut il être aussi.. beau que LUI ?_

_Alors votre avis ? _

_Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ?_

_A __bientôt_

_Biz_

_Tied&Cullen./ duo infernal_


	8. Se rapprocher

_Hello ! On est samedi, il est minuit et il fait nuit !_

_On est en train de regarder le film Time Out... avec... Hé non ! Pas Rob... ce soir, c'est JT en tête d'affiche... et on fait une pause juste pour publier, juste pour vous... c'est pas mignon ça ? _

_Bref, un grand, grand, grand merci à toutes celles qui nous lisent, qui laissent des reviews... cette histoire vous plait on dirait... ça nous remplit de fierté et de joie ! Notre bébé grandit... doucement mais surement !_

_Merci à Mlca66 pour sa correction faite avec soin... _

_Une pensée pour notre petit crabe Biibou's... (arrête de sourire, idiote !)_

_On se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer :_

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 Se rapprocher**

**Play List : **Lifehouse - Good Enough ; Robbie Williams - Feel

**Los Angeles, le 24 Décembre.**

**POV Edward**

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête, qui vibre encore et encore, sans fin, contre votre tempe ?

C'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti ce matin-là. Je plaquai un oreiller contre mon visage en grognant quand un bruit de plus en plus vif retentit sourdement dans ma tête et résonna infiniment. Je tentai d'ouvrir un œil, avant d'être aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Je refermai les yeux derechef pour me dégager plus prudemment mon oreiller. Le bruit dans la rue s'atténua puis disparut. L'élancement dans mon crâne semblait s'être quelque peu calmé. Doucement, je m'assis dans mon lit avant de soupirer longuement.

J'étais certain de trois choses.

La première, j'avais une gueule de bois montreuse, donc, tout ce qui s'était déroulé hier -et depuis une semaine- n'étais pas une illusion.

La seconde, j'avais passé une partie de la nuit à parler avec Isabella Swan.

La troisième, et non des moindres, elle m'attirait.

Cette femme était surprenante. J'avais été le pire des goujats avec elle, mais elle était revenue vers moi. _Boire ne rend pas intelligent._ Son caractère à fleur de peau me plaisait. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait et elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. J'aimais ça chez elle. J'aimais aussi la façon dont elle rougissait quand elle parlait d'elle et de ses goûts, quand mes regards glissaient sur son corps fin, malgré moi. J'aimais la sensation d'apaisement que je ressentais quand sa peau effleurait la mienne. C'était arrivé plusieurs fois et même si la toucher m'électrifiait agréablement, je ne devais pas me laisser aller avec elle. Elle m'étonnait, m'épatait. Mon corps avait envie du sien, c'était dévastateur et puissant.

Mais je ne me sentais pas capable de commencer une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, maintenant. Il était hors de question que je l'implique dans ma vie d'une manière trop... personnelle. Peu importe à quel point elle me plaisait, à quel point j'avais pu souffrir de désirer la toucher hier soir. J'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir à la voir souvent.

Peut-être, si jamais je reprenais mes activités, la recroiserai-je alors. Mais ça ne serait pas avant plusieurs mois et j'avais le temps de me remettre les idées en place.

J'eus un sourire ironique, pendant que je rejoignais lentement la cuisine, en me disant que, si je l'avais rencontrée avant ou dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais tout tenté pour me réveiller à ses côtés ce matin.

Je m'appuyai contre l'îlot du bar, en prenant avec précaution ma pauvre tête dans mes mains. Cette gueule de bois était la plus forte que j'avais eue depuis plusieurs années. Heureusement qu'elle m'avait ramené hier soir ! Comme au ralenti, j'ouvris mes placards les uns après les autres, à la recherche d'une Aspirine, en refermant à chaque fois les portes tout doucement. Sans résultat.

La sonnerie stridente de l'interphone résonna dans la maison et dans ma tête, faisant battre le sang à toute vitesse sous mon crâne. Je serrai les dents en gémissant, avant de parcourir les mètres me séparant de l'objet de ma torture. Je le décrochai quelque peu violemment.

- Ouais ? Marmonnai-je sans gentillesse, en priant pour que ça ne soit pas ce stupide livreur de journaux, qui n'avait apparemment toujours pas compris à quoi servait une boite aux lettres.

- Edward ? C'est... hum, c'est Bella... Souffla une douce voix dans le combiné, et je me figeai.

_Merde. Putain. Merde !_

- Je... je m'inquiétais et comme je passais dans le coin... Je me suis dit... Enfin, tu vois quoi...

- C'est... sympa, grimaçai-je avant d'appuyer mon front contre le mur.

Sa fraîcheur me fit du bien et je soupirai longuement.

- J'ai... deux cafés chauds et un tube d'Aspirine si... si t'as envie, continua-t-elle pendant que je serrais les poings.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Tu as dit "Aspirine" ? T'es... géniale ! Je t'ouvre, répondis-je rapidement.

Cette femme savait comment me parler !

Je l'entendis soupirer légèrement et j'appuyai sur le bouton pour l'ouverture du portail. Le temps qu'elle remonte l'allée, je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour me changer. Accueillir Bella en caleçon n'était pas une bonne idée. J'enfilai rapidement un Jean's et pris un T-shirt que je mis en retournant vers la porte d'entrée. En passant, je fis un détour en vitesse par la salle de bains. Les cernes sous mes yeux étaient violets et je faisais peur à voir. Je tentai de dompter mes cheveux. Sans succès. Quand deux légers coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée, je pris une seconde pour respirer profondément avant d'ouvrir.

Elle était là, rayonnante, ses cheveux ondulés encore humides. Ses grands yeux marron; dont la profondeur me coupa le souffle, descendirent un instant, un court instant le long de mon corps. Elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre quand son regard revint dans le mien. Je serrai la poignée entre mes doigts quand l'envie de la toucher me saisit violemment.

_Putain._

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide et mon foutu cœur, le traître, sursauta.

_Dis un truc Masen !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la dévisager pendant un long moment, puis je finis par dire :

- Salut...

- Salut... Tu as... une maison superbe.

Elle souriait doucement et mon mal de tête semblait m'avoir déserté. Après un léger mouvement de tête pour lui indiquer d'entrer, je réalisai qu'il n'avait pas du tout disparu. Il avait même amplifié.

**It seems the more we talk**

_(Il semble que plus nous parlons)_

**The less I have to say**

_(Moins j'ai de choses à dire)_

Je serrai les dents violemment quand elle passa à mes côtés pour entrer. Son parfum arriva brutalement moi et je réalisai soudainement que je l'avais déjà croisée. Et pas qu'une fois. Ce parfum, cette sensation de picotement dans mon corps quand elle effleura mon torse de son épaule en passant tout près... j'avais déjà vu, senti et ressenti ça.

La fille de la loge, la fille dans le couloir du Club... C'était elle. Elle... Ce fut comme si je venais de me prendre une claque monumentale.

**I wanted to make you proud**

_(J'ai voulu te rendre fière)_

**But I just got In your way**

_(Mais je me suis mis en travers de ton chemin)_

Je restai paralysé. Mon cerveau, déjà très abîmé par mes excès de la veille, se remplit de questions. Que faisait-elle près de la loge ? M'espionnait-elle ? Non, personne ne savait que j'étais dans cette petite pièce. Et dans le Club., quand je fuyais les paparazzis... m'avait-elle reconnu ? Cela n'avait guère d'importance. J'aurais juste voulu savoir si... si elle avait ressenti la même sensation, le même trouble que moi... ce trouble qui à ce même instant me rendait totalement idiot.

**Are we running out of time ?  
**(_Manquons-nous de temps ?)  
_**What do I have to do  
**(_Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire ?)_

Elle finit par se tourner vers moi, arrivée au milieu du salon. Le soleil par la grande baie vitrée semblait l'éclairer directement. Elle était superbe. Ma bouche s'assécha et j'eus du mal à reprendre pied pour refermer la porte. Je m'approchai ensuite d'elle. Pas trop près, pour ne pas défaillir, mais assez pour sentir son divin parfum. Ce mélange fleuri et frais de freesia et d'autre chose que je n'identifiai pas.

- J'ai... hum, je t'ai ramené ça, souffla-t-elle doucement, en rougissant légèrement, quand elle se rendit compte que je la fixai sans rien dire depuis de longues secondes.

Elle me tendit le tube d'Aspirine, que je saisis en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher. Je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait qu'elle reste à une certaine distance de moi. Je devais rester à une certaine distance d'elle. Je ne pouvais plus parler, réfléchir, agir. Rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Celle-ci était sèche et le reste de mon corps semblait figé.

**To try and make you see**

_(Pour essayer et te faire voir)_

**That this Is who I am**

_(Que c'est ce que je suis)_

**And It's all that I can be**

_(Et c'est tout ce que je peux être)_

Je me prenais à espérer que cette panne totale de mon cerveau était au moins en partie due à l'alcool. Je me raclai la gorge, après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant durant lesquelles elle regarda ses pieds.

- Alors... deux cafés hein ? Lui demandai-je bêtement, avant de manquer de m'en coller une moi-même.

- Oh euh... ouais, tiens, sursauta-t-elle en me tendant un des cafés qu'elle avait amenés.

Je la remerciai brièvement avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur les chaises du bar. Pourquoi avions-nous eu tant de facilité à parler la veille alors que, là, les mots semblaient ne pas vouloir sortir, pour aucun de nous ?

**I tried to find myself**

_(J'ai essayé de me trouver)_

**Looking Inside your eyes**

_(En regardant dans tes yeux)_

Je passai de l'autre côté du bar, de façon à pouvoir la regarder. Je pris un verre d'eau pour y mettre mon Aspirine qui se dilua doucement.

- L'aspirine était une foutue bonne idée, m'exclamai-je en reposant mon verre dans l'évier quand je l'eus fini.

- J'm'en suis doutée, sourit-elle doucement en penchant légèrement la tête pour m'observer. Tu as mauvaise mine... Pense à dormir de temps en temps...

- J'aimerais bien mais une fille m'a parlé toute la nuit... Plaisantai-je et elle rougit à nouveau, me faisant sourire un peu plus.

- T'étais pas le dernier, question bavardages ! Rigola-t-elle en faisant tourner son gobelet de café entre ses longs doigts fins.

Je secouai la tête avant de tousser... ça ne dura pas longtemps, comme souvent, mais j'eus l'impression qu'on me décollait douloureusement les poumons. Son sourire disparut et elle baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, qui tremblaient désormais.

- A vrai dire je... j'ai un truc à t'avouer, reprit-elle timidement après une minute de silence.

- Quoi ? T'es journaliste ? Plaisantai-je ironiquement, rien que pour la faire sourire.

Ce qui marcha. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire discret pris place sur ses lèvres roses et pleines.

- Je passais là pas vraiment par hasard, avoua-t-elle en rougissant encore une fois.

- Bizarre... j'm'en suis pas douté ! M'amusai-je encore, pour la détendre.

A nouveau, elle sourit et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Je... je veux pas m'imposer ou que tu penses que je suis une harceleuse, OK ? Ou pire, un de ces foutus paparazzis ! Si tu veux que je parte, je partirai... Continua-t-elle en m'ignorant royalement.

- Tu ne me déranges pas. Du tout.

Ses yeux se relevèrent vers les miens et à nouveau, elle rougit.

**You were all that I wanted to be**

_(Tu étais tout ce que je voulais être)_

**There must be something else**

_(Il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose d'autre)_

- Je me sens... mieux quand tu es là, avouai-je à mon tour, surpris moi-même par mes paroles.

Son rougissement s'amplifia de façon adorable, et elle baissa encore une fois les yeux sur son café. Je bus une gorgée du mien en me demandant où tout ça allait nous mener.

**POV Bella.**

J'étais une idiote. La pire des idiotes et plus j'étais idiote, plus il avait l'air d'apprécier ma... compagnie. J'avais débarqué chez lui à 11h du matin avec deux cafés et il m'avait laissée entrer. Quelqu'un avait déjà fait ça pour lui, au moins ?

**What do I have to do**

_(Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire ?)_

**To try and make you see**

_(Pour essayer et te faire voir)_

Son sourire en coin me perturbait toujours plus que de raison. Son regard trahissait quelque chose que je n'arrivai pas à saisir. Et ce que mon corps ressentait n'était pas... normal. Voilà que je lui avouais, en plus, que j'étais venue exprès pour le voir, et lui me soufflait qu'il était... mieux quand j'étais là. Que répondre à ça ?

**That this Is who I am**

_(Que c'est ce que je suis)_

**And It's all that I can be**

_(Et c'est tout ce que je peux être)_

Je n'osais pas quitter mon gobelet de café des yeux, ayant peur de retrouver son visage. Il était si loin de l'image que je m'étais faite de lui... Qui étais-je, d'ailleurs, pour l'avoir jugé ?

Je mordis ma lèvre nerveusement quand le silence s'installa à nouveau. L'ambiance m'électrifiait. J'avais envie de fuir à toutes jambes mais je savais que si je passais cette porte, le sentiment terrible de solitude, qui m'avait saisie la veille, s'abattrait encore sur moi violemment. Je le savais, je le sentais.

Edward ouvrit son réfrigérateur.

- Est-ce que... tu as faim ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi, une main sur la poignée du réfrigérateur, l'autre passant dans ses cheveux.

- Je... je veux pas te déranger je suis juste passée pour voir si ça allait... Refusai-je en serrant mon café dans ma main.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois avant de sortir des œufs et du lait de celui-ci. Je vais faire des pancakes et je crois qu'il y en aura assez pour nous deux. Bien assez, insista-t-il, son regard clair dans le mien.

**And I won't let you go**

_(Et je ne te laisserai pas partir)_

**And I won't let you down**

_(Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber)_

Je recommençai à mordre ma lèvre inconsciemment, en regardant un œuf qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts.

_Merde... ses doigts._

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Je... OK, finis-je par dire en évitant son regard bien trop profond, bien trop perturbant.

Un sourire heureux illumina son visage, et il secoua légèrement la tête, avant d'attraper un saladier au-dessus de lui. Son T-shirt gris clair se souleva, quand il tendit le bras, et mes yeux semblèrent éblouis par le triangle de peau qu'il m'offrait.

**I won't give you up**

_(Je ne t'abandonnerai pas)_

**Don't you give up on me now...**

_(Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant...)_

- Est-ce que tu... pourrais mettre de la musique ? demanda-t-il après une minute pendant laquelle je le regardai casser les œufs, sans mettre un seul morceau de coquille. Mais... pas fort, s'il te plait. Sinon ma tête risque de ne pas survivre... C'est juste... là, continua-t-il en désignant une chaîne encastrée dans le mur, d'un mouvement de tête pendant qu'il battait les œufs.

- OK...

Je m'approchai légèrement, hésitante, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « play ». _Feel_ de _Robbie Williams_ résonna doucement dans toute la maison. Je baissai encore un peu le son, histoire de ménager sa tête.

- Merci, sourit-il à nouveau pendant que je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail, face à lui.

- Je ne voudrais pas que ta tête explose, m'amusai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Ça serait embêtant en effet ! Rit-il avant de tousser.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser le récipient qu'il tenait, qu'il se voûta sous l'effet de la douleur que cela semblait lui causer, et je mordis ma lèvre en m'approchant un peu pendant qu'il toussait encore.

**Come and hold my hand**

_(Viens et prends ma main)_

**I wanna contact the living**

_(Je veux toucher le vivant)_

- Ça va ? M'inquiétai-je, en faisant encore un pas vers lui quand il cessa de tousser.

Les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, il tenta de répondre mais sa voix s'étrangla et je serrai les dents pour ne pas paniquer quand il recommença à tousser.

- Putain, jura-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire autre chose que le regarder tousser. Mais j'étais impuissante, tellement, tellement impuissante face à... ça. Il finit par se calmer et souffla longuement avant de se redresser. J'étais vraiment près. Très près. Si bien que je dus lever la tête pour pouvoir son visage. Trop près. Mon regard se posa sur sa bouche et je dus puiser dans toutes les forces qui me restaient pour réussir à reculer.

**Not sure I understand**

_(Pas sûr que je comprenne)_

**This role I've been given**

_(Ce rôle qu'on m'a donné)_

- Ça va ? Finis-je par demander au bout de plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles nous nous dévisageâmes mutuellement.

Il hocha doucement la tête et sa main se leva vers moi, comme au ralenti, comme malgré lui. Du bout des doigts, il écarta une mèche de cheveux de mon visage avant de la glisser derrière mon oreille.

**I just wanna feel**

_(Je voudrais simplement sentir)_

**Real love fill the home that I live in**

_(Le véritable amour remplir la maison dans laquelle je vis)_

Je ne savais pas s'il en avait conscience, mais c'était la première fois qu'il me touchait... comme ça.

- Ça va, souffla-t-il doucement, ses doigts effleurant ma joue.

Je frissonnai à son contact et son regard glissa jusqu'à ma bouche avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux deux fois, puis ne reporte son attention sur ce qu'il faisait... avant. Je m'appuyai à nouveau contre le meuble, restant auprès de lui, juste assez pour que son parfum m'entoure et l'observai préparer habilement la pâte.

**'Cause I got too much life**

_(Car j'ai trop de vie)_

**Running thru my veins**

_(Qui coule dans mes veines)_

**Going to waste**

_(En train de se gaspiller)_

- Tu te débrouilles bien, le complimentai-je, après une minute d'un silence pesant.

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ma sœur est nulle en cuisine, rigola-t-il en me regardant de biais. Quand mes parents partaient, c'était moi qui m'occupais de faire à manger...

- Une sœur donc ?

- Et un frère...

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une émotion que je ne compris pas, et il détourna le regard pour revenir à sa préparation. Son corps semblait plus tendu que quelques secondes auparavant.

- J'ai un frère, avouai-je en regardant l'ongle de mon pouce. J'aurais... j'aurais aimé avoir une sœur... Même une qui ne sache pas cuisiner ! Plaisantai-je pour le détendre.

Il rit légèrement pendant que je le regardai à nouveau. Il était beau. Vraiment... vraiment beau.

**I don't wanna die**

_(Je ne veux pas mourir)_

**But I ain't keen on living either**

_(Mais je ne veux pas vivre non plus)_

- Ouais c'est... c'est vraiment bien...

Il sortit une poêle d'un placard à sa gauche, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- Sauf quand la sœur en question t'oblige à prendre le thé avec elle et ses poupées jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait treize ans, reprit-il en retenant un rire.

- Je suis sûre que c'était pas si terrible... M'amusai-je.

- Tu ne connais pas ma sœur. Elle peut être la pire des...

Il sourit avant de rire à nouveau, sans finir sa phrase.

- Un jour mon frère a été obligé de l'aider à coiffer ses poupées avec elle... Il avait dix-sept ans... Elle l'y a forcé. Vraiment.

- Est-elle une sorte de... commandant en chef ? Vous aviez peur d'elle ?

Il éclata de rire en allumant le feu sous sa poêle, avant de se tourner vers moi le temps qu'elle chauffe.

- Encore aujourd'hui il a peur d'elle...

- Mais pas toi, j'imagine...

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes cette image d'homme viril que tu te fais de moi ! Crana-t-il en bombant exagérément son torse.

- Idiot, pouffai-je en voulant lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Ses doigts attrapèrent sans peine les miens, avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, et son sourire persista sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il les faisait glisser contre ma main dans une caresse brûlante. Il me semblait qu'on multipliait les attouchements entre nous, depuis que j'étais arrivée. S'en rendait-il compte ?

**Before I fall in love**

_(Avant de tomber amoureux)_

**I'm preparing to leave her**

_(Je me prépare à la quitter)_

Il finit par lâcher mes doigts et mettre les premiers pancakes à cuire. Une odeur délicieuse s'éleva dans l'air et mon ventre gargouilla honteusement et bruyamment. Les bruits de mon corps semblèrent l'amuser, vu le regard qu'il me lança.

- Aurais-tu faim ?

- Non mon ventre aime assez faire ça pendant les silences...

Il secoua la tête et me pointa de sa spatule.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Mademoiselle Swan, j'aime pas ça.

- Je... Commençai-je, avant d'être interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était le mien qui sonnait.

- Excuse-moi, lançai-je en sortant mon portable de ma poche, avant de sourire devant le nom de mon appelant. Je reviens dans une minute.

Il me sourit doucement, en reportant son attention vers sa préparation, dont l'odeur semblait devenir plus alléchante de seconde en seconde. Je m'éloignai un peu et me postai devant la baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin immense.

- Salut Jake ! Soufflai-je en décrochant.

- T'es encore de ce monde ! Soupira-t-il avant de crier : Leah ! Elle est vivante ! Ça t'arrive de donner des nouvelles de temps en temps ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à moi à nouveau, tandis que Leah parlait en arrière fond, sans que je comprenne ce qu'elle disait.

- Je t'ai appelé il n'y a pas si longtemps, me défendis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a quatre jours. Quatre jours Bella. Tu sais que je me suis inquiété ?

- Fallait pas... j'avais juste... la tête ailleurs, marmonnai-je en lançant un regard que j'espérais discret vers Edward, qui s'affairait en cuisine en me tournant le dos.

- La tête ailleurs... dans l'oreiller d'un lit inconnu ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- Jake ! M'offusquai-je en me retournant vers la baie vitrée, le soleil de ce mois de décembre réchauffant ma peau à travers la vitre.

Il laissa passer un silence et je soupirai.

- Donc, il y a bien un lit inconnu... Je le connais ?

- Jake...

- Faut que tu m'en parles tu sais ? J'suis ton meilleur ami... on doit tout dire à son meilleur ami...

- Jake...

- Leah, tu te rends compte qu'elle me raconte même plus sa vie amoureuse ? S'écria-t-il si fort que j'écartai le téléphone de mon oreille.

- Jacob ! M'énervai-je, en tentant de rester discrète. Il n'y a pas d'oreiller dans un lit inconnu. Arrête ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est...

Je soupirai.

- Je t'en parle plus tard, OK ?

- Non Bella, tu ne raccroches pas ce...

- A plus Jake... Rigolai-je avant de raccrocher alors que je l'entendais protester.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire, avant de regarder à nouveau Edward, qui, cette fois, m'observait, appuyé de l'autre côté du bar.

- Un amoureux transi ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Non c'est... c'est Jacob. Mon meilleur ami et il est un peu... indiscret, grimaçai-je en m'approchant, faisant sourire Edward.

- Les amis indiscrets ? Je connais ça... Tu lui as parlé de moi et il voulait savoir si le « mystère Edward Masen » est comme on le dit partout ?

- Comment tu crois qu'on parle de ce "mystère"? Demandai-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il retourna à la cuisson d'une nouvelle tournée de pancakes pendant que je contournai le bar pour le rejoindre.

**Scare myself to dead**

_(J'ai peur de la mort)_

**That's why I keep on running**

_(C'est pourquoi je continue de courir)_

- J'ai lu tellement de choses sur moi, tu sais... C'est... étrange et effrayant. Un magazine australien a dit un jour que j'étais enceint...

- Félicitations alors... Plus sérieusement, ce qu'on raconte dans les tabloïds ne devrait pas être lu... encore moins par toi.

Il haussa les épaules en se penchant pour vérifier la cuisson d'un des ronds dorés devant lui.

- Certains sont amusants et m'apprennent des choses sur moi... Comme Sex'ward...

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive et me sentis rougir furieusement.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé, mentis-je en me concentrant sur un fil qui dépassait de mon pull.

Le regard qu'il m'adressa, amusé et apparemment pas dupe, me fit rougir encore plus.

- Puis, mon journal n'est pas un... torchon, comme m'a dit un ami... Repris-je en le regardant à nouveau.

Son sourire s'étira en une moue adorable, et je levai les yeux au ciel avant qu'il ne verse le reste de pâte dans la poêle, souriant comme un gamin.

- Et Jacob n'est pas au courant pour... ça, continuai-je en désignant l'espace entre nous.

- Ça ? répéta-t-il en imitant mon geste, avant de s'approcher pour mettre le saladier dans l'évier derrière moi.

- Ça, marmonnai-je, en sentant mon cerveau s'embrumer à cause de sa présence à quelques centimètres de moi.

**Scare myself to dead**

_(J'ai peur de la mort)_

**That's why I keep on running...**

_(C'est pourquoi je continue de courir...)_

- Alors ?

- Quoi ? Marmonnai-je, gardant les yeux fermés.

- Redis-le... S'il te plaît... Continua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- Edward...

- Allez Bella... encore une fois... dis-le que c'était vraiment, vraiment bon...

J'ouvris un œil pour le regarder à mon côté. Ses cheveux totalement décoiffés, son sourire en coin et ses yeux si intenses...

- Non.

- T'es une peste ! s'écria-il en me poussant de son épaule.

- Ça fait déjà trois fois que je le dis... t'as besoin d'être rassuré à ce point-là ?

Il roula des yeux avant de regarder à nouveau le ciel. Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi, en frissonnant.

- Bien... c'était vraiment, vraiment bon, le complimentai-je, pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes.

- Je suis génial, rigola-t-il avant de tousser encore une fois.

Il se redressa pour pouvoir respirer comme il le fallait, s'asseyant au bord du banc. Quand il prit appui sur ses cuisses, ma main se posa dans son dos, avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à mon geste. Je commençai un voyage dans son dos, montant et descendant doucement, espérant l'aider à se calmer.

**And I need to feel**

_(Et j'ai besoin de ressentir)_

**Real love and the love ever after**

_(Le véritable amour et l'amour éternel qui lui succède)_

**I can not get enough**

_(Je ne peux pas en avoir suffisamment)_

Nous venions de manger les pancakes qu'il avait faits, et, pour être honnête, c'était les meilleurs que j'avais jamais mangés. Après ce petit déjeuner improvisé, et à quelques minutes de midi, nous nous étions installés sur le banc de sa terrasse, profitant des rares rayons du soleil de ce mois de décembre déjà très, très avancé.

- Merci... Souffla-t-il quand j'enlevai ma main une fois, qu'il fut calmé.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus. Tellement, tellement plus... Je me contentai de regarder au loin quand il s'appuya à nouveau sur le dossier du banc. Encore une fois, et malgré le soleil qui chauffait doucement au-dessus de nous, je frissonnai.

- Tu veux rentrer ? demanda-t-il doucement et je secouai la tête.

- Non c'est... j'adore vraiment être ici, avouai-je en me tournant pour le regarder. Même si je... je devrais vraiment rentrer chez moi, ajoutai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre en soupirant.

- Hum hum... souffla-t-il juste, ses doigts dégageant mes cheveux de mon cou qu'il effleura à peine.

Son sourire fit sursauter mon cœur et ses yeux naviguèrent un peu partout sur mon visage, avant de s'arrêter sur mes lèvres. Je frissonnai à nouveau, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il détourna les yeux et regarda à nouveau le ciel en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière avant de fermer les paupières.

**I just wanna feel**

_(J'ai simplement besoin de ressentir)_

**Real love and the love ever after**

_(Le véritable amour et l'amour éternel qui lui succède)_

Je restai un moment à le regarder, observant la texture de sa peau, savourant chacun de ses traits avec délectation, du dessin de sa mâchoire à la droiture parfaite de son nez, les contours précis de sa bouche qui, à cet instant, m'attirait irrésistiblement... Mes doigts tremblants dégagèrent doucement une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux, qui tombait négligemment sur son front.

**There's a hole in my soul**

_(Il y a un vide dans mon âme)_

**You can see it in my face**

_(Tu peux le voir sur mon visage)_

Je retirai ma main, quand il ouvrit les yeux en tournant légèrement la tête pour me voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ? S'intéressa-t-il en remettant, comme quelques heures auparavant, une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Cette fois, je frissonnai franchement et il le remarqua. Il se déplaça, jusqu'à être tout près, son bras reposant sur le dossier du banc derrière moi. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa et je fermai les yeux une seconde, profitant de son parfum, son corps tout près du mien. Nos cuisses se touchaient et je nouai mes mains ensemble, quand l'envie de me blottir contre lui me saisit violemment.

- Je fête Noël avec... mon frère et sa copine... et toi ? Demandai-je, intimidée par l'intensité de ses yeux.

- Avec mes parents... ça fait... un moment que je n'ai pas vu ma mère...

Son amour pour elle était évident et fort. Pourtant, il baissa les yeux sur nos cuisses qui se touchaient. Sa main effleura la mienne, et à nouveau, je frissonnai. Il finit par prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se lever et de me tendre la main.

- On rentre au chaud ? Sourit-il doucement, cette lueur, au fond des yeux, que je ne pouvais identifier, encore une fois.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur, ses doigts chauds mêlés aux miens. C'était étrange la sensation saisissante d'être... plus moi, mieux et complète quand il me touchait. C'était déstabilisant et bouleversant.

**And I need to feel**

_(Et j'ai besoin de ressentir)_

**Real love and the love ever after**

_(Le véritable amour et l'amour éternel qui lui succède)_

**I can not get enough**

_(Je ne peux pas en avoir suffisamment)_

On finit par s'asseoir dans un des canapés, après qu'il ait allumé la télé. Après une courte discussion nous tombâmes d'accord sur une comédie que nous connaissions déjà (par cœur en ce qui me concernait), Pretty Woman, avec le magnifique Richard Gere, son piano et sa déclaration. Edward prit place sagement à plusieurs centimètres de moi, si bien qu'aucune partie de nos corps ne se touchait. Je restais tendue pendant plusieurs longues minutes, incapable de me laisser aller, face à la distance entre nous, face à cette chose monstrueuse en moi qui semblait grandir à chaque seconde.

**There's a hole in my soul**

_(Il y a un vide dans mon âme)_

**You can see it in my face**

_(Tu peux le voir sur mon visage)_

Encore une fois je me mordis la lèvre avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran mais ses mâchoires étaient crispées et tout son corps semblait tendu. J'inspirai profondément pour prendre mon courage à deux mains avant de me soulever pour m'approcher de lui, jusqu'à ce que nos cuisses se touchent, jusqu'à ce que ma joue se pose sur son épaule.

**It's a real big place**

_(C'est un très grand vide)_

N'osant le regarder, je reportai toute mon attention sur l'écran, en le sentant se crisper plus encore à mon contact. Il finit par inspirer lentement, avant d'étendre son bras sur le dossier du canapé juste au-dessus de moi. Je fermai les yeux soupirant de soulagement, quand il se détendit complètement, après plusieurs minutes, ses doigts caressant parfois mon épaule distraitement, jouant le reste du temps avec mes mèches de cheveux.

**Come and hold my hand**

_(Viens et prends ma main)_

**I wanna contact the living**

_(Je veux toucher le vivant)_

J'eus du mal à suivre le film, trop obnubilée par l'odeur et la présence d'Edward contre moi.

Sa main finit par reposer contre mon épaule et ne plus bouger. Quand le film fut fini, je me redressai légèrement, juste assez pour le voir. Son visage endormi et paisible m'accueillit, légèrement penché sur le côté. Il semblait ne plus souffrir ainsi, ne plus avoir peur. Mes yeux glissèrent jusqu'à sa main reposant sur sa cuisse. Hésitante, je tendis un doigt et caressai le dos de sa main. Une fois encore, je m'émerveillai de la texture de sa peau, douce comme du satin, chaude et apaisante contre la mienne qui me parut glacée. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, les siens me regardaient.

**Not sure I understand**

_(Pas sûr que je comprenne)_

**This role I've been given**

_(Ce rôle qu'on m'a donné)_

Je me rapprochai, osant toucher les contours de son avant-bras du bout de mes doigts, qui tremblaient, ce qu'il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à remarquer.

- Je t'embête ? Murmurai-je, car il avait fermé les yeux à nouveau.

- Non. Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures.

Je me sentis rougir et fus heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. Je fis courir ma paume le long des muscles de son avant-bras, suivant le réseau bleuâtre des veines au creux de son coude. Sa peau frissonna sous mes doigts, et je reculai sagement quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Ses pupilles légèrement assombries sondaient les miennes avec tant d'intensité que mon souffle se coupa brutalement. Rien que son regard déclencha un spasme au fond de mon ventre et affola mon pouls encore une fois. Il repoussa soigneusement mes cheveux.

**Not sure I understand**

_(Pas sûr que je comprenne)_

- Je... tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer pour être en forme demain, annonça-t-il doucement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer.

Je hochai la tête, sans pour autant bouger. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter brutalement quand sa main caressa ma joue lentement, son contact faisant sursauter mon ventre. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ma bouche. Je pris soudain conscience de notre proximité. Il était près, trop près encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis, fronçant les sourcils, se recula et se leva.

**Not sure I understand**

_(Pas sûr que je comprenne)_

J'admirai, fébrile, son corps se mouvoir jusqu'à la télévision qu'il éteignit avant de ranger le DVD dans l'étagère à droite de lui.

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mon souffle et remettre mes idées en place avant de me lever et d'enfiler mon manteau.

- Merci pour... tout ça, soufflai-je quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, se poussant pour me laisser passer.

- Ton idée de m'apporter de l'aspirine était vraiment géniale, sourit-il doucement avant de tousser un peu.

**Not sure I understand**

_(Pas sûr que je comprenne)_

Je me mordis la langue quand il partit dans la cuisine, après m'avoir demandé de ne pas bouger d'ici. Il revint avec un stylo et prit ma main droite. Il pencha la tête et inscrivit sur ma paume une série de chiffres avant de replier mes doigts sur son écriture. Je contemplai ma main ébahie, en manquant de rire hystériquement.

- Si... t'as besoin ou si tu es dans le coin et que tu sais pas quoi faire, appelle-moi.

Je regardai encore quelques secondes les numéros sur ma peau et relevai les yeux vers lui.

- Je le ferai.

Il me sourit doucement, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur devenu fou.

**Not sure I understand**

_(Pas sûr que je comprenne)_

On se regarda quelques secondes avant que je ne soupire et avance vers lui, montant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue du bout des lèvres.

- Joyeux Noël, Edward, soufflai-je contre sa peau avant de faire demi-tour rapidement, m'éloignant vers ma voiture en vitesse, en serrant mes clés dans ma poche.

Sans un autre regard pour lui, je passai le portail et montai dans ma voiture en claquant la porte avant de crier contre moi-même. Je tapai un coup sec sur mon volant, faisant résonner un bref coup de klaxon, ce qui me fit sursauter et crier avant que je ne me mette à rire, seule dans ma voiture.

**Not sure I understand**

_(Pas sûr que je comprenne)_

Quand je quittai le trottoir contre lequel j'étais garée, mon ventre me brûla douloureusement. La même sensation de froid et de solitude que la veille me saisit brutalement alors que je rejoignais mon appartement. M'éloigner d'Edward était physiquement douloureux aujourd'hui, et rien n'était plus insupportable que ça.

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et m'adossai contre celle-ci. Je restai ainsi plusieurs minutes. Puis j'ouvris ma main et regardais les chiffres tracés par lui. Sur moi. Sur ma peau...

Sans résister plus longtemps, je pris mon téléphone et pianotai rapidement:

**Suis arrivée. Épuisée. Vais dormir et rêver de tes pancakes. Bonne nuit... I. Swan **

**Not sure I understand**

_(Pas sûr que je comprenne)_

* * *

_Ça__ avance, ça avance... Assez rigolé pour aujourd'hui ! _

_On espère que ça vous à plu et on file rejoindre JT... en attendant la semaine prochaine, à vos reviews ! _

_A bientôt... ici ou ailleurs..._

_On vous fait pleins de bisous... _

_Tied&Cullen. _


	9. Fêter Noel

_Hello _

_Bonsoir à toutes  
Tout d'abord nous vous remercions pour vos superbes reviews. Nous etions toutes émues en les lisant. _

_Je me repasse la superbe chanson de Seal en vous écrivant ceci. _

_Notre bébé grandit grace à notre amitié à toutes les deux mais aussi grace à tous les encouragments que nous recevons de votre part. _

_Mille mercis. _

_Un petit coucou à notre beta surchargée, mlca66_

_On se retrouve en ba. _

_Disclaimer :_

_Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..._

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 Fêter_**

**25/12 L. A.**

**Playlist : ****Kiss From A Rose - Seal**

**POV Bella**

Je regardais mon portable encore une fois. J'étais nerveuse. Jasper se tourna vers moi en soupirant.

- Bon sang calme toi ! C'est moi qui devrais être nerveux... Je présente ma cinglée de sœur à la famille de ma petite amie !

Je soufflai d'énervement et préférai me tourner vers le paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres de la voiture. Le jour venait de se lever, teintant le ciel des couleurs de l'aube.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était inutile que je vienne... Noël est une fête familiale. Les parents d'Alice t'ont invité, c'est cool. Tu vas entrer dans leur famille mais j'aurai vraiment pu rester à l'appart. Je suis plus un bébé qu'il faut accompagner le jour de Noël...

Je préférai ne pas lui dire pourquoi j'aurai voulu rester à la maison. J'avais le sentiment idiot que je devais être disponible, prête pour _lui_, s'il m'appelait, s'il avait besoin de moi... pour n'importe quoi. Depuis dix jours ma vie tournait autour de lui. Depuis la veille c'est pire qu'avant... bien pire.

J'attendais un message de sa part.

Presque toute la nuit nous avions échangé des sms... Sans raison précise. Juste comme ça. J'avais eu besoin de le lire, d'avoir de ses nouvelles et, apparemment, le même besoin l'avait tiraillé. Je m'étirai un peu avant de bailler. J'étais épuisée. Deux nuits blanches. _Il_ devait être lui aussi dans un sale état.

Edward devait passer la journée avec sa famille. J'avais compris qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Je pouvais le comprendre... même si j'adorais passer du temps avec mon frère, la seule chose qui me faisait envie à cet instant précis était d'aller dans mon lit et de ne plus en sortir. Mieux, encore mieux, dormir aux cotés d'Edward.

Son absence était douloureuse aujourd'hui. Même en mettant de côté cette attirance extrême que je ressentais pour lui, qui me privait d'une grande partie de mes facultés mentales, je compatissais pour lui dans le sens propre du mot... je souffrais avec lui, pour lui. Pour cette saleté qui lui dévorait les poumons, qui le démolissait et faussait ses rapports avec ses proches.

Il m'était difficile de me mettre au diapason de cette joyeuse fête de famille avec Jasper et Alice.

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de chasser Edward Masen de mes pensées. Il y avait tant de choses compliquées à résoudre entre nous.

Je soupirai et regardai mon frère. Il était calme, mais c'était une apparence, je voyais ces mains crispées sur le volant et ses traits tendus. Pour lui cette journée était importante. Je me promis de faire un effort pour lui, parce qu'il était mon frère, parce que qui comptait pour lui comptait pour moi... Il avait toujours été là pour moi. Nous étions tellement proches depuis le départ de notre mère.

- Je... je suis désolée. Je vais faire un effort... Je te promets d'être sympa et tranquille avec eux tous.

- Avec tout le monde ? C'est promis ?

Je posai ma main sur son bras doucement en acquiesçant. Il me regarda brièvement et esquissa un petit sourire songeur. Il était beau. Grand, blond aux yeux bleu profonds et calmes. Je comprenais que la petite brune électrique ait craqué sur lui. Ils allaient bien ensemble, ils se complétaient, comme le yin et le yang, l'eau et le feu.

- Pas de problème, Bella. J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas... dans ton assiette depuis ton retour de New-York. On peut en parler... si tu veux...

_Au secours. Le psy est de retour..._

- Plus tard... Dans l'immédiat, j'aimerais plutôt que tu me parle de la famille d'Alice. J'arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe... alors explique moi rapidement qui je vais rencontrer que je fasse un minimum de boulettes...

Mon téléphone bipa dans le creux de ma main. Je rougis en lisant le nom d'Edward.

_Merde... il allait vraiment falloir que je me calme. _

- Désolée, m'excusai-je en secouant légèrement mon portable.

Jasper eu un petit sourire, m'indiquant que tout était ok. Je reportai mon attention sur le message.

**Suis arrivé chez mes parents. Préférerai être avec toi... E. **

**En chemin moi aussi... Je préférerai être avec toi aussi... Pas d'excès s'il te plaît. Prends soin de toi. I.**

Ma réponse envoyée, je rangeai résolument mon portable.

- Alors Jazz, je t'écoute maintenant...

Il sourit encore, fixant la route. Nous arrivions dans un quartier résidentiel de L.A.

Très chic. Très... riche. Je sifflai d'admiration.

- Eh bien t'es sure qu'elle a besoin de travailler comme stagiaire ta petite Alice ? Ses parents semblent plutôt... à l'aise.

- Ouais... son père est médecin. Célèbre et très compètent, il bosse au California Hospital. Je le connais un peu j'ai travaillé deux fois déjà avec lui. Tu vas rencontrer aussi en plus de ses parents, les deux frères et la belle sœur d'Alice. C'est d'ailleurs chez eux que nous allons. Le frère aîné d'Alice est architecte et sa femme Rosalie est top modèle. Je les ai déjà rencontrés une fois... Je ne connais pas encore leur gosse. Il est petit, j'crois. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'acheter une peluche...

Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose ?

La voiture ralentit et finit par s'arrêter devant une pelouse dont chaque brin d'un vert éclatant semblait être coupé la même longueur, au millimètre près. La maison trônant sur ce velours était digne des immenses maisons que l'on voyait dans le magazine _Life_. Deux autres voitures, une Mercedes noire et une Volvo grise argentée étaient déjà garée sur le dégagement devant la maison. Je me raclai la gorge, soudainement plus inquiète.

- Jazz tu es sûr que...

- Oui ma grande. Je suis sûr que. Je veux juste que tu te souviennes que j'aime Alice. Profondément... Reste zen !

Il m'embrassa sur le front et se détacha pour sortir.

Son attitude était... étrange. J'avais l'habitude des maisons démesurées, des stars possédant plus de voitures que neurones... Jasper savait que mon métier m'avait appris à gérer ce genre de situation. Son inquiétude aujourd'hui était différente. Je n'y comprenais rien.

Je me détachai et n'eus pas le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'une tornade brune aux yeux noirs ouvrit ma portière et se précipita dans mes bras.

- Bella ! Tu es venue ! Jasper m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas venir ? T'es folle... Il faut vraiment qu'on discute toi et moi ! Viens faire connaissance de toute la famille. J'ai hâte que...

J'avais arrêté de l'écouter. Un peu béat. Un homme superbe de haute taille, blond aux yeux marron s'approchait de la voiture d'un pas tranquille. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus que la cinquantaine et dégageait une sérénité et un calme très agréable qui m'envahirent soudainement quand il me tendit la main.

- Mademoiselle Swan je suppose ? Votre frère ne vous a pas rendu justice. Vous êtes splendide, me complimenta-t-il en souriant comme un père sourirait à sa fille.

Je me sentis rougir. Cela semblait devenir une habitude ces jours-ci, mais une telle gentillesse alliée à ce physique charismatique pouvait excuser mon léger malaise. Je frottai ma main moite contre la jupe de mon tailleur bleu et la lui tendis.

- Vous devez être le père d'Alice, Docteur Cullen...

- Exact jeune fille, mais je préférerai que vous m'appeliez Carlisle. Histoire de me sentir aussi jeune que mes fils, s'amusa-t-il en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Il avait l'art de savoir comment mettre quelqu'un à l'aise. L'avantage d'être médecin, je supposai. Alice était partie sautillante dans les bras de Jasper et ce fut donc Carlisle qui me fit entrer dans la maison. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée quand on l'atteignit et je faillis percuter un torse dur et puissant.

_Merde, je commence les gaffes..._

Des mains habiles me saisirent et m'empêchèrent de tomber. Je dus lever la tête pour rencontrer leur heureux propriétaire. Bouche bée, encore, je contemplai un autre spécimen masculin très séduisant, brun aux yeux marrons, une bouche rieuse voir moqueuse. Un physique digne des plus grands magazines de sport.

S'ils étaient tous comme ça dans cette famille, j'allais prier pour qu'il reste un célibataire.

- Bella je suppose ? La petite sœur du grand psy?

Il ne m'avait pas lâché mais semblait s'amuser de mon air surpris. Il se moquait gentiment de qui ? De moi ou de Jazz?

Être journaliste m'apprenait à faire face à beaucoup de situation. Cet idiot de Jasper m'avait abandonné pour se cacher avec sa dulcinée. J'allais m'occuper du grand moqueur.

- Le grand frère de la petite tornade, je suppose ? Raillai-je quand il me relâcha doucement.

Il éclata de rire, me faisant presque sursauter face à la puissance de son rire.

- Exact ! Emmett pour te servir...

Il m'étudia quelques secondes et j'essayai de penser à autre chose pour ne pas rougir idiotement.

- Toi et moi on va être copains, je le jure, finit-il par dire. Juste pour vérifier... Donne-moi le nom de ton chanteur préféré ?

Un nom sembla résonner très fort dans ma tête : MASEN MASEN

_Non !_

- Il est où le piège ? M'informai-je méfiante.

- Pas de piège... juste un pari entre mon frère et moi : on veut juste savoir qui est le chanteur préféré des filles à l'heure actuelle. Esmé, Alice et Rose ont déjà répondu. C'est ton tour !

Une superbe femme, grande, blonde aux formes parfaites -tout le contraire de ma personne- sortit de la cuisine. Je devais sans doute être vaccinée maintenant ou alors parce que c'était une femme, je supportais mieux la vision de cette extraordinaire créature. Étaient-ils tous aussi beau dans la famille ? Elle ne pouvait être que Rosalie, le top modèle. En la regardant approcher, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la nature était terriblement injuste.

- Emmett, laisse notre invitée tranquille ! Râla-t-elle en le poussant. Ton frère et toi me cassez la tête... Tu le sais le meilleur chanteur, à part lui, actuellement est Justin.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmet lever les yeux au ciel et je me mordis la lèvre, amusée.

- Fiche le camp et va donc le chercher, reprit-elle. Il est avec ton fils... ils sont partis dans le parc à l'arrière et ils vont faire des bêtises !

Bizarrement, la grande silhouette musclée obéit à sa femme et sortit par l'immense baie vitrée du salon qui donnait sur une terrasse tout aussi démesurée. Rosalie se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, son sourire chaleureux m'apaisant.

- Bonjour Rosalie je crois... désolée je suis un peu perdue...

- Je te comprends la première rencontre avec Em' fait souvent cet effet... un vrai bulldozer... Il peut impressionner mais il n'est pas méchant, tu verras !

Elle rigola légèrement en secouant ses longues boucles blondes.

- Je m'en remettrai sans problème, m'amusai-je à mon tour. Votre maison est superbe. Et... hum, Justin... On pense bien au même, vous et moi ?

Elle éclata de rire en passant un bras sur mes épaules pour me faire avancer dans leur salon.

- D'abord on se tutoie, c'est obligatoire ! Ensuite, Bien sur qu'on pense au même... il n'y a en a qu'un : la classe ! Même si ça fait râler Ed' … rigola-t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux d'une main.

Mon téléphone bipa dans mon sac, je le cherchais avec affolement en m'excusant, soudain moins attentive à mon hôtesse.

**Mon neveu me demande ce que je voudrais en ce moment... je réponds quoi? E.**

Mince. Ce n'était pas le moment que je me laisse distraire...

**Sais pas... Suis pas dans ta tête... mais je répondrai... un café ? C'est ce que je voudrais moi en tout cas ! I.**

Je pianotais ma réponse à toute allure en me mordant la lèvre et l'envoyai. J'entendis un bip et relevai la tête.

Je me senti pâlir et vaciller sur mes jambes. Jasper, qui s'approchait avec les nouveaux arrivants se déplaça rapidement et m'assis sur le canapé avec précaution.

Un enfant de trois ou quatre ans le suivit, curieux, en s'accrochant à la jambe d'Edward.

_Edward MASEN. _

Pourquoi était-il dans le salon des Cullen ? Il tenait son téléphone dans sa main. Il suivit mon regard et le glissa dans sa poche arrière après avoir consulter son message rapidement. Il me sourit doucement et son sourire en coin acheva de me tuer, faisant s'arrêter brutalement mon cœur avant qu'il ne reparte à vive allure.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il allait croire que je le suivais partout. Je me sentis rougir exagérément et mon cœur arrêta de battre quand il saisit ma main. J'endurai encore cette sensation électrifiante et apaisante à la fois en retenant mon souffle.

- Jasper ? Tu ne me présente pas ? dit-il d'une voix rauque et moqueuse que je commençai à connaître si bien.

Je compris le message et regardai mon frère. Jasper était très inquiet. A sa place je l'aurai été aussi. Nous aurons des choses à nous dire lui et moi. Entre quatre yeux.

Mes quelques synapses encore fonctionnelles relièrent une fois de plus les évènements entre eux. Je lui envoyais mon regard le plus noir, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il allait me le payer.

Il savait.

Il_ savait_ qu'Edward était... le frère d'Alice... ce frère qui avait quitté le club à New York juste avant mon arrivée ! Je mordis ma lèvre en me sentant idiote.

- Hum Bella... voici euh... Edward, le frère d'Alice. Celui que... enfin... tu... tu sais, bafouilla mon traitre de frère.

Je le laissais se dépatouiller tout seul. Bien fait. Je reportai mon attention sur Edward. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche... Classique mais efficace. La famille Cullen me présentait donc son troisième spécimen masculin. Célibataire. Je connaissais sa bio. Par cœur... son salon et sa cuisine aussi mais pas sa... J'essayai de rattraper mes pensées avant qu'elles ne partent dans la mauvaise direction. Il avait l'air fatigué. Je me ressaisis et relâchai sa main... à regrets. Son contact était toujours aussi grisant et apaisant.

- Bonjour Edward. Je... Enchantée de faire ta connaissance...

- Moi de même. Hum Bella ? C'est... un diminutif ?

- De Isabella... Que j'utilise pour mon travail... marmonnai-je en me sentant rougir.

Il grimaça légèrement et avança doucement le petit garçon vers moi.

- Je te présente Matthew, mon neveu préféré.

Le garçon rigola en penchant sa tête en arrière.

- Arrête tonton de dire ça ! T'as que moi comme neveu ! Je suis forcément le préféré, s'amusa Matthew, d'une voix cassée qui me fit rire.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent en même temps que moi de l'esprit clair et précis de l'enfant. Il semblait avoir oublié d'être bête.

Je m'approchai de lui. M'asseyant sur le bord du canapé, je me retrouvai à peu près à son niveau.

- Matthew, tu sais que je suis nouvelle ici. Je voudrais me laver les mains tu pourrais me guider s'il te plaît ? Lui demandai-je discrètement à l'oreille, ce qui sembla lui plaire.

- Ouais ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

En sautillant, il me tira derrière lui de sa petite main dans la mienne pour me guider à travers un long couloir de couleur claire. Nous nous éloignâmes des adultes et d'Edward, surtout... Je pus enfin respirer normalement.

- C'est ici, Mademoiselle Swan, m'indiqua-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour tourner la poignée d'une porte qui s'ouvrit sur une immense salle de bain claire, elle aussi.

- S'il te plait, appelle-moi Bella, si tu veux bien être mon ami... Mademoiselle Swan, c'est mon patron qui m'appelle comme ça, le repris-je gentiment.

- Ah ? Et ton patron est gentil ? m'interrogea-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux un peu maladroitement, les repoussant de ses yeux.

Je souris devant de geste qui me rappela une autre personne qui était sous ce toit...

- On va dire que ça dépend si je fais des bêtises ou pas. Comme toi à l'école peut être ?

Il rit. Enfin un Cullen dont le charme ne me rendait pas idiote ! Physiquement s'entend, car il était vraiment adorable et prenait sa tache très au sérieux en m'invitant à entrer dans la pièce d'un mouvement de main.

Quand j'avançai dans la salle d'eau, il me regarda, hésitant à dire quelque chose. Je décidais de lui laisser un peu de temps. Je me lavai rapidement les mains et me rafraîchis le visage. Il était à peine dix heures du matin et je me sentais épuisée. Revoir Edward pour le troisième jour consécutif... était beaucoup pour mon pauvre cerveau. Il me fallait remettre en place les pièces du puzzle avec les bribes de confidences recueillies ces dernières 24 heures.

Edward Masen était un enfant adopté par la famille Cullen.

Son père médecin avec qui il ne voulait pas parler de son... problème.

Un enfant qu'il aimait et ne voulait pas faire souffrir... Matthew.

C'était comme si je découvrais une autre face de l'homme qui torturait mes sens et mon esprit.

- Bella ? demanda doucement le petit quand je me tournais vers lui.

- Oui Matthew ?

Il se tenait devant moi, toujours hésitant. Quelque chose le tracassait. Je trouvai bizarre qu'il veuille me parler à moi... l'inconnue, la nouvelle. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur pour m'accroupir devant la porte à coté de lui, l'incitant à la confidence. Il s'approcha encore.

- Quand les grands ils pleurent c'est parce que le père Noel il passera pas ? Ou alors parce que quelqu'un va aller au ciel ?

Je retins un soupir. Bon ce mini Emmett avait vu des choses qui le tracassaient et il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet avec "les grands qui pleurent". Que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

- Qui t'a parlé de 'quelqu'un qui va au ciel ?'

- Papy Carlisle et mamie Esmé. Quand papy va à l'hôpital, il revient triste des fois et Mamy m'explique que quelqu'un est allé au ciel...

Il fit la moue et mon cœur se serra en comprenant véritablement le sens de ce qu'avait vu Matthew. J'hésitai un peu avant de le prendre dans mes bras autant pour le soulager que pour être proche de lui. Il finit par s'installer au travers de mes genoux et je m'appuyai contre le montant de la porte pour garder l'équilibre.

- D'abord mon chou, le père Noël est passé, ça s'est sûr. J'ai vu qu'il avait laissé chez moi quelque chose pour toi...

Il sourit, ravi. Je dégageai quelques mèches brunes de son front avant d'inspirer profondément.

_Ne pas éluder aller jusqu'au bout..._

- Ensuite, des fois les grands pleurent parce que ils ne savent pas, ou parce qu'ils ont un peu peur... comme moi quand je fais des bêtises à mon travail. Souvent c'est pas aussi grave qu'on pense...

- Alors tu fais des bêtises à ton travail mini Bells ? Allez raconte nous ta dernière bêtise ! S'extasia la grosse voix d'Emmet qui nous avait rejoint.

Je sursautai en me rendant compte qu'ils étaient tous là. Edward compris. Je rougis comme une dingue en essayant de me lever. Edward me tendit la main, encore pour m'aider. Ma dernière gaffe au boulot ? Mon Dieu : elle était juste devant moi.

Alice se mit à rire, comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir se retenir, son rire cristallin résonnant dans le couloir. Jasper la regarda étonné en arquant un sourcil.

- Je la connais moi la dernière bêtise de Bella au boulot... se vanta-t-elle sadiquement.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Elle avait commencé son stage i jours sous la houlette de Mike.

_Non, non !_

- Alice, si tu parles de ce que je pense... je te pourris la vie pendant tout le temps que tu resteras au Times ! Attaquai-je en essayant d'être menaçante.

Elle hoqueta de rire.

- Ok, je dis rien ... Mais j'aurai voulu savoir ce que tu faisais à ce moment là... Mike t'en veut encore de s'être ridiculisé à cause de ton absence devant l'assemblée de journalistes à New York...

Jasper, Rose et Emmett nous regardaient sans rien comprendre mais je devinais qu'Edward lui comprenait. Il devait avoir fait le lien entre le Times, Mike et la fille qui fuyait devant lui. Nous n'avions jamais abordé cet évènement. J'essayai de ne pas le regarder, sentant mon pouls s'accélérer, envoyant le sang bruler mes joues.

- Il se débrouille très bien tout seul pour faire le con, tu le sais ! Je lui avais dis pourtant... bougonnai-je avant de m'arrêter net.

Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu es journaliste ? Et qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Les journalistes, j'en veux pas dans ma maison ! s'exclama soudainement Rosalie, plus agressive que jamais.

Je la regardai surprise, avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle. Jasper se plaça immédiatement à ma gauche et Edward à ma droite. Coincée entre eux deux, je me sentais un peu plus armée pour lui répondre. Je comprenais la cause de sa colère ou de sa peur. Elle voulait protéger sa famille... protéger Edward. Je réfléchis un instant aux mots que je pouvais employer pour la rassurer. Afin qu'elle ne me colle pas à la porte.

- Rosalie, je... oui je suis journaliste. Et je suis fière de l'être, j'aime mon métier et je ne suis pas un de ses connards de paparazzis. Si tu veux que je parte de chez toi, je le ferais mais, -je regardai Edward, sentant mon cœur sursauter quand son regard clair sonda le mien, un léger sourire sur les lèvres- si ton beau-frère ne dis rien quand à ma présence ici, je crois que tu devrais me laisser une chance, comme tout à l'heure...

Rosalie regarda son mari puis Edward placé à mes cotés, son bras tiède frôlant le mien, faisant frissonner ma peau doucement. Elle plissa les yeux, m'étudiant quelques secondes. Quand elle s'approcha lentement de moi, je ne savais toujours pas si elle allait me gifler ou m'accepter...

- Bon, je connais ton chanteur préféré... je peux donc te faire confiance... Je te le présenterais un jour... s'amusa-t-elle, plus détendue.

Elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans la cuisine.

J'allais devenir folle dans cette maison.

Je fis alors la connaissance de la personne la plus douce et la plus souriante de la famille : Esmé. Elle me mit totalement à l'aise et grâce à elle j'oubliai le coté ambigu de la situation, je surmontai les blagues douteuses d'Emmett et je tentai de ne pas penser au regard brûlant d'Edward sur ma nuque, sur mes joues, sur mon corps.

La distribution de cadeaux prouva à Matthew que j'avais raison : le père Noël ne l'avait pas oublié. Il devrait faire agrandir sa chambre pour y entrer tous les jouets qu'il avait eu cette année.

Nous étions dans une sorte de bulle de bonheur une parenthèse entre deux mondes. C'était étrange... bien que je ne connaisse les Cullen que depuis quelques heures, je me sentais chez moi. A ma place... pile là où j'aurais toujours du être.

Après un repas gargantuesque, nous avons tous joué avec les différents cadeaux de Matthew sauf Carlisle qui était de garde et qui avait du repartir suite à une urgence. Il nous fit promettre à Jasper et moi de ne pas repartir avant son retour.

Je m'allongeai sur un des canapés du salon pour observer Matthew et son père jouer avec un train électrique. Alice était sortie avec Jasper et préférai ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Edward vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je voulus replier mes jambes pour lui laisser plus de place, mais sans un mot il se contenta de les poser sur ses cuisses, laissant sa main dessus.

J'étais fatiguée et ne protestai pas. Il ne me parlait pas non plus et regardait son frère et son neveu sans rien dire. Il étouffa un bâillement à son tour. Je lui donnai un coussin qu'il plaça sous sa tête, s'installant plus confortablement.

Une bulle de calme, hors du temps.

Les chuchotements me réveillèrent, je remuais légèrement dans mon sommeil. J'étais bien. Une main sur mes reins, chaude et possessive me rassurait. Une main ? J'ouvris les yeux et un flash m'éblouit.

Alice.

Alice m'avait surpris et photographiée endormie chez les Cullen et... Edward dormait encore. A demi assise et sa main toujours sur moi, sur mon dos, sous mon chemisier.

- Alice ça suffit râlai-je tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Edward. Laisse-le dormir, il a l'air épuisé...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, légèrement honteuse.

- Désolée, c'était amusant de vous voir tout les deux endormis, ensemble. La journaliste et le chanteur, chuchota-t-elle à son tour. Je suis étonnée d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait rien dit pour ta présence, il déteste les journalistes d'habitude tu sais. Il a piqué une crise quand il a su que j'allais faire un stage de journalisme...

Je n'étais pas étonnée plus que ça... mais n'allais rien dire à cette pipelette d'Alice. Ma priorité était de sortir de cette position avant que mon corps ne prenne feu. En dormant, il frôlait ma peau du bout de ses doigts et l'effet de cet effleurement dépassait tout ce que j'avais éprouvé jusque là lors de mes précédentes aventures amoureuses.

J'enlevai avec précaution mes jambes de ses genoux et glissai lentement de ma place jusqu'au sol. Sa main glissa sur mon dos puis mes fesses avant de tomber doucement sur le canapé. Je repris mon souffle, et frottai mes bras pour me réchauffer. Le froid m'avait envahi dès que j'avais quitté sa proximité.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

**POV Edward **

_**Kiss from a rose - Seal **_

Je la vis sortir sur la terrasse. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Matthew dormait roulé en boule sur un des canapés, épuisé de sa longue journée. Je remis en place la couverture sur son petit corps, recouvrant ses épaules d'enfant. Rose avait mis la chaîne Hifi et la musique tournait en boucle depuis une heure, je changeai de chanson et les premiers accords de Kiss from a rose débutèrent, me faisant frissonner.

**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.**

_(Il y avait d'habitude une tour grise sur l'eau)_

**You became the light on the dark side of me.**

_(Tu es devenue la lumière de ma face sombre)_

Après plusieurs heures à parler avec ma famille et Bella, j'avais filé au salon voir si Matthew dormait toujours et c'était le cas. Les autres étaient encore dans la salle à manger à discuter mais je n'entendais plus leur conversation. J'avais besoin de lui parler... Je devais lui parler. Jouer cette comédie toute la journée avait été difficile. Cependant, je ne voulais pas partager notre... histoire avec les autres.

**You remain,**

_(Tu es toujours)_

**My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby**

_(Ma force, mon plaisir, ma douleur, bébé)_

Être encore un peu seul avec elle... dans notre bulle comme hier, je ne voulais que ça. Elle m'apportait un soulagement, un oubli. Une lumière dans le brouillard dans lequel la maladie m'avait plongé. J'avais besoin d'elle, de la voir, la sentir et la toucher. C'était en train de devenir vital et ça me rongeait.

**Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.**

_(L'amour est devenue une drogue qui me donne la joie sans la pilule)_

Je sortis à mon tour dehors dans la fraîcheur saisissante de la nuit et avançai derrière elle, effleurant son coude, puis sa taille fine. Elle ne dit rien mais je sentis son souffle s'arrêter. Son corps se reposa contre le mien quelques secondes. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, luttant pour ne pas l'enlacer.

Je ne devais pas.

Il ne fallait pas.

Je ne _pouvais_ pas...

Sans rien dire elle se retourna vers moi, faisant cogner mon coeur plus fort dans mon torse. Je sentais l'odeur envoûtante exhalée par sa chevelure, juste sous mon visage. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux la sentir, pour mieux capter chaque émotion. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et les remonta lentement sur ma nuque. Je ne pus empêcher les miennes d'enlacer ses hanches dans l'unique but de la rapprocher au plus près. En moi, comme en elle, quelque chose venait de rompre. Nous renoncions aux apparences... Pour un moment.

**My eyes become large and**

_(Mes yeux s'agrandissent et)_

**The light that you shine can be seen.**

_(La lumière dont tu brilles peut être vue)_

La musique nous parvenait du salon et nous esquissions sans y penser quelques pas de danse. Elle caressa ma nuque du bout des doigts avec une telle sensualité, une telle douceur que j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et rencontrai son regard sombre pour ne plus pouvoir et vouloir le quitter. Nos corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, nos visages tout près sans oser pousser plus loin. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son dos. Je découvrais à travers son chemisier la finesse de son ossature et devinai contre mon torse la douceur de sa poitrine. Je la sentis frissonner au passage de mon pouce tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Je ne voulais plus réfléchir, penser. Je voulais ressentir sa chaleur, sa douceur et toute la force qu'elle me donnait.

J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant à fond son parfum captivant. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent en réponse mon cou encore et encore. Nous suivions inconsciemment le rythme lent de la musique, mon bassin commença à imposer au sien un léger déhanchement provocateur qui la fit gémir tout bas. Je caressai à mon tour ses épaules ne résistant pas à l'envie d'écarter un peu plus le décolleté de son chemisier pendant qu'elle enfouissait son nez dans le col ouvert de ma chemise. Ses mains avaient quittés mon cou sans que je ne m'en rende compte et erraient à présent sur le haut de mes fesses par dessus mon pantalon, entrant ensuite dans mes poches pour me presser contre elle.

C'était trop tard.

**Baby,**

_(Bébé,)_

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.**

_(Je te compare à un baiser d'une rose dans le brouillard)_

Je me redressai pour la voir. Sans lâcher son regard sombre et envoûtant, je me baissai lentement et approchai mes lèvres des siennes, me stoppant à quelques millimètres terriblement insupportables de sa bouche si tentante. Elle avait le choix, la possibilité de refuser. Je lui laissai le choix. Je lui devais au moins ça.

Je sentis sa bouche fondre sur la mienne soudainement et je disparus dans un océan de sensations, ne pouvant m'empêcher de gémir contre elle. Je ne m'appartenais plus. Ma langue caressa lentement sa lèvre, réclamant l'accès à sa bouche la faisant geindre doucement contre mes lèvres, faisant ouvrir sa bouche. Immédiatement nos langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent, s'enlacèrent dans un mouvement des plus sensuels. Mon cœur tapait comme un sourd dans ma poitrine. Je la sentis s'affaisser contre moi et la soutins en plaquant mes mains sur ses fesses, son bassin tout contre le mien.

Je n'entendais plus que le bruit de nos cœurs et nos respirations hachés entre coupées de soupires. Reculant légèrement pour reprendre ma respiration, je me déplaçai rapidement l'entraînant avec moi à quelques mètres. Je la poussais à l'ombre d'un mur et appuyait son corps contre celui ci. Glissant mes mains sous ses fesses, je la soulevai contre moi, la relevant à mon niveau pour coller son bassin au mien dans un besoin urgent de la sentir plus proche. Elle se laissa faire et enveloppa mes hanches de ses jambes fines, se collant contre moi, enserrant mon cou et tirant mes cheveux de ses mains. Gémissante contre moi quand je poussai contre elle dans un mouvement instinctif.

Ni elle ni moi ne dominons plus rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. Seul ce désir intense nous faisait agir.

**Ooh, the more I get of you,**

_(Ooh, plus tu entres en moi)_

Je plongeai à nouveau vers sa bouche, incapable de résister à l'envie qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Nous haletions tous les deux en rythme. Nos souffles se mêlaient, ne faisant plus qu'un. Je glissai ma bouche vers sa poitrine et elle rejeta la tête en arrière m'offrant la courbe parfaite de sa gorge. Le parfum de son cou me rappela notre première rencontre dans la loge. Mes mains crispées sur sa taille firent revenir le souvenir de notre second croisement furtif à New-York. Je mordis légèrement sa peau au niveau de sa clavicule, voulant la marquer, la faire mienne. Elle serra encore plus ma taille de ses cuisses, gémissant contre mes cheveux. Je savais que si je ne me stoppai pas immédiatement, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Jamais.

**The stranger it feels, yeah.**

_(Le plus étrange tout cela m'apparaît, ouais)_

Elle était entrée dans ma vie si vite, si fort.

**And now that your rose is in bloom.**

_(Et maintenant que ta rose est en fleur)_

**A light hits the gloom on the grey.**

_(Une lumière rejoint le halo dans le brouillard)_

Au moment où il ne fallait pas.

**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.**

_(Je m'attache à toi et tu me deviens vitale, je ne peux le nier)_

Je soufflai contre sa peau cherchant mon souffle, voulant me reprendre.

- Isabella... soufflai-je contre son épaule dénudée, posant mon front contre celle ci, cherchant à repousser mes pulsions les plus passionnées.

**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby ?**

_(Est-ce sain, bébé, dis-moi ?)_

Elle se raidit au son de ma voix. J'avalais difficilement ma salive en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Elle méritait mieux. Elle méritait plus que ce que j'avais à lui offrir. Tellement plus...

Elle laissa ses cuisses glisser contre moi pour se remettre debout. Je m'écartai légèrement lui laissant un peu d'espace pour se reprendre. Elle finit par poser son front sur ma poitrine en soupirant et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux.

- Edward... je m'excuse. Je... je suis désolée de...

- Chut ! Murmurais-je vivement, posant mon pouce sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle se taise.

Je sentis la pointe de sa langue m'effleurer et un violent frisson me parcourut. Je reculai d'un pas.

- Merci Bella de... d'être toi... Je...

**I've been kissed by a rose (on the grey)**

_(J'ai été embrassé par une rose (dans le brouillard))_

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Elle attendait, suspendue à mes lèvres, les yeux brillants. Si intenses que j'eus du mal à soutenir son regard.

- Je dois... réfléchir... Je... Laisse moi juste un peu de temps, repris-je en me faisant l'effet d'être le pire enfoiré que la Terre ait porté.

**... And if I should fall along the way**

_(... Et si je devais tomber le long de la voie)_

**I've been kissed by a rose (on the grey)**

_(J'ai été embrassé par une rose)_

Lui dire ces mots était dur mais je ne devais pas continuer ainsi... je ne pouvais pas. Pour elle, je ne devais pas. Sans pouvoir la regarder plus longtemps, je rentrai au salon pour saluer mes parents avant de partir.

**A light hits the gloom on the grey.**

_(Une lumière rejoint les ténèbres dans le brouillard)_

**I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,**

_(J'ai été embrassé par une rose dans le brouillard,)_

* * *

_Voila les filles, _

_Edward reste Edward ...Esperons qu'il va pas se planquer 6 mois en Amérique du Sud ! Comment il a rendez vous chez le medecin ? Oui je sais ...ppff ! _

_1h34, j'ai accompli ma mission de la nuit : vous présenter ce chapitre pendant que ma moitié est dans les bras de Morphée..._

_Bizarre d'être ici dans cette espace virtuel sans elle ! Dors bien ma **Tied **pour nous faire u beau chapitre demain ! _

_Apres une semaine ou on a connu des hauts (hummm quels hauts) et des bas (beurk quels bas) _

_Je vous souhaites à toutes une bonne semaine pleine de soleil, de repos et de belles lectures._

_Reviews ? _

_Biz _

_***TiedCullen***_


	10. Céder

****_Hello ! _

_On est samedi... si, si, si... il est minuit et comme on sait que vous l'attendiez ce fameux chapitre, et, surtout, comme on est trèèèèèèès gentille, on poste rapidement ! (doit-on dire qu'on est accro ?) _

_Bébé pousse et s'éveille dans les règles de l'art... (on croit)_

_Une pensée pour notre beta Mlca66 (la meilleure des meilleures) à qui on fait des gros bisous... Un coucou à Biibou's qui est rendu je ne sais pas où... _

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et merci aux reviews anonyme à qui on ne peut malheureusement pas répondre mais à qui on pense bien fort !_

_On espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire... il a été agréable à écrire, lire, re-lire... _

_Allez, on vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas... _

_Enjoy ! _

___**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**. **Céder**

Playlist : Muse - Unentended

**POV Edward.**

Los Angeles - 27 Décembre 2012.

- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Alice Cullen, je ne suis pas joignable pour l'instant... laissez un message !

- Merde, Alice... grognai-je en raccrochant.

Quatre fois que je l'appelai, quatre fois que je tombai sur sa messagerie. Une demi-heure que je l'attendais au café où elle m'avait donné rendez vous ce matin là. Elle voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important et je me demandais bien ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était en retard... et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Alice était toujours ponctuelle. Toujours... bien le contraire de moi. Je commençai à m'inquiéter.

- Vous êtes sûr de rien vouloir commander en attendant ? m'interrogea le serveur une nouvelle fois.

Je soupirai.

- Je veux bien un café noir sans sucre, finalement...

Il sourit et s'éclipsa, me laissant seul dans la petite salle intimiste et tamisée où je m'étais installé une demi-heure plutôt. A peine avait-il quitté ma vue que mon téléphone sonna. Je soupirai en voyant l'identifiant.

- C'est pas trop tôt, lui marmonnai-je en décrochant.

- Désolée, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée, s'excusa ma sœur, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

- Alice, de quoi tu...

- Je peux pas venir, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement avant de soupirer. Le Times à besoin de moi ils ont eu un problème avec un article et je dois absolument y aller et je...

- Alice ! Respire, lui conseillai-je en la coupant à mon tour.

Je l'entendis respirer.

- Tu m'en veux pas ? questionna-t-elle au bout d'une minute.

Si je lui en voulais ? Un peu... Avant son appel, mais là j'imaginai parfaitement sa petite moue contrite et c'était plus possible d'être en colère contre elle... même un peu.

- Non Alice, c'est ok...

- Super... bon... à plus tard ?

- A plus tard Lily...

Elle raccrocha rapidement et je posai mon portable sur la table en soupirant à nouveau. Ma sœur venait de me poser un lapin. Ma propre sœur. Le serveur revint une seconde plus tard avec mon café.

- Voulez vous que je commande quelque chose pour la personne que vous attendez ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Elle ne viendra pas, marmonnai-je en évitant son regard.

C'était idiot comme geste. Je savais qu'il m'avait reconnu et le fait de ne pas vouloir croiser son regard ne me laisserai pas plongé dans l'anonymat... mon visage était connu. J'étais connu.

- Apparemment c'est une mode aujourd'hui, sourit-il et je relevai les yeux vers lui.

Ses doigts tapotèrent le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains et son regard se dirigea hors de la salle.

- La petite brune là bas attends quelqu'un elle aussi, expliqua-t-il et je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de voir la brune en question. Mais je doute que ce quelqu'un vienne...

J'essayai de repousser de mes pensées _ma_ brune à moi, qui, d'un seul coup, semblait avoir envahi mes sens.

**You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended**

_(Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire de vivre ma vie plus longtemps)_

**You could be the one I'll always love**

_(Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours)_

Isabella... et ses grands yeux bruns... et ses lèvres... je fermai brusquement les yeux en serrant les poings, tentant d'éloigner l'envie de la regarder encore, de la toucher encore... de croiser encore ce même désir fou que ce soir là dans ses yeux sombres. J'avais pris la bonne décision. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, pour elle. Un frisson me traversa et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que le serveur avait disparu.

Je me penchai un peu plus en avant et mon regard tomba sur la brune en question. Mon cœur accéléra brutalement et je retombai contre le dossier de ma chaise, essayant de calmer ma respiration soudainement hachée. Elle était là. Elle. _Ma_ brune. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et qui attendait-elle ?

Discrètement, je bougeai ma chaise pour pouvoir l'observer sans me tordre le cou. Elle était assise à une table dans le fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre contre laquelle la pluie tapait avec force depuis un moment.

**You could be the one who listens to**

_(Tu pourrais être celle qui écoute)_

**My deepest inquisitions**

_(Mes interrogations les plus profondes)_

L'eau ruisselant contre la vitre dessinait des reflets sur sa peau pâle, me donnant subitement envie de l'atteindre, de la toucher. Penchée légèrement au dessus de la table, elle écrivait des choses dans une sorte de journal. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir qu'elle pouvait bien écrire... Etait-ce sur moi ?

**You could be the one I'll always love**

_(Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours)_

Je secouai la tête en détournant les yeux un instant avant de boire une gorgée de mon café. Je n'étais pas le centre de son monde. Il allait falloir que j'arrête de m'imaginer qu'elle pouvait... penser à moi comme moi, je pensais à elle. Je relevai les yeux vers elle pour la voir fouiller dans sac pendant que la sonnerie de son téléphone résonnait dans le bar. Les joues légèrement roses, elle décrocha avec un sourire timide.

J'étais trop loin pour entendre sa conversation et le son de sa voix. Cependant, son visage passa de la joie à une expression plus... terne. Elle semblait déçue. Elle raccrocha après une minute et soupira longuement. Balançant son stylo dans son sac, elle ferma ce qui était bien un journal avant de le glisser lui aussi dans son sac à main. D'un signe de la main, elle fit signe au serveur de venir. J'observai celui-ci lui sourire et son regard, un peu trop appréciateur me fit lever de ma chaise sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Mon sang semblait bouillir dans mes veines et une seule pensée me traversa pendant que mes pieds me firent sortir de la petite salle : aucun homme autre que moi ne pouvait la regarder ainsi.

**I'll be there as soon as I can**

_(Je serai là dès que je le pourrai)_

**But I'm busy mending broken**

_(Mais je suis occupé à réparer)_

**Pieces of the life I had before**

_(Les morceaux cassés de la vie que j'avais avant)_

Arrivé devant elle, je me figeai en me traitant de tous les noms. Qui étais-je pour venir la voir, là, maintenant ? Qui étais-je pour l'avoir embrassé, l'avoir voulu plus que personne avant de la rejeter et de disparaître presque trois jours ? Qui étais-je pour, encore aujourd'hui, pile à cet instant là, revenir dans sa vie, m'imposer ainsi ? Elle releva les yeux vers moi et ceux ci s'écarquillèrent quand elle me vit.

- Edward ? souffla-t-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Ses joues se colorèrent violemment et je serrai les dents quand elle mordit sa lèvre.

- Salut, bafouillai-je rapidement, le cœur battant.

- Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus, ses doigts tremblants descendant la manche de son pull gris, cachant son poignet jusqu'à la base de ses doigts.

- Je... Alice m'a posé un lapin, expliquai-je, tentant de repousser de mon esprit le souvenir cruellement érotique de ces mêmes doigts dans mes cheveux, dans ma nuque.

- Alice ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui on avait rendez vous elle devait...

- Te parler d'un truc important ? questionna-t-elle, les yeux légèrement dans le vague.

- Hum... ouais, lâchai-je un peu hagard ne comprenant pas.

Bella fronça encore plus les sourcils et un éclair de lucidité traversa son visage. Je l'imitai avant de comprendre à mon tour.

- Merde, soufflai-je quand tout devint clair. Elle t'avait donné rendez vous à toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard brun retrouva le mien, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Elle hocha la tête avant qu'un rire nerveux lui échappe.

- Ta sœur est...

- Je sais, la coupai-je en ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres au rire de Bella. Quand je te dis qu'elle fait peur à Emmet ce n'est pas pour rien...

Elle secoua la tête, riant légèrement à nouveau avant que son expression se fige. Ses joues se colorèrent encore un peu, ses yeux se perdant dans un souvenir. Je savais lequel... ses yeux devenu plus sombre la trahissaient à nouveau. Le chemin de ses pensées se dessina dans ma tête à moi aussi... Emmet... sa maison... le réveillon de Noël... notre baiser sur la terrasse. Je serrai les dents en détournant un instant les yeux vers la rue derrière elle où les gens marchaient rapidement, protégés par leurs parapluies sombres.

Quand je reportai mon regard sur elle, elle m'observait.

- Bon... puisqu'on qu'on est là, suivant les vœux d'Alice la Terrible... tu veux un café ? lui demandai-je en posant mes mains sur le dossier de la chaise devant moi.

Son regard suivit mon geste et je la vis déglutir. Elle allait refuser, d'avance je sentais la solitude m'étreindre. Pourquoi m'était-elle aussi nécessaire ?

- Ou si tu préfères, tu peux partir... soufflai-je doucement.

**You could be my unintended**

_(Tu pourrais être mon choix Involontaire)_

Ses yeux remontèrent vers les miens et elle rougit à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre. Je forçais mon regard à ne pas tomber sur sa bouche. C'était fou à quel point j'avais envie de goûter à ses lèvres encore... quel pouvoir avait-elle sur moi ? J'avais déjà eu envie de l'embrasser avant... plusieurs fois. Mais maintenant que je savais, que je connaissais le goût de ses lèvres, de sa langue, l'envie était encore plus puissante... plus profonde.

**Choice to live my life extended**

_(de vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout)_

A nouveau, je serrai les dents en expirant lentement.

- Non c'est... hum. Ok pour un café, se reprit-elle avant de regarder rapidement autour de nous. Tu veux qu'on... commença-t-elle en désignant la salle derrière moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à la salle moi aussi. Certes, il y avait un peu de monde mais personne ne nous regardait, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées... néanmoins, je savais que nous serions plus tranquille pour parler où j'étais précédemment assis. Elle le savait, elle aussi, elle était attentive à tout.

- Ouais, me contentai-je de dire pendant qu'elle se levait.

Elle attrapa son sac et sa veste avant de me regarder. Elle attendait apparemment que je la guide. Je fis demi-tour pour ne pas rester comme un idiot à la dévisager et nous emmenais dans la petite pièce intime où ma veste avait gardé ma table. On prit place après que je lui ai tiré sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit, en me remerciant d'un sourire timide qui me tordit les entrailles.

**You should be the one I'll always love**

_(Tu devrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours)_

**But I'm busy mending broken**

_(Mais je suis occupé à réparer)_

**Pieces of the life I had before**

_(Les morceaux cassés de la vie que j'avais avant)_

Je pris place en face d'elle et me passai une main sur les yeux, chassant la fatigue, la tension... essayant de la chasser.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas très en forme, soufflai-je doucement. Mais ça fait du bien de te voir... Je vais remercier Alice.

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

- Peut-être que tu devrais dormir plus... Et pour Alice... elle a intérêt à ne jamais recommencer ce petit jeu, même si c'était... bien joué.

Je l'observai une seconde... des cernes mauves avaient pris place sous ses yeux, ses traits étaient tirés. Combien d'heures avait-elle dormi depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'était... vu ?

- Hum, tu n'as pas l'air très bien toi non plus, murmurai-je doucement.

Elle baissa rapidement les yeux sur le bord de la table, faisant glisser ses doigts fins dessus.

- Les nuits sont courtes...

- Oh ? Des problèmes au travail ou... quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? Si je peux t'aider... proposai-je gentiment, espérant la soulager de tout ce poids qui semblait peser si lourd sur ses frêles épaules.

Un instinct protecteur me donnait envie de l'aider, de faire autre chose pour elle que de la fuir sans explications.

- Non c'est... hum, tout va bien au travail c'est pas... bredouilla-t-elle avant de repousser ses cheveux derrière son épaule. J'ai une question à te poser mais je sais pas... vraiment comment te demander ça...

- Question... professionnelle ? Ou plus personnelle ?... Bizarrement avec toi... je préfère répondre aux questions personnelles. Tu sais déjà beaucoup sur... enfin tu sais...

Depuis quand ne savais-je plus faire une phrase sans bafouiller si idiotement ?

- C'est... très personnel en fait... peut-être trop...

Encore une fois, elle rougit un peu, se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

Encore une fois, je refoulais l'envie de la toucher, de l'étreindre.

- Je t'écoute... lançai-je en penchant la tête pour la regarder, voulant savoir ce qui la préoccupait tant.

Elle était vraiment gênée, hésitante. Je tendis la main vers la sienne sans réfléchir, avant de la reposer sous la table, sur mes cuisses. Elle mordilla encore sa lèvre une seconde avant de souffler et de me regarder à nouveau. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Ok. J'ai... une amie qui... hum... elle m'a parlé d'une... elle m'a dit qu'elle te connaissait... intimement ...

Son rougissement s'amplifia mais ses yeux bruns restèrent plongés dans les miens, attendant ma réponse. Je clignai des yeux, revenant à la réalité quand ses mots résonnèrent en moi. Je finis par comprendre le sens de sa phrase un peu tortueuse et réprimai un petit sourire.

- Je... c'est possible. Je suis pas arrivé à mon âge sans...

J'achevai ma phrase sur une petite moue que je voulais expressive et j'attendis, attentif à ses réactions. Elle ne fit rien d'autre que triturer ses mains nerveusement. Cela semblait plus grave que ce qu'elle avait dit. Depuis quand étais-je aussi nerveux, moi aussi ?

- Mais la coïncidence serait... curieuse... Je n'ai pas autant eu de "conquêtes" que ce qui est dit partout... me défendis-je calmement.

- Non ! je... bafouilla-t-elle en devenant écarlate.

Il se passa un court silence et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

- Qui est-ce ? Ça a l'air de te... perturber pas mal, dis-je gentiment, espérant qu'elle parle à nouveau.

- Jessica Stanley... marmonna-t-elle en relevant son regard vers moi, teinté d'un sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à saisir.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Rien. Ce nom ne m'évoquait rien.

- Hum... Je ne connais pas de Jessica... Stanley...

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Une blonde aux yeux bleus, la vingtaine, très jolie, enfin elle plait beaucoup aux hommes ... elle ne vit pas loin de Dowtown...

- Ça ne me rappelle toujours rien... Désolé de te dire ça mais ta copine doit faire erreur !

Elle soupira discrètement et son corps parut se détendre un peu. Était-elle... soulagée par ma réponse ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? repris-je, quelque peu curieux de savoir ce que tout ça cachait.

- Elle...

Elle mordit sa lèvre, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

- C'est si grave que ça ? m'inquiétai-je subitement.

Elle soupira, croisa les mains devant elle.

- Elle a dit que vous vous étiez rencontré un soir... et que vous... tu vois... elle est tombée enceinte et tu l'aurais laissé se débrouiller... souffla-t-elle rapidement et nerveusement, sans oser me regarder.

Je fronçai les sourcils, serrai les dents, tentant de réprimer la colère subitement montée en moi.

- Et tu l'as cru ? Elle te dit ces... merdes sur moi et tu...

J'avais presque crié. J'avais mal au ventre. J'étais déçu. Bêtement déçu. Avais je été le seul à ressentir ce lien entre nous ? Forcement, si elle avait un seul instant cru à cette histoire.

- Tu... je ne te connaissais pas et Jessica est mon amie... je connais ton milieu... et avec tout ce que j'avais entendu sur toi je... bredouilla-t-elle en me regardant, semblant s'excuser, ses grands yeux d'une profondeur déroutante.

- Ces conneries tu les as entendues avant ? Avant qu'on se rencontre ? Et aujourd'hui tu as besoin que je te confirme que je peux être un connard comme ça ? m'énervai-je en élevant le ton encore.

Putain, comment pouvait-elle croire des conneries pareilles ?!

- Tu es bien parti sans un mot le soir de Noël ! lâcha-t-elle, glaciale, me faisant sursauter.

Pourquoi la conversation avait-elle dévié ainsi ? Sa phrase toucha son but. Je me sentais vraiment très mal.

- Je... ce soir là... merde ! bafouillai-je à mon tour. C'était... bon sang Bella, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû... je m'en veux... mais comment tu peux penser que je laisserai une femme enceinte de moi... seule ? Que j'abandonnerai une fille qui porte un enfant de moi ? m'insurgeai-je en frissonnant.

Quel homme digne de ce nom ferait une chose pareille ?

- T'aurais pas dû quoi ? Partir en me plantant seule sur cette terrasse ou m'embrasser ? s'énerva-t-elle en posant une main tremblante sur la table entre nous.

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux brièvement pendant que je me demandai ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça. Tout était si confus dans ma tête : mes envies, ma peur et ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Je... Je ne te connaissais pas, répéta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes à respirer calmement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder et tout se bouscula dans mon esprit.

- J'n'aurai pas du... les deux sûrement... soufflai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux trahissant sa peine. Soudain, elle se leva et je paniquai totalement.

- Attends... tentai-je de la retenir en acquiesçant un geste vers elle avant de ramener mon bras contre moi.

J'étais le pire des idiots. La tension de mes muscles me figea sur ma chaise à la pensée qu'elle allait partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte... Bien que je sache pertinemment que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire... pour elle. Elle devait partir. Je devais la laisser partir, mais c'était déjà au dessus de mes forces.

- Je suis pas venue pour que tu me dises des choses pareilles Edward... je...

- Décidément je suis pas doué avec les mots avec toi... la coupai-je avant de secouer la tête. Laisse moi t'expliquer. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni l'autre soir, ni maintenant...

- Tu aurais du y penser avant Edward... murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je... reste, s'il te plaît... la suppliai-je en sondant son regard sombre et brillant. Tu as un drôle de pouvoir sur moi. Je... je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois faire ou dire... repris-je rapidement avant de passer une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, ma nuque.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

- Je t'écoute, finit-elle par dire en s'asseyant à nouveau en face de moi.

Je soufflai, sentant mon corps se détendre. Je devais être clair. Je lui devais au moins ça.

- Bon pour ta copine déjà... c'est une sacrée menteuse. présente la moi à l'occasion histoire voir comment elle réagit devant le "père" de son futur gosse ! m'agaçai-je en serrant les dents.

Bella me regarda quelques secondes avant de mordre sa lèvre à nouveau. J'eus besoin de toutes mes forces pour ne pas virer cette table entre nous et la faire mienne à même le sol. _Putain._

- Je l'ai ramenée chez elle après son avortement, souffla-t-elle doucement, le doute peignant son beau et fin visage.

- Je... Désolé pour elle mais ça ne change rien : je la connais pas. Je sais ce que je fais de ma... vie privée... assurai-je d'une voix étonnement calme.

Tout mon corps semblait en ébullition, j'avais besoin qu'elle me croit.

- Donc tu... ne la connais pas ? Du tout ? s'enquit-elle en se penchant légèrement vers moi, son parfum me percutant violemment.

- Non... et j'ai aucune raison de te mentir à ce sujet Isabella... dis-je avec force et conviction, tellement désireux qu'elle me croit.

C'était important pour elle. Et pour moi encore plus... Ses traits se détendirent et elle soupira apparemment soulagée. Je soupirai à mon tour et sa main se posa non loin de la mienne sur la table. Encore quelques centimètres et je pourrais sentir ses doigts... sa peau que je savais chaude...

- Je... pour dire vrai j'ai... je me doutais qu'elle mentait... tu n'es pas... je ne pouvais pas croire que tu étais... comme ça... bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la table -sur nos mains.

- J'espère que tu ne me vois pas comme ça... Je ne le suis pas... vraiment pas ! dis-je sincèrement, espérant la rassurer.

- J'en... j'en doute pas, j'avais juste ...besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche...souffla-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi, rougissant légèrement.

Il y eu un silence pesant. Je savais que le deuxième sujet restait encore à être traité... je lui devais des explications, des excuses. Je lui devais tellement... J'allais parler quand le serveur revint à notre table, nous faisant sursauter en même temps. Elle ramena ses mains contre elle en s'appuya contre la table avant de commander un café. Je fis de même, incapable de la lâcher du regard. Le serveur repartit derrière son bar, nous laissant à nouveau seuls. La toux revint alors qu'elle s'était calmée depuis quelques heures et je me pliai sur ma chaise en reculant légèrement. Quand mon souffle redevint normal, je me redressai en relevant les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait retenir ses larmes, ses mots. Le tremblement de ses doigts ne m'échappa pas. Je m'approchai à nouveau de la table pour reprendre la place que j'occupai avant.

- Pour ce qui est du reste... de... notre baiser je… je te dois des explications... et des excuses... commençai-je au bout d'un court silence.

- Edward... tenta-t-elle de m'interrompre et je secouai la tête en passant une main sur mon visage.

- Laisse-moi parler. Laisse-moi te dire la vérité. Peu importe à quel point je... j'ai envie que tu fasses partie de ma vie... différemment... tu ne peux pas... on ne doit pas faire ça. Tu ne dois pas attendre de moi des choses pareilles Isabella. Peu importe combien j'en ai envie... ça n'est pas possible. C'est pour ça que je suis parti... il y a trois jours, même si ça n'était pas la chose à faire, te tourner le dos sans rien dire. J'en suis vraiment désolé, avouai-je, les mots semblant faire résonner la douloureuse vérité en moi.

Je croisai les mains devant moi sur la table. J'avais une saleté de cancer, un de ces trucs dont on ressortait rarement indemne et c'était hors de question de l'impliquer dans ma vie... Elle y était déjà bien trop présente... tout cela devait cesser, pour elle.

- Je... je sais plus à quoi m'attendre avec toi Edward... murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde. Il fallait que j'arrive à lui dire, maintenant. Je devais couper là, ce lien qui allait la tirer vers le bas.

- A rien. N'attends rien de moi je ne suis pas... je peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, me résignai-je.

Le serveur revint et déposa les cafés devant nous avant de repartir avec un sourire poli.

- Alors tu vas... t'empêcher de vivre parce que tu es malade ? demanda-t-elle en reposant sa main non loin de la mienne pour la deuxième fois.

- Tu aurais envie toi, de faire des projets alors que tu as plus d'une chance sur deux de mourir ?

Elle devait réaliser à quel point tout ça était néfaste pour elle.

- Edward...

- C'est la vérité Bella ! m'énervai-je en la faisant sursauter. Comment veux-tu que je... t'implique dans ma vie ainsi ? Tu ne feras qu'en souffrir...

- Et si moi je le veux ? Tu y as pensé à ce dont j'ai envie ? Si je veux être avec toi ? s'écria-t-elle soudainement, sa voix déraillant à sa dernière phrase.

- Bella s'il te plaît...

- Non ! Arrêtes d'ignorer ce qu'il se passe... supplia-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Je fermai les yeux, incapable, soudainement, de faire face à ce qui nous arrivait... pourquoi maintenant putain ?! Sa main glissa dans la mienne, me faisant rouvrir les yeux. Ce contact fit accélérer mon cœur, mon souffle. L'électricité parcourut mon corps entier quand ses doigts enlacèrent les miens. Sa peau chaude contre la mienne allait me faire perdre la raison, je le savais, je le sentais. Quel pouvoir avait-elle sur moi pour me troubler à ce point ?

- Tu peux te battre contre le cancer ou te battre contre moi Edward, mais moi je reste là. Avec toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je refuse de t'abandonner, reprit-elle avec force et conviction.

**I'll be there as soon as I can**

_(Je serai là dès que je le pourrai)_

**But I'm busy mending broken**

_(Mais je suis occupé à réparer)_

**Pieces of the life I had before**

_(Les morceaux cassés de la vie que j'avais avant)_

**I'll be there as soon as I can**

_(Je serai là dès que je le pourrai)_

Avait-elle conscience de tout ce que ses mots provoquaient en moi ? Je restai de longues secondes incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Elle voulait rester avec moi. Elle le voulait.

Je n'avais plus la force de lui résister. Ce n'était pas "bien" mais je brûlais de connaître encore cette force qui apparaissait en moi lorsque j'étais avec elle, lorsque je la touchai, ou tout simplement quand elle me souriait.

- Tu as conscience de ce que ça implique ? réussi-je à dire au bout d'un temps interminable.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle juste.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, tentant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Ses doigts serrèrent légèrement les miens.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis hum ? Même si je te supplie ?

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. _Dieu ses lèvres... _

- Non, chuchota-t-elle en pressant ma main.

- Quelle tête de mule, marmonnai-je en sentant mes lèvres frémir légèrement.

Un silence apaisant s'installa et on but notre café presque froid en même temps, en prenant notre temps. Elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber... me laisser tomber. Et je savais, au plus profond de moi, et ce, même si j'étais incapable de l'admettre que je ne voulais pas qu'elle laisse tomber... j'avais besoin d'elle... tellement.

**You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended**

_(Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire de vivre ma vie plus longtemps)_

**You could be the one I'll always love**

_(Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours)_

Une nouvelle raison de me battre...

- Qu'est ce que... tu fais, pour le réveillon du nouvel an ? me demanda-t-elle quand on eut fini nos cafés.

Elle ne me regardait pas mais nous étions toujours en contact... nos mains n'étaient plus enlacées mais une des miennes était posé à plat sur la table et ses doigts caressaient légèrement ma peau, de mon poignet à mes doigts. Son contact était si grisant que s'en était déroutant. De longs frissons courraient le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je réprimai mes envies les plus passionnées et sûrement les plus déplacées. Mon corps semblait se réduire à ma main, à la peau qu'elle touchait.

- Je... je sais pas, marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux, faisant fit de la façon dont elle me troublait.

- Jazz veut... il veut faire un truc... avec ta sœur, Rosalie et Emmett... souffla-t-elle, son regard brûlant mon visage.

J'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder me dévisager. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres si tentantes.

- Viens... souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Il veut aller où ? m'informai-je d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur les miens et ne bougèrent plus. J'étais dans l'attente d'un mouvement, je voulais désespérément qu'elle me touche plus que ça. Ce contact me faisait me sentir vivant à nouveau, comme il y à trois jours... comme ce soir là...

- Chez lui... juste une soirée calme, entre nous...

- D'accord, finis-je par céder au bout d'une poignée de secondes, voulant oublier toutes les bonnes raisons que j'avais de ne plus la voir.

- Vraiment ? douta-t-elle alors qu'un sourire étirait sa bouche.

- Tu en doutes ? souris-je devant son air ébahi.

Un léger rire lui échappa et elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu as tendance à toujours vouloir allez dans le sens contraire du mien...

Je levai les yeux au cielet elle piqua légèrement ma paume de ses ongles.

- Je suis sérieuse !

- Moi aussi, avouai-je en souriant devant ses yeux amusés.

Elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre avant de reprendre sa caresse sur mes doigts, son regard suivant son geste lent.

- Et puis c'est toi qui va dans le sens contraire du mien, repris-je au bout d'une minute.

Elle secoua la tête lentement, les yeux toujours rivés sur nos doigts, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je pris une minute pour l'observer presque impoliment. Ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner, son regard était concentré sur la caresse douce et lente qu'elle exerçait sur ma main. Elle était belle, vraiment belle et ce, malgré la fatigue qui cernait ses yeux. J'aimai le fait qu'elle ne se maquille pas, qu'elle reste... elle même et naturelle. Elle était si différente de toutes les autres femmes que j'avais pu connaître. Ses lèvres rouges, de ses mordillements à répétitions semblaient m'appeler... m'attirer irrésistiblement. Je soupirai discrètement en essayant de penser à tout sauf à ça.

**You could be the one who listens to**

_(Tu pourrais être celle qui écoute)_

**My deepest inquisitions**

_(Mes interrogations les plus profondes)_

- Quelque chose vous chagrine Monsieur Masen ? souffla-t-elle doucement en relevant les yeux vers mon visage sans rompre la caresse de ses doigts.

Mon nom entier dans sa bouche sembla m'expédier en enfer, le sol s'ouvrant sous mes pieds. Je me raclais la gorge, soudainement mal à l'aise. Pendant une poignée de secondes, je cherchai mes mots avant de soupirer.

- Je... je ne sais pas comment être proche de toi... avouai-je calmement, ma voix sortant plus rauque que ce que j'aurai cru.

**You could be the one I'll always love**

_(Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours)_

Elle mordit sa lèvre à nouveau avant de se lever, rompant la chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau. Comme un idiot, je paniquai encore avant qu'elle ne me sourit tranquillement, et contourne la table pour me rejoindre. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils quand elle poussa un peu la table, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Avec douceur, elle prit place sur mes genoux, passant son bras autour de ma nuque, posant sa joue sur mon épaule. Je me figeai et cessai même de respirer.

**You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended**

_(Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire de vivre ma vie plus longtemps)_

**You could be the one I'll always love**

_(Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours)_

- Ça me suffit, murmura-t-elle contre moi, son souffle chaud chatouillant mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux, vaincu, avant de serrer son corps de mes bras autour d'elle et d'inspirer profondément son parfum fleurit et unique, savourant sa chaleur contre mon torse où mon cœur s'accélérait à mesure que les secondes passaient.

**I'll be there as soon as I can**

_(Je serai là dès que je le pourrai)_

**But I'm busy mending broken**

_(Mais je suis occupé à réparer)_

**Pieces of the life I had before**

_(Les morceaux cassés de la vie que j'avais avant)_

**Before you...**

_(Avant toi...)_

* * *

_Ouais, on sait c'est pas trèèèèès gentil de s'arrêter là... la suite la semaine prochaine ? que celles qui veulent la suite samedi prochain à minuit pile lève la main bien haut et laisse une review ! _

_On vous embrasse toutes très fort... _

_Et comme toujours, on se retrouve ici ou ailleurs... _

_Tied & Cullen._


	11. Provoquer

_Hello mesdemoiselles les lectrices_

_Faites pas attention ce soir je plane un peu. je devrais nous planons un peu... Voir beaucoup ._

_ Abus de ... ? Quoi au fait **Tied** ? On a abusé de quoi ? Rien d'illégal. Enfin je crois. On verra si la police débarque ou pas..._

_Bref... on a écrit .. un peu, beaucoup aussi et nous sommes des mamans fières de notre bébé...^^_

___Nous avons eu une semaine d'enfer (**Tied** travaille de nuit et écrit de jour **et** de nuit ! entre deux séances piscine LOL) qui se termine en apothéose ! _

_Nous dédicacons ce chapitre à notre beta adorée **mlca66**, qui ne l'a pas lu pour cause de manucure ntense d'ongles des orteils sur une plage..._

_Le duo infernal aussi veux vous remercier pour toutes les Fabuleuses Reviews, lues cette semaine, les longues, les courtes, les émouvantes et les amusantes. Mon bonheur (et celui de **Tied**) est d'ouvrir ma boite mail le matin et de lire vos commentaires ! Vous êtes adorables. On arrête le mélo. **Tied** va me taper sur les doigts ! ;) _

_On vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas._

_Enjoy_

Disclaimer :

_Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **Stéphanie Meyer**, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Provoquer**

_**Playlist : New year's day - Garou **( à écouter c'est une merveille)_

31 décembre

**POV Bella**

Tout était prêt pour ce réveillon du 31 décembre. Enfin j'espérai... Je commençai sérieusement à stresser et essuyai nerveusement mes mains sur le torchon avec lequel j'avais lavé la table de la cuisine au moins dix fois en peu de temps.

C'est Jasper qui recevait ses amis mais c'est moi qui était en cuisine. D'ordinaire cela ne me posait aucun problème, j'avais l'habitude. C'était souvent comme ça entre lui et moi et, en plus, j'adorai cuisiner. J'habitai dans le même immeuble, c'était... pratique pour lui. Mais ce soir c'était différent.

Edward serait là... Si il tenait sa promesse...

Il était vingt heures et terrée dans la cuisine, je guettai la sonnette de la porte.

Alice était arrivée la première et bien sur, elle m'avait sauté au cou dans la cuisine, s'excusant encore de son... hum... _absence_ trois jours plutôt.

- Vraiment Bella, c'était un imprévu, je m'en veux de t'avoir plantée là toute seule dans ce café, m'avait-elle dit en attendant ma réponse d'un air entendu.

Elle ne m'aurait pas comme ça. Edward et moi étions tombé d'accord pour ne rien lui dire, dans la mesure du possible et aussi longtemps que possible.

- Pas de problème je t'ai dit ! C'est oublié.

- Tu m'as attendue longtemps ? Il y avait du monde dans le café ?

- Non c'était calme. J'ai pris un café et je suis rentrée.

Je ne la regardai pas, préférant me concentrer sur le nettoyage du plan de travail. Je l'entendis tapoter nerveusement sur la table de ses doigts manucurés.

- Et tu n'as pas fait de rencontre intéressante ? C'est un endroit sympa... il y a souvent des gens... bien.

- Non j'ai vu personne. Excuse-moi je dois vérifier la cuisson des coquelets.

Je fis demi-tour et ouvris le four. Les coquelets n'était pas cuits, évidemment je venais juste de les enfourner. Mais tout était préférable à subir le regard inquisiteur d'Alice.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Sa dernière tentative, peut-être. Je retins en sourire en pensant à ses compétences culinaires dont Edward m'avait parlé.

- Non, merci j'ai presque terminé... Va rejoindre Jasper pour accueillir les autres.

Je m'affairai encore cinq minutes en silence, vérifiant la salade, les amuse-bouches, le glaçage de mon dessert. Elle était partie et je respirai à nouveau, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête.

Alice faisait peur. Définitivement.

Cependant, mon sourire retomba quand mes pensées s'égarèrent. Ma plus grande peur était cependant qu'il ne vienne pas, qu'il renonce...

Je me retins au comptoir : mes jambes tremblaient à cette idée. Je cherchais à me rassurer en réfléchissant posément. Edward avait paru se détendre, céder un peu à la pression qu'il s'imposait pendant quelques minutes lorsque je m'étais assise sur ses genoux.

**All is quiet on New Year's Day**

_(Tout est calme le Jour de l'An)_

**A world in white gets underway**

_(Un monde en blanc est en route)_

Face à lui, je faisais des gestes, je prenais des initiatives qui m'étonnaient. Le besoin de mon corps d'être à proximité du sien, était effroyablement fort. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la souffrance que j'avais ressentie, quelques instant plus tôt, lorsque j'avais cru qu'il regrettait notre baiser puis quand il avait soufflé d'une voix tendue et triste. _"N'attends rien de moi je ne suis pas... je peux pas te donner ce que tu veux." _La douleur à ce moment là m'avait percutée avec violence et je n'avais vu comme réponse que la colère et la sincérité.

**I want to be with you, be with you**

_(Je veux être avec toi, être avec toi)_

**Night and day**

_(Nuit et jour)_

**Nothing changes on New Year's Day**

_(Rien ne change le Jour de l'An)_

J'avais besoin de lui. Violemment. Quelque soit son état de santé, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mes paroles avaient été dures mais je voulais être à ses cotés pour son combat, pour qu'il ne renonce pas. Peu importait finalement comment il voulait de moi dans sa vie... je voulais juste être à son côté.

**I... will be with you again**

_(Je... serai à nouveau avec toi)_

**I... will be with you again**

_(Je... serai à nouveau avec toi)_

Il avait fermé les yeux et j'avais enfin osé toucher ses doigts, caressant enfin sa peau si douce et tiède. Lorsque nos yeux s'étaient croisés à nouveau, je savais qu'il avait changé d'avis, qu'il avait quitté ses certitudes. Pour un temps... peut-être, mais il avait fait un pas vers moi et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

**And we can break through**

_(Et nous pouvons nous frayer un chemin)_

**Though torn in two**

_(Bien que déchirés en deux)_

**We can be one**

_(Nous pouvons être un)_

Pendant ces quelques minutes privilégiées, nous avions renforcé ce lien entre nous, cette attache puis doucement je l'avais senti s'éloigner un peu. Nous nous étions quittés sur la nouvelle promesse qu'il viendrait chez Jasper. Il avait promis... j'étais certaine qu'il viendrait.

**I... will be with you again**

_(Je... serai à nouveau avec toi_)

J'en étais là... je l'attendais. Je réprimai un sourire ironique quand je réalisai que, inconsciemment ou pas, j'avais passé ma vie à l'attendre... à attendre quelqu'un comme lui... _lui._

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement, me faisant sursauter. Je retirai vivement le tablier qui protégeait la courte robe bleue qu'Alice m'avait dit de mettre et passai nerveusement une main sur ma nuque, effleurant le chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles, qu'Alice, encore une fois, m'avait conseillée. Un conseil très appuyé, mais je devais reconnaître que je me sentais presque belle avec cette coiffure et cette robe.

Alice dansa jusqu'à la porte et accueillit gaiement Emmett, Rose et Edward entraîné par Matthew. Mon cœur loupa un battement à sa vision. Il portait un simple pantalon noir, ajusté sur ses hanches et une chemise gris clair très classique qui mettait merveilleusement en valeur ses larges épaules.

Ma respiration se coupa à la vue du petit sourire figé sur ses lèvres et son regard parcourut l'appartement semblant chercher quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Je décelai une lueur curieuse dans ses yeux et son sourire séducteur s'agrandit faisant repartir mon cœur à un rythme fou.

Je saisis pleinement pourquoi les journaux -dont le mien- parlait de son sourire sexy. J'en étais la première victime. Je fis un pas un avant, puis un autre, irrésistiblement attirée par son regard. Il m'attendait appuyé la chambranle de la porte menant au salon. Je jetai coup d'œil autour de moi pour entendre Alice et Jasper faire visiter l'appartement aux autres invités. Nous étions seuls...

- Tu... tu es venu, arrivai-je à articuler, faisant preuve d'un à-propos ridicule pour une journaliste.

Je me mordis la lèvre de ma bêtise en rougissant. Il rit légèrement en haussant les épaules.

- Je crois que oui, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Je te l'avais promis, Isabella, non ? reprit-il de sa voix veloutée, plus sérieux.

Je frissonnai en entendant mon prénom franchir ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé mon prénom en entier, avant... mais dans sa bouche... c'était parfait et ça m'électrifiait totalement. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il passa doucement sa main sur ma joue, effleurant de ses doigts mon oreille, puis la ligne de ma mâchoire, finissant par poser son pouce sur mes lèvres. Je ne respirai plus et fermai les yeux pour mieux ressentir ce contact qui me fit frémir jusqu'au creux de mon ventre.

- Isabella, murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud brûlant mes lèvres. Si tu continues de rougir ainsi et mordre ta lèvre je crains que ma... faim devienne irrésistible et que je reprenne rapidement les choses où je les ai laissées à Noël...

Ses paroles me firent revenir sur Terre et j'ouvris les yeux rapidement, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Depuis quand était-il si... direct ? Je me sentie rougir furieusement quand son regard se fit très insistant, passant de mes yeux à mes lèvres. Les images et les sensations de son baiser m'envahirent en un instant et je rougis de plus belle.

- Ça te tente ? m'interrogea-t-il, taquin.

Quelque chose dans son comportement clochait. La façon dont il me regardait, les mots qu'il employait... rien était... normal. On aurait dit qu'il... cherchait à me pousser dans mes retranchements, à voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Je fronçai les sourcils et me rendis compte qu'il avait repris quelques distances en reculant de quelques centimètres, laissant juste flotter autour de moi son parfum envoûtant. Je secouai la tête en me reculant d'un pas.

- Je... commençai-je avant de laisser ma réponse inachevée, ne sachant quoi dire.

Il éclata de rire devant mon trouble et entendre le son de son rire me bouleversa. Alice et Rose entrèrent dans la pièce et regardèrent Edward comme s'il était un spécimen en voie de disparition, puis moi, cramoisie qui ne savait plus où me mettre. Je préférai m'éclipser dans la cuisine pour échapper aux explications.

Elles n'allaient pas laisser passer ça sans rien dire. Je pouvais dire quoi... que leur frère et beau-frère venait de me dire des choses totalement indécentes ? Et que, même si je sentais que quelque chose clochait, j'étais trop troublée pour mon propre bien ?

_Isabella Swan, tu es l'hôtesse ce soir. Nous sommes le 31 décembre. Ton frère compte sur toi. Reprends-toi. Respire ! Et soit sérieuse... et raisonnable !_

Curieuse de savoir comment Edward s'en sortait avec Alice, je m'approchai du salon sans me montrer. Alice n'y était pas, mais Edward était seul avec Rose qui le retenait par le bras et ils étaient loin de se sourire. Edward semblait à bout de nerfs, ses mâchoires étaient crispées reflétant le contrôle qu'il tentait d'avoir sur sa colère.

- Laisse-moi, jeta-t-il avec rage. Je ne veux pas parler de ça ce soir Rosalie !

Je savais que leur conversation était personnelle et que j'aurai dû ne pas écouter ça, ne pas être là, et ravaler ma curiosité. J'aurais du partir mais j'étais clouée sur place, incapable de bouger.

- Mais tu ne veux jamais en parler Edward ! Nous sommes ta famille nous avons le droit de savoir. On veut pouvoir t'aider, merde ! Il n'y pas que toi qui souffre, je dois pouvoir parler à Matthew, je dois pouvoir lui expliquer certaines choses. Je...

Rose ne finit pas sa phrase, sa voix se cassant d'émotion. Ses paroles étaient brutales mais à l'entendre, elle semblait elle aussi souffrir de ses propres mots. La tension entre eux était à son comble.

Edward soupira, semblant vouloir évacuer sa colère.

- Si tu veux savoir le Dr Giulani m'a appelé ce matin, commença-t-il sèchement. Ils ont tous leurs foutus résultats. Mon opération est programmée dans 4 jours. Dans 4 jours, elle m'enlève un morceau de poumon et la tumeur avec... Tu sais maintenant, tu es satisfaite ? Ce soir je veux oublier ça, j'veux oublier ce putain de cancer qui me pourrit la vie, juste pour une soirée, c'est pas trop demander ? cracha-t-il d'une voix basse, vibrante de colère et l'impact de ses mots en était d'autant plus fort.

Il libéra son bras d'un geste sec et parti sur le balcon où il se retrouva seul. Mes jambes me lâchèrent, cédant sous mon poids et je me laissai glisser le long du mur. La peur me glaça le sang, je tremblai de tous mes membres, assise avec les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine, mes bras serrés l'un contre l'autre devant mon visage, mes mains cramponnant mes cheveux pourtant attachés.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il me voit dans cet état là.

Je ne m'aperçus que je pleurai que lorsqu'Alice s'accroupit devant moi en prenant mes mains pour que je lâche mes cheveux. J'écartai mes bras pour la voir. Elle était encore plus pale que d'ordinaire et étrangement calme. Sans un mot elle me tendis un mouchoir et j'essuyais rageusement mes larmes.

- Rose vient de me dire ce qu'elle a appris. Tu as... entendu ? chuchota-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Oui.

Seul ce mot réussit à passer tellement ma gorge était serrée par l'angoisse mais une seule pensée résonnait encore et encore dans ma tête : il ne fallait pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Il s'en voudrait et il me fuirait, encore. Il se rendrait compte à quel point tout cela m'affectait et il partirait. Je le savais.

Je me relevai difficilement et allai à la cuisine me passer de l'eau sur le visage au dessus de l'évier. Tant pis pour mon maquillage. Je respirai une minute profondément, avant de me tourner vers Alice. Celle ci m'observait, visiblement inquiète et bouleversée et je lui fis un petit sourire sans joie. Elle me rendit le même sourire triste.

- Ne dites rien à Emmett ou à Jasper, pas ce soir, la suppliai-je en essuyant nerveusement mes mains sur un torchon.

- Bien sur, j'en avais pas l'intention. Nous, les filles, on est fortes on va y arriver, dit-elle en clignant de l'oeil, faisant visiblement un effort sur elle même.

Rose nous rejoignit, très pale elle aussi, le visage humide. Elle avait apparemment fait la même chose que moi.

- Allez les filles : séance maquillage de rattrapage dans la salle de bain de 30 secondes, lanca Alice en nous prenant par le bras.

Deux minutes plus tard, je sorti de la pièce avec une tête présentable et allai d'un pas rapide vers le balcon. Il était toujours la, seul dans la nuit, tournant le dos à l'appartement, semblant regarder les lueurs de la ville au dessous de nous. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et mes mains devinrent moites. Comment pouvais-je faire pour qu'il oubli ? Comment pouvais-je oublier moi même ce que je venais d'entendre ?

Je renfonçai très loin l'angoisse et la peur au fond de moi et laissai mes sens prendre le dessus. Il était si beau malgré le profil sombre qu'il arborait. Je sentis mon corps frémir à sa proximité quand je m'approchai de lui.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, par dessus le tissu fin de sa chemise, la chaleur de sa peau électrifiant mon corps tout entier. Un frisson me traversa quand je le senti se tendre sous mes doigts. Je passais à coté de lui pour l'observer et ma main glissa sur sa nuque avant de monter vers son visage, imitant le geste qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

Je caressai doucement sa mâchoire lisse en retenant mon souffle, fis passer mes doigts sur ses lèvres quand il se tourna vers moi, son regard sombre faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Il ne respirait plus mais je sentais contre ma paume le sang pulser dans sa carotide.

Je sus alors ce que je devais faire pour qu'il oublie... rien que pour un moment.

- Edward, je voudrais... moi aussi reprendre les choses où on les a laissées, chuchotai-je calmement, tentant d'ignorer l'embrasement de mes joues et mon coeur battant une chamade incontrôlée.

Ses yeux semblèrent m'interroger et ma main passa derrière sa nuque, à la lisière de ses cheveux un peu trop longs, appuyant ma paume sur sa peau, insistant pour qu'il se baisse vers moi.

Lorsque son visage fut proche du mien, lorsque je ne pus plus supporter la profondeur de son regard brûlant, je fermai les yeux et caressai son nez du mien, essayant de le détendre un minimum. Tout son corps semblait crispé à son maximum.

- S'il te plaît, réussi-je à murmurer contre lui, son souffle brûlant s'accélérant brutalement, se répercutant contre ma bouche.

Ses mains entourèrent mon visage et le maintinrent immobile. Il écrasa brutalement sa bouche contre la mienne et ses lèvres, sa langue exigèrent l'accès à ma bouche. Son ardeur me fit gémir contre lui alors qu'il nous faisait tourner, me bloquant entre le garde-corps et lui. Cette proximité effaça la moindre chance que j'avais de réfléchir.

Ce fut un baiser presque sauvage, totalement désespéré et je perdis complètement la tête, lui offrant tout ce qu'il exigeait, tout ce dont il avait besoin et osait enfin me demander.

Mon corps frissonnait de désir coincé entre le sien et le garde-corps. Ce que je sentais contre mon ventre ne me laissait aucun doute sur son désir à lui.

Lorsque nous nous éloignâmes un peu, très peu, pour reprendre notre respiration, ses mains encadraient toujours mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux pour redécouvrir son regard perdu, empreint d'un désir certain.

Doucement j'écartai ses mains de mon visage avant d'en embrasser les doigts. Je lui souris et ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire en coin qui fit sursauter mon coeur.

- Merci d'être venu, murmurai-je contre sa main.

Sa paume glissa jusqu'à la base de mon cou et épousa ma peau. Il sonda mon regard du sien quelques secondes, semblant y chercher une faille, un doute. Quand il effleura à nouveau mes lèvres, je sus qu'il avait compris que j'étais sûre de moi, de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui. De ce désir, de ce besoin de l'avoir près de moi. Sa bouche ne fit qu'embrasser doucement la mienne quelques secondes, contrastant grandement avec le baiser échangé plutôt. La douceur et la pudeur de son étreinte envoya des décharges électriques le long de ma colonne vertébrale, faisant accélérer follement mon coeur.

Il rompit notre baiser par la même douceur avec laquelle il l'avait amorcé et me serra doucement dans ses bras. Je plaçai ma joue contre son coeur qui reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal.

- J'ai des invités... qui ont d'autres faims à assouvir, soufflai-je au bout d'un moment où j'écoutai attentivement chaque palpitation sous mon oreille contre son torse.

Je le sentis rire et sa voix veloutée résonna contre moi faisant renaître le désir que j'avais tenté d'étouffer.

- Si tu ne sers pas Emmett rapidement il va faire un scandale et peut être te jeter par dessus le garde-corps !

- Tu me protégeras ? l'interrogeai-je en m'écartant légèrement pour le voir, levant le menton pour regarder son beau visage en même temps qu'il baissait les yeux vers moi.

- Contre Emmett ? Hum... je sais pas vraiment, ça dépends. Qu'as-tu à m'offrir en échange ?

Faussement indignée je m'écartai de lui et son rire résonna en moi quand il me prit par la main pour me ramener contre lui.

- Emmett devra me passer sur le corps pour te toucher, sourit-il avant de poser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres qui me laissa rêveuse et troublée.

Je tirai sur sa main pour le ramener vers le salon où mon frère et sa famille nous attendaient en faisant semblant de ne pas nous regarder, sauf Matthew qui avait le nez collé à la baie vitrée du salon, ses yeux naviguant de son oncle à moi.

- Tonton Ed, tu vas te marier avec Bella ? s'enquit le petit quand Edward me fit passer devant lui pour rentrer dans le salon, sa main ne quittant pas la mienne.

_Encore un de la famille qui n'avait pas sa langue ni ses yeux dans sa poche... _

Edward rit et les regards se tournèrent vers lui attendant sa réponse. J'étais certainement de la couleur des tomates cerise accompagnant les amuse-bouches que Jasper avait mis sur la table.

- Ça dépend Matthew, répondit-il juste avec un sourire, sans me regarder.

_Hein ?!_

- De quoi ? questionna l'intéressé en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses sourcils se fronçant d'incompréhension.

_Oui tiens, de quoi ?_ cria ma conscience au bord de l'hystérie.

- De ce qu'il y aura pour satisfaire ma faim, ce soir, soupira joyeusement Edward en glissant un regard vers moi.

J'arrivai à hausser les épaules avant de partir vers la cuisine cacher mes joues en feu pendant que les rires résonnèrent dans la pièce. Edward semblait en forme... Le repas risquait d'être prometteur.

_**Quelques heures plus tard. **_

_**[New Year's day - Garou ]**_

**All is quiet on New Year's Day**

_(Tout est calme le Jour de l'An)_

**A world in white gets underway**

_(Un monde en blanc est en route)_

Matthew dormait dans la chambre d'ami. Nous avions écartés les meubles du salon et Jasper avait mis sa playlist "spécial slows" pour profiter des dernières minutes de l'année avec sa petite amie. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre depuis dix minutes. De même que Rosalie et Emmett qui semblaient sur le point de vouloir commencer l'année en donnant un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Matthew devant nous.

La voix sensuelle de Garou, reprenant le succès de U2 "New year's day" s'élevait doucement dans le calme de l'appartement.

**I want to be with you, be with you**

_(Je veux être avec toi, être avec toi)_

Assise dans le canapé, ma tête appuyée tout contre l'épaule d'Edward, j'étais bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut être même depuis toujours, j'eus l'impression d'être pile là où je devais être.

**Night and day**

_(Nuit et jour)_

**Nothing changes on New Year's Day**

_(Rien ne change le Jour de l'An)_

**On New Year's Day**

_(Le Jour de l'An)_

**POV Edward.**

**I... will be with you again**

_(Je... serai à nouveau avec toi)_

**I... will be with you again**

_(Je... serai à nouveau avec toi)_

Comment arrivait-elle à me faire ça ? J'oubliai tout ce qui n'était pas elle. J'oubliai ma famille à quelques mètres de nous. Seuls son odeur et la sensation de son corps chaud et fin appuyé contre le mien semblait compter. J'étais obnubilé par le parfum que ses cheveux sous mon nez dégageaient. Que m'avait-elle fait ? Distraitement, mes doigts caressaient son épaule dénudée par sa robe depuis plusieurs minutes, constatant avec une fierté à peine dissimulée les frissons que ma caresse lui prodiguait. Son regard était concentré sur les autres dansant non loin de nous et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. J'aurai voulu connaître tout de celles ci.

La lumière tamisée d'une lampe dans un coin du salon rendait l'ambiance calme et apaisante, la musique nous berçant lentement me laissait la possibilité de calmer l'ardeur qui m'avait saisi quand elle m'avait rejoint sur le balcon, quelques heures plutôt...

Jusqu'à ce que Bella bouge presque imperceptiblement, ses doigts effleurant ma cuisse quand elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines et mon souffle se coupa. Elle sembla capter les réactions de mon corps car je la sentis se figer contre moi quand je me penchai vers elle, mon nez frôlant son oreille.

- Cesse de m'effleurer, chuchotai-je.

Je vis sa joue rougir et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire dans ses cheveux avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Délibérément, sa main vint se poser sur ma cuisse et mon sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? marmonnai-je contre elle, toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses se retrouvant sur sa paume posé à plat sur le milieu de ma cuisse.

Malgré nos peaux séparées par le tissu de mon pantalon, je ressentais sa chaleur comme jamais et j'avais envie de plus.

- Je cesse de t'effleurer, s'amusa-t-elle en remontant sa main de quelques millimètres.

C'était rien, mais pourtant, j'étouffai un grognement de désir cru. Je mêlai mes doigts aux siens sur ma cuisse, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne me touche plus directement. Mon self-control allait me faire défaut si jamais elle continuait de me toucher ainsi et la prendre devant ma famille n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Je soupirai longuement et tentai de calmer mon coeur devenu fou.

- Tu veux danser ? lui demandai-je après un moment à regarder les autres.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi en même temps que je tournai le visage pour la regarder et elle haussa un sourcil, un sourire moqueur au bord des lèvres.

- Est ce que tu es en train de m'inviter à danser ? s'enquit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Je haussai négligemment les épaules et approchai un peu plus mon visage du sien, à peine conscient de mon geste. Je voulais juste encore sentir sa bouche, sa langue... je voulais son corps contre le mien, son souffle court et brûlant sur mes lèvres. Je voulais la toucher, l'embrasser... je voulais tout.

**I... will be with you again**

_(Je... serai à nouveau avec toi)_

Sa main libre remonta jusqu'à ma joue qu'elle caressa et son pouce s'échoua sur mes lèvres en même temps que son regard.

- Pour dire vrai je... je suis fatiguée, souffla-t-elle doucement, son pouce exerçant une pression plus ou moins forte sur mes lèvres. Je crois que j'aimerai rentrer, murmura-t-elle en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

**I... will be with you again**

_(Je... serai à nouveau avec toi)_

Mes lèvres embrassèrent son doigt et elle rougit légèrement, son souffle se saccadant. Comment pouvait-elle être si attirante ?

- Rentre alors, chuchotai-je avant d'approcher mon visage encore plus du sien.

_**And we can break through**_

_(Et nous pouvons nous frayer un chemin)_

Elle retint son souffle quand mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Je l'embrassai brièvement, sachant pertinemment que si j'approfondissais notre baiser, j'allais totalement perdre le peu de contrôle qui me restait. Quand je reculai, elle sembla perdue, son regard naviguant nerveusement de moi à ma famille dansant toujours non loin de nous. A nouveau, je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai chastement. Je ne voulais pas nous cacher. Nous n'avions plus l'âge de nous cacher, je n'avais pas le temps de me cacher.

**Though torn in two**

_(Bien que déchirés en deux)_

Cette pensée me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

_Quatre jours. _

Bella fronça les sourcils et sa main gagna à nouveau ma joue, ses doigts faisant pression sur ma peau. Je fermai les yeux une fraction de seconde, tentant de contrôler la panique qui, d'un seul coup, s'insinua en moi. Quand mes paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, ce fut elle qui s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement et presque pudiquement. Ses joues rosirent à son geste et je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de se soulever en un petit sourire. Elle était adorable.

**We can be one**

_(Nous pouvons être un)_

- Est ce que tu... tu pars maintenant ? finit-elle par demander au bout d'une minute à s'observer mutuellement.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je parte maintenant ? lui demandai-je en retour, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire quand ses joues se colorèrent violemment.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle presque avant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres, puis de revenir à moi quand elle vit qu'aucun d'entre eux ne nous prêtait attention. Non, reprit-elle calmement. Je... est-ce que c'est trop te demander de... si tu voulais...

Elle humidifia ses lèvres nerveusement, rougissant un peu plus en cherchant ses mots. Son expression gênée et confuse me fit froncer les sourcils avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne me travers. Voulait-elle... ? Non... si ? Vraiment ?

**I... I will begin again**

_(Je... je recommencerai)_

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposai-je en me demandant si je n'étais pas en train de rougir pour de vrai.

**I... I will begin again**

_(Je... je recommencerai)_

Elle mordit sa lèvre avant de hocher la tête prudemment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme le pire des imbéciles heureux. Je me relevai et lui tendis une main qu'elle saisit rapidement, la faisant lever à son tour. Je saluai Emmett d'un geste, il cligna de l'oeil, ce qui fit rougir Bella, avant de retourner son attention sur le cou de sa femme. J'allai taper sur l'épaule de Jasper pour le remercier mais Alice, collée à lui, me fit un petit geste me signifiant de ne pas les déranger. Nous ne manquerions à personne ce soir. Ce fut quand on se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement, de l'autre côté du couloir que je réalisai à quel point tout cela était... étrange. Depuis quand étais-je nerveux de me retrouver seul avec une femme ?

**Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh**

_(Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh)_

**Oh, maybe the time is right**

_(Oh, peut-être que le temps est venu)_

Je serrai les dents quand elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure, pestant contre moi même. Ça n'était pas n'importe qu'elle femme... c'était... elle. Juste elle... Juste elle et pourtant... elle représentait tellement. Elle méritait tellement. Je soupirai discrètement quand elle ouvrit sa porte puis elle ne se tourna vers moi pour me regarder. Visiblement, elle attendait que j'entre chez elle... ou que je parte.

**Oh, maybe tonight**

_(Oh, peut-être ce soir)_

**I will be with you again**

_(Je serai à nouveau avec toi)_

Ce furent les cernes mauves sous ses yeux qui me firent décider de la suite de la nuit. Elle avait besoin de repos, j'avais besoin de repos. Elle devait reprendre des forces et moi aussi..._ Quatre jours._

Cette pensée sembla résonner dans ma tête pendant un temps interminable alors qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une fraction de seconde. Je soupirai à nouveau et fis un petit pas vers elle pour embrasser son front. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, inspirant profondément son odeur envoûtante et sucrée. Je la voulais tellement que j'avais l'impression que j'allais en crever si jamais je ne faisais pas quelque chose dans la seconde. Pourtant, je tins bon, luttant contre l'envie de l'enlacer étroitement... jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe sa main sur ma nuque, forçant mon visage à se baisser vers le sien.

**Though I want to be with you**

_(Cependant je veux être avec toi)_

**Be with you night and day**

_(Etre avec toi nuit et jour)_

- Bella... soufflai-je contre elle sans ouvrir les yeux, incapable de la regarder alors que je la repoussai doucement mais fermement.

Sa main se cramponna à moi, m'empêchant de reculer.

- Ne fuis pas, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix grave et tremblante qui me fit ouvrir les yeux pour plonger dans les siens.

Tellement profonds, tellement brûlants et brumeux que mon ventre se retourna, le sang se figeant dans mes veines. Son nez caressa le mien et je luttai contre l'envie de me laisser aller qui voulait s'imposer en moi. Elle devait avoir mieux et j'avais été un idiot de croire un seul instant que, ce soir, je céderai à tout avec elle et que je pouvais être bon pour elle. Je ne l'étais pas. Je ne pouvais pas l'être. Pas en sachant que dans quatre jours, tout serait changé à jamais. J'étais le pire des égoïstes d'avoir voulu l'utiliser pour évacuer ma peine, ma peur et ma rage. Elle valait mille fois mieux que ça.

- Isabella ce n'est pas... on doit pas faire ça, murmurai-je contre elle.

La caresse de son souffle chaud sur ma bouche disparut et elle serra les dents.

- Ne fuis pas, répéta-t-elle, s'approchant un peu plus. J'ai... je le veux Edward... je te veux, toi et tout ce que tu traînes derrière toi.

La sincérité de son regard et de sa voix fit arrêter brutalement mon coeur avant qu'il ne reparte à toute vitesse. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes et je sentis mes mains trembler quand je les remontai jusqu'à ses joues pour prendre son visage en coupe.

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, confessai-je contre sa bouche, mes lèvres embrassant les siennes instinctivement la seconde d'après.

- Alors aime-moi, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Je fermai les yeux quand sa voix tremblante, presque suppliante chuchota ces mots qui firent brûler mon être entier. Je n'avais plus la force de la repousser et tant pis si j'allais m'en mordre les doigts après. Là, à cet instant, je n'avais plus qu'une envie... me sentir vivre en elle.

**Be with you night and day**

_(Etre avec toi nuit et jour)_

**Nothing changes**

_(Rien ne change)_

**On New Year's Day**

_(Le Jour de l'An)_

* * *

_Fin du chapitre _

_Faut les laisser un peu seuls non ;) _

_Un peu chaud ? C'est normal on est le 1 janvier !_

_Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui nous aident à écrire (en plus de nos lectrices adorées (un peu de pommade pour avoir plus de review) ) ..ce sont les chanteurs qui s'escriment nuit et jours à nos oreilles et sans qui nous ne ferions rien. _

_Des noms ? Par souci d'anonymat, je ne donnerais que quelques prénoms en vrac : **Justin** T (à ne PAS confondre !) , **Marcus**, **Garou** , **Bruno**, **Rob**, **Emmanuel**, **Bobby**, **Matthew**, **Sam**, **Caleb** ..._

_Que des hommes ? Ah bon? J'avais pas remarqué ! Pas grave de toute façon ici y a que des filles !_

_PS 1: Ne pas lire toutes les bêtises écrites ci-dessus, aujourd'hui je suis atteinte de Folie Aigue !_

_PS 2 :**Tied** Respire ! moi j'y arrive pas ! _

___Comme d'habitude, on attends avec anxiété (grandes stressées nous sommes) votre avis ... On s'est régalées à écrire et à partager.. La question du jour (de la semaine plutot !) _

**___Edward .. va t'il craquer ? _**

___OUI ?.. une reviews .._

___ NON. ? .une reviews _

_Bises du duo infernal !_

**_Tied & Cullen _**


	12. S'aimer

_Hello ! _

_Nous sommes samedi et le samedi, c'est... publiiiiii (...cation, pouvait pas le mettre entier ça aurait cassé ma rime...) _

_BREF. _

_On est heureuse de vous présenter la suite de notre bébé (glousse) ! _

_Bon, comme on sait que vous en pouvez plus, on vous retrouve en bas pour dire deux ou trois conneries... _

_Enjoy !_

_____**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : S'aimer**

**Playlist :** Norah Jones The Nearness Of You

**Los Angeles, premier janvier**

**POV Bella**

- Ne fuis pas, le suppliai-je, m'approchant encore de lui. J'ai... je le veux Edward... je te veux, toi et tout ce que tu traînes derrière toi.

J'avais tellement besoin qu'il comprenne à quel point je voulais qu'il reste. J'avais besoin de lui. Mon corps tremblait de sa proximité et mon coeur battait tellement fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse pas supporter si Edward s'éloignait ne serait ce qu'un peu... Je me haussai sur la pointe de pieds pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes... si douces, si chaudes. Leur contact me fit frissonner violemment et mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je sentis ses mains entourer mon visage délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser.

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche, avant de m'embrasser doucement à son tour.

- Alors aime-moi, murmurai-je doucement en proie aux larmes tant les émotions qui me traversaient étaient intenses.

Une seconde, il se figea puis ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes éperdument, trahissant l'envie qu'il avait de moi. Cette pensée me fit rougir et je reculai vers mon appartement, l'entraînant avec moi sans qu'il ne quitte ma bouche, ses deux grandes mains tenant mon visage contre le sien.

**It's not the pale moon that excites me**

(Ce n'est pas la lune pale qui m'excites)

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied habile, je me détendis. Il ne partirai pas... pas tout de suite. Je lançai mes bras autour de son cou, mes doigts retrouvant sa nuque, le soyeux de ses cheveux sans rompre notre baiser.

**That thrills and delights me, oh no**

(Qui me fait frémir et m'enchante, oh non)

Suspendue à lui, serrée contre son corps chaud je pouvais enfin être heureuse. Il lâcha mon visage pour faire glisser ses mains sur ma taille, me serrant encore plus contre lui. Ses lèvres glissèrent sous mon oreille et je gémis de plaisir. Respirant son odeur enivrante dans son cou, nous nous balancions l'un contre l'autre, en silence sur une musique que nous seuls entendions partageant enfin cette danse.

**Its just the nearness of you**

(C'est juste le fait d'être près de toi)

Une de ses mains glissa sur mes reins pendant que l'autre retrouva ma nuque et il releva son visage pour pouvoir m'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser qui tordit mon ventre. Debout au milieu de mon salon, je senti ses doigts descendre sur le haut de mes fesses. Ma main longea le col de sa chemise et je posai mes doigts sur le premier bouton de sa chemise ouverte de quatre boutons déjà -quatre petits boutons qui m'avaient nargués toute la soirée.

Il recula légèrement et on ouvrit les yeux en même temps, mon coeur s'arrêtant brusquement devant la profondeur des siens devenus sombres. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue tendrement et il posa son front contre le mien. Je défis le premier bouton, mon regard fixé au sien. J'eus l'impression que celui ci me suppliait de m'arrêter en même temps qu'il m'ordonnait de continuer. Mes doigts tremblants défirent son deuxième bouton et il se pencha vers moi, son nez frôlant le mien, sa bouche caressant la mienne sans vraiment l'embrasser. Ses lèvres amorcèrent un voyage érotique de ma bouche à ma joue, de ma joue à ma mâchoire avant de descendre doucement sous mon oreille, puis dans mon cou, me forçant à pencher la tête pour qu'il ait plus d'accès à ma peau.

Je fermai les yeux, gémissant sans pouvoir m'en empêcher tant son contact m'électrifiait. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Je le désirai plus que personne n'avait jamais été désiré, j'en étais certaine à ce moment là. Mes doigts qui n'avaient pas stoppé leur travail arrivèrent au dernier bouton. Lorsque la chemise fut ouverte, je remontai ma main à plat sur son ventre qui se contracta violemment à mon toucher, puis son torse parfait exposé à ma vue. Me délectant du toucher incroyablement doux et satiné de sa peau, je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ses épaules et fis glisser lentement le vêtement sur ses bras. Il ne bougeait pas, se laissant faire, me laissant faire. Du bout des lèvres, j'embrassai son épaule, le haut de son torse et sentis son coeur qui battait incroyablement vite et fort. Au même rythme fou que le mien. Il inspira lentement, étouffant un grognement qui me fit trembler.

Encore une fois, ses mains entourèrent mon visage pour un baiser qui me fit tourner la tête.

A nouveau, ses mains glissèrent dans ma nuque et il défit habillement mon chignon, faisant retomber mes cheveux en cascade sur mes épaules, mon dos.

L'odeur de mon shampoing se répandit autour de nous et sa bouche quitta la mienne pour effleurer mon cou, puis ma clavicule quand Edward écarta ma robe pour pouvoir embrasser ma peau. Totalement soumise au pouvoir de sa bouche sur moi, je m'entendis vaguement gémir, mon corps avançant vers le sien quand sa langue effleura ma peau.

Mon cerveau rendit définitivement les armes quand il gémit à son tour avant de me soulever contre lui d'une main sous mes fesses, accentuant le contact de nos deux corps. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et mes mains fouillèrent dans ses cheveux quand sa bouche retrouva la mienne avec ardeur, me faisant frissonner vivement. Il finit par s'écarter, le souffle court, son nez plongeant dans mes cheveux la seconde d'après.

- Ta chambre ? souffla Edward à mon oreille d'une voix rauque qui m'électrifia.

- Au bout du couloir, dis-je péniblement avant de gémir quand il commença à marcher avec habilité, son bassin bougeant ainsi contre le mien.

J'embrassai sa mâchoire, suivant son dessin comme taillé dans le marbre du bout de ma langue quand il entra dans ma chambre avant d'avancer vers mon lit.

Délicatement, il me reposa à terre et me demanda de me tourner. Je m'exécutai, tremblante et le souffle court, me retrouvant dos à lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me collant contre lui et sa bouche embrassa doucement mon cou. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent ma joue quand il se pencha vers moi.

- Cette robe sur toi est sublime, chuchota-t-il contre ma peau, ses doigts remontant lentement vers mes cotes, effleurant mes seins avant de retrouver mes épaules, puis ma nuque. Mais je veux te l'enlever, continua-t-il en défaisant la fermeture éclair dans mon dos, dévoilant mon dos jusqu'à sa moitié. Sa voix et ses paroles firent frissonner mon épiderme, déjà sensible à sa proximité.

Je retins mon souffle quand sa bouche embrassa ma nuque puis mon omoplate, faisant s'arrêter mon coeur. Ses mains dégagèrent les bretelles et ses lèvres remontèrent sur mes épaules pendant qu'il faisait glisser ma robe jusqu'à mon ventre, dévoilant le soutien gorge noir que je portai. Avec douceur, il tira sur le bas de ma robe, la forçant à tomber à mes pieds. Je sentis mes joues s'embraser quand je prie conscience que j'étais presque nue devant Edward.

Edward Masen. Lui... Oh mon dieu.

Je l'entendis respirer plus lourdement quand d'une main sur ma hanche il me fit tourner vers lui pour pouvoir me regarder. J'essayai de ne pas penser à la dentelle de mon shorty noir quand ses yeux fiévreux naviguèrent lentement sur mon corps, brûlant ma peau sur leur passage. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur les escarpins noirs que je portai encore avant de revenir à mon visage. Ses pupilles dilatées et sa bouche entre ouverte qui laissai passer un souffle désordonné et brûlant eurent raison de ma gêne et je retrouvai le contrôle de mon corps.

Avec douceur, mes mains remontèrent vers son visage et je caressai sa joue du bout des doigts, tentant de calmer mes tremblements. Il ferma les yeux en appuyant son visage contre ma main, se laissant aller à ma caresse. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ma respiration se coupa devant son regard sombre, presque noir. Sa main gagna ma joue et il m'embrassa profondément, me faisant gémir contre lui avant de s'écarter.

- T'es tellement belle, murmura-t-il avec difficulté, gardant les yeux fermés alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Ne pouvant résister plus, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai à mon tour, faisant courir mes mains sur ses épaules, sa nuque avant de descendre dans une longue caresse sur son torse, puis plus bas, redessinant les muscles de son ventre du bout des doigts, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement qui résonna en moi, piquant ma peau. Son ventre se contracta à mon passage et je posai mes mains sur sa ceinture avant de reculer pour le regarder.

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement puis ses yeux aux prunelles dilatées me donnèrent le signe que j'attendais. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent quand mes doigts tremblants défirent sa ceinture, puis le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon, le faisant tomber à ses pieds. Il l'enjamba en me faisant reculer un peu plus vers le lit, se débarrassant en même temps de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes sans jamais quitter ma bouche.

Seuls nos souffles entrecoupés de soupirs résonnèrent dans la chambre quand Edward nous fit nous allonger délicatement sur mon lit. Sa main quitta le bas de mon dos pour venir caresser mon ventre en même temps que sa bouche partait à la découverte de mon cou, mes épaules. Il mordilla légèrement le lobe de mon oreille, envoyant une décharge électrique dans ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant gémir et cambrer sous lui.

Inconsciemment, mon corps se mouvait contre le sien, cherchant plus de contact, plus... toujours plus. Sa bouche et sa langue brûlante dessinèrent des arabesques sur ma peau jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Ses yeux fiévreux se relevèrent vers moi, me demandant silencieusement l'autorisation d'aller plus loin et je posai une main sur sa nuque, faisant remonter son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser à nouveau, prête à lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Sa langue glissa dans ma bouche quand sa main passa dans mon dos pour défaire l'attache de mon soutien gorge. Il fit disparaître mon sous-vêtement en un rien de temps et je ramenai mes bras contre ma poitrine presque instinctivement, gênée quand il se recula pour me regarder. Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens et il déglutit difficilement avant de saisir une de mes mains pour l'écarter de ma poitrine et d'en embrasser précieusement chaque doigt.

- Ne te cache pas de moi Isabella. Tu es sublime... laisse moi te voir, supplia-t-il presque dans un gémissement à peine contrôlé.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne une seconde avant qu'il ne glisse dans mon cou, puis dans le creux entre mes seins, faisant retomber mes mains de chaque côté de mon corps. Sa langue me goûta avec convoitise et mon dos s'arqua quand il accorda à son bassin le même rythme langoureux que sa langue sur ma peau. Il s'immobilisa soudain et je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Bella, je n'avais pas prévu de... je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je n'ai rien pour te protéger et... même si je suis clean je veux pas prendre le risque que... tu vois, gémit-il avec difficulté.

La frustration et la déception se peignirent sur son visage, ses yeux assombris par son désir me fixant toujours. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire je me sentis rougir. Honteusement, je réalisai que j'avais totalement oublié moi aussi.

- Je prends la pilule et je suis... enfin... je... il n'y a rien à craindre de mon coté non plus...

Je bégayai comme une adolescente mais le sourire de soulagement sur ses lèvres montrait qu'il avait saisit.

- Bien, ma Bella... souffla-t-il dans mon cou en recommençant à bouger sensuelle ment son bassin contre moi.

Je gémis, ramenant mes mains dans le bas de son dos, poussant d'une pression légère son bassin encore plus contre le mien. Edward étouffa une plainte contre ma peau avant de se redresser sur ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Ses yeux m'enflammèrent et mes pouces glissèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer noir avant de le faire glisser sur ses cuisses musclées, son regard en lâchant pas le mien.

Edward m'aida à l'enlever complètement avant que ses mains ne retrouvent mon ventre, et sa bouche la mienne. Son baiser se fit plus pressant que les autres et je compris qu'il était à bout de nerfs, tout comme moi. L'avoir si proche sans pour autant qu'il ne se passe rien me tuait. Je le voulais tellement que mon ventre me faisait mal. Malgré l'urgence de son baiser, il m'enleva avec douceur mon shorty, le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes en se redressant. Presque agenouillé à mes pieds, il jeta mon vêtement plus loin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes pieds portant encore les escarpins dont la hauteur me donnait le vertige. Sa bouche embrassa tendrement ma cheville pendant qu'il m'ôtait la chaussure. Il fit les mêmes gestes pour l'autre pied et je le regardai faire, la respiration erratique, le coeur battant.

**It isn't your sweet conversation**

(Ce n'est pas ta douce conversation)

**That brings this sensation, oh no**

(Qui me donne cette sensation, oh non)

Avait-il conscience de tout ce que je ressentais alors qu'il me touchait à peine ?

Quand il eut fini de m'enlever mes escarpins, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mes mollet, remontant sur mon corps en même temps. Sa bouche embrassa mon genou, puis l'autre me faisant haleter sous lui. Lorsque sa main s'enroula autour de ma cuisse et me tira vers lui, me faisant glisser sur le lit jusqu'à ce que son bassin frôle le mien, un gémissement m'échappa. Il embrassa ma hanche, mon ventre avant de remonter jusqu'à ma bouche dont il prit possession avidement, me faisait cambrer. Mes hanches roulèrent contre les siennes et sentir sa peau contre la mienne manqua de me faire jurer. J'avais tellement besoin de lui que l'envie de pleurer me saisit. Sa lenteur sensuelle, la tendresse de ses gestes, la retenue qu'Edward s'imposait me faisait perdre le contrôle. Ses mains délicates dégagèrent les cheveux de mon visage et son regard retrouva le mien quand il quitta ma bouche pour m'observer. Il caressa ma joue et son corps reposa contre le mien. Il se maintint sur ses coudes de chaque côté de mon visage, et j'eus envie qu'il se laisse aller de tout son poids sur moi, rien que pour le sentir encore plus. Ressentir sa chaleur, la puissance de son désir, la douceur avec laquelle il m'avait déshabillé.

- Ça va ? chuchota-t-il avec difficulté, ses yeux emplis de désir dans les miens.

Je hochai la tête, pas certaine de pouvoir parler et attirai sa bouche contre la mienne d'une main sur sa nuque. Il remonta ma cuisse contre son flanc avant de rompre notre baiser, me laissant haletante.

- Ne ferme pas tes yeux, ordonna-t-il avec douceur. Je veux te voir...

**Its just the nearness of you**

(C'est juste le fait d'être près de toi)

**POV Edward.**

Je voulais la voir. Je voulais qu'elle voit tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce qu'elle me faisait. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point j'avais besoin de me sentir en elle et à quel point le fait de pouvoir le faire, là, maintenant était incroyablement bouleversant.

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de calmer l'ardeur qui s'emparait de moi et reculai légèrement avec de plonger en avant, presque au ralenti. Mes poumons me brûlaient à force de respirer rapidement et je repoussai l'envie de tousser qui me saisit, me concentrant sur la femme sublime sous moi. Ses boucles brunes étalées autour de son visage la rendait irréelle. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais désiré quelqu'un à ce point là.

Nos souffles se coupèrent quand j'entrai lentement en elle, peu à peu, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à moi. Les sensations étaient si intenses que j'étais au bord de l'hystérie tant l'envie de me laisser aller était saisissante. Bella était si désirable ainsi, offerte et à moi. A moi. Je fixai tour à tour ses yeux et sa bouche qui s'agrandissaient d'un même ensemble à mesure que je poussai en elle. Quand je butai au fond de son ventre, je relâchai enfin l'air contenu dans mes poumons en serrant les dents, me rendant compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration pour me contrôler. Sa chaleur était presque insupportable.

Son corps tendu et crispé par mon insinuation en elle se détendit quand elle expira à son tour lentement et je me penchai pour l'embrasser avant de revenir avec lenteur au fond d'elle après avoir quitté son corps. Elle gémit doucement contre mes lèvres, ses hanches accompagnant les miennes. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux se crispèrent quand je refis les mêmes mouvements, grognant contre sa bouche tant la sensation était grisante.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, je continuai de bouger en elle avec douceur, l'observant se tordre sous moi et gémir à chacune de mes avancées, ne pouvant retenir les gémissements sourds qui m'échappaient. Ma main saisit la sienne crispée dans mes cheveux. Je la ramenai au dessus d'elle, liant mes doigts aux siens, je poussai en elle, accélérant sans m'en rendre compte mes mouvements, la faisant cambrer un peu plus contre moi. Ses doigts serrèrent les miens. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau quand ma langue retrouva la sienne. J'accélérai encore la danse de mon bassin contre le sien.

- Edward... chuchota-t-elle avec difficulté.

Je sentis tout son corps se tendre comme un arc contre le mien.

Sa respiration se coupa un instant et elle ferma les yeux. Ma main libre retrouva sa joue et je dégageai ses cheveux humides de son visage avant de rouler sur le côté, l'emportant avec moi. Elle cria légèrement, surprise de se retrouver ainsi assise sur mes cuisses. Je me redressai et l'embrassai en prenant un rythme plus soutenu que le précèdent, la faisant presque crier, ses grands yeux écarquillés dans les miens. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa avec passion, me faisant gémir contre sa langue tant l'ardeur qu'elle m'était dans son baiser me rendait au bord de l'implosion. Son autre main se posa sur mon coeur et ses yeux vrillèrent les miens quand sa bouche quitta la mienne. Ses hanches accompagnèrent les miennes dans leur danse sensuelle et je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde d'elle et du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait.

**It's not the pale moon that excites me**

(Ce n'est pas la lune pale qui m'excites)

J'allais mourir. Mourir de désir et plaisir à me retenir comme je le faisais c'était certain. Je poussai encore et encore en elle, embrassant sa bouche, son cou, parfois la naissance de ses seins avant de revenir à son visage pendant qu'elle gémissait et se cambrait toujours un peu plus contre moi.

**That thrills and delights me, oh no**

(Qui me fait frémir et m'enchante, oh non)

Son corps se figea quand je la soulevai avant de la laisser tomber lourdement sur moi, emplissant aussi profondément que possible son corps, buttant au fond de son ventre en gémissant lourdement.

Son corps convulsa autour de moi alors que je maintenais son visage contre le mien de mes mains sur ses joues, désireux de la voir dans son plaisir. J'embrassai ses lèvres entre-ouvertes pendant qu'elle gémissait, ses mains rejoignant ma nuque et mes cheveux, essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à mes épaules et mon cou quand le plaisir la domina. Son front se posa contre le mien lorsque les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent et que son dernier gémissement passa ses lèvres rouges de nos baisers. Je me figeai en elle, alors que ses yeux vitreux ne quittaient pas les miens. Le souffle coupé je la contemplai, ébahi par tant de beauté, de sensualité.

**Its just the nearness of you**

(C'est juste le fait d'être près de toi)

Mon désir était douloureux d'être insatisfait et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'embrasser mon front, puis de coller sa joue contre la mienne, ses doigts caressant ma nuque. Ses mouvements sur moi reprirent avec tendresse et je serrai son corps étroitement contre le mien de mes bras autour d'elle, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement quand sa bouche dévia dans mon cou, sa langue trouvant la peau de ma gorge.

- Laisse toi aller, chuchota-t-elle contre mon oreille avant d'en mordre légèrement le lobe.

D'un geste rapide, je nous fis à nouveau rouler de façon à ce qu'elle soit allongée sous moi. Dans le mouvement, mon corps quitta le sien et j'agrippai sa hanche avec force quand ses mains fouillèrent dans mes cheveux. J'entrai en elle d'un mouvement puissant et incontrôlé.

Elle se cambra contre moi, sa tête plongeant en arrière pendant qu'elle gémissait contre mon oreille. Le plaisir me submergea quand je vis, je sentis son corps convulser à nouveau autour du mien, provoquant ma libération. Je laissai tomber mon visage dans son cou. Dans un état second, je laissai passer une plainte rauque dans contre sa chaire. Enfonçant mes doigts dans la peau laiteuse de sa cuisse, mon plaisir explosa et je poussai en elle une dernière fois longuement, puissamment. Je laissai mon corps lourd peser sur le sien et elle ne protesta pas, se contentant de passer ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre elle.

Longtemps, je restai le visage dans son cou, jusqu'à ce que nos coeurs reprennent un rythme normal, à l'instar de nos respirations qui résonnèrent dans la chambre. Je me redressai et m'installa à son coté, contre elle, de façon à pouvoir la voir et un sourire vrai naquit sur mes lèvres quand je vis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Je me penchai vers elle, embrassai chastement ses lèvres, son menton.

- Tu dors ? chuchotai-je contre sa joue avant de tracer une ligne de baisers jusqu'à sa machoire.

Elle remua légèrement, ses mains caressant les cheveux de ma nuque.

- Hum, marmonna-t-elle, me faisant sourire contre son cou.

J'embrassai brièvement sa peau avant de me redresser à nouveau au dessus d'elle pour poser mon front contre le sien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et leurs intensités fit arrêter mon coeur.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en passant un main sur mon front, puis dans mes cheveux.

J'étais certain de pouvoir ronronner à sa caresse. Je hochai la tête et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en caressant ma tempe, puis ma joue.

- T'es blanc comme un linge, murmura-t-elle.

Certes, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma force mais je me sentais... bien. A cet instant précis j'étais même certain qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure place au monde. Je haussai négligemment les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Juste la fatigue, soufflai-je en caressant son nez du mien.

Automatiquement, elle ferma les yeux, profitant de notre proximité tandis que sa respiration devenait plus profonde. Je posai des petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

- On... tu devrais... dormir alors, bafouilla-t-elle en dépit de mes baisers.

Je reculai et elle ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard emprunt d'une douceur infinie qui me tordit le ventre dans le mien. Mes poumons commençait à me brûler, ainsi que ma gorge. Je savais qu'une quinte de toux se préparait. J'avais eu le temps de m'habituer aux signes.

J'embrassai une dernière fois ses lèvres et m'assis sur le bord du lit. J'inspirai profondément pendant que je l'entendais bouger derrière moi.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle pour la deuxième fois.

Elle m'entoura de ses bras, embrassa mon épaule.

- Ouais je vais... je vais boire un peu d'eau, soufflai-je la voix cassée.

Je me tournai vers elle pour voir qu'elle s'était enroulée dans le drap, à genoux, sur le lit derrière moi. Ses grands yeux marrons trahissaient son inquiétude et je serrai les dents. Je m'en voulais de lui faire vivre... ça. Je passai mes doigts sur sa joue et l'embrassai à nouveau avant de me lever et d'enfiler mon pantalon en sortant de la chambre. Je laissai la porte entre ouverte et trouvai sa cuisine qui n'était pas bien grande mais fonctionnelle, cherchant un verre que je remplis d'eau au robinet.

Je m'appuyai contre l'îlot central après l'avoir bu, tentant de contrôler le feu dans ma gorge et de repousser la toux qui menaçait. Mes poumons me semblaient douloureux cette nuit et je soupirai longuement.

Trois jours.

Quand Bella sortit de sa chambre, la toux m'avait déjà foudroyée et j'étais toujours appuyé contre l'îlot, reprenant ma respiration difficilement alors que je ressentais encore cette sensation horriblement douloureuse de la quinte de toux, comme si l'intérieur de mes poumons était arraché à chaque respiration.

Elle vint se placer à côté de moi et pencha la tête pour m'observer, ses longues boucles brunes suivant le mouvement lent de son visage. D'une main sur sa taille, sans même réfléchir, je la fis passer entre moi et l'îlot, collant son corps habillé d'un long T-shirt lui arrivait à mi-cuisse contre le mien. Ma bouche retrouva la sienne et je soupirai de bien-être.

- Tu veux un truc chaud ? demanda-t-elle doucement, le souffle haché quand je reculai.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qu'elle m'observait avec attention.

- J'ai une idée d'un truc chaud dont j'ai envie, m'amusai-je en haussant de manière suggestive les sourcils, la faisant rire.

Elle se dégagea après s'être hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ma bouche chastement.

- Retourne dans le lit, je vais te préparer ça, ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo.

Je restai un instant à regarder ses longues jambes avant de soupirer quand l'envie d'elle revint au galop.

- Edward, retourne dans ma chambre tu me déconcentres, grogna-t-elle en refermant le frigo après avoir sorti le lait et de la crème.

Isabella Swan prenait ma vie en main. Je levai les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, les bras croisés sur mon torse. Son parfum régnait en maître ici et mon coeur accéléra tout seul quand je pris son oreiller que je portai à mon nez. Mon dieu que j'aimais son odeur. Je restai une minute à contempler le plafond blanc avant de me lever et de regarder la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait, rêvait. Dans laquelle on avait fait... ça. Je souris à cette pensée et jetai un coup d'oeil à la grande étagère en face du lit, remplie de livres. Mes doigts traînèrent sur sa commode, où des photos de -je présumai- ses parents étaient installés. Il y en avait une d'elle enfant avec son père, une autre, avec sa mère où elle était plus vieille.

- On t'as jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas fouiller dans les affaires d'une fille ? sourit Bella en entrant dans la chambre.

Je secouai la tête et me tournai pour la voir. Une tasse fumante dans chaque main, elle m'observa l'approcher et je me penchai pour l'embrasser, désireux de la sentir à nouveau contre moi. Quand mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, enfin, je me sentis vivant.

- Edward ! souffla-t-elle en essayant vainement de se dégager.

Je pris son visage en coupe, la forçant à rester contre moi et approfondis le baiser en glissant ma langue dans sa bouche pour trouver la sienne. Elle gémit contre moi et abandonna toute idée de reculer. Quand je rompis notre étreinte, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres gonflées. Elle était terriblement belle et tentante. J'eus envie de faire voler les tasses qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour la faire mienne dans la seconde... avant que la douleur dans ma gorge ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Reculant d'un pas, je pris le mug qu'elle me tendait en souriant. J'inspirai la fumée odorante qui émanait du liquide ambré.

- Eucalyptus ? et autre chose ? tentai-je.

Je connaissais cette odeur. La vision d'Esmée me donnant à boire une infusion quand j'étais gamin flotta dans ma tête.

- Bien ! Avec de la menthe et de la cannelle. Recette de ma grand-mère, m'expliqua-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur ma bouche alors que je goûtai le breuvage.

J'essayai de regarder ailleurs pour oublier l'envie que son regard me donnait : me recoucher immédiatement avec elle.

Elle me prit la main pour m'entraîner vers le lit. Cédant avec plaisir à son invitation je m'y assis, allongeant mes jambes et appuyant mon dos sur la tête de lit. Je l'installai assise contre moi, entre mes jambes, contre mon torse où elle se lova immédiatement. Sa proximité anesthésia toutes mes douleurs. C'était sa place... C'était ma place.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi sans parler, dans la pénombre de la chambre, buvant cette infusion miraculeuse.

Je caressai distraitement sa cuisse en buvant quelques gorgées de sa mixture, pas mauvaise d'ailleurs. La chaleur sucrée du liquide apaisait la brûlure de ma gorge.

- Tu séduis toujours les hommes avec une infusion ? demandai-je.

Bêtement, j'attendais sa réponse avec une pointe de jalousie qui me serrait le ventre, grandissante et douloureuse. Je commençai à comprendre sa réaction concernant l'histoire de cette... Jessica.

- Seulement les premiers janvier, me répondit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Tu es séduit ?

- Hum, à ton avis...

Premier janvier. Je regardais l'heure, trois heures du matin. Je posai nos tasses sur la table de nuit avant de la serrer un peu plus contre moi de mes bras autour de son ventre.

- Je te souhaite une très bonne année, Isabella Swan, murmurai-je dans ses cheveux.

Je la sentis se figer et elle se tourna légèrement pour lever son visage vers moi. Ses yeux bruns fouillèrent mon regard que je voulais neutre. Je sentis sa main se poser contre ma joue, forçant mon visage à rester proche du sien, m'obligeant doucement à garder mes yeux dans les siens.

- Jamais une année n'a commencé aussi bien pour moi Edward... Jamais et je ferais tout pour qu'elle continue ainsi, soit-en sûr.

Elle fit une légère pause où elle mordit sa lèvre quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots. Je la regardai faire, intrigué de l'entendre.

- Et nous nous battrons pour que tu vives toi aussi une année formidable. Je t'en fais la promesse.

La force et la conviction qui émanait d'elle à cet instant passèrent en moi et je me penchai en avant pour lui voler un baiser ardent, puissant qui m'envoya immédiatement dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Je saisis son visage dans mes paumes à mon tour, la remerciai à ma façon de l'espoir qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Elle se déplaça face à moi, à genoux entre mes cuisses et me rendit chacun de mes baisers avec passion.

Ma respiration haletante et la sienne étaient les seuls bruits de la pièce. Le feu du désir, l'envie d'être encore en elle me déchirait le ventre... Mais elle recula son visage, posant son index sur mes lèvres, les caressant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle arrêtait ce dont elle avait apparemment envie elle aussi. Inquiet, je contemplai ses joues rougies, ses lèvres enflées, et ses yeux aux pupilles dilatée, sa poitrine parfaite qui se soulevait sous son tee-shirt au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration. Elle voulait comme moi, je le voyais, revivre le moment merveilleux où nous n'avions été plus qu'un. Elle secoua la tête, reculant encore un peu quand je voulu l'embrasser à nouveau et posa ses mains sur mes épaules nues.

- Tu dois te reposer. Tu le sais, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oh non, gémis-je en me rejetant en arrière contre le mur en soupirant longuement.

J'étais rassuré et désolé à la fois... Elle était raisonnable pour nous deux. Dommage. Je resserrai mes mains sur sa taille, remontant son tee-shirt, glissant mes doigts sur la peau tendre de ses hanches puis je penchai mon visage dans son cou, effleurant son épaule découverte de mes lèvres.

- Je peux te faire changer d'avis, te prouver que je suis... en état de... faire tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, chuchotai-je contre la naissance de sa poitrine.

- Non. Edward, tu vas arrêter ça immédiatement et on va s'allonger et... et discuter... se reposer... être... être sage...

Sa voix était haletante, elle résistait de toutes ses forces. Je fermai les yeux pour me contrôler. Je ne devais pas la forcer et elle n'avait pas tort. Je fronçai les sourcils et rapidement je l'allongeai sur le lit et me plaçai au dessus d'elle, appuyant mon bassin sur le sien, les mains de part et d'autres de son visage. Je souris alors que mon esprit criait vengeance. Elle gémit en me sentant si proche.

- Tu as gagné... on va rester... sages et discuter. Mais je choisis le sujet ! m'amusai-je en bougeant imperceptiblement mon bassin contre elle.

Elle acquiesça de la tête sans rien dire et je la sentit se tordre sous mon corps. En souriant un peu moqueusement, je prolongeai cette position avant de sentir, que malgré la séparation de nos vêtements, je risquai de perdre le contrôle de la situation moi aussi... et rapidement.

Je m'allongeai alors à son coté, face à elle, sans la toucher, me contentant de la regarder longuement en silence. Nous nous regardions et retenions nos respirations, calmant peu à peu nos corps. Je rompis le silence en lui posant ma première question.

- Je voudrais... parle moi du moment le plus beau de ta vie ?

Elle hésita à peine.

- Quand tu as fermé la porte de mon appartement... et ce qui a suivi... chuchota-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

Mon coeur manqua un battement... ou deux. Je caressai la peau douce de sa joue pour masquer mon émotion.

**It's not the pale moon that excites me**

(Ce n'est pas la lune pale qui m'excites)

- Tu as l'art de me dire des choses... qui me rendent dingue tu le sais Isabella ? murmurai-je en serrant les dents, luttant pour ne pas la faire mienne dans la seconde.

- Tu as l'art de me faire éprouver des choses qui me rendent dingue Edward, sourit-elle en réponse. D'autres questions ?

- Hum... je réfléchis...

**That thrills and delights me, oh no**

(Qui me fait frémir et m'enchante, oh non)

J'avais besoin de tout savoir d'elle. Son corps perturbait totalement le mien mais c'était plus que ça : elle me donnait la sensation d'être vivant, le sentiment que rien n'était perdu. Près d'elle, malgré mon état, je sentais que je devais la protéger, et, surtout, que je pouvais le faire. Je frôlai de ma main sa joue, ramenant derrière son oreille une longue mèche brune et croisait son regard attentif, ouvert.

- Peux-tu me dire quel à été le moment le plus dur, le plus difficile de ta vie ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Je fus certain qu'elle écarta un souvenir et passa à autre chose avant de me répondre en soupirant, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Quand... tu es parti... le soir de Noël...

Mon coeur loupa un nouveau battement et je serai les dents, me retenant de me cogner moi même.

_Quel con Masen ! Tu lui a déjà fais mal, déjà... Au lieu de la protéger..._

J'effleurai son front, puis ses lèvres des miennes, comme pour me faire pardonner.

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu devais réfléchir, que tu m'as tourner le dos, je... j'ai cru.. j'ai pensé... que je te reverrais plus. Je me suis sentie... si... seule, confessa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**Its just the nearness of you**

(C'est juste le fait d'être près de toi)

Je la sentis frissonner à ce souvenir et j'avançais sans réfléchir mon corps pour la serrer contre moi. Je ne voulais plus la laisser seule. Jamais... Si je le pouvais.

- J'ai... je me suis mise à pleurer dans le jardin de ton frère. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait ou pas fait, pourquoi... tu me laissais. J'ai été en colère, j'étais furieuse contre toi... mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes parce que j'ai compris, continua-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Je la laissais parler, chacun de ses mots me faisait mal mais je devais entendre et comprendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard triste dans le mien.

- J'ai compris que tu devais réfléchir sur toi, sur ce que tu voulais... pas sur moi ou nous... et c'était presque pire... parce que cette bataille je ne pouvais pas t'aider... et je sais que tu te demandes encore... si ton choix est le bon...

Elle se déplaça au dessus de moi, montant à califourchon sur mes cuisses en scrutant mon regard. Son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres au dessus du mien et mes neurones disparurent... Je voulais juste... goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres qui me tentaient tellement. Elle secoua la tête quand, inconsciemment, j'avançai mon visage vers le sien.

- Non... on discute... j'ai une question... moi aussi.

Je saisis ses hanches pour plaquer son corps fin contre le mien, pour sentir ses courbes contre moi, sa chaleur. Son souffle s'accéléra et je vis ses prunelles se dilater légèrement.

- Je t'écoute, je suis tout... à toi, soufflai-je en bougeant légèrement sous son corps.

Elle étouffa un gémissement et posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour reculer.

- Arrête Edward de me... soupira-t-elle sans finir sa phrase et je mordis ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire comme un gamin. Tu me déconcentres, reprit-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux.

- Pardon, m'excusai-je en me calmant.

Je devais cesser ce petit jeu, je sentais qu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose alors levant la tête, j'embrassai doucement l'arête de son nez avant de caresser sa joue de la mienne.

- Je t'écoute, Isabella.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots puis fini par soupirer.

- Quand tu es arrivé, hier chez mon frère... tu étais... différent...

Fronçant les sourcils, je cherchai à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire en reculant pour scruter son beau et fin visage.

- Tu étais... tu as dit des... enfin... je sais pas... tu étais tellement direct, ta proposition de reprendre les choses ou on les avait laissé à Noel... bégaya-t-elle en rougissant à nouveau.

Elle était adorable... Et moi j'étais un con.

- Ça va ma belle, je... j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.

**It isn't your sweet conversation**

(Ce n'est pas ta douce conversation)

Je fermai les yeux à ce souvenir. Bella, sortant de la cuisine, magnifique dans sa robe bleue à bretelles, qui dénudait ses épaules et mettait en valeur ses longues jambes, Bella qui rougissait délicieusement et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, Bella qui avait souhaité ma présence et me permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mes paroles provocantes flottaient dans ma mémoire. "Si tu continues de rougir ainsi et mordre ta lèvre je crains que ma... faim devienne irrésistible et que je reprenne rapidement les choses où je les ai laissées à Noël..."

**That brings this sensation, oh no**

(Qui me donne cette sensation, oh non)

- Edward ? interrogea-t-elle doucement, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler...

Je rouvris les yeux et vis son visage doux et attentif au dessus du mien. Je laissai passer un soupir entre mes lèvres.

- C'est juste que... avec toi, j'ai souvent les mauvaises réactions. Je n'arrive pas à gérer... tout ça...

Je fis un geste vague du menton, montrant à la fois nos corps enlacés et la chambre. Je reposai ma tête en arrière son mon bras replié tandis que de l'autre main je serrai sa taille contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse.

- Hier matin, mon médecin m'a appelé, pour...

Je déglutis avant de continuer, je devais être franc, lui dire...

- Pour m'expliquer qu'une décision avait été prise pour mon... cas. Il faut que je me fasse opérer. Rapidement... Dans, dans trois jours.

Je détournai les yeux, incapable de la regarder. Je sentis son corps frissonner et se figer à mes mots. Puis sa bouche effleura ma poitrine, juste sur mon coeur et ma respiration reprit.

**Its just the nearness of you**

(C'est juste le fait d'être près de toi)

- Je suis rester seul chez moi assis sur mon canapé après cet appel. Plusieurs heures, sûrement. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Et puis, quand je suis revenu à la réalité, les souvenirs de toi chez moi sont venu me hanter. Je t'ai vue assise à coté de moi sur ce canapé, blottie contre moi... Et la seule idée qui était claire dans mon esprit, c'est que je me sens vivant avec toi. Je... je voulais me sentir comme à Noël. Je me sentais fort et puissant lorsque je... quand je t'ai embrassé, ce soir là. Je suis venu chez ton frère... dans l'idée de... t'utiliser, de me servir de toi... de me perdre en toi pour... pour oublier.

Je fronçai les sourcils en fixant ses boucles brunes avant de me reprendre rapidement.

- Mais pas que pour oublier j'ai... j'en avais envie depuis que tu m'as trouvé dans ce bar, avouai-je en me demandant si je n'étais pas en train de rougir.

Incapable de continuer, je me tus.

Putain d'égoïste...

Elle n'avait pas bougé, et je senti tout à coup son corps frémir. Elle riait ? Je pris son menton pour lever son visage vers le mien, ses yeux étaient trop brillants, mais elle riait, en effet. Je me sentais perdu et perplexe. Cette fille me rendait dingue.

- Je peux comprendre ce qui te fait rire ? soupirai-je en étant incapable de retenir mon sourire en l'entendant rire.

- Juste que... j'aime beaucoup quand... tu veux... te servir de moi. Edward, sois égoïste je m'en fiche...

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et devint soudain très sérieuse. Ses grands yeux bruns cherchèrent les miens.

- Je te l'ai dit... Je te veux, je veux de toi, tel que tu es. J'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi... Terriblement besoin d'être avec toi, murmura-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux, l'émotion serrant ma gorge.

Je scrutai son visage, cherchant vainement une trace d'hésitation en elle. Mais il n'y en avait pas... Elle voulait de moi. Mon coeur menaça d'exploser dans ma poitrine et se mit à battre de manière désordonnée. Je me redressai rapidement, la forçant à s'asseoir et m'arrêtai si proche d'elle que nos nez se touchaient presque. Ma main remonta à son visage et ma paume épousa la forme de son cou pendant que mes doigts caressaient sa joue rougie.

**When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me**

(Quand tu es dans mes bras et que je te sens si près de moi)

**All my wildest dreams come true**

(Tous mes rêves les plus sauvages deviennent réel)

- Tu es consciente de tout ce que ça implique ? lui demandai-je en ne pouvant lâcher ses grand yeux bruns brillants d'une force et d'une volonté qui me nouèrent le ventre.

**I need no soft lights to enchant me**

(Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière tamisée pour m'enchanter)

**If you'll only grant me the right**

(Si tu m'accordais seulement le droit)

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas laisser mon regard lui échapper.

- Je sais tout ce que ça implique Edward... je veux rester avec toi et à moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, je me battrai pour toi... avec toi...

J'attrapai sa nuque et je ramenai sa bouche contre la mienne avec passion, nous faisant gémir en même temps. Rapidement, je nous fis rouler sur le lit pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle et mes mains firent voler le vêtement dans lequel elle se cachait. Quand elle fut enfin nue sous moi, je me promis de tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point je la voulais.

**To hold you ever so tight**

(De te tenir toujours si serré)

**And to feel in the night the nearness of you**

(Et sentir dans la nuit ta proximité)

* * *

_Hein ? Comment il peut lui prouver à quel point il l'a veut ? Vous avez une idée vous ? Parce que moi je vois pas... *regarde ailleurs* _

_Bon, on espère que ça vous à plus et que vous êtes pas déçues... _

_On remercie évidemment toutes les fidèles, toutes les nouvelles, toutes les anonymes qui postent des reviews... ça nous motive tellement, vous avez pas idée ! _

_Un gros coucou aux ongles colorés de Mlca66 et un bisous pour Biibou's !_

_On se retrouve ici, ou ailleurs, comme toujours. _

_Bisous, bisous,_

_Tied & Cullen._


	13. S'éveiller

_On se retrouve en bas..._

**__****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : S'éveiller**

.

5 janvier Cedars Sinaï Hospital

Playlist :** Police, Every breathe you take**

**POV Edward.**

J'aurai voulu pouvoir crier.

Une douleur violente sur le coté gauche.

Le brouillard entourait mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas crier. J'avais mal.

J'entendais un bruit irrégulier et rapide. Je n'arrivai pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à bouger. J'avais mal. J'étouffai.

Je ne pouvais pas respirer.

Je sentis une main sur mon visage. Puis le néant, à nouveau...

La même douleur me réveilla à nouveau. Plus incisive, plus précise, plus intense. Comme si toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses se retrouvaient sous mon bras gauche. Toujours le même bruit de fond régulier, une sorte de bip et comme un souffle lent. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières étaient trop lourdes. J'étais fatigué.

La douleur était vive, insupportable...

**Every breath you take**

_Chaque respiration que tu prends_

Cette fois-ci, je commençai à reconnaître cette sensation sous mon bras : brûlante, douloureuse, comme si un couteau m'avait déchiré. La douleur était partout, depuis l'aisselle jusqu'au orteils en passant par le ventre, le dos, les cuisses. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me piquait et me brûlait.

J'avais été opéré... C'était fait.

Et je venais de me réveiller.

**And every move you make**

_Et chaque mouvement que tu fais_

_Ne pas bouger._ Mon cerveau ne m'envoyait que cet ordre.

J'essayai de respirer normalement et je faillis m'étouffer. Un truc dans ma gorge me gênait. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, avec précaution comme si cela pouvait provoquer une autre douleur.

Plusieurs choses m'assaillirent en même temps. Comme si ouvrir les yeux avaient réveillé mes autres sens, j'étais alerte et la sensation était effrayante.

**Every step you take**

_Chaque décision que tu prends_

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_

Le bleu pale des murs et les lueurs des néons clignotants à l'extérieur par la fenêtre aux stores baissés.

L'odeur forte des désinfectants caractéristique d'une chambre d'hôpital.

Le bruit des machines que je distinguai à mon chevet.

Bella endormie sur le fauteuil à coté de mon lit, son visage incliné sur son épaule, ses longues boucles brunes légèrement en désordre, sa main posée sur la mienne.

Le bruit s'arrêta. Puis reprit avec rapidité mais je m'en souciais plus.

Elle était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu.

**Every night you stay**

_Chaque nuit que tu restes_

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_

La douleur encore. Je me crispai pour résister.

J'entendis un bruit curieux et l'appareil qui bippait à coté de moi s'accéléra. Je réalisai que je venais de gémir.

Bella sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Instinctivement je serrai sa main, un peu. Mes forces étaient parties.

Son regard embrumé par le sommeil était affolé et se posa sur moi. Elle se redressa immédiatement et me sourit. J'aurai voulu l'imiter mais je savais que ce truc dans ma bouche ne le permettrait pas.

Une canule respiratoire m'avait dit le Dr Giuliani.

Et une sonde.

Et une perfusion

Je devais être attaché de partout.

Je voulais la regarder encore mais mes paupières se fermèrent au moment où sa main fraîche caressa mon front, apaisant la douleur, la peur... m'apaisant complètement.

**Every single day**

_Chaque jour unique_

**And every word you say**

_Et chaque mot que tu prononces_

Je sentis mon corps lourd s'enfoncer dans le sommeil, et au loin, une voix douce, calme et basse me parvint entre deux battements de coeur.

- Dors Edward. Je t'aime...

Jedevais rêver déjà.

La lumière vive me brûla les yeux dès que je les ouvris et je voulu grimacer. La douleur me fit gémir.

- Bonjour Monsieur Masen.

La voix m'était inconnue. Je rouvris les yeux prudemment. Une femme en blouse blanche s'affairait autour de moi, vérifiant les trucs qui étaient partout collés à moi. Elle alla baisser le store et la luminosité devint supportable. Je tournai la tête vers le fauteuil. Vide... J'avais dû rêver.

Incapable de parler, je bougeai ma main d'impatience. Elle s'approcha et posa la sienne sur mon poignet droit, à coté de la perfusion. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année au regard attentif et calme.

- Monsieur Masen je suis contente de vous retrouver parmi nous. Je suis Carmen. C'est moi qui m'occuperait de vous pendant les quelques jours que vous passerez parmi nous.

Je me tournai vers le fauteuil vide. Elle comprit la question implicite.

- Votre amie, Mademoiselle Swan vient de descendre à la cafétéria. Contrainte et forcée par votre père. Elle ne vous a pas quittée depuis que vous êtes remonté de la Réa. Ils reviendront dans quelques minutes. Elle va être furieuse d'avoir loupé votre réveil.

Je soupirai et la douleur se réveilla. Intense, brûlante. Elle irradiait dans tout mon corps. Je grimaçai. Immédiatement, j'eus la sensation d'étouffer. Carmen appuya sur un boîtier qu'elle glissa dans ma main.

- Le docteur Giulani vous a expliqué. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous ne pourrez pas parler pendant quelques heures au pire 24 heures. Ce boîtier c'est la fameuse pompe à morphine . Cela devrait faire effet très rapidement. Vous devez appuyer ici lorsque la douleur devient trop forte. N'hésitez pas.

J'acquiesçai en hochant légèrement la tête.

- Bien je m'attendais à un patient plus pénible. Vous êtes très raisonnable. Il ne faut pas vous agitez sinon le respirateur va vous gêner. Vous avez bien repris le dessus.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et se retourna pour écrire dans mon dossier. Il avait grossi ce fameux dossier : entre les électrocardiogrammes, les bilans sanguins, les diverses échographies...

Allongé sur mon lit, regardant au plafond, je restai le plus immobile possible me concentrant pour ne pas respirer, laissant les machines s'en occuper à ma place. Apparemment, je ne pouvais même plus le faire moi-même.

Les deux jours suivant le réveillon avaient été un tourbillon de rendez vous médicaux. Je vivais déjà à l'hôpital... Bella avait été là. Tous le temps. Avec Carlisle. Je n'avais pas pu, pas voulu les éloigner. J'avais senti que si elle s'éloignait ne serait-ce qu'une minute mon courage tomberait et que l'angoisse allait me détruire.

Thoracotomie axillaire, complications, sonde, lobectomie, fatigue, modifications de la voix, infection... j'avais tenu à tout entendre, à tout savoir. Les mots sortant de la bouche du Dr Giulani tournèrent au-dessus de ma tête comme un tourbillon noir menaçant avant que je m'endorme à nouveau, préférant me glisser dans des souvenirs plus doux.

**FLASH BACK **

Nous avions quitté l'appartement de Bella au petit matin dans sa voiture. Elle avait insisté pour m'accompagner.

De retour chez moi, je pris une douche rapidement et me changeait abandonnant enfin les vêtements du réveillon pour revêtir un jeans brut et un sweat à capuche.

Je me regardai dans le miroir. Ma barbe avait commencé à pousser. Je décidai de la laisser ainsi. Je croisai mon regard et y lu la fatigue, presque... la lassitude.

Bella est moi avions passé le premier jour de l'année dans son appartement, dans sa chambre plus précisément... dans son lit. A nous aimer, à parler. Cette sensation était curieuse. Nous avions laissé le monde à la porte. Le monde et ses problèmes... mes problèmes.

J'avais eu mille questions à lui poser et elle en avait autant avec moi. Nous avions ri en grignotant les restes du repas de la veille que Jasper ou Alice avait déposé devant notre porte après avoir tambouriner vainement pour qu'on leur ouvre.

Ces quelques heures dans cette chambre loin de tout avait augmenté mon addiction à cette femme. J'en étais effrayé. J'avais laissé les choses aller trop vite, trop loin entre nous. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir encore une fois. je me sentais lâche : j'avais besoin d'elle, je me servais d'elle. Et elle était d'accord avec ça.

Elle m'attendait dans ma chambre, regardant les quelques photos que j'avais sur ma commode : mes parents, ma famille, Matthew bébé.

- Pas de Masen le chanteur ? interrogea-t-elle taquine.

- Nope... Ici c'est privé, interdit aux fans et à ce type, rigolai-je en frictionnant mes cheveux avec la serviette.

- Si je suis une fan, tu me jettes dehors ?

Elle me regardait, la tête légèrement inclinée sur son épaule gauche, attendant avec curiosité ma réponse. Je pris le temps d'admirer, encore une fois son visage en coeur et ses magnifiques yeux chocolat puis glissait mon regard sur son corps recouvert d'une tunique verte qui tombait fluide sur sa poitrine et d'un jean noir qu'elle avait revêtue devant moi il y a une petite heure. Tout son être m'attirait de façon irrésistible. Je brûlais d'envie de toucher la petite veine frémissant dans le creux de son cou et de retrouver le goût de ses lèvres qui se relevaient déjà, préparant son merveilleux sourire.

_Hum... que disait-elle déjà ? _

Soudain je réalisai que nous n'avions jamais parler de ça, de ma carrière... Je lui souris, taquin et curieux à mon tour.

- Et tu l'es, fan ?

Elle rougit. Elle pouvait encore rougir devant moi malgré tout ce que nous avions fait ? Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Je crois que je vais pas répondre à cette question. Ton ego est assez grand comme ça.

J'éclatai de rire devant son regard amusé. Elle me faisait rire. Et c'était... bon, malgré la situation.

Elle attrapa son sac qu'elle avait posé sur mon lit.

- Allez Masen en route, la journée va être longue...

Elle avait exigé de m'emmener à l'hôpital Cedars Sinaï et d'attendre avec moi pour tous les examens. J'avais cédé. Il m'était impossible de lui résister même si je savais que cela n'était définitivement pas bon pour elle.

En habitué des lieux, j'entraînai Bella vers la salle d'attente du Dr Giulani en nouant fermement ses doigts aux miens. Mon père était déjà là. Il nous attendait, calme et décidé. Nous avions négocié, il y a quatre jours tous les deux qu'il serait le seul de ma famille à être là. Il ne dit rien concernant la présence d'Isabella, même si plusieurs fois je le surpris à nous observer, d'un air intrigué.

Si j'étais trop égoïste pour lâcher Bella, j'étais décidé à ce que ma famille souffre le moins possible et ne me voit pas au moment de l'opération. Je savais que Bella n'aurait pas du assister à ça... je le savais mais quand je lui avais demandé si elle voulait rentrer, elle avait été ferme : sa place était avec moi.

C'est donc encadré de Carlisle et Bella que le Dr Giulani m'accueillit avec le sourire dans son bureau pour m'expliquer en détail, le programme des jours à venir.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

**POV Bella**

Je n'arrivai pas à manger. J'émiettai sans m'en rendre vraiment compte le beignet que je tenais en regardant distraitement les gens bavarder autour de moi.

Il n'y avait que dans les cafétérias des hôpitaux que les gens parlaient si bas. Comme si rire ou crier était interdit et allait aggraver le cas des patients dans les bâtiments voisins.

Il faisait bon dehors. Je voyais le faible soleil de janvier percer les nuages. Mais j'étais ailleurs. Je voulais remonter dans sa chambre. Le voir ainsi, si faible et dépendant, relié à tous ces appareils me faisait mal. J'avais tellement peur.

J'avais eu tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Puis tard dans la nuit un bruit, m'avait réveillé et j'avais croisé son regard quelques secondes. Tellement soulagée de revoir ces magnifiques prunelles vertes, même si elles étaient brouillées de douleur. J'avais appuyé instinctivement sur le boîtier de distribution d'anti-douleurs que l'infirmière avait laissé à ma disposition en m'expliquant comment et quand l'utiliser. Il s'était rendormi. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher alors de lui dire ces trois petits mots...

Je m'étais surprise moi même. J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir à mes sentiments. A les admettre. Cette attraction physique presque irréelle, cette tendre complicité et la fièvre qui nous avait saisie la nuit du réveillon... Partageait-il, au moins, un peu de ce que je ressentais pour lui ?

Les deux jours précédents l'opération avait été un cauchemar. J'avais joint le journal et pris dix jours de congés pour raisons personnelles. Jasper savait lui aussi où j'étais. Je voulais être libre, totalement libre d'être avec lui.

Je connaissais les hôpitaux : mon enfance maladroite m'avait souvent envoyée aux urgences pour des broutilles. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être plongée brutalement dans la maladie de celui que l'on aime. Je n'étais pas préparée à ce jargon technique, à ces explications crues et nues des tests, du processus opératoire, de la douleur et des complications possibles. Mais Edward avait exigé de tout savoir. Il serrait fort ma main contre sa cuisse sous le bureau du Docteur Giulani. Il avait besoin de moi et cela suffisait à justifier ma présence.

Elle reprenait les explications, les complétant aux questions d'Edward et de Carlisle Cullen. Je ne disais rien. Je devais juste être là. Forte... pour lui. Je ne desserrai pas les dents, retenant mon angoisse, la cachant loin derrière un masque calme et attentif.

Puis la ronde des examens préliminaires commença. Nous parcourions tous les trois, sans fin, les couloirs de l'hôpital. De la radiologie au laboratoire, du centre d'échographie cardiaque au bureau du Dr Giulani. Je ne lâchai pas sa main. Même quand le radiologue me demanda de sortir. Non... Je ne voulais pas... je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand les yeux d'Edward scrutaient les miens comme ça, pas quand je voyais clairement dans ses yeux cette peur grandir à mesure que les heures avançaient.

- Vous êtes enceinte ? m'avait demandé le radiologue, réprobateur.

Je m'étais sentis rougir sous le regard d'Edward et de son père.

- Non...

ll avait cédé alors et je m'étais assise à côté d'Edward pendant l'examen. Nous avions peu parlé pendant ces deux jours tous les trois. Tendus dans le seul but d'être prêt pour l'opération.

Puis le matin du quatre janvier à l'aube, un aide soignant était venu le chercher. Mon souffle était coupé. J'étais sûrement blanche de terreur, incapable de prononcer un mot. Edward avait porté ma main à ses lèvres et avait embrassé chacun de mes doigts.

- A tout à l'heure mon ange, avait-il glissé dans un sourire lent, avant que l'infirmier ne prenne son lit et sorte de la chambre.

C'est Carlisle qui m'avait pris dans ses bras et qui avait reçu sur son épaule les larmes que j'avais retenues pendant trois jours, libérant enfin le torrent d'angoisse qui m'avait habité depuis notre arrivée dans cet hôpital.

- Bella ? Bella ?

Je clignais des yeux, tentant de revenir à la réalité. Carlisle s'assit en face de moi, déposant deux cafés sur la table.

- Tu devrais manger... d'ailleurs, je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas mangé un peu, souffla-t-il gentiment mais fermement.

C'était la voix du médecin qui avait résonné, et non celle du père d'Edward. Je lui souris un peu et pris une pomme sur le plateau, la portant à ma bouche.

- Carmen vient de me bipper, commença Carlisle en m'observant attentivement. Edward s'est réveillé quelque instants, encore une fois, mais il a été très lucide. Il dort maintenant... Tout se passe très bien...

Mon coeur se réveilla et le sang se remis à circuler dans mes veines. Le monde recommença à tourner à l'endroit. J'inspirai longuement, même l'air était meilleur. Je mordis dans la pomme avec un peu plus d'entrain.

- Il faut appeler votre famille pour leur dire, arrivai-je à dire entre deux bouchées.

Mon coeur allait exploser. Il allait bien. Edward allait bien... tout se passait très bien... Carlisle sourit doucement. J'avais du mal à croire qu'Edward avait été adopté : ils avaient le même sourire séduisant.

- C'est fait Bella. En fait je crois qu'Alice était collée au combiné avant même que je finisse de composer le numéro ! On aurait dit qu'elle avait eu un pressentiment...

Alice était effroyable. Décidément. J'étais heureuse et tellement soulagée que je me retenais de rire à gorge déployée. La pomme fut finie en un instant et je me levai rapidement, en prenant le gobelet de café.

- On y va Carlisle ?

Je sautillai d'impatience. Il sourit à nouveau, compréhensif.

- Oui mais prends aussi ceci et tu ne rentreras dans la chambre que...

- lorsque je l'aurai fini... je sais, le coupai-je en saisissant le beignet qu'il me tendait.

Il se leva à son tour et je l'attendis pour sortir de la cafétéria. Nous partîmes vers le service où Edward était hospitalisé avec, probablement, plus d'espoir et de joie qu'il aurait fallu. Edward allait bien.

**Six jours plus tard. **

Je posai le sac d'Edward dans sa chambre et enlevai la couette de son lit, ouvrant les draps pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. Je fermai un peu les stores et tapotai les oreillers. Il arriva lentement dans la pièce en grimaçant et accepta mon aide lorsque je m'approchai de lui pour ôter sa chemise. Tremblante, j'en défis les boutons lentement, tentant de contrôler mes sens. Il était si proche et en même temps si loin. Une fois la chemise ouverte, mon regard glissa sur le large pansement qui recouvrai encore la plaie. Les drains avaient été enlevé la veille.

Le Dr Giulani avait dit que tout allait bien : bonne cicatrisation, pas de problème respiratoire apparent, ni d'infection. Pour l'instant.

**Every breath you take**

_Chaque respiration que tu prends_

**And every move you make**

_Et chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Il avait eu le droit de sortir. Edward avait acquiescé, sans dire un mot. Depuis son réveil, il était sombre et ne parlai presque pas. Cette attitude me serrait le coeur. Il ne parlait ni aux soignants, ni à Carlisle, ni à moi... restant perdus dans ces pensées la plupart du temps.

Le médecin nous avait expliqué que la canule et les difficultés respiratoires justifiaient ses douleurs à la gorge et une légère modification temporaire de sa voix.

Je fis glisser prudemment sa chemise le long de ses bras et la pliai soigneusement sur la chaise pas loin du lit, le tout en évitant de le regarder.

Il s'allongea avec précaution et ferma immédiatement les yeux. Je ressentais sa fatigue, sa lassitude et sa peine. Il avait dû marcher de la voiture à la maison parce qu'il avait refusé que nous utilisions un fauteuil roulant comme à l'hôpital. Je savais qu'il pestait contre ses forces disparues, contre sa respiration haletante et irrégulière, contre le filet de voix qui lui échappait parfois. J'étais impuissante contre tout cela.

**Every bond you break**

_Chaque lien que tu brises_

**Every step you take**

_Chaque décision que tu prends_

Debout devant lui, devant ce magnifique corps abandonné, si brisé et fatigué, je ne savais que faire.

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_

Je m'avançai doucement et me penchai pour écarter une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Il ne bougea pas, seul son souffle me parut plus désordonné. Mes doigts frôlèrent sa joue, sa mâchoire recouverte d'une fine barbe, ses lèvres comme il y a quelques jours, comme il y a si longtemps...

**Oh, can't you see**

_Oh, ne vois-tu pas_

Il ne réagit pas. Le coeur serré, je m'agenouillai alors à coté du lit et ma main poursuivit son chemin léger sur son torse nu, je ne l'avais pas touché depuis presque une semaine laissant aux personnel soignant le soin de s'occuper de lui, j'avais trop peur de lui faire mal et il semblait se raidir à mon approche. Je mourais d'envie d'être proche de lui, de sentir à nouveau son odeur.

**You belong to me?**

_Que tu m'appartiens?_

Mes doigts se re-approprièrent sa peau souple et tiède, effleurant son cou sentant les pulsations de son sang sous mes phalanges, puis je passais la paume de ma main sur son coeur. Il cognait irrégulièrement contre moi et je fixai son visage essayant de comprendre, sa respiration était hachée, irrégulière, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fermés m'interdisant de lire ce qu'il éprouvait.

**How my poor heart aches**

_Comme mon pauvre coeur a mal_

**With every step you take**

_Pour chaque décision que tu prends_

- Edward ? chuchotai-je en glissant ma main vers le pansement placé tout à gauche de son thorax, avec précaution avant de me pencher pour poser mes lèvres sur sa clavicule.

J'inspirai profondément l'odeur de sa peau, mon corps se réchauffa en réponse et posai prudemment mon front contre son cou.

- S'il te plait... Bella, laisse-moi, murmura-t-il en réponse d'une voix torturée, de ce timbre curieux qui était devenue le sien.

Je reculai brutalement, ayant l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais ses mâchoires étaient si serrées qu'il me sembla entendre ses dents grincer. Il me laissait seule en dehors de ses pensées. Je me relevai en tremblant, essuyant une larme qui m'avait échappé.

**Every move you make**

_Chaque mouvement que tu fais_

**Every vow you break**

_Chaque serment que tu brises_

- Je... Je serai à coté... si tu as besoin de moi, articulaii-je difficilement, la voix tremblante de mes larmes retenues.

**Every claim you stake**

_Chaque revendication que tu renforces_

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, je glissai dans sa main le bipper confié par le service de chirurgie afin qu'il puisse joindre quelqu'un en cas de besoin, puis je le recouvris avec la couette avant de sortir dans le couloir, laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

Je me réfugiai dans la cuisine et me laissai tomber sur un des tabourets du comptoir avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi exactement, mais ce que je craignais depuis le début de notre relation venait de se produire et je n'y pouvais rien. Il ne voulait plus de moi auprès de lui. Sûrement encore et toujours cette peur de ne pas vaincre la maladie. Pourtant le pire, le plus important, était derrière nous, derrière lui. Je pouvais me battre avec Edward contre la maladie. Mais pas contre lui...

J'étais fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée.

**I've been lost without a trace**

_Je suis perdu sans une trace_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi prostrée sur le comptoir. Lorsque la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit, la nuit était presque tombée. ll n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement quand la sonnerie recommença. Je me levai et appuyai sur le bouton pour savoir qui était à la porte. La caméra me permit d'identifier les membres de la famille Cullen au complet.

Je déclenchai l'ouverture de la porte et filai vers la chambre d'Edward pour le prévenir. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, il n'était plus dans son lit et mon ventre se noua. Je commençai sérieusement à paniquer lorsque j'entendis un bruit d'eau dans la salle de bain. Je frappai légèrement à la porte en soupirant longuement, essayant de calmer mon coeur.

- Edward, tes parents et tes frères et soeur sont arrivés... Je vais les accueillir...

Il n'y eu pas de réponse et je n'en fus pas vraiment surprise... depuis six jours, je n'en attendais pas.

- Edward ? est ce que ça va ? m'inquiétai-je néanmoins quand j'entendis du bruit, comme si quelque chose venait de tomber.

- Oui, ça va !

La voix était étouffée par la porte mais il me semblait qu'il n'était pas plus reposé ou calme qu'à notre arrivée.

- Bien je... je vais les rejoindre.

Je quittais la pièce avec un sentiment d'angoisse indicible. Lorsque j'ouvris au Cullen, la première à m'étreindre fut Alice. Je résistai au choc et croisai par dessus son épaule les regards d'excuse de Carlisle et Rosalie. Lorsqu'elle me relâcha, je pus enfin saluer les autres. Carlisle et moi nous étions quitté vers midi lorsqu'il m'avait aidé à mettre les bagages d'Edward dans le coffre, il me fit un petit sourire complice.

Nous venions de traverser ensemble une semaine compliquée et je me sentais très proche de lui. Je regardai ces traits fatigués et tendus. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos, lui aussi. Je me demandais alors quelle tête j'avais... je ne m'étais pas regardée vraiment dans un miroir depuis une semaine.

Esmée, que je n'avais pas revue depuis Noël, me serra à son tour dans ses bras d'une façon si retenue et maternelle que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux... j'avais tellement besoin de ça. Rosalie m'embrassa avec chaleur avant que les bras d'Emmett ne m'engouffre à leur tour. Il était si fort, si solide.

La famille Cullen m'avait adopté comme l'une des leurs tellement rapidement. Ils avaient accepté sans rien dire qu'Edward veuille ma présence et non la leur dans cette épreuve. Comme si c'était naturel, comme si nous étions... un couple.

Ma vue devint floue et mes jambes tremblèrent. Je me sentis soulevée du sol et Emmett me porta jusqu'au sofa du salon dans lequel il m'assit avec une délicatesse que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée chez cet homme aussi costaud.

- Bella, tu as mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demanda doucement Esmée en prenant place à côté de moi.

Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste confortant et j'éclatai en sanglots sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Une nouvelle fois, je pleurai sur l'épaule d'un des parents d'Edward.

Sa sollicitude pour moi alors que son fils était souffrant, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore revu était trop inattendue, trop bouleversante. Elle me caressa tendrement les cheveux, comme une mère l'aurait fait à sa fille et Alice m'apporta un verre d'eau, Rose des mouchoirs. Je pris une longue inspiration en me rendant compte que les hommes avaient disparus discrètement sur la terrasse. J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes en regardant vers la porte de la chambre d'Edward qui était toujours mi-close.

- Merci à vous toutes. Mais je... ce n'est pas de moi que vous devez vous préoccuper. Je... Edward est dans sa chambre. Je l'ai prévenu de votre arrivée, bafouillai-je, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions.

- Comment est-il ? chuchota Alice, d'une voix tendue et hésitante, comme si elle avait peur de la réponse.

Les regards des trois femmes convergèrent vers moi. Je déglutis en cherchant les mots pour les rassurer et en même temps pour ne pas leur cacher que tout n'était pas gagné encore.

- Physiquement, il est encore très fatigué et les effets secondaires de l'opération sont toujours présents. Carlisle a du vous dire pour sa voix, elle... elle...

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase. Esmée me serra légèrement l'épaule et je poursuivis plus faiblement après avoir inspiré plusieurs fois.

- Il ne parle presque pas, je sens qu'il ne va pas... bien. Pourtant le médecin nous a dit que tout c'était bien passé, que la... l'ablation de la tumeur avait été totale et qu'il récupérait très bien... mais...

**Every single day**

_Chaque jour unique_

**And every word you say**

_Et chaque mot que tu prononces_

- Oui, je récupère très bien... m' interrompit une voix, nous faisant toutes lever la tête en même temps.

Edward était sorti de sa chambre. Torse nu toujours, son pantalon de jogging noir tombant bas sur ses hanches. Même avec ses traits tirés, même avec ce pansements qui barrait ses côtes, il était terriblement beau. Je le vis, le sentis réprimer un frisson quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens une demi seconde à peine. Instinctivement, je me dis qu'il devait avoir froid. Je sentis la panique monter en moi à mesure que les secondes passaient. Qu'avait-il vu, entendu ?

**Every game you play**

_Chaque jeu que tu joues_

Il nous fixait d'un regard étrange, distant, presque... absent. Esmée se leva la première et en deux pas fut contre son fils qui l'enveloppa de son bras droit, grimaçant légèrement, malgré la douceur du geste de sa mère. Rose et Alice s'approchèrent alors leur tour et Esmée céda sa place. Voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité, j'allai dans sa chambre choisir une chemise ample et m'approchai d'Edward. J'étais comme paralysée et n'osai pas esquisser le moindre geste vers lui. Je le regardai s'asseoir à l'endroit où j'étais quelques minutes auparavant et donnai la chemise à sa mère.

**Every night you stay**

_Chaque nuit que tu restes_

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_

Il leva les yeux vers moi et regarda la chemise, puis mon visage et à nouveau le vêtement. Esmée l'aida à accomplir ce geste simple qu'il ne pouvait effectuer sans aide. Le ventre soudain douloureux, je marchai vers la cuisine prendre une verre d'eau et fit fondre dedans l'anti-douleur qu'il n'avait pas pris depuis notre départ de l'hôpital. Il devait souffrir atrocement, mais son visage était un masque distant sur lequel je ne lisais plus rien. Lorsque je retournai dans le salon, les gars étaient revenu et Emmett, avec sa légèreté naturelle, était en train de se moquer d'Edward.

- Eh ben frérot, si tes fans te voyaient, ta cote de mec sexy en prendrait un coup ! On dirait que t'es passé sous un camion...

**With every step you take**

_Pour chaque décision que tu prends_

Sans sourire, Edward le regarda un instant. Je retins mon souffle inconsciemment, ayant peur de la réaction qu'il allait avoir.

- C'est presque ça... souffla-t-il au bout d'une seconde à observer son frère lui sourire, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa réponse avait été laconique, mais il avait parlé... de la voix rauque et soufflante qui était la sienne depuis son réveil.

**Every move you make**

_Chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Dans le silence qui suivit, je m'approchai, hésitante et gauche et lui donnai le verre que je tenais à la main. Edward le prit sans me regarder, ses doigts frôlant à peine à les miens. Froid et distant, il le but lentement pendant qu'un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce... Mon coeur était glacé.

**Every vow you break**

_Chaque serment que tu brises_

Comment l'aider ? Comment le sortir de cet état ? Je commençai à chercher dans mes souvenirs brumeux ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'il semble autant en colère contre moi. Je frottai nerveusement mes mains sur mes cuisses. Le regard d'Edward se fixa sur celles ci et il fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis content que vous soyez venus me voir, commença-t-il au bout d'un court instant. Mais Carlisle a du vous dire que j'ai besoin de calme, de repos. Je voudrai être seul.

Nous nous regardions tous, surpris par ces mots dis d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

- Le Docteur Giulani a parlé de repos Edward, je le sais mais tu ne peux rester seul, dit calmement Carlisle.

**Every smile you fake**

_Chaque sourire que tu fausses_

Edward le regarda et sourit lentement mais ce sourire n'était pas le sien, c'était un sourire sans joie et mon coeur loupa un battement devant la douleur qui passa dans ses yeux.

- Je sais. Un aide soignant viendra ici dès demain matin et restera la journée. Je ne serai pas seul, mais sous surveillance... médicale, grimaça-t-il en avant de fermer brièvement les yeux.

Personne ne trouva quoi répondre à ses mots.

- Je vais me recoucher. Rose tu embrassera Matthew pour moi, continua-t-il en se levant difficilement.

Tout le monde acquiesça un geste vers lui pour l'aider mais il secoua la tête, refusant l'aide de quiconque. Il se tourna vers moi quand il fut debout et le regard que je croisai n'était pas le sien, il était si morne et froid... tellement peu lui. Ma vue se troubla devant son visage impassible.

**Every move you make**

_Chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Puis, une lueur une tristesse infinie apparut une seconde avant qu'il ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Je retins mon souffle, prête à encaisser le coup.

**Every step you take**

_Chaque décision que tu prends_

_Regarde moi..._

- Bella, s'il te plaît, rentre te reposer chez toi. Toi aussi, tu dois être épuisée... souffla-t-il de la voix rauque et cassée qui était la sienne désormais.

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_

Il ouvrit les yeux mais fixa ma bouche, refusant clairement de croiser les miens.

_Regarde moi Edward..._

Le tremblement de sa voix ne m'avait pas échappé et je serrai les poings si fort que mes ongles entamèrent ma peau.

_Regarde moi... j't'en prie... _

Il fit demi tour et marcha lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était une fin de non recevoir. Mon coeur explosa en morceaux mais je ne pouvais lui montrer à quel point il me faisait mal. Je ne devais pas.

La main de Carlisle pressant mon épaule m'aida à rester droite jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne seul dans sa chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il n'y avait pas eu de cris, aucun hurlement mais j'avais l'impression qu'une bombe venait d'exploser au beau milieu du salon et que nous étions tous gravement atteints par les éclats.

**I feel so cold**

_J'ai si froid_

**And I long for your embrace**

_Et j'attends ton étreinte_

**I keep crying baby, baby please**

_Je continue à pleurer bébé, bébé s'il te plaît_

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes ! La semaine à été longue et pleine d'événements étranges... enfin bon, l'important, c'est que le chapitre soit là ! (en passant... pour celles qui suivent "Je suis"... Le chapitre sera (et est déjà) en retard... pas certaine de pouvoir publier cette semaine... snif !)_

_On tient à dire -préciser- que ce chapitre est... spécial. C'est en quelques sortes un chapitre "transitoire" ..._

_On espère qu'il vous à plus quand même... tout n'est pas rose les filles, va falloir s'accrocher ! _

_Bisous à ML qui continues de bronzer des pieds... (sous la pluie, top hein ?) _

_On se retrouve ici ou ailleurs, comme toujours... en attendant, à vos reviews ! _

_Bises, _

_Tied & Cullen. _


	14. S'isoler

_hello_

_Une petite surprise...__Un chapitre en avance !_

_ En fait c'est un peu ..intéressé. nous voulons faire patienter un peu les lectrices de "Je suis" Tied ayant ...des semaines chargées et moins de temps que d'ordinaire à consacrer à sa fic (mais elle avance je peux le dire même si la chipie refuse de me montrer le moindre petit bout!)_

_Revenons à Respire ! _

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas_

_Enjoy_

Disclaimer :

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**13 S'isoler**

_**Note des auteurs :** Avant de lire ce très court chapitre, un peu spécial, nous voudrions revenir sur un "petit" point qui nous parait important et qui explique le comportement d'Edward au chapitre précédent qui semble en avoir surpris plus d'une. Le cancer dont il est atteint est curable certes, mais le pronostic est mauvais et connaissant le caractère protecteur et torturé de notre Edward international... sa réaction envers Bella et les siens parait logique :_

_ « Ne vous attachez pas trop... je ne suis pas bon pour vous. » ._

_ Edward peut paraître dur mais nous pensons qu'il est surtout protecteur._

* * *

_**Playlist** _: Muse- Song for absolution (magnifique chanson ..prenez le temps de l'écouter..)

_**Juneau - Alaska-**__**Résidence Médicalisée Denali.**_

_**Février - Mars**_

Les jours passent.

**L'après midi :**

Il est assis sur le rocking-chair installé devant la fenêtre depuis des heures. Il regarde la neige tomber dehors sur la ville. Le regard fixe. Les mâchoires serrées.

Il y restera jusqu'à 15 h. Heure de l'arrivée du kinésithérapeute.

Pendant une heure il s'applique à inspirer et expirer. Malgré la déchirure et la brûlure.

Il s'essaye à vocaliser sans broncher, comme un débutant, les conseils d'Eleazar Denali, malgré l'essoufflement et la douleur chronique.

**Lips are turning blue**

_(Les lèvres bleuissent)_

**A kiss that can't renew**

_(Un baiser qui ne peut se renouveler)_

Puis toujours sur ses mêmes conseils, il enfile son manteau doublé gris et relève son col pour sortir dans le froid. Marcher. Marcher encore.

Il marche, doucement, seul, sur les trottoirs blancs glissants de la ville jusqu'à atteindre Cope Park, en haut de la colline. Le parc est isolé et à cette saison personne ne vient.

**I only dream of you**

_(Je ne rêve que de toi)_

**My beautiful**

_(Ma belle )_

L'air glacé ébouriffe ses cheveux cuivrés et il glisse les mains dans les poches de son manteau pour tenter de les réchauffer.

Assis sur un banc, le même que la veille et le même que le lendemain, il attend en regardant devant lui le grand arbre qui semble mort, seul et abandonné, pointant ses lourdes branches torturées et nues vers le ciel gris. Indifférent au Mont Juneau qui trône majestueux, indifférent au vol des oiseaux marins au dessus du Gastineau Channel. Il regarde l'arbre nu.

Il sort une fois encore de sa poche le paquet de cigarette entamé. Le regarde longuement, le tournant et le retournant entre ses longs doigts fins, avant de le remettre dans son jeans.

Lorsque la nuit tombe, il rentre à la résidence médicalisée. Le froid lui brûle la gorge et Carmen le dispute gentiment encore une fois, mais l'aide comme elle le fait depuis leur arrivée ici, à se changer et lui sert son repas. Carmen a quitté son travail à l'hôpital pour l'assister. Elle lui est indispensable.

Il la remercie d'un sourire.

"Économiser" sa voix a dit le kiné. Ça il sait faire.

Comme tous les jours, Carmen lui donne des nouvelles de L.A., des nouvelles de sa famille qu'il écoute sans rien dire, sans montrer à quel point tout cela était douloureux.

Tous les jours ils appellent. Tous les jours ils espèrent. Il ne répond qu'à Matthew. Parfois.

**La nuit**

**Tiptoe to your room**

_(J'entre sur la pointe des pieds dans ta chambre)_

**A starlight in the gloom**

_(La lumière des étoiles dans l'obscurité)_

Allongé dans la pénombre, le bras droit derrière la tête, l'autre posé le long de son corps, pour oublier la cicatrice encore légèrement douloureuse. Il attend que les heures passent.

**I only dream of you**

_(Je ne rêve que de toi)_

**And you never knew**

_(Et tu ne l'as jamais su)_

La nuit est pire que tout. Pas d'images dans le noir pour occuper son cerveau. Seulement celles provenant de sa tête, de ses souvenirs. Les images qu'il rejette.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il veut oublier. Les yeux ouverts sur le plafond, il attends que le sommeil finisse par l'emporter.

**Sing for absolution**

_(Chanter pour l'absolution)_

**I will be singing**

_(Je chanterai)_

Il refait seul les exercices de respiration. Contrôlant et dominant son souffle

Inspirer doucement. longuement. Emplir ses poumons.

Expirer dans un souffle léger, sans forcer, doucement. Complètement.

**And falling from your grace**

_(Et perdrai ta faveur)_

Ensuite il se concentre sur l'arbre du parc. Il re-dessine mentalement les branches tordues et grises.

Il esquisse les nervures du tronc. Il sculpte la rugosité de l'écorce. Lorsque l'arbre nue est dessiné dans sa mémoire, il l'efface et recommence à le construire, branche après branche. Refusant de penser à autre chose. Il a le contrôle de ses pensées.

Il sent son corps se détendre, lâcher un peu de la tension qui l'habite. Puis l'oubli. Enfin.

**Le matin**

Il se lève seul. Il commence à se vêtir d'une seule main. Il va déjeuner d'un café.

Souriant légèrement à Carmen.

Puis il s'assoit devant la fenêtre. Pour lire la presse.

Il lit le LA Times.

Comme tous les matins.

Il lit _son_ nom et _son_ travail.

Puis il pose le journal sur la pile pour aller prendre le repas dans le salon de son appartement. Seul. Loin des autres résidents.

Il sent son corps peu à peu lui répondre un peu mieux. Il devrait se sentir mieux, en être heureux.

Il n'a plus de voix mais il marche normalement.

Il n'a plus d'endurance mais il s'habille seul.

**There's nowhere left to hide**

_(Il n'y a nulle part où aller se cacher)_

**In no one to confide**

_(Plus personne à qui se confier)_

Rien n'est joué. Rien n'est fini. Le docteur Giulani lui a dit deux jours après son réveil : son corps réagit bien mais le pronostic à long terme est difficile à établir avec certitude.

**The truth burns deep inside**

_(La vérité brûle au plus profond)_

**And will never die**

_(Et ne mourra jamais)_

La certitude, il la connaît, il l'a lu : 50% d'espérance de vie à 5 ans.

**Lips are turning blue**

_(Les lèvres bleuissent)_

**A kiss that can't renew**

_(Un baiser qui ne peut se renouveler)_

**I only dream of you**

_(Je ne rêve que de toi)_

**My beautiful**

_(Ma belle )_

* * *

_Voila, on ne râle pas s'il vous plait ce chapitre est très court on le sait, c'est volontaire ... _

_On espère que vous comprenez mieux Edward. _

_Pour la suite ... il est possible que l'on retrouve Bella.. je dis bien possible ..._

_Quoi j'ai été sage ? J'ai pas dis de bêtises ? Je sais .. j'en ai fait assez depuis 15 jours laisser moi le temps de me remettre._

_Une pensée pour Tied qui bosse en ce moment même._

_Un merci à mlca66...de retour de vacances..qui sait garder les pieds (aux orteils manucurés) sur terre ! _

_Un autre grand merci à ptiteAurel pour ses reviews fabuleuses et pour le reste aussi_

_Et bien entendu merci à toutes celles qui nous lisent et nous laissent des reviews_

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçues. Je pense qu'on est maintenant sur l'autre versant de cette fiction_

_Kiss_

_Tied&Cullen_


	15. Séparer

_On se retrouve en bas pour quelques... hum... explications. Nous détestez pas trop fort. Enjoy ! _

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**15 Chapitre 14 **

_**Song : Marcus Foster : Demons **_

**POV Bella**

**L.A Times 17 janvier, 22h.**

Je n'arrivai à rien avec cet article. J'essayai depuis trois heures de faire le boulot demandé mais impossible d'écrire deux phrases qui aient un sens... où du moins qui soit intéressantes. Ce sujet était idiot... je ne pourrais pas écrire ça. Rageusement, j'effaçai ce que je venais de rédiger avec difficulté... c'était mièvre, hypocrite et sans intérêt et j'envoyai immédiatement un mail à mon rédacteur expliquant que je ne pouvais rédiger un article de fond sérieux sur la rupture de Truc avec Machin. Je ne travaillai pas pour Gossip et je ne le ferais_ jamais_ !

Je savais que trop ce que ces torchons pouvaient faire dans la vie de quelqu'un... je l'avais vu... par deux fois.

Je n'avais pas dormi depuis deux jours et, à l'heure actuelle, j'avais oublié ce qu'était la diplomatie. Si il voulait me virer qu'il me vire. A vrai dire je me demandai même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais...

Puis je m'imaginai de longues journées seule à la maison sans rien à faire et je frémis d'horreur en regrettant la franchise dans mon mail. En colère contre ma bêtise, j'éteignis mon PC et me levai brusquement pour partir.

Je rentrai chez moi sans même saluer le concierge de l'immeuble. Jasper avait encore scotché un mot sur ma porte; je le froissai sans le lire, comme celui qu'il avait glissé sous ma porte la veille.

Je voulais être seule. Je n'avais besoin de personne... Putain il pouvait comprendre ça !

_Now, I thought I was strong_

_But no, I break like the day_

_Cracked like a bone_

_I've wandered through doorways_

_To find you home_

_That I can't seem to find_

**Appartement de Bella, 20 janvier. 6h30 **

Je haïssais les dimanches. Le rédacteur m'avait interdit de me montrer au journal le dimanche. Il avait été furieux de me voir revenir de congé "dans un état incompatible avec le travail" avait-il dit. C'était un ordre et j'étais obligée de lui obéir... je devais rester chez moi.

Mon téléphone avait sonné toute la soirée la veille... Je n'avais pas répondu, je n'avais pas pu... je savais que c'était Esmée. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler... Je n'en avais pas la force... pas encore.

Je restai allongée sur le canapé où je dormais depuis 15 jours en regardant les images défiler sur l'écran de télévision. J'avais pris un somnifère la veille pour pouvoir m'endormir et je me sentais assommée et nauséeuse, comme à chaque fois que j'en prenais.

La sonnerie de la porte me fit sursauter et mon coeur s'arrêta brutalement avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

Je ne voulais voir personne... Jasper avait renoncé à ce que je lui ouvre depuis deux jours. Il remplissait juste mon frigo de temps en temps, quand j'étais pas là, il avait la clé de l'appartement et c'était sa façon de veiller sur moi sans risquer de pénétrer sur mon territoire.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, plusieurs fois, insistante et agaçante. Celui qui était derrière la porte ne renoncerait pas. Assommée par les effets secondaires du médicament pris la veille, je me levai avec difficulté et me traînai jusqu'à la porte. Je fus clouée par la surprise.

Carlisle. Carlisle était là, il était devant moi, l'air tendu et rassurant à la fois... Ses traits tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux marquaient sa fatigue et appuyaient sur mon coeur abîmé. Je restai immobile, incapable d'articuler un mot pendant de longue seconde..

- Bonjour Bella, me dit-il doucement.

- Bonjour, soufflai-je difficilement.

Ma voix était enrouée et assourdie. J'étais glacée sans comprendre pourquoi...

- Je ne veux pas te déranger... Jasper et Alice m'ont expliqué que tu ne voulais voir personne...

Ils avaient donc compris et fais passer le message. Tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas que tous les Cullen rappliquent ici pour me consoler. Me consoler de quoi d'ailleurs ? J'acquiesçai aux paroles de Carlisle sans lui répondre. Il soupira avant de poursuivre.

- Esmé et moi on voulait juste t'informer qu'Edward est dans une résidence médicalisée. En Alaska.. Il a engagé Carmen. Tu te souviens de cette infirmière, à l'hôpital ?

Je l'écoutais attentivement sans rien dire. Buvant ses paroles. En Alaska. Résidence médicalisée. Carmen... Les souvenirs de la silhouette de cette femme, de sa douceur et de sa compétence me revinrent et je respirai un peu. Elle appréciait Edward, elle était attentive à ses besoins... Elle saurait l'aider.

- Oui, je vois.

Carlisle me sourit et ce fut comme si un couteau me déchirait. Ils avaient le même sourire... Ma main aggrippa la poignée de la porte et je serrai les dents.

- Edward prend soin de lui, j'en suis sûr... Même si il a choisi, comme toi, de ne pas nous parler. Mais on a de ses nouvelles régulièrement par Carmen, et de temps en temps il parle à Matthew... Il est fort tu sais, il va réussir.

Pour moi c'était les premières nouvelles depuis son départ il y a 15 jours. Je fixai Carlisle dans les yeux. Il pensait ce qu'il disait, il voulait le croire. Mais il ne pouvait rien me promettre... Personne ne pouvait savoir.

Je secouai la tête et fermai les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, de faire disparaître les tremblements qui s'intensifiait en moi.

- Bella ? Nous sommes là, nous serons là quand tu auras besoin de nous... Tu le sais. Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant, alors... n'hésites pas à nous appeler. A n'importe quelle heure...

Je l'entendais me parler. Debout sur le seuil de mon appartement, je l'entendais. Il me parlait mais je pensais à _lui_, seul. Là-bas... loin.

Le désespoir que j'avais réussi à enfermer au fond de moi, caché sous ma colère, menaçait de ressortir plus violemment que jamais.

- Carlisle... je ne peux pas... balbutiai-je en retenant mes pleurs.

Il tendit un bras vers moi pour me retenir, me toucher, mais je reculai déjà d'un pas me retenant à la porte.

- Je comprends. Prends soin de toi... Mange un peu s'il te plaît, il ne faut pas que tu craques... Fais le pour lui si tu ne le fais pas pour toi... Il aura besoin de toi...

Nouvelle déchirure. Nouveau coup. Nouveau tremblement.

- Au revoir Carlisle, chuchotai-je, incapable d'en entendre plus.

Je refermai doucement la porte sur le père d'Edward et appuyai mon front contre le battant,

les larmes brûlantes roulant sur mes joues. J'avais tant pleuré les semaines précédentes que je pensai que ce n'était plus possible. Carlisle avait fait ressortir des images que j'avais enfouies au plus profond de moi...

Edward s'accrochant à ma main chez le médecin, Edward se réveillant à l'hôpital et me cherchant du regard, Edward allongé dans mon lit, son corps chaud et vivant contre moi, me demanda une énième fois si j'étais certaine de savoir tout ce que ça impliquait... Oui je le savais... mais lui n'avait pas voulu tout cela et était parti.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, les jambes repliées sous moi, cherchant vainement un réconfort en m'entourant de mes bras, en proie au désespoir.

J'étais seule. Il était parti...

_Takes that much longer_

_To get out of bed_

_My feet are not always touching the ground_

_She plays back all of those words that you said…_

_And you're not always around_

**LA TIMES, le 4 fevrier**

**7h**

J'arrivai tôt au journal. Après une journée enfermée à faire des recherches sur internet dans mon appartement, je sentais que j'étais sur les nerfs et retrouver mon travail me permettrai de me calmer... sûrement. Une idée me trottait dans la tête mais ce n'était pas encore très clair. Je préférai ce matin me consacrer au festival de musique classique qui aurait lieu dans un mois et que je devais couvrir. Lorsque j'allumai mon ordinateur, je vis immédiatement que ma boite mail contenait plusieurs mails d'Alice et Rosalie. Je les fis basculer dans la corbeille sans les lire. Puis un mail de mon chef m'informant que le festival était annulé... Que je devais donc chercher un sujet croustillant à me mettre sous la dent.

La colère monta brusquement en moi, rien n'allait comme il fallait ce matin.

**14h **

Je me frottai les yeux en levant les yeux de l'écran et je vis devant moi un coursier m'apportant une pizza. Je n'avais rien commandé et je n'avais pas faim. Que cela soit Jasper ou quelqu'un d'autre, j'étais assez grande pour savoir que je devais manger. Je renvoyais le coursier assez durement... Qu'il la mange sa pizza !

Je n'avais pas faim. J'allais me chercher un café et me remis au travail pour éviter de penser à autre chose. Je pris mon ipod et lançai ma playlist.

**22h30 **

J'étais fatiguée. J'avais fait deux interviews de jeunes chanteurs. Ils étaient talentueux mais imbus d'eux même et se croyaient arrivés au sommet. Leurs personnalités m'avaient agacé et de retour au journal, j'avais du faire abstraction de cela pour décrire leur travail somme toute correct. Je soupirai en rangeant mon bureau afin de rentrer chez moi. Le trajet fut court... Je me garai dans le parking souterrain et pris l'ascenseur pour regagner mon appartement. Alice était assise sur mon paillasson quand les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent. Elle se leva en me voyant et je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres d'elle, réactivant instinctivement la colère qui était toujours prête à bouillonner en moi. Même chez moi je ne pouvais pas avoir la paix !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu as perdu tes clés de chez Jasper ? attaquai-je durement, la faisant sursauter.

- Non, je t'attendais... Je voulais te voir et parler, dit-elle en se ressaisissant rapidement.

- Bien... tu m'as vu. Je suis fatiguée Alice, j'ai pas envie de parler... on verra ça un autre jour, répondis-je froidement.

Alice était trop... liée à... à Edward. Je ne voulais pas parler de lui. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui. Il avait choisi. Il était parti et moi je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'voulais oublier... tout oublier.

- Bella, laisse moi entrer chez toi ou viens avec moi chez Jasper, on doit discuter un peu..

- Non je ne veux pas discuter Alice ! m'écriai-je, la faisant reculer d'un pas. Ça ne résoudra rien et ça ne changera rien...

Je la contournai pour ouvrir ma porte, prenant soin d'ignorer les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi essayant de maintenir cette colère toujours présente depuis sa dernière visite mais en m'appuyant contre la porte, je sentis mes jambes trembler et l'émotion me submerger.

Je ne voulais pas parler de lui.

Je ne voulais pas penser à lui.

Il était parti m'interdisant de le suivre.

_And man, but I was so lost_

_Should've seen me yesterday_

_The rain put me down_

_I was going astray_

_The night time comes in, lord_

_You know I go blind_

_I go blind_

**FLASH BACK.**

Après avoir quitté la maison d'Edward avec ses parents, nous nous étions dit au-revoir sur le trottoir avec un sentiment d'étouffement terrible. Edward avait voulu que je parte, que je rentre chez moi... c'était ce que j'avais fait. Les heures avaient passées sans une nouvelle de lui. Alice m'avait appelé vers 19h mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui répondre, de lui parler. Plus tard, je pris une douche très chaude pour détendre mes muscles... ce qui ne marcha pas. Quand minuit fut passé, je somnolai sur mon canapé dans mon vieux bas de jogging et un tee shirt qui traînai par là. Au moment où j'éteignis la télévision, on frappa à ma porte, me faisant sursauter.

J'hésitai un instant à aller ouvrir. Je n'avais envie de voir personne, et encore moins un voisin en panne d'eau chaude ou de farine. On frappa encore, plusieurs coups plus fort que la première fois, et je me décidai d'aller ouvrir. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une urgence.

Ma stupéfaction fut de taille quand je trouvai Edward derrière la porte, une main sur l'encadrement pour se maintenir debout, l'air dévasté, complément déboussolé. Il avait l'air de souffrir mille douleur et mon ventre se contracta violemment. Le voir souffrir était la pire des choses que j'avais jamais subie.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment avant qu'il ne se redresse. Avec lenteur, il avança jusqu'à moi, faisant accélérer les battements de mon coeur. Sa main se leva vers ma joue qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Je fermai les yeux à son contact en expirant tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons.

C'était si bon de le retrouver ainsi et pourtant, ça me faisait si mal de le voir comme ça... Son être entier semblait me crier de le prendre dans me blottir contre lui en même temps qu'il m'ordonnait de lui dire de partir. J'avais la sensation d'être paralysée. En proie à un malaise, je pris une longue inspiration, me rappelant soudainement de respirer. Puis je me reculai de la porte pour l'inviter à entrer sans dire un mot.

Il me suivit avec difficulté. Je savais qu'il devait s'allonger, aussi, je pris le chemin de ma chambre et comme je l'avais fait chez lui quelques heures plus tôt, j'ouvris les draps pour qu'il s'allonge. Nous n'avions pas parlé et j'avais clairement évité son contact. Il m'avait fait si mal... Il était tellement pâle que je pensais tout d'un coup qu'il allait s'effondrer sur le sol et que je n'aurais pas la force de le soulever. Sans réfléchir, je me glissai à son coté et passai mon bras derrière lui pour le soutenir pendant qu'il pliait sa longue silhouette pour s'asseoir et s'adosser sur les oreillers que j'entassai rapidement derrière son dos. Je sentais la colère montait en moi en surveillant son visage qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Il retrouva un souffle régulier et je m'assis à ses pieds après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures.

Mon Dieu comment avait-il fait pour se chausser ? Pour venir jusqu'ici ? Seul, sans aide, en pleine nuit ? Il était totalement irresponsable de prendre autant de risques. Son imprudence me sidéra et je le fixai en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, en essayant de ne pas me mettre à lui crier dessus pour son inconscience.

- De... Pourquoi... Comment ? soufflai-je enfin d'une voix rauque au bout d'une minute.

J'étais incapable d'être plus claire. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Ses yeux verts brillants restèrent fixés sur mon visage et plusieurs émotions traversèrent son beau visage marqué par la fatigue. Il avait compris et je savais qu'il cherchait comment m'expliquer les choses. Nous étions partis pour avoir une longue explication... je le sentais mais je lui en voulais d'avoir pris tant de risques.

- J'ai pris un taxi... dès que...

Edward s'arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils en grimaçant, comme s'il souffrait physiquement. Aussitôt et malgré la colère que j'éprouvai envers lui, mon regard se dirigea vers son torse.

- S'il te plait Bella, j'ai besoin... de... te toucher... je voudrais que tu viennes plus près de moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix si basse que je crus un instant avoir rêvé.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens qui me semblaient me supplier et je compris que le besoin physique que je refrénais depuis son arrivée était réciproque. Je soupirai en essayant de calmer le tremblement de mes mains.

- On peut commencer par ça Edward... mais tu devras m'expliquer.

- Je sais... il le faut...

Avec précaution je me déplaçai sur mon lit, me plaçant à sa droite, à demi assise et tournée vers lui, il glissa immédiatement un bras derrière mon dos, saisissant mon épaule et la serrant comme s'il craignait que je ne m'enfuis pendant que ma main partait à la rencontre de la sienne.

Nous restâmes un instant sans rien dire pendant que nos doigts s'enlaçaient, presque indépendants du reste de nos corps. Je fermai les yeux un instant me concentrant sur les battements de son coeur ou du mien... Les deux étaient trop rapides. Trop irréguliers.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas... pas sans toi. Pas sans t'expliquer, murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours à mon oreille, me faisant frémir.

Je restai muette, refusant de céder à mes émotions, refusant de me blottir davantage contre lui malgré l'envie, le besoin qui me dévorait.

- Dis moi quelque chose Bella, parles moi... j'ai besoin de savoir que... je n'ai pas tout gâché...

Je n'aimais pas le sentir aussi faible, aussi atteint et dépendant. Malgré la maladie, malgré les peurs que je sentais en lui... il ne m'avait jamais montré autant sa faiblesse. Il prenait toujours soin de moi. Pas de lui...

- Edward, je suis... furieuse que tu sois venue seul jusqu'ici. Tu aurais dû m'appeler... Je pensais que tu avais compris que je serais toujours là pour toi. Quelques soient les bêtises que tu me dises...

Un sourire lent se dessina sur sa bouche et il se pencha vers moi pour effleurer mon front de ses lèvres.

- J'ai viré tout le monde de chez moi comme un sale égoïste prétentieux, tu sais ?

Je relevais la tête alarmée.

- Même Carlisle ? Tu es resté seul ?

- Même Carlisle.

- Tu es un sale égoïste prétentieux.

Il soupira et son sourire retomba.

- Je pensais que... seul, je ferais moins de mal. Je pensais que j'en serais capable. Bizarrement je me suis souvenu que je n'avais jamais été aussi bien que seul. Pendant mes tournées, il y avait toujours une foule de monde à côté de moi. Techniciens, musiciens, manager et responsables de com...Et je ne me sentais fort et tranquille que lorsque je mettais tout le monde dehors. Mais là... ça n'a pas été pareil...

Soudain il lâcha ma main pour saisir mon menton entre son pouce et son index et plongea son regard intense et doux dans le mien.

- Bella, ne m'interromps pas je dois t'expliquer et c'est pas facile...

- Je t'écoute, chuchotai-je, soudainement tétanisée par ce qu'il allait me dire.

J'essayai de calmer mon coeur qui battait dans ma poitrine à un rythme intenable en inspirant profondément. Il me relâcha alors pour mieux saisir la main à nouveau et je caressai sans m'en rendre compte ses longs doigts fins de musicien. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

- Ils sont partis 10 minutes après toi... Emmett râlait. Alice et Esmé étaient effondrées et Rosalie ..était ...en colère contre moi je pense. Carlisle m'a fait promettre de l'appeler en cas de problème. J'aurais promis n'importe quoi, je voulais juste être seul. Je ne voulais plus que ma famille souffre de me voir ainsi... diminué. Ils sont partis... Je me suis retrouvé seul. Et ça a été horrible.

Il se tut quelques secondes et reprit son souffle avant de continuer d'une voix encore plus basse, plus rauque.

- Tu sais quelle est la pire des drogues pour moi ? Toi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la douleur n'était rien quand tu étais là... Tu as toujours été là... Et je t'ai repoussé. Je fais fait partir. Alors , je crois que je me suis allongé, je ne me souviens pas très bien. Il y avais juste... la douleur dans ma poitrine. Une sorte de puits noir sans fond dans lequel je m'enfonçai, encore et encore... Ce truc... me broyai, m'écraser. Je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. J'avais l'impression de me plus pouvoir respirer. Réellement je... j'étouffai. Puis il y a eu ce parfum. Tu sais que tu as oublié un foulard chez moi ? Il portait ton parfum... C'est ce foulard, ce parfum qui m'ont fait... revenir. Je sais que je suis un imbécile parfois...

Je souris doucement et je sentis ses lèvres se relever en un demi sourire quand il embrassa ma tempe avec douceur.

- D'accord je suis un imbécile souvent... mais j'ai besoin de toi.

De léger son ton était passé à incroyablement sérieux.

- J'ai besoin de toi aussi Edward, chuchotai-je en posant doucement ma tête sur son épaule droite.

J'avais besoin moi aussi de plus de contact. Besoin de croire en lui, besoin d'oublier les mots durs qu'il avait prononcé et de croire ceux la...

- Prendre conscience que l'on a besoin de quelqu'un à ce point est... compliqué. C'est la première fois depuis... depuis toujours... Je... je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me sortir de tout ça sans toi.

Mon coeur s'emballa à ses mots et j'eus un pincement au coeur à sa dernière phrase.

- Personne ne te demande de t'en sortir seul, Edward. Je veux être là pour toi... et pour moi aussi. Je serai là.

Le silence ponctua mes paroles. Il semblait soulagé d'avoir exprimé ce qu'il ressentait.

Je scrutai attentivement son visage... Il était épuisé. Des larges cernes violets sous les yeux et son teint pale me criaient sa fatigue.

- Il faut absolument que tu te reposes. Tu es sorti de l'hôpital il y a moins de 24h et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas dormi depuis...

Je caressai sa joue légèrement rugueuse et il embrassa le creux de mon poignet.

- Tu as raison. Je devrais dormir, mais là je suis... bien...

Sa voix était lointaine comme si la pression se relâchait et qu'il sombrait déjà dans le sommeil.

Je voulus me lever pour le soulager un peu mais il resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules.

- Ne pars pas... souffla-t-il le visage perdu dans mes cheveux, déjà dans un demi-sommeil.

- Je ne bouges pas, murmurai-je à mon tour.

Je me calai de mon mieux pour ne pas peser contre lui. Je restai avec lui, contre lui... Veillant sur le sommeil de l'homme que j'aimais, respirant son parfum, écoutant son coeur enfin calme.

_And man, I thought I was strong_

_Hard to stay_

_So cut to the bone_

_Chase the blues away_

_I know now there's nothing my old demons_

_Get in the way_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je rencontrai un regard vert attentif tout proche. J'avais du m'endormir après lui. Un peu gênée, je soupirai doucement mais ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire en coin à craquer -celui que j'adorai.

- Bonjour ma belle au bois dormant, chuchota Edward d'un ton léger.

- Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas du m'endormir... marmonnai-je en me sentant rougir.

- Chut, j'aime te regarder dormir... Tu en avais besoin toi aussi. Autant que moi.

Il souriait et semblait... heureux, détendu. Ses paroles étaient légères mais je voyais au fond de ses yeux comme une interrogation. Quelque chose semblait le tracasser.

- Il y a longtemps que tu ne dors plus ? Tu aurais du me réveiller, protestai-je en feignant d'être mécontente.

- Nope, j'en ai profité pour te regarder... J'aime te regarder dormir, avoua-t-il avec un sourire presque timide.

Malgré moi, je me sentis rougir et sa main caressa distraitement ma joue.

- J'aime ça, aussi, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi pour embrasser ma peau en feu.

Quand ses lèvres m'effleurèrent, je fermai les yeux automatiquement, profitant de la douce chaleur qui se rependait déjà en moi. L'air se chargea d'électricité quand ses lèvres traînèrent sur ma peau, de ma joue à mon menton. Sa légère barbe piqua ma peau et je me retins de gémir honteusement. Il se recula de quelques centimètres pour m'observer attentivement de longues secondes, ses pupilles légèrement dilatées, sa bouche entre-ouverte non loin de la mienne... j'avais tellement envie de plus de contact physique avec lui que mon corps entier me faisait mal.

Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde et il soupira légèrement, tentant d'évacuer la tension qui l'habitait.

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, chuchota-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard sombre et hésitant dans le mien.

Je restai un instant à le regarder, pensant qu'il pouvait essayer tout ce dont il avait envie avec moi... Délibérément, sa main épousa la forme de mon cou, ses longs doigts fins en éventail sur ma joue, ma mâchoire. Quand il se pencha vers moi, sa bouche à quelques millimètres douloureusement insupportable de la mienne, la réalité me percuta de plein fouet et je me sentis frémir.

- Edward... soufflai-je en essayant de reculer mais sa prise sur mon visage se fit plus forte, m'empêchant de bouger.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Ne bouges pas, s'il te plait...

Une partie de moi savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire... ça. Je le savais. Je savais qu'il n'était pas en état de faire ça... l'autre partie de moi avait désespérément envie qu'il me touche, m'embrasse... qu'il m'aime. Après ses longs jours sans contact de lui, après cette journée horrible, j'en avais tellement besoin..

- Ne bouge pas, répéta-t-il, son souffle brûlant mourant sur mes lèvres.

Je me figeai en constatant que j'avais avancé instinctivement vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent rapidement et chastement sur les miennes avant qu'il ne recule légèrement. Comme si il... comme si il se testait... comme si il testait ses capacités à exécuter un tel geste. Son baiser avait déjà envoyé de l'électricité partout en moi et je me retrouvai haletante alors qu'il n'avait fait que m'effleurer... Ses yeux sombres et inquiets retrouvèrent les miens après qu'il ait brièvement fermé les paupières. Pourquoi était-il si... hésitant, inquiet ? Comme si... ce baiser allait répondre aux questions qui semblaient le dévorer...

A nouveau, il se pencha vers ma bouche et je fermai les yeux, tentant de capter, de ressentir le plus possible tout ce qu'il me donnait à travers son étreinte. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces se mouvèrent parfaitement et calmement avec les miennes pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que, impatient, sa langue ne force le barrage de mes lèvres, me faisant gémir contre lui. C'était trop... et ça n'était pas assez. D'une main sur ma cuisse, il nous fit basculer rapidement de façon à me coincer entre lui et le matelas et déjà, je brûlai de désir pour lui.

Tout s'accéléra alors, ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes, son bassin poussa à la rencontre du mien, me faisant gémir et cambrer sous lui. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche quand ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et il recula subitement, comme si je l'avais giflé. La pâleur soudaine de son visage fit arrêter mon coeur alors qu'il se redressait sur ses genoux, cherchant son souffle désespérément.

- Edward ! paniquai-je quand il pâlit un peu plus, sa respiration sifflante, saccadée, courte... trop courte.

Mon cuir chevelu me picota et tout mon corps trembla tandis que je me redressai à genoux devant lui, passant mes mains sur son visage pour l'apaiser, pour faire fuir la panique dans ses yeux. Il ferma ceux-ci en toussant, son corps prit de soubresauts.

- Respire, m'étranglai-je en passant ma main dans son dos, Respire Edward, repris-je en essayant de ne pas céder à toutes les émotions qui me traversaient à l'instant.

Difficilement, il passa un bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son visage s'enfonça dans mon cou et je le serrai contre moi, espérant l'apaiser. Les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent tandis que sa respiration se faisait moins sifflante, moins brusque contre la peau de mon cou.

- J'suis désolée, gémis-je en tentant de rester calme et de ne pas laisser libre court à ma peur, mes pleurs.

Il ne répondit rien et inspira plusieurs fois profondément, se crispant à chaque fois un peu plus. Je savais que ça lui était douloureux. Je le savais... la honte et la culpabilité m'étranglèrent et me firent monté les larmes aux yeux quand son visage tendu, crispé et douloureux recula pour me voir.

- Je suis désolée, articulai-je difficilement et il serra les dents si fort que je fus presque certaine de les avoir entendus grincer.

Ses bras me lâchèrent et quand je voulus à nouveau l'atteindre, il me tint à bout de bras, refusant que je l'approche plus. Ses yeux, qui me semblaient tellement sereins et apaisés à mon réveil quelques minutes plutôt avaient perdus leur éclat et, à nouveau, je redoutai le pire...

- Parle moi, murmurai-je au bout d'une minute à observer ses mâchoires se tendre. Bébé... tentai-je en voulant caresser sa joue.

- Arrête, ordonna-t-il en saisissant ma main avant que je le touche.

Sa voix cassée résonna en moi et ma tête se mit à tourner. Il ne voulait pas que je le touche... il ne voulait plus de ça... Il se leva avec difficulté et tituba dans ma chambre jusqu'à ma porte. Je réfléchis à toute allure et l'angoisse tordit mon ventre.

- Qu'est ce que... Edward qu'est ce que tu fais ? voulus-je m'écrier mais ma voix avait été avalée par la peur qui me rongeait, ne laissant sortir qu'un chuchotement.

- Je rentre, répliqua-t-il sèchement, l'air furieux. Je pars. C'était.. j'aurai pas du venir ici, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête en agrippant la poignée de la porte.

- Tu... Non ! m'écriai-je cette fois, poussée par l'adrénaline tandis qu'il ouvrait et passait la porte pour atteindre mon salon.

Il se tourna vivement vers moi, grimaçant à la douleur que son geste éveilla en lui et ferma les yeux une seconde, la colère déformant ses traits.

- Arrête. Arrête de croire en moi. Arrête de croire que je suis plus fort que tout ça, que je vais m'en sortir, dit-il, sa voix s'élevant un peu plus à chaque mot. Arrête de croire que tout redeviendra comme avant, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil ! finit-il par crier, sa voix se brisant, nous faisant sursauter tout les deux.

Il souffla un grand coup et serra les poings quand je me levai à mon tour et m'approchai doucement, presque apeurée par ses réactions.

- Edward... chuchotai-je à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Arrête de croire que tu as besoin de moi, Isabella. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi... me coupa-t-il en reculant difficilement.

J'avais la cruelle sensation que là n'était pas la conclusion de notre histoire... mais le début de la fin... de _ma_ fin. Mes yeux me brûlèrent et je serrai mon poing contre ma poitrine, comme pour empêcher mon coeur de partir en morceau tandis qu'il me dévisageait avec une froideur jamais égalée.

- Fais pas ça, me plaignis-je, mes larmes débordants, le faisant imperceptiblement frémir.

J'aurai voulu l'atteindre, lui prouver que j'avais besoin de lui, plus, beaucoup plus qu'il le pensait mais j'étais paralysée, la douleur, la peur et le chagrin me figeant sur place, me broyant. Dans un dernier effort pour le garder, je passai devant lui et me plaquai contre ma porte d'entrée, lui bloquant le passage.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de fermer les yeux, son corps tressautant, comme s'il retenait une toux, un sanglot.

- Quoiqu'il se passe, je dois le faire seul. Je dois y arriver seul. J'ai pas besoin de toi, finit-il par dire d'une voix à peine audible, faisant mourir le reste d'espoir que j'avais, faisant s'arrêter mon coeur, mon souffle et le temps.

Je cherchai désespérément dans ses yeux une trace de regrets. d'hésitation. En vain. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Il ne voulait pas de moi. Je bougeai alors doucement pour libérer la porte.

Refusant d'affronter mon regard, il passa à coté de moi sans même me frôler et disparut derrière la porte d'entrée qu'il claqua derrière lui, me laissant gelée, en pleurs et tremblante dans mon appartement. Seule. Insupportablement seule dans le coeur de La Cité Des Anges.

_It's time I got my old head out of dirt_

_It's time I washed all the stains from my shirt_

_Just wanna lie_

_And look_

_Over my shoulder, at the fool_

_The fool that I was_

_When I used to say, man_

_I was so lost_

_Should've seen me yesterday_

_The rain put me down_

_I was going astray_

_Night time comes in, I go blind_

* * *

_Bien le bonjour les copines... (toujours pas de copains ?)_

_Alors de 1: Le retard est de ma faute uniquement (Tied) J'ai un boulot de merde avec des horaires de merde et des clients de merde (ça, c'est fait) _

_Ensuite, de 2 : On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré... hum, une certaine partie que j'aime pas du tout (méchant Edward, le retour) _

_Et de 3 : On vous souhaites de bonnes vacances (pour celles qui le sont et pour le temps qu'il reste) et on vous dit, à samedi (hein Cullen ?) Sans faute... (pour les lectrices de Je suis... hum, ça va venir... un jour ou l'autre, ne désespérez pas...) _

_On vous fait de gros gros gros bisous à toutes, prenez soin de vous et des gens que vous aimez. _

_Bises, _

_Tied&Cullen._


	16. Comprendre

_Chut, bébé dort. on se retrouve en bas... Bonne lecture ! _

Disclaimer :

_**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que nous en faisons (en nous amusant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément avec eux...) nous appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Comprendre.**

_**Justin Timberlake - Mirrors **_

**POV BELLA**

**10 février**

**LA - Appartement de Bella.**

4h du matin.

Assise sur mon canapé, je fixai obstinément la porte de ma chambre en buvant le premier café de la journée, comme si celle-ci allait m'apporter des réponses.

La porte était fermée. Depuis... longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas y entrer... J'avais placé de façon provisoire mes vêtements dans un placard de l'entrée, car pénétrer dans ma chambre était trop difficile. J'y avais enfermé mes fantômes et mes souvenirs.

Je regardai ma montre : 5h30. Depuis combien de temps j'étais ainsi statufiée à rêver ?

Je serrai les dents et bus mon café froid avant de m'en faire un autre.

Dans la salle de bain, je refusai de voir mon reflet dans le miroir.

En prenant mes clés pour partir travailler, je saisis une pomme dans la coupe placée sur le comptoir. Il y avait un espoir que je prenne le temps de la croquer en voiture. Je savais que je ne mangeais pas assez mais l'idée même de nourriture me rendait malade. A cette heure-ci, j'étais sûre de ne croiser ni Alice ni Jasper dans le couloir.

Je devais commencer à me documenter sérieusement pour cet article. Il occupait toutes mes pensées. Nuit et jour. Je pourrai y arriver… en plus de mon travail habituel.

**Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

_(Tu n'es pas un quelque chose à admirer parce que tu brilles comme un miroir )_

**And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine**

_(Et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que tu reflètes dans mon coeur)_

**If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find**

_(Si jamais tu te sens seule et que l'éblouissement me rend difficile à trouver )_

**Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side**

_(Il suffit de savoir que je suis toujours en train de t'observer de l'autre côté) _

**LA Times, 25 fevrier **

14h

Rosalie avait raison : c'était un type bien. Je refoulai Rosalie hors de mes pensées pour me concentrer sur mon travail. Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'elle pour rencontrer Justin finalement. L'interview pour la sortie de son nouvel album 20/20 Experience, ce matin, avait été très intéressante. Il était comme je l'imaginai, souriant, simple et décontracté. Il avait un sens de l'humour et de l'auto-dérision qui m'avait fait énormément de bien. Depuis midi je reprenais mes notes en écoutant la bande son qu'il m'avait confié. Je savais que j'étais privilégiée d'avoir accès à l'album complet presque vingt jours avant les autres. Cela m'était indispensable pour mettre en ordre mes observations et d'essayer de produire un article à la mesure de son talent. C'était stimulant et je me sentais mieux. Un jour comme celui-là, j'aimais mon métier. Monsieur Vanner, mon rédacteur, serait content du résultat. Pour une fois.

Newton était passé il y a un moment pour me proposer de manger avec les collègues mais je ne voulais pas abandonner mon travail. Il était reparti avec un grognement de ma part comme réponse.

Je devais travailler. Je ne voulais pas discuter.

Vers 22 heures, j'envoyai mon article sur Timberlake au service de vérification ressentant pour la première fois depuis longtemps la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait. Je m'étirai, tentai de dénouer les muscles de mes épaules : j'avais mal partout. J'étais assise sur ma chaise depuis midi, ne me levant que pour aller chercher un espresso. Je pouvais maintenant commencer le travail sérieux et je me replongeai dans mes recherches. J'avais deux interviews prévues demain matin, dont une avec le Docteur Giulani.

**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

_(Parce que avec ta main dans la mienne et les poches pleines d'âme, )_

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

_(Je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit où nous ne pouvons aller )_

**Just put your hand on the pass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

_(Il suffit de mettre ta main sur le passé, je suis ici en train d'essayer de te tirer d'affaire )_

**You just gotta be strong**

_(Tu dois juste être fort )_

**LA Times, 12 mars **

22 heures

Je me frottai les yeux et baillai. Il était tard mais je voulais finir cet article afin de le proposer à la rédactrice en chef de la rubrique Santé, Madame Cope, dès le matin. J'y travaillai depuis un mois, j'avais interviewé des spécialistes et rencontré des anciens malades et leur entourage. J'étais sortie de certaines entrevues en larmes et le souffle court, mais il m'était impossible d'abandonner. Je devais arriver à faire cet article même si écrire certains mots m'arrachait le coeur.

Ce n'était pas mon job mais rien ne m'interdisait de participer en free-lance aux autres rubriques du journal, si je faisais correctement mon travail par ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas forcement le cas en ce moment. J'avais refusé de faire plusieurs "reportages". Je grimaçai d'énervement.

Pourquoi se concentrer sur les derniers évènements mondains, les sorties infidèles de Katy Perry ou la coiffure de Justin Bieber alors que j'estimai ces préoccupations si… vaines ?

J'avais été engagée comme reporter pour la rubrique artistique et ne voulais pas dévier de cet objectif : couvrir les actualités artistiques.

Je soupirai en me remettant au travail. Mes collègues étaient partis depuis longtemps et la salle de rédaction était vide ou presque. Seuls les journalistes sportifs travaillaient encore sur le match du soir et s'activaient pour boucler leurs articles. Ils faisaient du bruit et me dérangeaient dans ma concentration. Mon sujet était ardu et mes connaissances limitées même si j'y travaillais depuis un certain temps. Je mis mon casque sur mes oreilles et, comme tous les soirs, la même voix profonde et intime accompagna mon travail nocturne. Il ne me restait plus que ça… Je serrai les dents et me remis à taper rageusement sur mon clavier.

Je sentis soudain une présence à mes cotés et relevai la tête prête à hurler sur celui ou celle qui me dérangeait. Quand je vis Alice, debout non loin de moi, hésitante et troublée, je le fus autant qu'elle.

Elle ne ressemblait plus à la boule d'énergie que j'avais connue... Son teint était très pale et son sourire tremblait sur ses lèvres. Mais depuis un mois nous avions tous changé... Je la regardai sans rien dire : j'en étais pour l'instant incapable. Je vis ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendis rien et je réalisai que mon Ipod envoyait encore dans mes oreilles, la même musique en boucle depuis des heures. Je soupirai et ôtai mon casque à regret, m'éloignant du sentiment rassurant que _sa_ voix me procurait. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler… même à Alice.

- Bonsoir Bella, il est 23 heures tu sais ? commença-t-elle d'une voix douce avec prudence.

Comme si elle parlait à un malade fragile… Ou comme si elle s'adressait à un animal blessé et dangereux. Mais je n'étais pas malade.

Je pouvais réagir brutalement. Elle le savait. Je me sentais encore assez mal à l'aise au souvenir de notre dernière conversation. J'avais été ...agressive et très désagréable avec elle. Sans raison. Juste... je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je ne pouvais pas entendre parler de lui.

Ça me faisait trop mal. Ça c'était passé un mois auparavant… il me semblait… j'avais perdu la notion du temps.

Depuis, on se croisait au travail, ou même sur le palier de mon appartement lorsqu'elle sortait de chez Jasper, elle me regardait et me souriait gentiment, avec cette tristesse dans les yeux… ce même sentiment que je refusais de voir chez moi mais que je savais présent. Je me débattais encore avec moi-même et ma culpabilité, et je n'arrivai pas à lui adresser la parole. Je me contentai juste d'un signe de la tête et elle semblait s'en contenter aussi.

Soudain mon crane me picota et je paniquai. Pourquoi venait elle me voir ce soir ? Pourquoi était elle si... hésitante ?

Que c'était il passé ? Est ce que... Mon coeur s'arrêta et j'eus froid, très froid. Une douleur violente dans mon ventre me fit hoqueter, comme si l'on m'avait frapper brutalement alors que rien de physique ne venait de se produire. Le sang pulsa contre mes tempes et je me mis à trembler.

Elle dut voir ma panique car immédiatement elle posa une main apaisante sur mon bras et sourit doucement pour me rassurer en remuant la tête. Ainsi elle ressemblait à sa mère et je compris instantanément que rien de grave n'était arrivé à Edward.

Je respirai alors profondément, m'apercevant que pendant de longues secondes je m'en étais abstenue. Je fermai les yeux et me frottai le visage en soupirant. Je vis que je tremblais toujours et dû me concentrer pour tenter de retrouver mon calme. Je venais de prendre conscience que j'avais peur depuis son départ d'apprendre que... qu'il n'était plus là... que cette putain de maladie avait gagnée.

Je devais empêcher des larmes de soulagement de dévaler le long de mes joues, devant Alice. Je ne voulais pas me permettre ça... j'avais assez pleuré. Je serrai les dents, regardai mon bureau, cherchant quoi dire, quoi faire. Je respirai plusieurs fois doucement puis mis en veille mon écran avant de lever la tête à nouveau vers Alice. J'avais pris la décision d'essayer d'être plus gentille avec elle.

- Bonsoir Alice... Je sais qu'il est tard. Ça m'arrive de rester travailler un peu dans le calme… J'aime… je préfère rester tard ici… Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

- Un article à finir… Comme toi je pense ?

- Oui.

Je ne voulais pas en dire plus. Je ne pouvais pas. Le silence s'installa entre nous. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. J'avais mal à la tête et la fatigue pesait lourd. Alice voulait qu'on parle... Je me levai en soupirant doucement, sachant que je ne pourrais l'éviter éternellement.

- Si tu as cinq minutes avant de rejoindre Jasper, tu veux bien prendre un café avec moi ?

Son visage fin s'éclaira d'un sourire soulagé.

- Bien entendu.

On se dirigea ensemble vers la salle de repos où trônaient la grosse machine à espresso et le distributeur de boissons plus ou moins toxiques, dont nous raffolions tous. Je pris un énième espresso pendant qu'Alice attendait un chocolat chaud en faisant la moue devant mon choix.

- Je sais le café c'est pas formidable... mais j'en ai besoin, me justifiai- je maladroitement.

- J'ai rien dit Bella !

- Non mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort...

J'esquissai un léger sourire.

- Je préfère ça, commenta-t-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

Soudain aussi pétulante que par le passé, Alice s'assit avec souplesse sur un des fauteuils profonds et relaxant de la salle pendant que j'avais l'impression de m'être affalée sur l'autre. Nous avions tous fait une pétition pour avoir ces fauteuils là il y a un an, mais depuis deux mois je ne les avais pas usé.

Il y eu à nouveau un petit silence entre nous. Mais pas un silence pesant. On refaisait connaissance... comme un soir de décembre, quelque part dans New York.

Alice était une fille bien. Je me souvins des moments agréables passées avec elle, avec Jasper, à New York d'abord lorsque j'avais fait sa connaissance, puis la soirée du 31 décembre. Mon coeur se serra : c'était si loin et si proche. Je ne me souvenais pas clairement du mois de février ou mars... Ces deux mois de cauchemars passaient jour après jour, nuit après nuit et aucun souvenir ne s'imprimait dans ma mémoire. Depuis mi-janvier tous les jours se ressemblaient et n'avaient aucune importance.

- Tu sais Alice je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour... je regrette vraiment tout ce que je t'ai dit... Je... j'étais... commencai-je hésitante.

- Arrête Bella, c'est tout oublié... Tu n'étais pas…

Elle s'interrompit et pencha légèrement la tête en m'observant attentivement.

- Pas vraiment toi, reprit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. J'ai eu aussi quelques mots durs pour Jasper après le départ d'Ed… de mon frère. Je crois que chacun… gère ça comme il le peut… Je voudrais juste que l'on puisse s'aider un peu, toutes les deux. Je voudrais que tu passes nous voir Jasper et moi. Il est malheureux de te voir ainsi…

Toute l'ampleur de mon égoïsme me parvint et ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait de me mettre une grande gifle. Je compris soudain que je faisais plus souffrir mes proches en m'éloignant d'eux qu'en restant près d'eux même si j'étais d'une compagnie très désagréable ces derniers temps… mais il n'y avait pas que moi qui souffrait.

J'avais refusé systématiquement de répondre aux appels de Rosalie ou d'Esmé.

Carlisle Cullen était venu chez moi un matin… je l'avais écouté avant de lui dire que je voulais rester seule. Comme ça, froidement… parce que je souffrais. J'avais dis à mon frère de me laisser tranquille. J'avais éloigné tout ceux qui pouvait m'aider, tout ceux que j'aurai pu aider... Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

- Bella ? m'appela Alice, me faisant légèrement sursauter en sortant de mes pensées.

- Je… j'ai vraiment pas été à la hauteur avec toi ? soufflai-je, honteuse, d'une petite voix.

- A la hauteur de quoi ? On a tous réagi différemment… J'ai Jasper pour m'aider. Rosalie et Emmett se soutiennent mutuellement comme Papa et Maman. Peut-être que c'est plus dur pour toi... si tu ne nous laisse pas t'aider. A plusieurs, on est plus fort… murmura Alice calmement.

La justesse de ces propos me frappa encore une fois. Alice m'embrassa sur la joue dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, s'approchant de moi par surprise. Ce contact physique était le premier vrai contact chaleureux que j'avais avec quelqu'un depuis… depuis le départ d'Edward.

Edward.

Son prénom pouvait enfin résonner librement dans ma tête… et ce fut comme un signal.

Une larme roula sur ma joue sans que je ne puisse la retenir, suivis de près par beaucoup d'autres. Silencieusement… sans que je puisse rien faire.

Et lui ? Qui l'aidait lui ?

La douleur qui me serra le ventre à cet instant fut pire que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'alors.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je pris ma décision. Je devais le rejoindre. J'allais le rejoindre. Je me sentis alors plus sereine.

Mais il y avait tellement de choses à faire avant…

Alice me prit dans ses bras et l'une contre l'autre nous soulageâmes nos douleurs et nos peurs. Elle était presque ma soeur et elle comprenait un peu ce qui me dévorait. Un long moment passa ainsi, nous étions accrochées l'une à l'autre et nos larmes nous permettait de nous retrouver, de me faire pardonner de mon attitude infecte avec sa famille.

Lorsque je me ressaisis, je m'écartai un peu et ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer en voyant son visage et son maquillage toujours parfait, détruits par les sillons de larmes. De longs traits noirs zébraient son visage fin.

- Tu ressembles… à un clown blanc sous une averse. Je savais qu'un jour j'apprécierai de ne plus me maquiller !

- Moque toi... mais... je ne te dirais pas à quoi tu ressembles, répliqua-t-elle entre deux reniflements peu élégants.

Elle parcourut de son regard sévère ma silhouette maigre et j'eus l'impression qu'elle voyait malgré mes vêtements amples ce que je cherchais inconsciemment à cacher. Je préférai changer de sujet.

- Alice ? Je voudrai terminer mon article, il me reste… 15 minutes de travail à peu près...Tu veux bien m'attendre ? On pourrait rentrer ensemble ?

Je n'osai pas lui demander plus… mais j'avais envie de rester un peu avec elle. Envie de ne pas rentrer seule. A la pensée de retrouver encore une fois mon appartement vide, de dormir une nuit de plus dans mon canapé… mon ventre se noua. Je tremblai d'appréhension. Je ne pouvais plus aller dans ma chambre, encore moins y dormir… je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour réveiller mes démons et ma douleur… la sienne… _la nôtre…_

- Bien sur Bella, va y prends ton temps. Je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts que tu as causé sur mon visage ! sourit-elle en se levant souplement.

Elle sembla redevenir un instant le feu follet plein d'énergie que j'avais connu. Elle s'éclipsa vers les toilettes pendant que je reprenais la direction de mon bureau. Je finirai cet article et me battrai pour qu'il soit publié. Il le fallait. _Il le fallait !_

Dès que j'eus terminé et relu, j'envoyai mon travail à Mme Cope. Advienne que pourra...

J'éteignis le PC et rangeai rapidement ce qui traînait sur mon bureau. Il était presque minuit trente et Alice m'attendait dans la salle de repos depuis presque une vingtaine de minutes.

En entrant dans la petite pièce chaleureuse, je vis qu'elle s'était endormie sur un des fauteuils que nous avions tant pleuré une heure avant. Son téléphone calé dans sa main contre sa poitrine, je supposai qu'elle avait prévenu Jasper. Elle soupira longuement dans son sommeil quand j'allumai la grande lumière, éclairant son visage pale et d'une beauté rare.

Je me penchai sur elle et l'appelai doucement. Elle se réveilla et sans dire un mot nous sortîmes de l'immeuble.

C'est dans ma voiture que nous avions regagnées mon appartement...Enfin plutôt celui de Jasper. Il nous attendait en regardant une rediffusion d'un vieux film de Grace Kelly.

Alice partit à la cuisine pendant que je regardai mon frère .. indécise. Devais-je… aller à lui, l'embrasser ou tout simplement… le saluer froidement comme je le faisait depuis…

- Bella, vient t'asseoir à coté de moi, souffla mon frère doucement en tapotant la place à coté de lui, me faisant malgré tout sursauter. Je me lève pas je suis vanné...

Je lui obéis docilement et il me serra dans ses bras… Encore un peu de chaleur humaine… Deux fois en une soirée. C'était beaucoup… bien trop et tellement ...pas assez. Je tentai de me dégager prudemment avant de m'effondrer à nouveau. Alice entra avec deux tasses de ma préparation spéciale. Je la reconnus à l'odeur : la même que j'avais préparé pour Edward le soir où...

Revenant à la réalité, je fixai Alice, étonnée.

- C'est Jasper qui m'a donné ta recette. Tu dois boire ça... Moi je vous laisse, je vais dormir. Travailler c'est épuisant…. surtout avec Newton, soupira-t-elle en faisant une petite grimace, qui me fit doucement sourire. J'attends que ce stage se termine pour faire les choses que je veux, à mon rythme.

Elle m'embrassa en passant ses bras autour de moi et je lui rendis son étreinte. Chastement, elle embrassa Jasper après m'avoir lachée et s'éclipsa jusqu'à la chambre sous les yeux de mon frère…

Dès qu'elle eut refermer la porte derrière elle, les yeux de celui-ci se posèrent sur moi. Le regard sévère qu'il posa sur ma silhouette me fit grimacer. J'avais conscience d'avoir maigri mais je n'avais jamais faim. Je bus une gorgée de la tisane brûlante afin de penser à autre chose. Le temps des explications avait sonné…

- Arrête de me regarder ainsi, marmonnai-je au bout de plusieurs minutes à sentir son regard sur moi. Je sais que je me nourris mal. J'y peux rien !

- Ah et si toi tu n'y peux rien… qui peut te nourrir à ta place ?

Je soupirai en serrant les dents.

- Je sais, je te promets de faire attention, un peu.

J'étais réticente à en dire plus au sujet de mon manque d'appétit. Il sembla le comprendre.

- Bien ce sujet est traité, on va dire... Je compte sur toi pour faire de sérieux efforts. Tu as l'air épuisée.

- Je le suis.

Ça ne servait à rien de mentir. Je m'installai confortablement contre Jasper qui m'entoura les épaules de son bras. J'appréciai maintenant cette chaleur que j'avais fuit obstinément depuis deux mois.

- Bella... chuchota-t-il, soudainement hésitant.

- Oui ? demandai-je, anxieuse d'un seul coup sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

- Il va mieux physiquement, tu sais.

La voix et les mots de mon frère étaient rassurants. Je ne le savais pas vraiment mais j'avais toujours supposé qu'on me tiendrait au courant si il y avait eu un problème. D'où la peur intense que j'avais eu quand Alice s'était approchée de moi il y a une heure. Mais à la voix de mon frère, je compris qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler.

- Sais-tu pourquoi il est parti ?

Je fermai les yeux à ses mots, cette question qui tournait si souvent dans ma tête... Je pensai le savoir. Je l'avais dès le début pressenti et mes recherches avaient conforté ce sentiment. Les raisons étaient complexes et j'avais préféré dans un premier temps ressentir de la colère plutôt que de la compréhension. La colère aide à rester debout, droite et vivante… Quand elle s'en va, tout s'effondre…

- Je pense que oui... mais si tu veux m'expliquer... tu sauras mieux le faire que moi...

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais je pense que tu dois savoir certaines choses. Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de son frère… De ce contrôle qu'il aime exercer sur sa vie, son travail. Elle m'a expliqué que, quand elle était toute petite c'était Edward et Emmett qui la protégeaient des autres. Un jour elle avait cassé une vitre à l'école en lançant un caillou sur une camarade qui avait insulté sa famille, et Edward s'était dénoncé à sa place. Il a été puni, privé de recréation pendant une semaine... Curieuse méthode pédagogique, ajouta-t-il, songeur, me faisant légèrement sourire.

J'écoutais ce récit nouveau pour moi. Edward et moi nous connaissions depuis si peu de temps, je connaissais si peu de lui… alors que j'avais l'impression qu'il avait toujours fait partie de ma vie… de moi.

- Plus tard, quand ils avaient treize ou quatorze ans, Emmett fréquentait des jeunes pas très clairs qui dealaient un peu... Il sortait toutes les nuits en douce de sa chambre sans rien dire pour les retrouver. Ce n'était rien de bien grave, Edward le savait, Emmett faisait juste une… petite crise d'adolescence sans toucher à toute cette… merde. Mais Esmé aurait été horrifiée de voir son fils avec ces jeunes là. Alors comme il n'arrivait pas à raisonner son frère, chaque nuit, Edward se glissait dans le lit d'Emmett, pour le couvrir en quelques sorte aux yeux de parents rassurés de voir Emmett dormir. Jusqu'au jour ou Carlisle à trouvé le lit d'Edward vide, et lui a demandé des comptes le matin…

- Edward n'a rien dit ? chuchotai-je fascinée par cette histoire qui était la sienne.

- A ton avis...

Je soupirai. Edward et son sens du devoir. Edward et son instinct protecteur.

- Tu es en colère contre qui, Bella ? me demanda brusquement Jasper, changeant de sujet.

Sa question me prit au dépourvu et la réponse sortit de ma bouche immédiatement… automatiquement.

- Lui… Et moi.

J'écoutai mes propres mots, surprise par ma sincérité. Jasper semblait attendre plus de précisions, alors je réfléchis à ma colère, à ces raisons...

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. Il n'aurait pas du prendre de décision à ma place. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, ce que je veux… Et puis j'aurai jamais du le laisser partir. J'aurais dû insisté. Je...

Je respirai difficilement en confiant à mon frère les idées qui me torturaient depuis deux mois. Je lui racontai en quelques mots la dernière visite d'Edward, affaibli et souffrant en pleine nuit. Puis son départ définitif... Le silence lourd et vibrant nous entoura. Je voyais Jasper assimiler ce nouvel élément. Il me regarda ensuite, j'avais l'impression qu'il hésitait à parler.

- Il devait partir, commenca-t-il tout bas, comme s'il avait peur de mes réactions.

Je secouai la tête, attendant plus d'explications.

- Comme toi, tu as mis du temps à comprendre certaines choses, du temps à admettre que nous étions là pour toi… il a eu besoin de ce temps-là pour reconstruire sa vie peu à peu... pour essayer seul de prendre soin de lui. Pour réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaite… Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer dès qu'il ira mieux.

Sans le dire, nous pensions à ses capacités vocales. Cela me faisait peur. La musique était tellement importante pour lui...

- Mais... commencai-je avant de m'arrêter ne sachant comment poursuivre sans aborder mes recherches.

- Mais ?

- Il ne devrait pas rester seul... Il a besoin d'aide.

Je ne savais pas si ma phrase était une question ou une affirmation. Jasper resserra son bras autour de moi en sentant ma voix trembler.

- Edward est fort. Il lui faut du temps pour accepter aussi qu'il a besoin des autres. Quand il aura besoin d'aide, il le saura... Il reviendra.

C'était la deuxième personne qui me parlait de la force d'Edward. J'avais vu sa faiblesse aussi. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de me submerger à nouveau en repensant à cette dernière matinée. Celle ou il avait disparu de ma vie. Refusant mon aide sous prétexte que je souffrirais trop, qu'il ne m'apporterait rien de bon... ou que sa vie était finie.

Tous ces prétextes, j'en avais fait le tour depuis, j'avais eu le temps d'y repenser et de les analyser. Ce putain d'article m'avait éclairé sur beaucoup de choses aussi. Mais j'étais jusqu'ici toujours partie perdante, négative, apeurée par les faiblesses d'Edward...

Carlisle était son père, il le connaissait bien. Mieux que moi peut-être. Sûrement mieux que moi. Jasper lui… je soupirai : mon frère était un professionnel. J'aurais du le solliciter avant.

Je me serrai contre lui, consciente que moi aussi j'avais besoin d'aide, besoin de ma famille et de celle d'Edward afin de pouvoir être forte. Pour lui.

Je sentis ses doigts lisser mes cheveux et me caresser le dos comme il le faisait quand j'étais petite et qu'un cauchemar me réveillait. Après le décès de notre mère, cela arrivait très souvent, je sortais de mes rêves terrifiée et Jasper était le premier à arriver pour me consoler et m'apaiser, réveillé par mes cris.

Les larmes que j'avais retenue depuis plus d'un mois coulèrent alors librement. Il ne disait rien se contentant d'être là, m'apaisant par sa seule présence calme et rassurante.

La colère qui m'avait maintenue debout fondit peu à peu dans le torrent des larmes qui trempèrent la chemise bigarrée de Jasper. Je reniflai en contemplant le désastre.

- Je suis désolée, je n'arrive plus à m'arreter... hoquetai-je.

- Ne t'arrêtes pas, ça soulage. C'est ma chemise préférée mais Alice la déteste. Elle te remerciera.

Je ris à travers les larmes qui obscurcissait ma vue en voyant l'air désolé de mon frère.

- Ce n'est que de l'eau salée... je n'avais pas pleuré depuis plus d'un mois...

Il rit doucement et me serra contre lui tendrement.

- Alors lâche les vannes...

Ce que je fis.

**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

_(Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant )_

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

_(Je cherche juste ma moitié)_

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

_(Le plus grand décor est planté dans mon coeur )_

**Is a space that now you hold**

_(Il y a un vide , mais maintenant tu y es )_

**Show me how to fight for now**

_(Montre-moi comment se battre pour l'instant )_

**And I'll tell you baby, it was easy**

_(Et je te dirai bébé, c'était facile )_

**L.A.**

**13 mars - Appartement de Jasper.**

Je me réveillai allongée sur le canapé, recouverte d'une légère couette bleu ciel. Alice était assise calmement sur le fauteuil en face de moi, telle la gardienne de mon sommeil et me sourit dès qu'elle vit que j'ouvrai les yeux.

- Bonjour Alice, la saluai en m'étirant, surprise d'avoir aussi bien dormi.

- Bonjour Bella. Ça va mieux ?

Je m'assis prudemment. Je me sentais étonnamment bien même si ma tête tournait un peu.

- Jasper a dû partir à la clinique. Il est 10 heures. J'ai appelé le journal pour prévenir de notre retard, d'ailleurs ton chef veut de te voir dès ton arrivée... Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur. je me demande ce que tu lui as fait ! Le petit déjeuner t'attend , je ne savais pas ce que tu aimes alors j'ai acheté des crêpes et des viennoiseries. Jasper m'interdit de cuisiner, tu sais pas pourquoi toi ? Ils sont tous persuadés que je ne sais pas et ...

-Stop ! m'exclamai-je rapidement, profitant du court instant où Alice reprenait sa respiration pour l'interrompre.

J'étais persuadée qu'elle aurait continué ainsi pendant des heures mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'une minute d'intimité.

- Quoi ? s'affola-t-elle brutalement.

- Mal à la tête... Laisse moi passer dans ma salle de bain cinq minutes...

- OH… je suis désolée je me laisse emporter un peu parfois, soupira-t-elle avant d'étouffer un petit rire nerveux. Vas-y et reviens déjeuner avec moi. Ils attendront bien dix minutes de plus au journal...

De dix minutes, on arriva à mon bureau avec presque une heure plus tard. Une pile de post it et de dossier m'attendaient sur celui ci. Monsieur Banner s'impatientait… Ça tombait bien : Je voulais lui demander (encore) des congés. Alice me sourit et pointa son pouce vers le haut d'un air décidé pour me rassurer et m'encourager alors je partai vers le bureau de mon rédacteur en chef préféré. Je devais avoir ces jours de congé... J'avais quelqu'un à aller retrouver… que ce quelqu'un le veuille ou non…

**Quelques heures plus tard. Hotel Beverly Hilton.**

Furieuse ? Consternée ? Catastrophée ? Explosive ?

Si il avait été devant moi je lui aurai… arracher la tête.

Tout était de sa faute !

Entièrement de sa faute !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il se pointe là ? Maintenant ?

Cela faisait… deux ans...

Et pourquoi cela tombait sur moi ? Il y avait d'autres journalistes bon sang !

Je tapai violemment sur la porte de l'ascenseur, comme si cela allait me décharger d'une partie de la colère que je ressentais et me massai la main la seconde suivante en gémissant douloureusement. Jetant un coup d'oeil aux dégâts sur ma paume, je constatai avec horreur qu'elle était déjà en train de gonfler… Elle n'était pas cassée, certes, mais je n'allais certainement pas renouveler ce geste idiot… sauf peut être dans sa figure.

Tous mes plans fichus en l'air à cause de cet... Je ne trouvais pas mes mots...

Ils allaient être soignés ces putains d'articles que Vanner avait exigé avant mon départ en congé ! _"Vous vouliez interviewer et travailler sur de vrais artistes , de vrais sujets" _m'avait-il lancé à la figure, reprenant les termes que j'avais employé dans mes mails incendiaires pour me plaindre des sujets sur lesquels il voulait me faire écrire. Non mais quel idiot !

Je m'adossai à la cloison de l'ascenseur en tentant de me calmer et de réfléchir posément...

Dans 5 minutes je serais devant lui. Je n'étais pas prête.. mais Vanner ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Le Times avait décroché ces interviews exclusives in extremis à la seule condition que je sois la seule journaliste présente, que je le suive pendant deux concerts et que je me présente dans son hôtel, avant midi aujourd'hui...

Il se croyait tout permis maintenant !

D'où la pile de messages urgents sur mon bureau. D'où l'air exaspéré du chef qui ne comprenait rien à ses exigences mais avait bien entendu cédé. Il avait donc refusé tout net mon départ en congé tant que cette "exclu" ne serait pas assurée.

Il m'avait quand même annoncé une bonne nouvelle avant de partir : Madame Cope était enchantée de mon article et comptait le mettre sous presse avant la fin de la semaine... J'avais ordre de passer la voir dès que possible.

Une bonne nouvelle… Enfin.

Mais je ne partirais pas en Alaska avant dimanche.

Mais je devais aller frapper à la porte de ce chanteur nombriliste et égoïste et réaliser cette interview avant... Je soupirai en grinçant des temps avant de passer une main rapide dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sans bruit, privilège des palaces. Le long couloir devant moi me parut dangereux mais je n'allais pas me défiler. Je le ferais… mais le timing était pas bon. J'avançai, affichant un air décidé, sur la moquette grise qui feutrait le bruit de mes pas.

Je m'arrêtai et me plaquai contre le mur quelques mètres plus loin pour laisser passer un jeune homme portant uniforme gris et or de l'établissement qui poussait un chariot de petit déjeuner.

Je consultai ma montre : Petit déjeuner à 11h45 du matin. Je secouai la tête . Je connaissais ce monde qui vivait en dehors des horaires, en dehors du monde réel.

Je choisi de faire une pause pour calmer l'anxiété qui me gagnait à chaque pas. La chambre 324 et son occupant patienterait encore 5 minutes.

J'envoyais un message à Alice que je n'avais pu joindre avant de quitter le siège du Times.

"Contretemps professionnel. Je ne peux te retrouver pour le repas. A ce soir. Bises. Bella"

Je me frottai les yeux.. J'avais bien dormi chez Jasper mais les deux mois de retard accumulés pesait lourd. J'avais rapidement vérifié ma tenue avant de partir.. c'était… convenable. J'étais parée pour affronter "the" star...

Je me donnai un peu de courage en me répétant que ce n'était qu'un artiste comme les autres… ou presque.

Je respirai, profondément suivant mes propres conseils. Je frappai à la porte de la suite 324.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alec Volturi l'ouvrit et me dévisagea.

Conforme à l'image des magazines, grand brun au regard bleu azur, il portait un simplement un jean et une chemise accordée à ses yeux, largement ouverte sur son large torse. Ces cheveux légèrement trop longs, comme avant, étaient humides et il tenait à la main la serviette avec laquelle il devait être en train de s'essuyer lorsque j'avais frapper à sa porte. Il était toujours aussi… splendide.

Mais le sourire heureux qu'il abhorra en me voyant ne me séduisait plus...

- Bonjour Alec, souris-je poliment.

Alec m'avait perdue, il y avait longtemps déjà...

**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

_(Je reviendrai à toi une fois que j'ai compris)_

**You were right here all along**

_(T'étais juste là )_

**It's like you're my mirror**

_(C'est comme si t'étais mon miroir )_

**My mirror staring back at me**

_(Mon miroir me fixait )_

******POV Edward**

**Juneau, le 13 mars.**

Je repliai soigneusement le L.A. Times, un léger sourire hésitant au coin de mes lèvres. J'étais partagé entre jalousie et moquerie... Justin avait de la chance. Bella avait su saisir, comme toujours, le point d'auto-dérision qu'il mettait dans ces textes, dans ses mots et paroles.

Observant le prénom de l'auteure de cet article superbement écrit, comme toujours, j'eus soudain envie d'entendre cet album, mais il ne sortait pas avant deux jours... Je fronçai les sourcils, réalisant ce dont j'avais envie...

Cette idée me perturba.

J'avais envie d'écouter de la musique. C'était un truc que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis... décembre.

Je savais à qui je devais cela... Elle aurait donné envie d'écouter Debussy à un fan de Metallica !

En soupirant je me levai de ma place habituelle et regardai par la fenêtre, il faisait presque beau. Je me demandai si le printemps était déjà arrivé à L.A quand Carmen entra dans la pièce.

- Edward ? Votre neveu au teléphone, m'informa-t-elle d'une voix calme et confiante.

Brusquement soulagé de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, j'avançai vers elle et prit le combiné sans fil qu'elle me tendait en la remerciant d'un sourire. Elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Je m'éclaircis rapidement la voix.

- Salut bonhomme, lançai-je d'une voix enjouée à mon rayon de soleil.

- Bonjour Onc'Edward, me répondit immédiatement la petite voix cassée de mon neveu.

Je sentis ma poitrine s'enfler du plaisir de renouer le contact avec ma famille. Je supposais que nos conversations à Matthew et moi étaient en fait écoutées en même temps par ma famille... Même s'ils ne me parlaient pas -parce que je ne l'avait pas souhaité- je savais qu'ils étaient là... toujours.

**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

_(Je reviendrai à toi une fois que j'ai compris)_

**You were right here all along**

_(T'étais juste là )_

**It's like you're my mirror**

_(C'est comme si t'étais mon miroir )_

**My mirror staring back at me**

_(Mon miroir me fixait )_

* * *

_Salut les poussins... oui, on sait on est en retard et tout est de ma faute (Tied... qui d'autre ?) Mais, l'important, c'est que la saison est terminée et, que, je peux reprendre le cours de ma vie... normale. Donc, ça, ça veut dire : du temps pour écrire, pour lire, relire... rien que pour votre plaisir... (on espère!) _

_Trêve de bêtises, on se retrouve très rapidement pour la suite.. on espère que ça vous a plu et on vous embrasse... hésitez pas à poser vos questions... et on sait que vous en avez...On promet pas de répondre aux questions mais aux reviews si ...même si le compteur devait exploser ! _

_On vous embrasse, _

_Tied&Cullen._


	17. Accompagner

_Hello les filles_

_Pour vous je sais pas ... mais ici le soleil brille, et nous vous livrons enfin le chapitre suivant de notre bébé. _

_Un chapitre tous les 15 jours semble être notre nouveau rythme de publication (sans aucun engagement) _

_On se retrouve en bas.._

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **Stéphanie Meyer**. Nous ne faisons que ..jouer avec l'histoire. _

* * *

**Playlist : Gravity - John Mayer**

**Accepter d'être aidé**

**Par B. Swan – LA Times – 14 mars**

C.A.N.C.E.R.

Un mot angoissant. Un mot qui paralyse. Le malade et ses proches.

Le caractère anxiogène du cancer affecte le malade, pouvant parfois même l'anéantir totalement, et peut provoquer de profonds bouleversements psychiques.

C'est une véritable bombe qui s'abat sur lui : à partir de ce moment là, il doit apprendre à vivre avec la notion de « mort », véritable épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

L'angoisse de la mort, le regard des autres, la peur que cette maladie provoque chez les autres, la mauvaise image qu'on a de soi, la difficulté à en parler fragilisent psychologiquement le malade.

Les médecins rencontrés sont tous unanimes : le malade ne peut rester seul. Il a besoin d'être accompagner aussi bien par une équipe de professionnels que par ses proches, ce qui est au moins aussi important… Cela signifie que la famille, les enfants, le conjoint doivent rester présents tout au long du trajet : prendre part à la maladie, tout en essayant de conserver une large place à la vie normale.

Le Docteur Giulani, oncologue réputée exerçant au California Hospital Center,nous a parfaitement expliqué les épreuves psychologiques subies par celui sur lequel la maladie s'abat.

"Nos patients doivent d'abord accepter le diagnostic du cancer pour pouvoir ensuite essayer d'apprivoiser la maladie. Généralement à ce stade, certains patients ont tendance à baisser les bras et ne trouvent pas aisément l'énergie de se battre car physiquement le corps est parfois déjà épuisé."

Lorsque je lui demande qu'elles sont les conditions optimales pour que le traitement médical agisse au mieux. Elle poursuit :

"Je suis très claire avec mes patients dès le départ. Pour lutter contre la maladie il faut être ensemble, l'équipe médicale, le patient et ses proches. Il doit retrouver confiance en soi et ne pas se laisser dévorer par le stress, pouvant aggraver la maladie ou ralentir la guérison. Moi, médecin, je ne peux me battre seule, cela n'aurait que peu d'efficacité. De la même façon que mon patient ne peut ou ne doit pas rester seul face à ses angoisses, il doit réussir à les exprimer."

Mme X, je l'appellerais ainsi, a subit deux opérations pour traiter un cancer du sein et une récidive deux ans plus tard.

Elle a gentiment accepté ainsi que son mari de me recevoir chez eux pour répondre à mes questions. Lorsque je les rencontre dans leur appartement de Venice, je m'attends à rencontrer un vieux couple un peu usé et fatigué mais uni. Je suis victime, comme beaucoup d'autres, de cliché. A 65 ans Mme X semble être en parfaite santé, elle est coquette, sa silhouette fine et élégante est revêtue d'un simple jogging noir seyant, car elle revient du club de gym lorsque j'arrive chez eux. Elle s'excuse de sa tenue et m'explique, d'emblée, plaisantant à moitié, que le sport fait partie du traitement psychologique. Monsieur X a préparé quelques grillades pour leur dîner qu'il m'invite à partager avec eux. C'est donc autour de leur repas, en toute simplicité, qu'ils me racontent cette épreuve de leur vie... Ensemble... En ce tenant la main discrètement sous la table.

Ils me racontent, ce que j'ai déjà deviné et aussi ce qu'on ne peut pas toujours soupçonner : les annonces directes et dures de la maladie, les douleurs physiques et morales, le traitement inefficace parfois, fatigant toujours.

Ils me disent aussi leurs désaccords, leurs disputes… leurs peurs.

Elle m'explique sa peur de ne plus être "elle" de ne plus pouvoir travailler ou être une femme à part entière. Il me parle de la difficulté de sa femme à exprimer ses angoisses, à communiquer avec lui. Monsieur X me décrit alors le sentiment d'impuissance totale qu'il a eu lorsque son épouse ne souhaitait plus partager ses peurs avec lui : "J'avais la sensation qu'elle s'était enfermée seule dans une pièce et avait refermé la porte derrière elle refusant ma présence. Comme si je lui étais totalement inutile... Il faut parfois botter les fesses de celui que l'on aime pour lui faire comprendre que l'on est costaud et l'on peut l'aider.", termine-t-il en regardant sa femme avec un sourire complice et amoureux...

Je sais qu'ils ont déjà évoqués tout ça ensemble. Il est évident qu'ils se connaissent par cœur et que la maladie les a soudés, mais je me sens gênée, presque honteuse de leur faire revivre ces instants difficiles. C'est elle qui me console en posant une main apaisante sur mon bras en disant :

"L'important c'est qu'il faut aller de l'avant. C'est une obligation. Faire face et accompagner. Il faut ne pas rester centrer sur sa maladie mais donner de l'amour et de l'affection à ses proches."

**POV Edward**

Le journal tomba, échappant à ses mains. Edward chercha douloureusement à reprendre sa respiration se plaquant son le dossier de son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux tentant de se fermer au monde : les mots passaient et repassaient dans sa tête. Carmen assise sur le siège voisin, tourna un visage inquiet vers lui.

Il avait appréhendé de reprendre l'avion, le voyage il y a deux mois avait été très douloureux et il espérait que le retour serait moins pénible au point de vue respiratoire. C'était le cas jusqu'au moment où il avait lu ce satané article. Où il avait lu ces lignes… ces mots. _Les siens_.

Carmen se pencha vers lui et ramassa le journal.

- Edward ? Vous allez bien ? Il y a un problème ? souffla-t-elle, réellement inquiète devant la pâleur de son visage.

Il eut besoin quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Ses pensées étaient bien loin de cet avion. Il la voyait écrire cet article, il imaginait le temps nécessaire à ce travail et la douleur qui transparaissait pour lui à travers ses mots, dont là encore il avait été la cause. Savait-elle qu'il lirait l'article ? Comptait-elle le faire… réagir ? Avait-elle conscience de l'impact de ses mots en lui ? Comment avait-elle réussi à exprimer tout son parcours, tout leur parcours en quelques phrases ?

Quand Edward revint à lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé le silence pendant de longues minutes. Ses yeux naviguèrent un instant sur le siège devant lui, puis, il regarda du coin de l'œil la femme qui l'avait accompagné durant ces longs mois. Avec regrets, il réalisa à ce moment là, et seulement à ce moment là, que ça n'était pas la femme qui aurait du être avec lui durant cette interminable période compliquée et douloureuse. Il avait fait le mauvais choix. Alors que son cœur semblait se remettre à battre pour la première fois depuis des mois, peut être avec moins de vigueur qu'avant, certes, mais il battait quand même, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cet article était un message, un appel… il le savait. Il le sentait.

- Non… Non merci, Carmen. Tout ira bien.

Il reprit doucement le journal des mains de son infirmière personnelle et se pencha en arrière sur le dossier, posant le papier sur ses genoux en fermant les yeux, s'isolant du reste des passagers du vol Juneau - Los Angeles.

**POV Bella**

- Bonjour Alec, souris-je poliment, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis content que tu sois revenue, répondit Alec Volturi de cette voix riche qui m'avait séduit.

Cette voix rauque, et chaude à la fois, qui faisant son succès était celle qui concurrençait celle d'Edward dans les charts depuis bientôt deux ans. Même si je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas le reprocher à Alec, dès ses premiers mots, je pensais à celui qui risquait de tout perdre et un sentiment d'injustice m'envahit.

Repoussant cette pensée, je rentrai dans la suite sans ajouter un mot, préférant ne pas lui rappeler que je n'avais pas eu le choix de venir ou pas. La veille, j'étais déjà très en colère lorsque je m'étais présentée devant lui. En y réfléchissant bien, Alec a eu de la chance que cet appel de son manager, quelques secondes après mon arrivée, lui rappelle son rendez-vous de l'autre côté de la ville pour l'enregistrement d'une émission de télévision, cela m'avait permis de me préparer pour garder sous contrôle ma colère et mon ressentiment. Je revenais au même endroit le lendemain matin d'une humeur plus …professionnelle. En théorie.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi. La suite était comme je m'y attendais : luxueuse et clinquante. Jetant un bref coup d'œil au sol qui brillait tellement que je me voyais dedans, je réprimai un sourire en me félicitant de ne pas avoir mis de jupe. Il aimait le succès et les avantages qui allaient avec. Il n'avait pas change depuis deux ans qu'il m'avait planté à mille kilomètres de chez moi pour finir avec son groupe sa tournée triomphante.

- Assieds-toi Bella, mets-toi à l'aise. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci, je ne veux rien boire... répondis-je en m'asseyant assez loin de lui, sur un des fauteuils de cuir rouge, je préférerai que tu m'expliques ce que tu as prévu car si j'ai bien compris c'est toi qui décide du programme...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser ces mots d'une voix amère malgré que ce que je m'étais promis juste avant. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, guettant une réaction de triomphalisme ou de moquerie qui me ferait partir sur le champ. Travail ou pas.

- Je n'ai pas exactement prévu quelque chose. Je… voulais te revoir et comme tu as changé tous tes numéros, je n'avais d'autre choix pour reprendre contact avec toi, avoua-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Il marchait dans la pièce, ramassant rapidement ses vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout. Comme avant. A la différence près qu'autrefois, c'était moi qui les ramassais.

- Si tu n'avais pas mes nouveaux numéros, comme tu dis, c'est que le passé… doit rester le passé, répliquai-je immédiatement, le ton sec de ma voix le faisant s'arrêter net.

Il se retourna vers moi et me fixa de ses yeux bleu clair, m'interrogeant sans prononcer un seul mot. Je soutins son regard.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, reprit-il après un moment. Tu sembles avoir changé Bella, tu sembles plus sûre de toi... et tu es... splendide. Comme avant.

Je retins un petit rire moqueur à sa réponse si ...prévisible, presque comique.

- C'est sûrement pour ça que tu es parti alors, soupirai-je en secouant la tête, revenons-en au programme tu veux ?

Il s'assit alors sur le fauteuil juste en face du mien. Ses genoux frôlaient les miens. Il était grand et mince, une silhouette parfaite. Très… photogénique. Alec Volturi, l_e tombeur de ses dames, chanteur de charme, le rocker au cœur à prendre._ Je revoyais défiler dans ma tête les titres des articles lus sur lui depuis cinq ans. Ça allait être compliqué de faire… diffèrent. Je me reconcentrai sur Alec qui avait commencé à parler, scrutant attentivement mon visage sans avoir mon attention pour autant.

- Bien. Pendant les tournées je fais peu d'interviews. Je n'aime pas être dérangé pendant cette partie là du boulot. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté celle-ci ?

Il me regardait et ne pus échapper à ma grimace suite à ses mots.

- Ok ! Pourquoi j'ai "demandé celle-là", reprit-il avec un petit sourire contrit, levant les mains comme pour s'excuser. Mais je veux aussi que tu écoutes au moins un concert... Il faut que tu comprennes ce que je fais, comment le groupe a évolué.

Il chercha ses mots un court moment et je me contentai de l'encourager à poursuivre du regard.

- J'aimerais que tu comprennes en quoi ma musique a évolué...Comme moi. J'aimerais que... tu me laisses une chance de m'expliquer, termina-t-il plus doucement.

- T'expliquer ? Je…, commençai-je rapidement avant de fermer les yeux brièvement, cherchant à me calmer. Alec je ne suis pas là pour parler du passé et de… tout ça...

- Bon sang... grinça-il en se levant rapidement.

Il marcha nerveusement dans la pièce et son humeur sembla soudain plus sombre. Il soupira et ferma les yeux comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes auparavant. Quand il se retourna soudain vers moi, l'expression de son visage me noua le ventre.

- On va faire cette interview... souffla-t-il d'une voix plus calme et sûre, ça devrait aller vite... tu connais tout ou presque… de moi. Et comme je sais que, quoique tu fasses, tu as toujours fait les choses parfaitement, tu dois être une bonne professionnelle ? Non ?

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part il continua.

- Je te propose de venir assister au concert de ce soir et je te fais grâce du suivant si tu ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas te... t'emprisonner, te retenir en otage. Je veux avoir une chance…

Il avait parlé de plus en plus vite, s'approchant de moi à mesure que les mots me percutaient, cherchant à me convaincre... Il ne voulait plus m'imposer quoique ce soit.

- Alec tu ne… commençai-je mal à l'aise.

- Je veux une putain de chance de m'expliquer !, continua Alec en me coupant la parole. Tu ne fais jamais d'erreur ? D'erreur que tu regrettes très fort ensuite ?

La justesse de ses paroles me frappa le cœur et mon souffle se raréfia.

- Je… Le passé ne changera pas… rétorquai-je, sachant que je perdais du terrain.

- Peut-être pas Bella mais si je ne peux pas changer ce que je t'ai fait, la façon dont je t'ai laissé... tomber, je peux te certifier que je me mord les doigts de ce que j'ai fait et de la façon... dont je l'ai fait encore plus… finit-il par chuchoter tristement en s'accroupissant devant moi, ses grands yeux clairs me dévisageant avec douceur.

Il s'était accroupi devant moi pour me dire qu'il regrettait. Alec Volturi avait fait ça. Cela devenait impossible pour moi de rester en colère. Compliqué de lui en vouloir.

- J'ai été malheureuse comme les pierres après ton départ… tu es parti sans même te retourner ce soir là… avouai-je soudain à voix basse, presque intimidée par sa présence.

- J'étais con, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans appel, Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire d'autre ? Ce… milieu, cette carrière qui décolle, ça te rend cinglé quand t'es pas prêt, pas armé... T'en as rencontré, par ton métier je pense, d'autres que moi qui ont perdu le sens de l'essentiel, pas vrai ?

Je souris doucement en l'entendant. L'excuse de son métier. Bien sûr. Elle m'avait servi, un moment mais je savais maintenant que cela n'expliquait pas tout. Je savais que cela n'excusait pas son comportement de l'époque.

- Certains ont su… garder le sens de ce qui est important… mais...je crois qu'on était… trop jeunes pour tout ça… dis-je avec regret, lui concédant une excuse et convenant implicitement pour la première fois que j'avais peut-être ma part de responsabilités dans notre fiasco personnel.

Il s'assied alors sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et me sourit doucement. Presque comme si il me remerciait silencieusement.

- Bien...Je suis moins jeune... et j'ai appris. Un peu, sourit-il d'un ton… plus léger. Il est midi. On peut aller manger quelque part et discuter en mangeant ? Pour gagner du temps, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter après un court silence.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… on a beaucoup de boulot et j'ai des coups de fils à passer cet après midi…

Il soupira en prenant l'air déçu et boudeur du grand bébé qu'il restait encore. Voyant que je ne cédais pas à sa moue enfantine, il se leva et se gratta le menton en m'observant.

- Toujours aussi obstinée, hein ? Bon je te sers un café. Noir sans sucre, comme toujours ? Et pose-moi tes questions. Moi j'ai tout mon après-midi. Les répétitions commencent vers 17h et tu y es invitée bien sur.

Cet aspect caméléon m'était sorti de la tête : il savait changer d'humeur et de visage en quelques secondes, c'était naturel, non calculé et ça faisait toujours perdre la tête à ceux qui ne le connaissait pas. J'avais maintenant devant moi, le jeune homme insouciant et gentil après avoir eu, dans l'ordre, le charmeur, le coléreux, le grand enfant… J'avais droit à la panoplie presque complète. Il n'avait pas sorti ce matin, le côté sombre et ...coléreux. Je sortis ostensiblement mon enregistreur et le mit en route.

- Le café est le bienvenu… Merci Alec. Tous les membres du groupe seront là pour les répétitions ? demandai-je curieuse.

La rupture avec Alec avait signifié aussi pour moi la perte de quatre grands copains. J'avais été avec eux dès leur début, sillonnant les routes des Etats-Unis pendant presque 3 ans. Roulant dans des bus ou des voitures infâmes, mangeant ensemble et partageant des motels miteux au départ, plus luxueux ensuite. Nous avions évidemment créés des liens et Alec avait tout fichu en l'air. Lorsque le succès était venu, lorsque les fans étaient arrivées...lorsqu'il m'avait dit que tout était fini. Je soupirai discrètement, revenant au temps présent en écoutant sa réponse.

- Oui, je leur ai dit que tu devais venir normalement. Ils ont hâte de te voir. Seul Mark a quitté le groupe il y a un an maintenant, il poursuit en solo... Nous ne sommes plus que quatre.

- Parles moi d'eux… l'encourageai-je avec impatience, curieuse de tout savoir d'eux. J'ai lu que Tom a fini par épouser Lucy… C'était pourtant… compliqué entre eux au début.

- Je vois que tu suis notre groupe…

Il se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Ils sont mariés depuis deux ans… Tom, Sam, Bobby et même Mark se sont casés. Je suis le seul pauvre célibataire... Je te fais pas un peu pitié ? Juste un peu ? sourit-il en me donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

Je soupirai en le repoussant un peu car, tout en plaisantant, il envahissait peu à peu, mon espace vital et je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter ceci.

- Juste un peu… me moquai-je gentiment. Tu es quelqu'un de bien… y'a pas de raison que tu ne trouve pas chaussure à ton pied… je suis certaine que des milliers de filles rêveraient d'être à ma place en ce moment même. On peut continuer ? repris-je rapidement pour ne pas perdre mon objectif et dévier sur un terrain glissant.

- Je t'écoute ma belle, approuva-t-il en me souriant de toutes ses dents d'un blanc éclatant.

- Vous allez fêter vos cinq ans de carrière cette année… avez-vous prévu quelque chose de… différent pour la tournée ?

- En fait on approche peu à peu de la trentaine, et je crois que les gens nous prennent un peu plus… au sérieux. Nous ne sommes plus un groupe d'adolescents qui faisons juste de la musique pour s'amuser. On a eu notre période un peu… folle avec de grosses tournées dans d'immenses salles avec des fans en folie.. Tu as connu ça les derniers temps… dit-il en grimaçant. On va dire que maintenant... la maturité commence à approcher. On va privilégier les petites salles, les chansons plus acoustiques même si on n'oublie pas les grands festivals...

- Donc… la Coachella, ce printemps ? m'informai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Évidemment, fit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Je refusai de penser aux trois années où nous avions erré plusieurs jours dans ce festival incontournable.

- Et en Europe ? continuai-je en me concentrant.

- Plus tard peut-être. Je laisse ça à d'autres comme Muse ou Masen... Nous faisons une longue tournée aux States et au Canada. On verra ensuite.

Je me sentis pâlir en l'entendant et mon cœur sursauta douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Ma gorge se serra et j'eus du mal à parler pendant de longues secondes. Je fis un effort surhumain pour me ressaisir, tournant la tête sur le côté, ne voulant rien laisser paraître devant lui. Lorsque je fus sûre que ma voix serait à peu près normale, je continuai mes questions pour éviter qu'il ne s'en pose.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un album était en préparation pour le courant de l'année prochaine, repris-je en ignorant le tremblement de mes mains, tu peux m'en parler ?

Un sourire charmeur prit place sur le visage d'Alec qui ignorait tout de la douleur qui persistait en moi.

- Pendant des heures si tu veux, souffla-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi, comme précédemment. Je peux même te le chanter rien que pour toi...

- Idiot… souris-je malgré moi en levant les yeux au ciel. L'ancien album parlait essentiellement d'un homme qui était… très seul et sombre… celui là sera pareil ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on dira de cet album-là. Je... je l'ai écris seul celui-ci aussi mais je le pense moins sombre... je vais me répéter mais j'ai grandi… Il y a toujours de l'espoir non ? termina-t-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- L'espoir est ce qui nous maintient en vie… chuchotai-je, ma pensée s'éloignant soudain de cette chambre d'hôtel.

- Tu vois qu'on peut-être d'accord, murmura-t-il tranquillement.

- Hum… Il suffit parfois d'avoir le courage d'ouvrir le dialogue pour ça… continuai-je plongée dans ma réflexion.

- Tu es devenue philosophe... alors tu veux m'écrire une nouvelle chanson... Je prends, tu sais ? Avec plaisir ! sourit-il en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Mes yeux suivirent son geste et je me figeai dans un mélange d'anxiété et de culpabilité.

- J'en doute pas une seconde… commençai-je avant de m'interrompre.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette proximité plus longtemps. Je me levai et me dirigeai lentement d'un pas mal assuré vers la baie vitrée. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je regardai la trace blanche laissée par un avion dans d'un bleu intense du ciel californien. Être là, dans cette chambre, à discuter calmement avec Alec Volturi alors que je ne pouvais plus rien lui donner, alors que tout mon être ne pensait qu'à celui avec qui j'aurais du me trouver en ce moment me faisait trembler.

- Disons que les derniers mois ne m'ont pas épargnés. On…. on a parfois pas d'autres possibilités que d'apprendre les choses un peu… violemment...

Les mots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres plus ou moins consciemment. Je sentis le regard d'Alec sur moi et me retournai vers lui à regret. Son expression surprise, triste même me serra le cœur. Je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds quand son regard se fit trop intense pour que je le soutienne encore.

- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura-t-il et je relevai les yeux vers lui. C'est difficile mais finalement on en sort plus fort... Mieux armé pour la suite non ? Tu... partages ta vie avec quelqu'un actuellement ?

- Je… c'est compliqué…

Il noua ses mains sous son menton en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour m'observer, m'incitant ainsi à poursuivre. Je soupirai longuement avant de me tourner pour observer l'avion qui descendait vers l'aéroport de L.A.

- Je… cette personne est… malade et il... il refuse de m'impliquer dans sa vie à cause de ça, lachai-je précipitamment, ne pouvant quitter l'avion des yeux.

- Malade ? demanda Alec.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, tentant de réprimer les tremblements de ma voix.

- Cancer, soufflai-je difficilement pendant qu'Alec se levait du canapé et venait me rejoindre.

Il se posta à mes côtés et observa le ciel à son tour.

- Je vois…

Un léger silence s'installa et l'avion descendit si bas qu'il disparut derrière les buildings de la ville. Une fois qu'il eut disparu de ma vue, je clignai des yeux et revint à la réalité où une monstrueuse quantité de travail m'attendait encore.

- On peut reprendre ? demandai-je doucement en regardant Alec qui m'observait presque impoliment.

Sa proximité me fit frissonner malgré moi. Je n'avais plus été proche d'un homme comme ça depuis… Soupirant, je rejoignis le canapé, suivis d'Alec et l'interview reprit la où nous l'avions interrompue.

- Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ? s'exclama Alec tout en frottant énergiquement ses cheveux avec sa serviette de bain.

- C'était… tu avais raison, tu sais ? Vous avez évolué, admis-je en me repassant les images du concert que j'avais en tête.

Alec sourit et balança sa serviette sur une des chaises de la loge. Il passa près de moi, enfila un T-shirt noir rapidement et me tendis la main.

- Viens on va rejoindre les autres pour trinquer, s'amusa-t-il, un sourire ne pouvant quitter ses lèvres depuis la fin du show.

Prudemment, ma main se glissa dans la sienne et il nous entraîna dans l'arrière de la scène. Les autres étaient déjà là, parlant et buvant ensemble. Bobby jouait distraitement sur sa guitare assis sur l'un des fauteuils et Alec posa une main sur mon épaule tout en entrant au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient.

- Alors Bell's t'en a dis quoi ? s'enquit Sam en me tendant une bouteille de bière.

- C'était… grandiose, admis-je en la saisissant. Vous avez fait du bon boulot toutes ces années, souris-je gentiment.

La main d'Alec sur mon épaule semblait peser des tonnes et le regard qu'il échangea avec Tom ne m'échappa pas. Je soupirai discrètement avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Bobby reposa sa guitare et se leva en s'étirant.

- J'suis mort. On y va les gars ?

- Tu peux aller te coucher seul tu sais, se moqua Alec en piquant ma bière des mains pour en boire une gorgée.

Je lui refilai un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit légèrement rire. Les autres se dirigèrent aussi vers la sortie et, Sam, dont j'avais toujours été le plus proche, s'avança vers moi avec un doux sourire et me tendit les bras. Avec bonheur, j'allais me blottir contre lui tandis que je réalisai à quel point son amitié m'avait manqué.

- Faut plus qu'on perde contact ma belle, chuchota-t-il en posant son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

- Tu m'as manqué… avouai-je en me reculant pour le regarder.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella, répondit-il avec douceur.

Un sourire heureux illumina son visage et il se recula après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Alec. Je refusai de regarder celui-ci, me doutant bien que mon malaise envers lui allait s'amplifier si je le faisais.

- Monsieur est jaloux, se moqua Sam à voix basse, de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Malgré moi, je me sentis rougir et Sam m'embrassa rapidement la joue avant de disparaître avec les autres en riant.

Le piège venait de se refermer sur moi sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Avec une tactique à peine feinte, je m'éloignai d'Alec pour aller frôler la guitare de Bobby restée sur le canapé. Mes doigts glissèrent le long des cordes, faisant vibrer légèrement l'instrument. Le silence entre nous était étouffant et malgré toute la volonté que je mis à ne pas le regarder quand il s'approcha à nouveau de moi, je finis par le faire. Ses yeux étaient incertains, mais ses gestes sûrs quand il prit la guitare et s'assit sur le canapé en face de mon corps figé. Son regard quitta le mien pour les cordes de sa guitare et il fit courir habilement ses doigts sur les cordes, les doux accords de Gravity résonnant autour de nous.

Avec lenteur, je m'assis sur la table juste devant le canapé pendant qu'Alec commençait doucement à chanter les paroles de cette chanson bouleversante.

**Honey It's been a long time coming**

_(Trésor, ça a mis du temps à venir,)_

**And I can't stop now**

_(Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant)_

**Such a long time running**

_(J'ai couru si longtemps,)_

**And I can't stop now**

_(Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant)_

Je ne pouvais plus quitter son visage des yeux. Je n'y arrivais plus. Je…je ne pouvais plus faire semblant.

**Do you hear my heart beating ?**

_(Entends-tu mon cœur battre ?)_

**Can you hear that sound ?**

_(Peux-tu entendre ce son ?)_

Cette révélation me fit monter les larmes aux yeux pendant que la voix intime d'Alec vibrait autour de moi.

'**cos I can't help thinking**

_(Parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de cogiter)_

**And I don't look down**

_(Et je reste optimiste)_

Il ne fallait pas. Il fallait que je lui dise qu'il n'avait pas le droit… que pour nous, c'était trop tard.

**And then I looked up at the sun and I could see**

_(Puis j'ai levé les yeux vers le soleil, et j'ai pu voir)_

**Oh the way that gravity turns for you and me**

_(Comment la Gravité nous mène, tous les deux)_

J'essayai de parler, de dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge et j'étouffai.

**And then I looked up at the sky and saw the sun**

_(Puis j'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai vu le soleil)_

**And the way that gravity pulls on everyone – on everyone**

_(Et la manière dont la gravité attire les gens)_

**Baby it's been a long time waiting**

_(Bébé, ça fait longtemps qu'on attend)_

**Such a long long time**

_(Tellement, tellement longtemps…)_

Le bleu de ses yeux retrouva mon regard et un sourire illumina ses traits pendant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de chanter… il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Il le fallait !

**And I can't stop smiling**

_(Et je ne peux m'arrêter de sourire)_

**No I can't stop now**

_(Non, maintenant, je ne peux pas m'arrêter)_

- Alec… réussi-je à murmurer après avoir baissé les yeux sur mes genoux.

Il se passa ensuite deux choses distinctes. La musique cessa et je pus enfin respirer. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. La seconde d'après, je ne pouvais à nouveau plus respirer. Parce qu'il m'embrassait. Alec m'embrassait. Comme avant. Comme… par le passé.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne et il recula pour me regarder un instant avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Paralysée par la surprise, incapable d'acquiescer le moindre geste, je le vis se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Mon cerveau se mit à marcher à toute vitesse et ma pensée n'eut qu'un prénom en tête : Edward. Je m'entendis vaguement gémir quand je réalisai à quel point j'avais envie que ça soit lui qui m'embrasse à cet instant, à quel point j'avais envie de sentir son parfum à lui, ses bras autour de moi, ses mains sur ma peau. Alec ne comprit pas ma légère plainte dans ce sens là -comment le pourrait-il ?- et son étreinte se fit plus assurée. Perdue dans ma confusion, mes mains agrippèrent les cheveux de sa nuque quand il m'attira sur ses genoux et mon corps trembla car je savais au plus profond de moi cela n'était pas ces cheveux là que je voulais sentir, ni cette bouche, ni ce corps sous le mien.

- Alec, arrête ! m'exclamai-je en m'écartant vivement, me retrouvant soudainement loin de lui, loin du canapé.

Tétanisée par ce qui venait de se produire, je portai une main tremblante à ma bouche pendant qu'Alec tentai de reprendre son souffle, de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Qu'est ce que… Bella tu…

- Je… je dois partir, paniquai-je en le voyant se lever pour venir à moi.

- Bella, s'il te plait, fais pas ça, me supplia-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Retenant mes larmes, je saisis mon sac resté là le temps du concert et cherchai mes clés de voiture avec précipitation.

- On peut pas Alec ce n'est pas… je ne veux pas de ça, soufflai-je comme une désespérée, réalisant que je ne serais plus jamais la même.

- On peut se redonner une chance nom de Dieu ! s'écria soudainement Alec, me faisant sursauter.

Je secouai la tête, refusant de l'entendre.

- Bella on peut… on était bien toi et moi, on était heureux !

- Avant que tu décides que je ne méritai plus de faire partie de ta vie, oui, on l'était, m'énervai-je, sentant mes larmes couler sur mes joues.

Cette vision lui arracha une grimace et il soupira longuement, essayant de se calmer.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, finit-il par dire avec confiance au bout d'une poignée de seconde.

- Alec…

- Moi je t'aime encore Bella, tu… merde, laisse-moi te montrer que tu peux encore m'aimer !

- C'est fini Alec, répliquai-je avec force en m'éloignant quand il approcha à nouveau. Je… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, je _suis _à quelqu'un d'autre et je… c'est plus possible…

Un éclair de tristesse traversa son visage et je serrai les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Pour être forte. J'étais un monstre de réduire ainsi ses espoirs mais il le fallait. Il avait besoin d'entendre que mes sentiments pour lui ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

Ma dernière phrase parut lui faire perdre la confiance qu'il avait mise dans ses précédents propos et il soupira, comme pour évacuer sa peine. Il resta un moment à me dévisager avant de passer une main sur ses yeux. Un instant après je lâchai son regard et sortis de la pièce. Tout était dit. Alec faisait parti de mon passé.

Quand, avec un goût doux-amer dans la bouche je rejoignis ma voiture sur le parking, une nouvelle conviction prit place en moi, encore plus forte que la précédente. J'allais aller retrouver Edward. Même à l'autre bout du monde s'il le fallait !

Il fallait que je lui dise que la maladie n'allait pas gagner.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne que je n'avais jamais aimé personne plus que je l'aimais lui et que jamais, jamais il n'arriverait à me faire fuir.

* * *

_Et voilà._

_Comme toujours .. stress (un peu , beaucoup, passionnément...) de livrer ce nouveau morceau de l'histoire de Bella ...avec un fantôme du passé (bien vivant le fantôme d'ailleurs) . et d'Edward..._

_Comme toujours nous remercions toutes celles qui nous lisent, nous suivent, nus mettent en favoris et/ ou nous laisser une trace de leur passage. _

_Relire ce chapitre qui a été rédigé sur plus d'un mois m'a fait ...bizarre, il contient, comme tous les autres certes, des morceaux de nos vies. N'hésitez pas à nous laissez votre avis._

_Kiss_

**_Tied&Cullen_**


End file.
